


Nur du, ich und das Eis

by KatieWho, MissBloodyWho, MissWho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cinnamon Roll Katsuki Yuuri, Homophobia (mentioned), M/M, Russian Punk Yurio, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 99,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWho/pseuds/KatieWho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBloodyWho/pseuds/MissBloodyWho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWho/pseuds/MissWho
Summary: Nach dem Grand Prix Finale hatte er Victor und Yurio nach Russland begleitet und noch während des Fluges dorthin, hatte sein Idol ihm eröffnet, dass er Yuuri ganz nach St. Petersburg holen möchte. Seine Wohnung wäre groß genug für beide, hatte er gesagt. Und als wäre das alles noch nicht genug, kam die zweite Überraschung gleich hinterher, als Victor Yuuri erklärte, dass sie noch nicht nach St. Petersburg fuhren, sondern erst einmal 2 Wochen Urlaub in Moskau machen würden. „Das haben wir nach den Strapazen mehr als nötig“, hatte Victor mit einem Augenzwinkern gesagt. Und nun saß er hier, mit einem viel zu kleinen Koffer in einem viel zu großen Hotelzimmer.





	1. Rückblick/Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben Yuri!!!On Ice Liebhaber. :)  
> Hiermit startet die Victuuri Story von mir und einer Freundin.  
> Die Story setzt nach dem Grand Prix Finale an, als Yuuri mit Victor nach Russland reist, jedoch noch vor der letzten Szene im Abspann, wo sie gemeinsam beim Paarlauf sind.  
> Hoffentlich können wir Euch genauso mitreißen, wie es der Anime konnte!
> 
> Die Geschichte werdet Ihr auch auf Fanfiktion.de finden, dort hat sie meine Co-Autorin _MissBloodyWho_ unter ihrem Account (dort: MissWho) gepostet.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

31\. März 2014

Es war eine lange Reise, aber nun bin ich endlich wieder zu Hause und starre die alten Wände meines Zimmers an. Hier in Hasetsu hat sich nichts verändert, außer das überall diese Plakate hängen, auf denen ich zu sehen bin...sie erinnern mich nur weiter schmerzlich an mein Versagen beim Grand Prix.  
Hatte ich mir wirklich einmal eingebildet, dass ich das Zeug dazu hätte?  
Dass ich hätte gewinnen können?  
Und obwohl diese Bloßstellung auf dem Eis so weh tat und immer noch weh tut, ist das Eislaufen doch das einzige, was meiner Seele etwas Linderung verschafft. Wenn ich allein bin und das Kratzen auf dem Eis höre, der Musik lausche und mich gänzlich fallen lasse, dann bin ich zu Hause. Dann weiß ich, dass ich hier hin gehöre – nur nicht vor Publikum.  
Wenn ich Victor im Fernsehen sehe und jede perfekte Bewegung seiner Kür verfolge, frage ich mich, wie ich es mir nur anmaßen konnte, zu versuchen auf diesem Niveau zu fahren.  
Er ist so unglaublich gut und gutaussehend.

 

10\. April 2014

Ich war heute bei Yuuko und habe mich vor ihr aufs Eis gewagt. Ich wollte unbedingt, dass sie sieht, woran ich nun versucht habe zu arbeiten. Ich vertraue ihr und weiß, dass ich mich bei ihr sicher fühlen kann, wenn ich die Schlittschuhe anziehe.  
Ihre Augen haben geleuchtet, als ich Victors Kür gefahren bin und das hat mich innerlich sehr stolz gemacht. Ihre Meinung ist mir wichtiger, als meine eigene und wenn sie sagt, dass es gut war, dann stimmt es auch. Ich fühle mich besser, nachdem ich jemandem zeigen konnte, was ich leisten kann, wenn ich nichts mehr habe, außer dem Eislaufen.  
Es war, als würde ich fliegen. Jede Ader meines Körpers war eins mit der Musik und den Bewegungen.  
Ich war frei.  
Warum kann es nicht immer so sein?  
Doch es wird nichts helfen darüber nachzudenken und es ist viel wichtiger meiner Liebe zum Eiskunstlauf zu folgen, statt der Trauer über eine verlorene Medaille.

 

13\. April 2014

Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben was heute passiert ist...  
Mein Kopf dreht sich und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das alles nicht Einbildung nach einem Nervenzusammenbruch ist (den ich scheinbar nicht mitbekommen habe).  
Und wenn ich tatsächlich doch bei klarem Verstand sein sollte, dann stand Victor – mein Idol – nackt (!!!) in unserem Onsen vor mir und hat verkündet mein Trainer sein zu wollen!  
Damit nicht genug, hat er das ganze beschlossen, nachdem er das Video gesehen hat, als ich seine Kür fuhr!  
Mein Herz rast wie wild, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er hier ist und mich trainieren will! So nah war ich ihm noch nie...zumindest nicht auf persönlicher Ebene.  
Ich habe unter seiner Berührung gezittert, als sein Gesicht mir so nah kam, dass ich seinen warmen Atem spüren konnte...  
Er will mir als Trainer sehr nah sein – vielleicht zu nah – und doch spüre ich, wie mein Herz vor Freude hin und her hüpft, weil er in meiner Nähe ist. Solange habe ich mich danach gesehnt ihn kennenzulernen und zu wissen, wer Victor Nikiforov wirklich ist, wie wir sein könnten.  
Und nun ist er hier bei mir, nur zwei Zimmer entfernt, während ich vor lauter Herzklopfen nicht schlafen kann.  
Ich bin so glücklich, dass er hier ist!

 

09\. November 2014

Was für ein merkwürdiges Gefühl durch mich fließt.  
Seit Victor beschlossen hat mein Trainer zu sein, ist so viel passiert. Ich bin gegen Yurio angetreten, um zu entscheiden, bei wem Victor bleiben wird und habe eine Leidenschaft in mir entdeckt, bei der ich dachte, dass ich sie niemals finden würde.  
Dann kam das Training. Es war lang und hart, um wieder in Form kommen zu können und eine Chance bei der Qualifizierung für den Grand Prix zu haben. Ich habe mich Stück für Stück und Kilo um Kilo zurück in Form gekämpft. Wie oft bin ich gestürzt und dachte, dass es ein Fehler von Victor gewesen war, mich auszuwählen, statt einen aufsteigenden Stern, wie Yurio, zu fördern. Oft standen wir auf dem Eis und haben stundenlang Neues versucht und Altes gefestigt, bis wir uns sicher waren, dass ich es tatsächlich versuchen könnte.  
Ich habe mich durch die ersten Championchips gekämpft, um mich für den Grand Prix zu qualifizieren und mich immer weiter gesteigert, bis zu meiner persönlichen Bestleistung jemals!  
Das allein sind schon Gründe dafür, dass ich vor Freude in die Luft springen könnte, doch was heute auf dem Eis passiert ist, kann ich kaum in Worte fassen...  
Victor war so unsicher in seiner Rolle als Trainer und was er mit mir anfangen soll, damit ich motiviert bin und an mich glaube, dass er so wirr gehandelt hat. Ich hatte Angst, er würde mich allein lassen und das zwischen uns aufgeben, wo ich gerade glaubte, dass es da etwas gäbe. Etwas, dass nur wir teilen. Er soll an mich glauben.... nein er MUSS.  
Und dann ganz plötzlich, als ich da stand am Ende meiner Kür und meinen Arm in seine Richtung streckte – als sicheres Zeichen dafür, wohin meine Liebe, meine Leidenschaft und mein Gefühl gehört – rannte er los, bereit mich in die Arme zu schließen.  
Und ich bekam mehr, als ich zu träumen gewagt hatte.  
Als seine warmen, weichen Lippen plötzlich meine berührten und er seine Augen schloss, war es, als würden Sonnenstrahlen durch mich hindurch schießen. Alles um uns herum war plötzlich verschwunden und ich spürte nur noch den Kuss und seine Arme, die sich fest um meine Schultern legten.  
Ja, Victor, es gab vermutlich wirklich nicht mehr viel, womit du mich hättest überraschen können. Doch damit hast du mehr als das geschafft.  
Du hast mir Liebe gegeben.

 

11\. Dezember 2014

Das Grand Prix Finale steht an!  
Ich bin wahnsinnig nervös und hoffe, dass ich das erreiche, was ich Victor und der Welt versprochen habe. Die Goldmedaille ist schon zum Greifen nah.  
Yurio scheint noch verbissener zu sein, als zu vor. Seine Motivation hat definitiv nicht nachgelassen und er wird ein harter Gegner werden.  
Doch bevor das alles morgen startet, sind wir etwas rausgegangen und haben uns die Stadt angesehen. Wie schön Barcelona doch ist...  
Wenn ich früher einen Ort besucht habe, der so wunderschön war, empfand ich es als Schande allein zu sein. Ja, zugegeben Celestino war bei mir, aber das ist nicht vergleichbar mit der Gesellschaft durch einen geliebten Menschen. Und Victor sieht so glücklich aus, wenn er durch die Straßen geht, dass ich meine Augen kaum von ihm lassen kann.  
Manchmal habe ich in solchen Momenten komische Ideen, die wohl kitschiger wirken, als sie gemeint sind. Eigentlich wollte ich bloß etwas, dass Victor und mich auf eine ganz eigene Art und Weise verbindet. Etwas Kleines, bei dem nur wir wissen, wofür es steht. Doch was sollte ein angesehener Eiskunstläufer schon brauchen?  
Und dann hatte ich diesen Laden gesehen. Er hieß „Maria Dolores“ und hatte diese wunderschönen Ringe im Schaufenster liegen, dass ich nicht daran vorbeigehen konnte. Sie sollten unsere persönlichen Glücksbringer sein, wie ein unsichtbares Band, dass uns verbindet.  
Wäre es Chris doch nur nie aufgefallen...  
Wie bunte Hunde saßen wir da und wurden eingehend gemustert, weil wir diese Ringe trugen. Victor – ganz gemäß seiner Art – stritt zwar ab, dass wir geheiratet hätten, machte es aber auch nicht besser, als er unsere Ringe als Verlobungsringe hingestellt hat.  
Warum tut sich nie der Erdboden auf, wenn man es braucht?!  
Sind wir jetzt wirklich verlobt oder war das nur wieder seine Art etwas zu sagen, was nicht unbedingt so gemeint war? Ich muss es herausfinden....

 

14\. Dezember 2014

Die Finals sind vorbei!!  
Es ist keine Goldmedaille geworden, wie ich es gehofft hatte, doch ich war nie näher dran und darauf kann ich wahnsinnig stolz sein. Lediglich 0,12 Punkte trennten Yurio's und meine Platzierung voneinander.  
Auch wenn er es nicht so offen zugibt, ist Victor doch unglaublich stolz auf mich, wenn auch vermutlich etwas beleidigt, weil ich seinen Rekord gebrochen habe.  
Ich habe mir, ihm und der Welt bewiesen, wozu ich in der Lage bin und glaube, dass ich alles schaffen kann, wenn ich es nur will.  
Yuuri Katsuki hat der Welt gezeigt, wie ein Versager sich an die Spitze kämpfen kann, wenn er jemanden an seiner Seite hat, der immer für ihn da ist.  
Heute Abend noch möchte ich Victor zum Essen ausführen und will ihm einen richtigen Antrag machen. Wenn wir schon Verlobungsringe tragen, sollten sie auch wirklich echt sein.  
Ich bin sehr nervös.  
Ob er wirklich ja sagt?


	2. Die Zeit nach dem Grand Prix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und weiter geht's! Wir wünschen Euch viel Spaß!  
> Ab diesem Kapitel versuchen wir, jede Woche ein neues hochzuladen.

„Yuuri leg endlich das Buch weg! Was schaust du dir da überhaupt an? Seit über einer Stunde warte ich schon auf dich im Wellnessbereich!“  
Victor’s quengelnde Stimme riss Yuuri aus seinen Gedanken, die ihn eben noch an sein Tagebuch gefesselt hatten.  
Nach dem Grand Prix Finale hatte er Victor und Yurio nach Russland begleitet und noch während des Fluges dorthin, hatte sein Idol ihm eröffnet, dass er Yuuri ganz nach St. Petersburg holen möchte. Seine Wohnung wäre groß genug für beide, hatte er gesagt. Und als wäre das alles noch nicht genug gewesen, kam die zweite Überraschung gleich hinterher, als Victor Yuuri erklärte, dass sie noch nicht nach St. Petersburg fuhren, sondern erst einmal 2 Wochen Urlaub in Moskau machen würden.  
„Das haben wir nach den Strapazen mehr als nötig“, hatte Victor mit einem Augenzwinkern gesagt. Und nun saß er hier, mit einem viel zu kleinen Koffer (er hatte gehofft bei Victor das bisschen Wäsche waschen zu können, weshalb er auf viele Klamotten verzichtet hatte) und nur wenig ihm wichtigen Dingen, in einem viel zu großen Hotelzimmer. Seine Tagebücher waren ein Teil der essentiellen Dinge, die er mitnehmen musste, besonders nach dem Verlauf des letzten Jahres. Beim Auspacken seiner Badehose, hatte Yuuri sie sich geschnappt und beim Lesen vollkommen die Zeit vergessen, dass er sich sogar kaum erinnern konnte, dass Victor schon mal vorgegangen war.  
„Ach...das sind bloß meine Tagebücher. Ich wollte eigentlich nur einen Blick rein werfen und dann bin ich irgendwie an ihnen hängen geblieben.“, gestand Yuuri und sah mit einem nostalgischen Blick auf seine Handschrift.  
„Tagebücher, hm? Du hast mir verschwiegen, dass du eines führst.“  
Yuuri zuckte zusammen, als das Gesicht des Russen plötzlich vor ihm erschien.  
„Als dein Trainer wollte ich alles über dich wissen, schon vergessen?“, fragte er mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton und einem weichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, zog der 5-fache Weltmeister ihm das Buch aus den Händen und drehte sich leichtfüßig von ihm weg.  
„H-hey!“, rief Yuuri und versuchte nach dem Buchumschlag zu greifen, verfehlte ihn jedoch.  
„Dein letzter Eintrag ist vom 14. November letztes Jahr. Waren die letzten 2 ½ Monate nicht erwähnenswert?“  
Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr es Yuuri und er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.  
„Dabei ist doch noch so einiges passiert, bevor wir hierher geflogen sind. Waren meine wunderschönen, funkelnden Augen in dieser Nacht, oder mein Geburtstag, oder das Neuhjahrsfest nicht wichtig?“  
Ein zweiter Blitz schlug in ihm ein.  
„Oder wie wäre es mit dem Tag, als das Onsen kaputt war und das Becken zu einer Rutsche wurde? Das war doch lustig, oder nicht?“  
Blitz Nummer 3.  
Das Klatschen der Buchseiten aufeinander, als Victor es zuklappte, ließ ihn zusammenzucken.  
„Aber was weiß ich schon, was für dich wichtig genug ist, da rein geschrieben zu werden? Ich weiß ja auch nicht, was du sonst so da rein schreibst.“, erklärte er lächelnd, als er sich umdrehte und dem erstarrten Yuuri das Buch zurückgab.  
Verwundert starrte er seinen Verlobten an und brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, dass er keine Zeile des Eintrags gelesen, sondern lediglich einen Blick auf das Datum geworfen hatte. Er hatte den letzten Eintrag verfasst, bevor sie ausgegangen waren und als sie zurück in sein Zimmer gegangen sind, war Yuuri von beiden zuerst eingeschlafen. Natürlich musste Victor davon ausgehen, dass der Eintrag vor dem Antrag gemacht wurde. Deshalb hat er ab diesem Zeitpunkt angefangen aufzuzählen – nur um ihn zu ärgern und zu verunsichern.  
„Dachtest du wirklich, dass ich derartig in deine Privatsphäre eingreife? Die Gedanken eines Mannes sind nur für ihn bestimmt, es sei denn er teilt sie freiwillig mit.“  
Victor legte eine Hand an Yuuris Gesicht und strich mit seinem Finger, über die Lippen des jungen Mannes, dessen Augen ihn fixierten. Sein weißer Bademantel hing locker auf seinen Schultern und gaben ein Stück weit den trainierten Körper eines Champions preis.  
„Zieh dich um, Yuuri.“, sagte er knapp.


	3. Sightseeing und noch viel mehr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir wollten an der Stelle einmal anmerken, dass Victor in dieser Story des Japanischen mächtig ist - er hat es in seiner Zeit in Hasetsu gelernt und redet mit Yuuri zum größten Teil japanisch.  
> Yuuri ist leider nicht so sprachbegabt und wird deswegen auch noch einige Schwierigkeiten haben. :)

Die Tage im Hotel zogen sich sehr zäh. Yuuri hatte zwar das Gefühl sich entspannen zu können, jedoch war ihm der ständige Wellnessbesuch nach nur wenigen Tagen schon zu viel. Er seufzte, als Victor schon am Morgen des 4. Tages erneut nach seiner Badehose griff.  
“Müssen wir uns heute wirklich wieder im Wellnessbereich entspannen, Victor?”, fragte Yuuri und legte seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
Verwirrt blickte Victor ihn an. “Ich dachte nach den vielen Monaten Training würde dich das freuen?”  
Da war er wieder, dieser unschuldige Blick eines angeblich erwachsenen Mannes, mit den fragenden Augen eines 5-Jährigen. Yuuri musste lächeln.  
“Schon, aber ich möchte auch etwas von der Stadt sehen, mal rauskommen und was erleben. Du bist hier aufgewachsen, sicherlich kennst du die schönsten Orte in Moskau!”  
Victor überlegte.  
“Ja, aber das ist schon sehr lange her. Ich war noch sehr jung, als wir von hier weggezogen sind. Hm...vielleicht fällt mir ja noch der ein oder andere Platz ein.”  
Yuuri nickte zustimmend und erhob sich streckend vom Bett. Bei einem Blick aus dem Fenster, sah der junge Japaner nur schneebedeckte Flächen und fragte sich, ob er genügend warme Kleidung dabei haben würde, oder ob sein Wunsch nach einer Sightseeingtour sein sicherer Tod war. Schmunzelnd überlegte er, ob Victor Wege finden würde, ihn warm zu halten.   
Kurz darauf stapften sie mit ihren dicksten Mänteln in den Schnee, der leise unter den Sohlen knirschte. In Japan war es nie so kalt gewesen wie hier und noch bevor sie weit gegangen waren, zitterte er schon am ganzen Leib. Kein Winter in Japan hätte ihn auf diese bittere Kälte vorbereiten können.  
“Ist dir jetzt schon so kalt?”, wollte Victor von seinem jüngeren Begleiter wissen und legte kurz einen Arm um Yuuris Schultern, sodass er ihm über die Oberarme reiben konnte.  
“Dann werden wir wohl als erstes wärmere Kleidung für dich holen müssen. Du weißt was das heißt….SHOPPING!”, tönte Victor und zog Yuuri freudestrahlend hinter sich her, bis sie den ersten Laden seiner Wahl erreicht hatten. Der Japaner konnte nur lachend die Augen verdrehen.

Es dauerte nur 3 Stunden und 24 Minuten (ja, er hatte mitgezählt!), ehe Yuuri in Winterstiefeln und 2 Mänteln eingedeckt da stand. In den Tüten, die sie außerdem noch mitschleppten, befanden sich noch andere Klamotten, die die Zeit in Moskau überbrücken sollten, ehe sie Victor’s Wohnung in St. Petersburg erreichten. Zwar zitterte Yuuri nicht mehr, seine Füße konnte er trotzdem nicht mehr spüren.  
Langsam setzten sich die beiden wieder in Bewegung und Victor führte ihn an Orte, die ihn in seiner Kindheit immer begeistert hatten. Seine Augen strahlten bei jeder Geschichte, die er mit Yuuri teilte und der junge Mann spürte einmal mehr, wie wichtig Victor ihm in so kurzer Zeit geworden war. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit lag auf dem Mann vor ihm und ein breites Lächeln begann sein Gesicht zu zieren. Bevor sie sich in ein Café setzen und etwas zur Ruhe kommen wollten, bestand Victor darauf ihm einen letzten Ort zeigen zu dürfen. Es wäre der wichtigste Ort seiner Kindheit gewesen, erklärte er, ehe er Yuuri sanft am Arm packte und mit sich zog. Aufgeregt folgte Yuuri seinen Schritten, er konnte es nicht erwarten, so viel wie möglich über Victor zu erfahren und in sich aufzusaugen.  
Der Weg führte sie weit an den Rand der Stadt, abseits von jeglichem Trubel und Yuuri wusste gar nicht mehr, in welchem Teil sie sich überhaupt befanden. Einige Kinder rannten an ihnen vorbei, freudestrahlend und mit Schlittschuhen bewaffnet, riefen sie etwas, dass der Japaner nicht verstand. Er spürte jedoch die Begeisterung, die unbändige Vorfreude, die in jeder Silbe lag.  
“Da vorne ist es schon!”, rief Victor aus und zeigte auf einen vereisten See, der zwischen großen Bäumen stand und auf dem sich die Kinder tummelten. Es waren mehr, als es Victor von damals in Erinnerung hatte. Er wandte seinen Blick ab und sah Yuuri an, dessen Augen voller Begeisterung und Wunder leuchteten. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem liebevollen Schmunzeln, ehe er Yuuri näher in Richtung des gefrorenen Sees zog.  
“Willst du eine Runde laufen?”, fragte er ihn leise, um den Zauber, den Yuuri empfand nicht zu brechen. Dieser nickte auf seine Frage nur stumm und sah zu ihm auf, ehe er sich bewusst wurde, dass sie keine Möglichkeit hatten das Eis mit Kufen zu betreten.  
“Aber wie? Wir haben unsere Schlittschuhe nicht dabei.” Enttäuscht senkte Yuuri seinen Blick.  
Das Lächeln auf Victors Gesicht wurde größer.  
“Glaubst du?”, hakte er nach und zog aus einem der Beutel etwas heraus, dass beinahe wie Schlittschuhe aussah. Er hielt Yuuri ein Paar hin, als dieser realisierte, was Victor scheinbar in einem der tausend Läden gekauft haben musste, als er gerade nicht hingesehen hatte.  
“Sind das…?”, setzte er an, als Victor ihn vorsichtig auf die Bank hinter ihm drückte. Behutsam schnallte er Yuuri die Schlittschuhkufen um die Stiefel.  
“Ich dachte, dass wir so spontaner sein können. So müssen wir nicht immer viel mit uns herumtragen, wenn wir Eislaufen wollen.”, sein Grinsen wirkte ansteckend auf Yuuri und enthusiastisch packte er Victor am Arm, um schneller zum Eis zu kommen, noch bevor der silberhaarige Mann seine eigenen Kufen richtig befestigen konnte. Gemeinsam stolperten sie zum Rand des Sees und hielten einen Moment inne, bevor sie vorsichtig ihre Füße auf das Eis gleiten ließen.  
Yuuri brauchte einen Moment, ehe er ein Gefühl für die Kufen unter seinen Füßen bekam. Doch als er sich sicher fühlte, glitt er beinahe schwerelos über den See. Seine Bewegungen wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde sicherer, während er beinahe zwischen den Kindern hindurch schwebte.  
Noch ehe Victor folgen konnte, bemerkte er, welche Schrittfolge Yuuri auf dem Eis fuhr. Es war seine Kür, die ihn überhaupt erst mit diesem seltsam liebenswerten Japaner zusammengebracht hatte. Zugegeben, er hatte die Sprünge in Drehungen abgeändert, da die Kufen nicht mehr hergaben, doch er erkannte sie ganz eindeutig. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und wie hypnotisiert folgte er ihm mit seinem Blick. In ihm brodelten Gefühle, die sich kaum zurückhalten ließen und so stieß er sich schwungvoll ab, wandt sich durch die anderen Läufer und erreichte Yuuri binnen eines Atemzuges. Als sie auf Augenhöhe miteinander waren, folgte er den Bewegungen des jungen Mannes, bis sie synchron zueinander liefen. Victor wusste, dass eine Drehung folgen würde, doch er hatte nicht vorgehabt sich für sich allein zu drehen. Vorsichtig griff er nach Yuuris Hand und zog ihn mit sich in die Bewegung. Gemeinsam kreisten sie auf dem Eis und wirbelten den fallenden Schnee um sich herum auf. Die Überraschung war Yuuri für einen Moment ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch passte er sich kurz darauf Victors Führung an und es schien, als würden sie gemeinsam tanzen.

Immer mehr Kinder und andere Läufer verließen das Eis, nur um diesem seltsamen Paar beim Laufen zusehen zu können. Die beiden merkten es erst, als sie einander zugewandt zum Stehen kamen und sich atemlos in die Augen sahen. Yuuri fühlte sich wie angezogen von Victor und sein Gesicht kam dem seinen immer näher, aber bevor sich ihre Nasen berühren konnte, brach lauter Applaus aus und Yuuri wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.  
Er sah zu ihren Zuschauern, die nach Zugaben riefen und in die behandschuhten Hände klatschten. Geschmeichelt und verschüchtert rieb sich Yuuri den Hinterkopf, ehe er aus der Menge ein “Das ist doch Victor Nikiforov!” hörte und sich die ersten Fans auf sie stürzten.  
“Oh, Fans.”, sagte Victor lächelnd ohne jegliche Anstalten zu machen sich zu bewegen. Yuuri packte ihn am Handgelenk. “Keine Zeit dafür, schnell weg, ehe sie uns überrennen!”, noch bevor er den Satz richtig zu Ende gesprochen hatte, zog er Victor kräftig in Richtung der Bank, an der sie sich angezogen hatten. Es war vermutlich reines Glück, dass die Kufen sich mit einer einzigen Handbewegung lösen ließen und ihnen somit einen Vorsprung zur Flucht ermöglicht wurde. Flatternd zogen sie die vollen Einkaufstüten hinter sich her, als sie mit schnellen Schritten von dem See davon rannten. Sie hielten erst wieder an, als sie sich mehrere Straßen entfernt hatten und fielen sich lachend in die Arme.


	4. Wildkatzenalarm

Manchmal war es mit Victor seltsam. Wenn man ihm sagte, dass er von einer Sache zu viel tat, beschäftigte er sich mit dem Gegenteil mindestens genauso überschwänglich. Auf die Tage im Wellnessbereich folgten anstrengende Tage, die sie nur durch die Stadt liefen und sich eine Gegend nach der anderen ansahen. Yuuri erfuhr viel von der Geschichte der Stadt und des Landes, schnappte einige russische Wörter auf und fühlte sich jeden Abend wie vom Zug überrollt.  
“Naaaa? Was wollen wir heute machen, Yuuri?”, fragte Victor aufgeregt und tippte Yuuri erwartungsvoll gegen die Wange. Müde wandte Yuuri seinen Blick auf den Mann vor ihm, er war kaum wach genug um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und Victor wirkte schon wieder so aufgedreht wie ein 9-Jähriger mit Zuckerschock. Er begann sich müde wieder die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen, doch sein Freund war schneller und nahm ihm die wohlige Wärme komplett weg, bevor der junge Mann überhaupt ans Protestieren denken konnte. Als nächstes merke er wie ein kaltes Gewicht auf seinem Körper landete, und schrie laut auf.  
Victor ließ sich schwungvoll auf Yuuri fallen und presste ihn tief in die Matratze des Hotelbettes, ehe er die Arme fest um ihn schlang.  
“Wir können doch nicht nur im Bett liegen bleiben, Yuuri. Komm schon, was wollen wir machen? Rede mit mir!”, jammerte er leise in Yuuris Ohr und zog ihn noch näher an sich. Der junge Mann grummelte und versuchte sich zu befreien. “Ich will schlafen, Victor. Können wir nicht mal einen Tag nichts tun? Sogar Makkachin macht keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.” Er deutete auf das braune Fellknäuel, dass sich am Fuße des Bettes zusammengerollt hatte.  
Victor dachte nach und sah zwischen Yuuri und Makkachin hin und her.  
“Dann also nur du und ich und dieses Bett hier?”, hauchte er in Yuuris Ohr.  
Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr Yuuri und sein Gesicht lief knallrot an.  
“Nunja...also...ich...ähm...wenn man es so sagt…”, stotterte er, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, was er sagen wollte. Victor konnte über die Unbeholfenheit, die Yuuri auch nach Wochen gemeinsam noch nicht abgelegt hatte, nur lachen. Er küsste ihn schmunzelnd auf die Wange und dachte gar nicht daran, es jetzt auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Er strich mit seiner Hand über Yuuris Hals, bis zu seinem Gesicht und spürte, wie der junge Mann schwer schluckte, ehe er die Hand nach oben streckte. Yuuri glaubte zu wissen, dass Victor nichts Gutes vorhaben konnte und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Er sah erst auf, als er einen Schatten über sich bemerkte.  
“Dann lass uns doch einfach ein paar Filme schauen.”, verkündete Victor strahlend und Yuuri stieß einen erleichtert wütenden Seufzer aus. Der Mann machte ihn wahnsinnig!  
Einige Zeit später saßen sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf dem Bett - Yuuri in Victors Arm - eingewickelt in den Bettdecken und starrten auf den kleinen Bildschirm. Sie hatten sich einen Film nach dem anderen angesehen und zwischendurch den Zimmerservice bestellt. Makkachin lag auf dem Boden neben dem Bett und kaute auf einem kleinen Spielzeug herum.  
Diese Nähe, das Gefühl von Victors Herzschlag, der direkt in sein Ohr drang, sein Duft, der ruhige Atem. All das nahm Yuuri mehr war, als die Gesichter, die über den Bildschirm flimmerten. Er fühlte sich wohl und sein Herzschlag passte sich dem von Victor an. Es war diese Art von Zweisamkeit, die er manchmal vermisste und gern öfter spüren würde, doch Momente wie dieser machten jedes vorherige Verlangen danach wieder wett. Es war schwer für ihn zu beschreiben, doch er hatte einfach das Gefühl hierher zu gehören. Zu ihm. Und dass er niemals woanders sein wollte, als an seiner Seite. Jedoch waren es auch leider Momente wie dieser, in denen er sich fragte, weshalb sie noch nicht darüber gesprochen hatten, wie es bei ihnen weitergehen sollte. Yuuri seufzte leise. Das Thema Hochzeit war bisher nur am Rande gefallen und kein ernsthafter Gesprächsstoff gewesen. Yuuri sah zu Victor auf, der nach seinem Handy gegriffen hatte und darauf herumtippte. Seine Gesichtsausdrücke wechselten sekündlich und zeigten das vielfältige Bild des Weltstars.   
Wenn er das Thema nicht bald, in einer passenden Situation wie dieser ansprach, würde er es vermutlich nie tun. Um Mut zu sammeln, holte Yuuri tief Luft, ehe er ansetzte.  
“Yuuri, lass uns aufstehen und rausgehen!”, platzte Victor plötzlich heraus und grinste, noch bevor Yuuri auch nur einen Buchstaben geformt hatte.  
“Äh….was?”, fragte er verwirrt und schimpfte sich innerlich, dass er scheinbar schon wieder eine Chance verpasst hatte, dieses für ihn wichtige Thema anzusprechen.  
“Wir müssen nochmal rausgehen heute Abend Yuuri! Ich will dir noch was zeigen!”, erklärte Victor freudestrahlend und sprang vom Bett auf. Kaum hatten seine Füße den Boden berührt, nahm er Yuuri bei den Händen und zerrte ihn von der Matratze auf seine Beine in einer Geschwindigkeit, die Yuuri fast umwarf, hätten Victors Arme ihn nicht stabilisiert. “Alles gut?”, fragte Victor kurz besorgt und als Yuuri darauf immer noch verwirrt nickte, grinste Victor. “Gut, dann können wir gleich los! Zieh dich an, Yuuri!”, er ging durch das Hotelzimmer und suchte seine Sachen zusammen, während Yuuri noch immer wie angewurzelt da stand. Auch Makkachin stand mit wedelndem Schwanz auf und lief, angesteckt von dem Gemütszustand seines Herrchens, durch das Zimmer.  
“Was ist so wichtig mir jetzt zu zeigen, dass wir jetzt noch vor die Tür müssen? Es ist schon dunkel und es war gerade so bequem und warm…”, beschwerte sich Yuuri, der eher der Tatsache nachtrauerte, die Hochzeit nicht angesprochen zu haben, als der warmen Decke.  
“Das wirst du sehen, wenn wir da sind.”, versuchte ihn Victor zu beschwichtigen.  
Seufzend suchte Yuuri nach Victors Hand und wollte sie greifen, als dieser sie wegzog. Leicht erschrocken sah Yuuri ihn an, doch Victor zuckte mit seinen Schultern. “Bitte Yuuri.”, sagte er und geschlagen begann nun auch der junge Japaner sich umzuziehen. Ein Blick nach draußen zeigte ihm, dass es wieder begonnen hatte zu schneien und bei dem Gedanken an die Kälte, die ihn dort draußen erwarten würde, stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf und er zitterte leicht.  
“Yuuri…”, quengelte Victor erneut. Er stand vollständig angezogen vor der Tür und schien ein wenig ungeduldig auf ihn zu warten.  
Seufzend zog er sich so warm wie möglich an und schnürte seine neuen Winterschuhe fest zu. Er legte einen von Victors Schals um seinen Hals und genoss kurz die Wärme, die es ihm brachte, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte Victor zu folgen.  
Als sie vor die Tür traten und die unangenehme Kälte an Yuuri hochstieg, wollte er einen zweiten Versuch wagen, nach Victors Hand zu greifen, um sich selbst die Illusion zu geben, diese kleine Berührung würde ihm mehr Wärme schenken, als der Schal es getan hatte. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Finger voneinander, als Victor seine Hand hob und nach vorn streckte.   
“Da vorn müssen wir lang, es ist nicht weit von hier!”  
Yuuri wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er ihm versuchte auszuweichen. Doch das war Unsinn, richtig? Warum sollte er nicht seine Nähe wollen? Sicherlich hatte er jetzt nur zweimal eine blöde Situation abgepasst und es war Zufall, dass es so abgelaufen ist, wie es gelaufen ist. Er machte sich eindeutig zu viele Gedanken. ...oder?  
Victor versuchte den leicht verletzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht von Yuuri zu übersehen, doch es versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich, als er ihn ansah. Aber ihm war klar, wenn er jetzt seine Hand nehmen würde, würde er sein Vorhaben über Bord werfen und mit Yuuri wieder im Hotelzimmer verschwinden, in dem sie niemand stören konnte. Warum war das Leben nur so kompliziert? Er seufzte stumm und ging ein paar Schritte voraus und wartete, dass Makkachin und Yuuri ihm folgen würde. Doch sein Pudel schien in diesem Moment eher seinem Freund treu zu sein, als ihm selbst. Stumm stand er neben Yuuri und blickte sein Herrchen ebenso erwartungsvoll an.  
“Was ist mit euch beiden? Kommt schon, ich wollte euch doch noch was zeigen. Makkachin, sei nicht so stur. Von Yuuri kenne ich das ja, aber von dir?”, sagte er und überspielte damit seine Bedenken und Unsicherheit, während er die Hände in die Hüften stemmte.  
“Na komm, Makkachin. Spannen wir ihn nicht so auf die Folter.”

Die Stimmung im Restaurant war gut und viele Tischen waren mit lachenden und redenden Menschen voll besetzt. Victor sah sich um und schien nach jemanden Ausschau zu halten. Als er scheinbar die Person seiner Wahl entdeckt hatte, ging er zielstrebig durch das Lokal und erst kurz vor dem entsprechenden Tisch sah Yuuri, auf wen es Victor abgesehen hatte.  
“Hallo Yurio! Schön dich in Moskau zu sehen.”, grüßte Victor.  
Yurio saß mit seinem Großvater an einem Tisch und wollte gerade von seinen Piroshki abbeißen, als es ihm fast aus der Hand fiel vor Schock. Yuuri ging es nicht anders, als er den Jungen vor sich sah, gegen den er knapp das Grand Prix Finale verloren hatte. Gleichzeitig freute er sich doch ein wenig den blonden Jungen wiederzusehen.  
Lächelnd sah er ihn an und winkte leicht. “Hallo Yurio.”  
“So heiße ich nicht….”, murmelte der Junge und sah grimmig zu den beiden.  
“Was wollt ihr hier?”  
Victor hob entschuldigend sein Handy und zeigte auf den Post von Yurio, der verriet, wo er sich aufhielt. “Ich dachte es wäre schön, wenn wir uns mal wieder sehen und da wir hier auch auf Urlaub sind, passt es doch ganz gut.” Mit diesen Worten zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich.   
“Victor…!”, flüsterte Yuuri. “Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach so hier an den Tisch setzen!” Doch Victor schien für derartige Höflichkeiten taub zu sein. Er reichte Yurios Großvater zum Gruß die Hand und nickte ihm zu, als kenne er ihn bereits.  
“Jetzt setz dich schon Yuuri, du kannst hier ja nicht ewig nur neben dem Tisch stehen bleiben.”, grinsend sah Victor zu dem Dunkelhaarigen auf und zog leicht an seinem Ärmel. Yuuri verdrehte die Augen entschuldigend und sah kurz nervös zu Yurio’s Großvater herüber, bevor er neben Victor Platz nahm.  
“Hallo, ich bin….”  
“...Yuuri Katsuki, ich weiß. Ich habe den Grand Prix im Fernsehen verfolgt und dabei sogar deinen Namen aufgeschnappt.”, ergänzte Nikolai und reichte dem Japaner die Hand.  
“Das war ein harter Kampf, den ihr da ausgetragen habt.”  
“Hehe…”, lachte Yuuri unsicher. “Ja, das war es wohl, aber der bessere hat gewonnen, nicht wahr, Yurio?”  
Yurio schnaubte verächtlich. “Es gab niemanden, der außer mir hätte gewinnen können, das ist ja wohl klar.”  
“Ja...natürlich.”, stimmte Yuuri zu, um keine weiteren Diskussionen loszutreten. Er spürte wie Victors Hand nach seiner unter dem Tisch griff und leicht drückte. Er lächelte.  
“Yurochka!”, ermahnte Nikolai seinen Enkel, konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln aber nicht verkneifen. “Was ist? Es stimmt doch!”, protestierte Yurio und steckte sich noch etwas zu essen in den Mund.  
Victor lachte laut über seine Anstalten und drehte sich zu Yuuri um. “Was willst du essen?”, fragte er mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als er eine Bedienung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, die mit bestimmten Schritten in Richtung ihres Tisches lief.  
“Eh…”, stotterte Yuuri und warf einen schnellen Blick auf die vor ihm liegende Karte in dem Versuch etwas darauf zu entziffern, da jeder dieser Buchstaben Hieroglyphen glich. Verzweifelt blickte er zu Victor auf, der ihn wissend angrinste. Yuuri lief rot an. “Ich bestelle etwas, ja?”, fragte er und wartete auf Yuuri’s Zustimmung, als die Bedienung endlich an ihrem Tisch ankam. Sie warf Victor nur einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie Yuuri mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln bedachte. Sie begann etwas zu sagen, woraus der junge Japaner aber nur vereinzelt Wörter auffasste und verstand, doch er versuchte sie höflich anzulächeln und hoffte, dass jemand - irgendjemand - ihn retten würde. Plötzlich spürte er wie Victor seine Hand fester umfasste und sein Blick einen finsteren Schatten erhielt. Verwundert blickte Yuuri zwischen der Bedienung und seinem Freund hin und her. Victor schien nun zu bestellen und drehte sich noch einmal zu Yuuri um. “Willst du noch was anderes?”, fragte er ihn und bevor Yuuri antworten konnte warf Yurio ein “Bestell dir doch einen _Kwasz_ , das wird hier üblicherweise immer gern getrunken.”  
Victor’s Augen wurden groß, doch Yuuri nickte bereits. “Ja, dann hätte ich gern einen, bitte.”, meinte er. “Bist du dir sicher, Yuuri?”, wollte Victor wissen, sein Gesicht hatten einen merkwürdigen Grünton angenommen. Doch Yuuri nickte nur. Und so bestellte der Russe seinem Freund das Wunschgetränk.  
Yurio grinste in seine Handfläche und auch Nikolai schmunzelte.  
“Ist alles okay, Victor?”, fragte ihn Nikolai, wobei sich der Ältere kaum ein lautes Lachen verkneifen konnte. Er konnte verstehen, weswegen der junge Mann so einen Ausdruck in den Augen hatte.  
“Ja, alles in Ordnung, ich gehe bloß nicht mit jedem traditionellen Getränk einher. Aber ich hätte nichts gegen einen _Vodka_ einzuwenden.”, sein Akzent kam bei dem heimischen Wort deutlich hervor und Yuuri wurde kurz ganz warm. Victor war ein Sprachtalent und hatte japanisch in kürzester Zeit weit genug verstanden, dass sie sich problemlos unterhalten konnten. Sein Akzent kam dabei kaum hervor. Doch, wenn er ihn so reden hörte, ganz in seiner Sprache eingetaucht, bekam er eine wohlige Gänsehaut.

Es dauerte nicht lang und die Bedienung kehrte mit ihren Speisen und Getränken zurück. Wieder warf sie Yuuri ein Lächeln zu, bei dem ihr andere Männer schon längst verfallen wären. Doch Yuuri schien diese neuartige Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Die Wärme von Victors Hand in seiner lenkte ihn viel zu sehr ab. Man müsste meinen, er hätte sich nach den Monaten gemeinsam bereits daran gewöhnt, doch diese leichte und unschuldige Berührung ließ immer noch Schmetterlinge in seinem ganzen Körper flattern. Er wunderte sich, ob sich das jemals ändern würde. Er glaubte nicht.  
Als die junge Frau ihren Tisch verließ, beugte sich Yuuri zu Victor. “Warum lächelt sie mich so an? Ich habe kein Wort verstanden, von dem was sie gesagt hat. Ist alles in Ordnung?” Ein Klatschen war zu hören, als Yurio sich vor die Stirn schlug. Doch Victor konnte sich ein ungläubiges Lachen nicht verkneifen. Yuuri war so niedlich, wenn er auf dem Schlauch stand. Wären sie allein, hätte er ihn in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich geküsst und nicht mehr aufgehört.  
“Sie hat mit dir geflirtet, Romeo.”, klärte ihn Yurio auf. “Warum auch immer…”  
“Sie hat...WAAAS?”, fragte Yuuri ungläubig und seine Brille rutschte ihm von der Nase. Makkachin regte sich unter dem Tisch und schob seine Nase hervor um nach dem jungen Mann zu sehen.  
“Wie kann man nur so blind sein? Ich frage mich, was das geworden wäre, wenn Victor nicht so ein offensiver Kerl wäre. Ihr würdet euch heute noch ignorieren. Oder von Weitem anschmachten. Was auch immer.”  
Yuuri konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, und als er zu Victor hinüber sah, blickte er ihn immer noch mit diesem wundersamen Blick an, sagte kein Wort und lächelte einfach. Yuuri lächelte zurück, und die nasse Nase an ihren verschränkten Fingern riss sie aus diesem Moment. “Ja Makkachin?”, wandte sich Victor an seinen Pudel, der bisher ruhig unter ihnen gesessen hatte. “Willst du was essen? Mhm?” Er nahm einen kleines Stück Fleisch von seinem Teller und hielt es seinem Hund hin, der es freudig entgegen nahm.  
“Victor, mir wurde _Vodka_ versprochen. Lass uns anstoßen, auf den erfolgreichen Grand Prix hinter und den neuen vor uns.” Nikolai erhob sein Glas und wartete auf Victor, bis er ebenfalls bereit war. Auch Yuuri erhob sein Glas _Kwasz_ zum Toast und gemeinsam stießen die Erwachsenen an. Nikolai und Victor kippten ihre Gläser mit einem lauten “ _Twojo sdorowje_!” schneller in den Rachen, als man zuschauen konnte, während Yuuri erstmal an seinem Glas roch, bevor er vorsichtig versuchte einen Schluck daraus zu nehmen. Erwartungsvolle Gesichter blickten ihn dabei an, und er wollte sich noch wundern, weswegen ihn alle so anstarrten, als er den Geschmack auf seiner Zunge spürte und das Getränk sofort zurück in sein Glas spuckte. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer angeekelten Grimasse, die er sofort zu verstecken versuchte. Für einen Moment war es an ihrem Tisch still, bevor die drei Russen in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen. Yurio war es vermutlich, den man am lautesten hörte, hatte sein Plan doch einwandfrei funktioniert. Doch auch sein Großvater fand den Anblick des spuckenden Japaners sehr amüsant.  
“ _Kwasz_ ist nichts für jedermann.”, erklärte der alte Mann lachend.


	5. Nachrichten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist Donnerstag und wieder kommt ein neues Kapitel! :)  
> Wir orientieren uns ein wenig an aktuellen politischen Ereignissen, an welchen, werdet ihr in den nächsten Kapiteln erfahren.
> 
> Und damit viel Spaß!

Heute war der letzte Tag, den sie im Hotel verbringen würden. Schon morgen würden sie im Zug nach St. Petersburg sitzen und er würde zum ersten Mal einen Blick in Victors Wohnung werfen können. Yuuri rieb sich mit dem Handtuch die Haare trocken, als er aus dem Bad des Hotelzimmers kam.  
Victor saß vor dem Fernseher, mit den Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel gestützt, und verfolgte die Nachrichten auf dem Bildschirm. Sein Blick war ernst - beinahe besorgt - und klebte förmlich an den Bildern, die zu sehen waren. Yuuri sah zwischen Victor und dem Fernseher hin und her, verstand jedoch kein Wort von dem, was gesagt wurde. Er ging zu seinem Freund und setzte sich zu ihm.  
“Was ist los?”, fragte er und sah auf die Bildaufnahmen von etwas, dass wie eine Protestbewegung aussah.  
Victor reagierte mit einiger Verspätung und schaltete den Bildschirm aus.  
“Es ist nichts. Nur Nachrichten.”, sagte er knapp, doch Yuuri glaubte ihm nicht ganz. Natürlich waren es Nachrichten gewesen, das hatte er selbst gesehen. Er wollte wissen, warum die Nachrichten dafür sorgten, dass er genauso wie eben vor dem Fernseher saß und sich nicht rührte.  
“Worum ging es denn da?”, hakte Yuuri weiter nach, doch Victor winkte ab. “Das war nichts wichtiges. Menschen protestieren ständig, das ist nichts besonderes. Lass uns unsere Sachen packen, damit wir morgen nicht mehr so viel zu tun haben, okay?”, versuchte Victor abzuwinken.  
Er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte und es gab Situationen, in denen hätte er sich getraut einfach weiter nachzufragen, bis der Sturkopf nachgegeben hätte. Doch da war etwas in seinem Blick, dass Yuuri davon abhielt.  
Was hatte er da nur gesehen? Trauer? Angst? Verlust? Er konnte es nicht zuordnen.  
Victor wandte sich von Yuuri ab und begann seine Sachen zu sortieren und einzuräumen. In seinem Kopf kreisten die Gedanken, während die Nachrichten ihm weiter durch den Kopf rasten. Er war nicht der Typ dafür, sich derart von so etwas mitreißen zu lassen, doch er konnte nicht anders. Hätte es ihn nicht persönlich betroffen, hätte er versucht der Sache den Rücken zuzuwenden, aber so? Unmöglich.  
Nun hoffte er nur noch, dass er Yuuri dabei irgendwie außen vor lassen konnte. Es würde ein nahezu unmöglicher Akt werden, ihn von dem Thema fernzuhalten. Nie war Victor glücklicher über die Sprachbarriere des jungen Japaners gewesen, als heute.  
Während sie ihre Sachen packten, sprach keiner ein Wort. Makkachin hatte sich an die Heizung in der Ecke gelegt und schlummerte leise vor sich hin. Als Yuuri so weit war, dass er seinen Koffer zu machen und in die Ecke stellen konnte, schaffte er es nicht den Deckel zu schließen. Sie hatten beim Shopping in der Woche zuvor sehr viele neue Sachen für ihn geholt und dabei die Kapazität seines Koffers außer Acht gelassen. Und nun stand er da und drückte auf dem Deckel herum.

“Victor, hilf mir mal!”, rief er zu ihm und Victor sah auf. “Wirf dich drauf, damit ich den Deckel zumachen kann!”  
Als wäre nie etwas gewesen, lächelte Victor und warf sich lachend auf den Koffer. Zusammen schafften sie es die Verschlüsse zusammenzubekommen und ihn endlich zu schließen. Verschwitzt rutschten sie vom Koffer herunter und Victor rollte sich auf Yuuri.  
Da lagen sie nun auf dem Boden des Zimmers, Victor über Yuuri und sahen sich an. Die blau-türkisen Augen des Russen hingen an den des jungen Japaners. Sanft nahm er ihm die Brille von der Nase und legte sie zur Seite. Um sie herum herrschte Stille und keiner rührte sich. Es war einer dieser Momente in denen Yuuri das Herz bis zum Hals schlug und er das unbändige Verlangen hatte Victor zu küssen. Aber er war so wechselhaft und Yuuri wusste selten, ob das, was er dachte und vorhatte, wirklich in Ordnung war.  
“Victor…”, hauchte Yuuri, ehe er eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte und ihn zu sich zog. Das Gefühl, als sich ihre Lippen berührten war elektrisierend. Yuuri schloss die Augen und die Welt um ihn verschwamm, bis nur noch Victor für ihn existierte. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Arme um ihn legten und er an den Oberkörper des Mannes gezogen wurde, den er bei Weitem nicht nur bewunderte.  
Ob es so ein Moment war, auf den er hatte warten müssen, um mit Victor über die Hochzeit zu reden? Alles jetzt war so rein, dass er es versuchen wollte. Vorsichtig löste Yuuri den Kuss und schaute zu Victor auf.  
“Uhm...Victor...Ich wollte...ich wollte mit dir über etwas reden. Da wir verlobt sind, wird es da nicht Zeit, über die Hochzeit zu sprechen?”, fragte Yuuri und lächelte verlegen, während sein Blick sich in Richtung von Victors Kragen bewegte.  
Doch entgegen seiner Erwartung lächelte Victor nicht. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf und nahm seine Arme von Yuuri.  
“Müssen wir darüber reden? Es ist gerade nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.”, gab er tonlos zurück und Yuuri fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, als sich Victor weiter von ihm entfernte.  
“Wie meinst du das? Ich dachte das hier und jetzt...das es ein guter Zeitpunkt war. Es war doch so schön…”  
“Richtig es WAR schön.”, warf Victor ihm entgegen. “Warum müssen wir jetzt darüber reden? Es hat doch noch Zeit.”  
Was war nur in ihn gefahren? So hatte Yuuri Victor noch nicht erlebt. Sein Ton, seine Haltung, seine Aussagen. Das tat alles so weh! Yuuri stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, bis er den Russen nicht mehr erkennen konnte. “Aber wir müssen doch darüber reden…”, murmelte er als letzten Versuch.  
“Nein, das müssen wir nicht. Und darum ist damit jetzt auch Schluss!”  
Dieser Satz traf Yuuri wie eine Kugel in die Brust. Ohne weitere Worte sprang er auf, kämpfte sich in seine Klamotten und rannte aus der Zimmertür. Er hörte Victor hinter sich rufen, der mit dieser Reaktion nicht gerechnet hatte. Doch es war ihm egal...er wollte nur noch weg! Alles was er wollte, war über ihre Zukunft reden. Über die gemeinsame Zeit, das gemeinsame Bündnis, doch Victor? Er wollte nichts davon hören! Was bedeutete ihre Verlobung dann überhaupt? War sie noch wichtig? War sie überhaupt noch vorhanden? War er ihm denn überhaupt wichtig?  
Mit Tränen in den Augen rannte Yuuri, bis er kaum noch was sah und keuchte.

Victor war ebenfalls in seine Sachen gesprungen und Yuuri nachgelaufen. Er hatte ihn jedoch schon nach kurzer Zeit aus den Augen verloren und stand in mitten des abendlichen Treibens. Menschen über Menschen liefen an ihm vorbei, starrten und rempelten ihn an, während er immer wieder Yuuris Namen rief. Was hatte er bloß getan?  
Yuuri hatte doch Recht gehabt und dennoch war er so abweisend zu ihm. Er war sensibel und das hatte er gewusst, dennoch hatte er in Kauf genommen, dass er Yuuri mit seinen Worten und seiner Haltung verletzt. Wann würde er aufhören nur an sich zu denken und zu lernen auch auf die Signale seiner Umgebung zu hören?  
Manchmal war er ein verdammter Egoist…

Als er Yuuri nicht finden konnte, rief er Yurio an. Genervt ging dieser ans Telefon.  
“Was willst du?”  
“Ich brauche deine Hilfe! Yuuri ist verschwunden! Er ist aus dem Hotel gerannt und nun finde ich ihn nicht!”, rief Victor verzweifelt in das Telefon und strich sich durch die bereits zerzausten Haare. Yurio hörte an seiner Stimme, dass Victor es ernst meinte.  
“Warum ist der Idiot weggerannt? Moskau ist um diese Zeit voll und der Kerl findet sich hier nie zurecht.”, fragte der Junge und begann sich anzuziehen, während er das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter klemmte.  
“Ich habe wohl einige Dinge gesagt...bitte hilf mir ihn zu finden…”  
Dieser flehende Ton war für Yurio neu. So hatte er den einstigen Weltstar noch nie erlebt und wenn er ehrlich war, machte er sich mindestens genauso große Sorgen um Yuuri. “Wir treffen uns in 20 Minuten, ich komme zu eurem Hotel. Von da aus fangen wir mit der Suche von vorne an.” Damit legte er auf und machte sich fertig.  
17 Minuten später stand Yurio am Hotel und sah Victor auf sich zulaufen. Die Stirn lag vor Sorge in Falten und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell und schwer. Er musste in der Zwischenzeit die Umgebung noch einmal abgerannt sein, um sicherzugehen, dass er nichts übersehen hatte.  
“Wo könnte Yuuri hingegangen sein, wenn er sich hier doch eigentlich nicht auskennt?”, fragte Yurio ohne Begrüßung.  
“Ich weiß es nicht...wir haben uns so viele Orte in den 2 Wochen angesehen, dass es da viel Auswahl gäbe.”, erklärte Victor.  
“Denk nach, der Kerl ist sensibel und hängt schnell an Dingen. Vielleicht gibt’s ja einen Ort, der ihn quasi magisch angezogen hat, wo er sich gut gefühlt hat. Und sicher.”  
Yurio wusste, wie Yuuri tickt und eigentlich wüsste Victor es auch, wenn er nicht aufgescheucht wie ein kopfloses Huhn durch die Gegend laufen würde. Er hoffte, dass er durch seine Fragen bei ihm Gedanken anregen würde, die zur Lösung des Ganzen führte. Und tatsächlich schien etwas in Victor zu arbeiten, bis sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht legte.  
“Ich weiß wo er ist!”, rief er aus und rannte los. Yurio folgte ihm.

Der Schnee auf dem Weg zum See war kaum berührt worden und nur wenige Fußspuren führten durch den zentimetertiefen Ballast. Wäre der Umstand, der sie hierher gebracht hatte, nicht so voller Verzweiflung, wäre der Anblick der Szenerie wunderschön gewesen. Im Gegensatz zur Woche davor, war kein einziges Kind zu sehen oder zu hören und der Lärm der Großstadt schien stillzustehen. Der See schien von einer Blase umhüllt zu sein, in die die nichts von seiner Umgebung eindringen konnte, bis auf die schweren Atemzüge der beiden Russen, die bis hierher gerannt waren.  
Victor war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben, als er Yuuri lautlos über das Eis schweben sah. In seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich so viele Emotionen und Gedanken, dass es Victor fast den Atem nahm. Wie gebannt war sein Blick auf den jungen Japaner vor ihm gerichtet, der bisher noch immer nichts von ihrer Ankunft mitbekommen hatte. Die leichtfüßigen Bewegungen von Yuuri waren von Eleganz und Schwere gleichermaßen geprägt. Jede Drehung, jeder Sprung und jede Bewegungsform saß tadellos. Man konnte spüren, wie tief er in seine Welt, die er sich hier auf dem See gebaut hatte, versank. Mit Erschrecken stellte Victor fest, dass **er** dafür verantwortlich war. In einem anderen Moment hätte es ihn vielleicht mit Stolz erfüllt, so etwas in Yuuri auslösen zu können, doch jetzt brach es ihm das Herz.  
“Willst du hier einfach nur rumstehen und ihn anstarren, oder zu ihm gehen?”, riss Yurio Victor aus seinen Gedanken. Doch es nützte nichts. Der Russe würde nicht in der Lage sein ihn aus dieser Welt zu ziehen, dafür fühlte er sich zu schuldig.  
Yurio seufzte leicht genervt und schob seine Hände in die Jackentaschen, ehe er auf den Rand des Sees zuging.

“Hey! Katsudon!”, rief er laut über den See und sah dabei zu, wie Yuuri zusammenzuckte und das Gleichgewicht verlor. Mit dem Gesicht voran fiel er auf das Eis und kam nach kurzem Rutschen zum “Stehen”. Voll Schock blieb er einen Moment ganz still liegen, in der Angst, das Eis würde gleich unter ihm nachgeben. Als sich jedoch nichts unter ihm tat, wagte er einen Versuch sich zurück auf die Knie zu schieben. Mit blutiger Nase drehte er seinen Kopf zu Yurio, der ihn überrascht und auch leicht besorgt ansah. Von dort wanderte sein Blick weiter, bis er auf Victor traf, der mit vor Schreck offenem Mund in seine Richtung starrte. Dieser Moment hielt nur eine Sekunde an, bevor sich Victor in einer Geschwindigkeit in seine Richtung auf das Eis begab, die Yuuri nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Schon gar nicht mit normalen Schuhen. Schlitternd kam er vor Yuuri zum Stehen und fiel auf seine Knie. Bei seiner derzeitigen Reaktionszeit, hätte Yuuri in keinem Wettbewerb eine Chance gehabt, denn er sah die plötzliche Umarmung weder kommen, noch konnte er darauf in irgendeiner Weise reagieren, obwohl ihm genug Zeit geblieben wäre.  
“Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht um diese Zeit hier allein rumzurennen?! Was, wenn dir was passiert wäre?! Wenn jemand hier aufgetaucht wäre?!”, ließ Victor einen Redefluss los, der nicht zu stoppen schien. Irgendwann verstand Yuuri kein Wort mehr, als Victor immer weiter in seine Muttersprache glitt. Er ließ es über sich ergehen, bis mit einem Schlag Ruhe herrschte.  
Victor ließ die Schultern hängen und drückte Yuuri fester an sich.  
“Es tut mir leid…”, flüsterte er geschlagen und Yuuri glaubte ein Zittern in seiner Stimme zu hören, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Langsam legte er seine Arme um Victor und umarmte ihn ebenso fest, als ihm selbst Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Die Sorgen und Ängste der letzten Stunden schienen von ihm abzufallen, wenn er in Victors Armen lag. Und auch wenn sie nicht mehr so laut waren wie zuvor, nagten sie dennoch an ihm und er seufzte.  
Victor löste sich nur ein wenig von ihm, um seine Stirn an die von Yuuri legen zu können. Der junge Mann konnte den Atem des anderen an seinen Wangen spüren und schloss die Augen. Victor holte tief Luft, und seine schulderfüllten Augen legten sich auf Yuuri’s Gesicht. Das Atmen fühlte sich noch immer schwer an und die kalte Luft brannte in seinen Lungen, auch wenn er jetzt wusste, dass sein Freund in Sicherheit war. Wie konnte er das nur wieder gut machen? Wie sollte er Yuuri erklären können, wieso er sich so verhalten hatte? Er versuchte Worte in seinem Mund zu formen, um Gründe zu nennen, doch kein Ton kam heraus.  
Yuuri sah, dass er mit sich kämpfte.  
“Sag bitte nichts, wenn du es nicht willst...sonst ist es vielleicht nicht so ehrlich, wie es sein sollte.” Victor wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen, hatte er doch endlich den Mut gefunden, als eine laute Stimme die Stille um sie herum zerriss. “Seid ihr endlich fertig?! Mir ist kalt!”, tönte Yurio.


	6. Eine Zugfahrt, die ist lustig. Eine Zugfahrt, die ist...was ist sie eigentlich?

Ihre Abreise war stürmisch gewesen. Sie hatten erst verschlafen und mussten das Frühstück überspringen, um noch rechtzeitig ihren Zug zu erreichen. Nur zwei Minuten vor der Abfahrt schlitterten sie auf den Bahnsteig und sprangen in den Zug. Wie es nun so spielen musste, stiegen sie genau am falschen Ende ein und mussten ihre Koffer quer durch den engen Gang ziehen. Makkachin kam kaum hinterher, so dass Victor ihn auf seinen Koffer hob, um ihn vor sich her zu schieben. Erschöpft ließen sie sich endlich auf ihre Plätze sinken und verstauten erst nach einer Verschnaufpause ihr Gepäck. Makkachin machte es sich derweil unter dem Sitzplatz an der Zugheizung bequem. Es dauerte auch nicht lang, bis Yuuri beim leichten Rütteln des Zuges die Augen zu fielen und er sich gegen Victors Schulter fallen ließ. Victor sah auf ihn runter mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Unsicherheit.  
Selten hatte er sich in seinem Leben so hin- und hergerissen gefühlt, wie seit der Zeit in der sie zusammen sind. Diese gemischten Gefühle machten es schwer für ihn nachzudenken oder seinen Ideen und Vorstellungen zu folgen. Er wusste immer was er im Leben wollte, doch jetzt? Wo war diese Sicherheit und das Wissen, dass man da hin kommt, wo man ankommen will? Wie hatte es dieser Kerl geschafft ihn derart aus der Bahn zu werfen, dass er kaum mehr ein Auge zu tat (auch wenn er Yuuri immer etwas anderes erzählte)?  
Und auch jetzt, in dieser unschuldigen Situation, wo er einfach nur an ihn gelehnt da saß und schlief, wusste er nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.  
Nunja, eigentlich wusste er es, aber er wollte es nicht. Einmal in seinem Leben wollte er sich nicht an die Regeln anderer halten und nicht hören müssen, was sie über ihn sagten. Oder Yuuri.  
Vorsichtig legte er Yuuri seinen Mantel über die Schultern, damit er warm bleiben würde, bis die Wärme der Heizung ihn erreicht hatte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick nach unten auf Makkachin, der es sich unter seinen ausgestreckten Beine bequem gemacht hatte und ebenso wie Yuuri zu schlafen schien. Victor's Augen fielen auf Yuuri’s Beine, die er verschränkt unter dem Sitz liegen hatte. Behutsam rutschte er mit seinen Füßen darunter und manövrierte ihre Gliedmaßen so, dass nun auch die Beine von Yuuri ausgestreckt waren und damit auf seinen lagen.  
_Heute sind mir die Regeln einmal egal!_ , dachte der Russe bestimmt und legte seinen Kopf zurück an die Sitzlehne, wobei er leicht an der Stirn des Japaners lehnte. Er gab einen zufriedenen Ton von sich.  
Doch trotz der entspannten Position neben Yuuri, schienen seine Gedanken keine Ruhe zu finden. Auf diese Weise würde es eine sehr lange Zugfahrt werden.

Es vergingen einige Stunden bis Yuuri verschlafen seine Augen öffnete und sich verwirrt umsah. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich orientierte und ihm wieder einfiel, dass er sich gemeinsam mit Victor und Makkachin auf dem Weg nach St. Petersburg befand. Victor lag mit dem Kopf gegen das Fenster gelehnt neben ihm und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Yuuri lächelte und war froh, dass auch er endlich etwas Ruhe gefunden hatte. Bedacht darauf ihn nicht zu wecken, kuschelte sich Yuuri näher an ihn heran und sah sich im Zug um.  
Einige Fahrgäste schienen ihn anzusehen, wandten ihre Blicke jedoch ab, wenn Yuuri zu ihnen herüber sah. Verwundert runzelte er die Stirn, dachte sich aber vorerst nichts weiter dabei und beschäftigte sich einige Minuten mit seinem Handy, bevor ihm eine Idee kam und er zu lächeln begann. Mit Obacht streckte er das Handy in einer einfachen Selfie-Pose von sich, bis er sich und Victor im Bildschirm sah und tippte einige Male auf den Auslöser, bis er sicher war, dass er genug Aufnahmen hatte. Schmunzelnd betrachtete er den schlafenden Victor von der Seite. Makkachin hob seinen Kopf in seinen Schoß und wollte nun auch ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit, und so streichelte Yuuri dem Pudel sanft über den Kopf, und legte seinen eigenen Kopf wieder an Victors Schulter. Er war in seinen Gedanken versunken, als er plötzlich ein eindringliches Tuscheln in den Reihen neben im vernahm und verwundert wandte er seinen Blick den anderen Fahrgästen zu. Sein fragender Ausdruck traf auf die in Sorgenfalten gezogenen Gesichter. Das Tuscheln erstarb für einen Moment, nur um kurz darauf wieder erneut anzufangen.  
_Worüber reden die? Und warum sehen sie mich dabei so an, als hätte ich eine Kröte auf dem Kopf sitzen?_ , fragte sich Yuuri. Er versuchte mit einer schulterzuckenden Geste zu verdeutlichen, dass er das Problem nicht verstand, doch statt einer Antwort, drehten sich die Fahrgäste weg und schenkten ihm keine weitere Beachtung. Er hatte das Gefühl, der eine Mann hätte einen leicht angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck gehabt. Aber das war sicher nur Einbildung gewesen.  
Ob alle Menschen in Russland so komisch und abweisend waren? Ob er doch was im Gesicht hatte, was er bisher nicht bemerkte?  
Zur Sicherheit ging Yuuri die Selfies durch, um sich zu vergewissern, dass nichts in seinem Gesicht klebte und fand zu seiner Erleichterung nichts vor. Mit dem schlafenden Victor neben sich und keiner großen Beschäftigungsmöglichkeit, beschloss er seine Kopfhörer auszupacken und sich ein wenig von der Musik treiben zu lassen, bis sie ihren Zielbahnhof erreichten. Leicht verschränkte er seinen Arm mit Victor’s und nahm wieder eine bequemere Position ein, um die restliche Stunde noch genießen zu können.

“Willkommen in _moy dom_ , Yuuri!”, rief Victor aus, als er mit Sack und Pack in seine Wohnung trat. Er war lange nicht hier gewesen und war froh endlich wieder in seinen eigenen 4 Wänden zu sein. Er machte eine leichte Drehung, als stünde er auf dem Eis und ging weiter in die Wohnung hinein und stellte sein Gepäck für einen Moment an einer Wand ab. Yuuri folgte ihm vorsichtig und sah sich staunend um in dem Versuch, mehr über Victor und seinen Lebensstil zu erfahren. Makkachin trottete hinter ihnen her und warf sich fast augenblicklich auf ein Hundekissen, was etwas versteckt an einer Eckwand lag, in der eine Treppe in ein weiteres Stockwerk führte. Bei einem weiteren Blick auf die Ecke, erkannte Yuuri, dass ebenso mehrere Spielzeuge ordentlich aufgereiht dort lagen und er wunderte sich kurz, wer sich die Zeit nahm Hundespielzeuge zu sortieren, als ihm wieder klar wurde, dass Victor einige Monate überhaupt nicht hier gewesen war und die Wohnung deswegen einen solch unberührten Eindruck machte.  
In seinen Gedanken versunken hatte Yuuri nicht mitbekommen, wie Victor weitergelaufen war. Er stellte seine Sachen neben die von Victor und eilte der Stimme des Russen hinterher. Sein Weg führte ihn in eine großräumige Küche, in der Victor gerade am Kühlschrank stand und darin herum zu suchen schien. Auf der Küchenzeile lagen mehrere Briefe verstreut, die sich wohl in Victor’s Abwesenheit dort gesammelt hatten.  
Victor murmelte etwas in russisch vor sich her, bevor es sich wieder zu Yuuri umdrehte und ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, während seine Augen ein merkwürdiges Funkeln annahmen, dass Yuuri einen unweigerlichen Schritt zurück machen ließen. Langsam und elegant wie ein Tiger schlich sich Victor näher an Yuuri heran und legte seine Arme an seine Hüfte und zog ihn näher an sich heran.  
“Yuuri,”, hauchte er leise und zog dabei seinen Namen in einem Tonfall in die Länge, der den jungen Japaner erschaudern ließ, “lass mich dir mein Zimmer zeigen.” Er nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers.  
“Uhm...Victor, was…?”, wollte Yuuri ansetzen, als sie auch schon durch die Tür des Schlafzimmers stolperten. Die Augen des jungen Japaners wurden groß, als er vor dem großen King-Size Bett zum Stehen kam. An den Streben des hölzernen Himmels hingen schwere weiße Vorhänge, die einen Teil der Matratze verdeckten. Am Kopfende tummelte sich ein Meer aus Kissen, dass weicher aussah, als alles, was Yuuri jemals auf einem Bett gesehen hatte. Es sah verlockend bequem aus und Yuuri verspürte den Drang, sich hineinzuwerfen. Victor war währenddessen zum Bett gegangen und ließ sich mit einem kleinen Hüpfer darauf fallen und seufzte genussvoll. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte sich mit seinem rechten Arm ab, während er Yuuri ansah. “Los Yuuri, ich will mit dir schlafen!”, meinte er grinsend.  
“Äh….”, stammelte Yuuri und seine Brille rutschte ihm von der Nase.  
“Jetzt zier dich nicht so!”, verkündete Victor und griff nach Yuuris Arm, an dem er ihn zu sich ins Bett zog. Mit einem kurzen “uff” landete Yuuri unelegant halb im Bett und halb auf Victor, dass ihre Gesichter recht nah beieinander waren. Der Arm, mit dem Victor ihn herangezogen hatte, schlang sich um seinen Oberkörper und Victor legte sich auf den Rücken und zog Yuuri ein weiteres Mal mit sich. “Ich will doch nur mit dir schlafen, Yuuri!”, quengelte Victor leicht und sah seinen Freund mit gerunzelter Stirn an.  
Das Blut schoss Yuuri so schnell zu Kopf, dass er glaubte ohnmächtig zu werden. Sein gesamtes Gesicht lief feuerrot an und mehr als höhlenmenschartige Laute kamen nicht aus ihm heraus. Sein ganzer Körper verfiel in eine Schockstarre und er lag in Victors Arm, wie ein Holzbrett.  
“Yuuri, ist alles in Ordnung?”, Victors Tonfall hatte sich geändert und nun klang er leicht besorgt. Hatte sein Verhalten am letzten Tag in Moskau ihre Beziehung zueinander so erschüttert, dass Yuuri nicht mal mehr mit ihm in einem Bett schlafen wollte?  
“Möchtest du etwa nicht mit mir schlafen?”, legte er noch einmal nach und legte den Kopf schief. Yuuri stotterte weiterhin unkoordiniert und rappelte sich ein wenig auf, um Platz zwischen Victor und sich zu schaffen. Auch wenn er viel für ihn empfand, so fühlte er sich dafür nicht bereit. “Ich...Victor...also… wir können doch jetzt nicht...also so miteinander...ICH KANN DAS NICHT!”  
Victor sah ihn verdutzt an.  
“Bist du etwa noch gar nicht müde?” Yuuri fiel alles aus dem Gesicht und erst dann verstand Victor, was Yuuri in seine Worte interpretiert hatte. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, bis ihm der Bauch weh tat und kugelte sich quer über das große Bett, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Noch immer lachend blieb er auf dem Rücken liegen und versuchte tief Luft zu holen. Das Vorhaben wurde jedoch immer wieder von einem kurzen Kichern unterbrochen, das sich den Weg aus seiner Kehle bahnte. Er sah Yuuri an und hielt ihm seine Hand hin.  
“Schlaf mit mir Yuuri?”, fragte er lächelnd und diesmal musste auch Yuuri lachen. Er nickte und nahm die ihm dargebotene Hand und kuschelte sich an Victor heran. Seinen Kopf legte er auf der Schulter des anderen ab, während er merkte, wie sich zwei Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlangen und in einer festen Umarmungen hielten.  
Ein wohliger Seufzer entkam ihm und er legte seinen Arm um Victor und schloss die Augen.  
Beide hörten noch das tapsende Geräusch von vier Pfoten auf dem Boden und merkten auch noch, wie das Bett leicht unter dem Gewicht des Vierbeiners nachgab, bevor sie einschliefen.


	7. Ein Gespräch unter "Frauen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für uns ist die Geschichte mittlerweile beendet und wir können es nicht erwarten zu erfahren, wie sie euch im weiteren Verlauf gefällt! :)

Die Sonne warf ihr warmes Licht durch das große Fenster des Schlafzimmers und schien Yuuri direkt in das Gesicht. Gähnend streckte er sich und setzte sich auf. Seine Haare standen wild von seinem Kopf ab und wanden sich störrisch unter seinen Bewegungen. Der Platz im Bett neben ihm war leer und Yuuri fragte sich, wo Victor wohl hingegangen war. Mühevoll schälte er sich aus dem Bett, zog träge seine Klamotten an und stattete dem Badezimmer einen Besuch ab. Auf dem Weg dorthin griff er nach Victors Trainingsjacke, die sorglos über einen Stuhl geworfen war, und zog sie sich über sein T-Shirt an.  
Anschließend striff er durch die erstaunlich große Wohnung auf der Suche nach seinem Verlobten. Er ging durch den Wohnbereich, der einen direkten Blick auf die Küche preisgab, hinüber zum Treppenaufgang. Eigentlich hatte Yuuri ein richtiges Stockwerk erwartet, stolperte jedoch eher in einen kleineren Galeriebereich, der über dem Wohnzimmer lag. Oben angekommen sah er sich um. Entgegen zu den schlichten weißen Wänden im unteren Stockwerk, waren die Wände hier in einem Mix aus blau und lila gestrichen worden. An ihnen hingen Pinnwände und WhiteBoards an denen Bilder und Zeichnungen befestigt waren. Da waren Notizen zu Sprüngen und Ideen zu Themen, die er in seinen Programmen umsetzen wollte. Yuuri hatte quasi einen Einblick in Victors Gedankenwelt bekommen, ohne ein Wort mit ihm reden zu müssen. Fasziniert wanderte er in der kleinen Galerie herum und betrachtete jedes noch so kleine Bild, las jede noch so kleine Notiz und bewunderte die feinsäuberliche Handschrift des Russen. Er hatte immer gesagt, dass er die Menschen überraschen wollte, doch anhand seiner Notizen war deutlich, dass es gar nicht so leicht war, jedes Jahr aufs Neue origineller und einfallsreicher als zuvor zu sein.

Nachdem er sich alles ganz genau angeschaut hatte, stieg Yuuri die Treppe wieder runter und sah sich nun auch im Wohnzimmer um, dem er zuvor keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt hatte.  
Irgendwie kam es Yuuri seltsam vor, dass er weder Fotos noch andere Bilder an den Wänden hängen sah. Es wirkte nicht nur schlicht, sondern sogar beinahe kahl. Er fragte sich, ob Victor keine Familienfotos hatte oder Bilder von sich und Freunden, die er an die Wand hängen wollte und nahm sich vor, ihn später danach zu fragen. Schließlich wandte er sich der Küche zu, als er seinen Magen knurren hörte. Schlurfend ging er zum Kühlschrank, an dem ein kleiner Notizzettel hing, den er beinahe übersehen hätte. In liebevoll feinsäuberlicher Handschrift stand dort:  
“Ich bin unterwegs, einige Wege erledigen. Ich sollte bald zurück sein. Mach es dir bequem und fühl dich wie zu Hause.♥ - Victor”  
_Er ist ohne mich weg gegangen...Er hatte nicht einmal Bescheid gesagt, dass er was zu erledigen hatte… Was mache ich jetzt hier allein?_ , fragte Yuuri sich selbst und sah traurig auf den Zettel.  
Er hasste sich dafür, dass er so schnell ins Grübeln kam und Zweifel sich in ihm aufbauten, doch er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas mit Victor nicht stimmte. So wie er sich in den letzten Wochen benahm, kannte er ihn gar nicht. Natürlich dachte auch Victor viel nach, doch den Gesichtsausdruck, den er in letzter Zeit auflegte, passte nicht zu seiner sonst sorgenfreien Art. Wenn er sich ihm doch nur anvertrauen würde...Bei all dem Gegrübel war ihm der Hunger wieder vergangen und er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Er nahm sein Handy zur Hand und entdeckte, dass Yuuko gerade bei Skype online war, also rief er sie mit einem Videochat an. Nach einem kurzen Klingeln erstrahlte Yuukos Gesicht auf seinem Handybildschirm.

“Yuuri!”, rief sie freudig aus. “Ist das schön von dir zu hören! Wie geht’s dir in Russland?”  
“Ganz gut, schätze ich. Wie geht es euch? Ist mit Mama und Papa alles in Ordnung?”, erkundigte sich Yuuri und Yuuko nickte. “Wir können nicht klagen. Du hingegen siehst gerade nicht sonderlich glücklich aus. Ist etwas passiert? Ist etwas zwischen dir und Victor vorgefallen?”  
Yuuko klang ernsthaft besorgt und bei dem Anblick ihrer großen, fragenden Augen, konnte Yuuri kaum an sich halten. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, die er jedoch versuchte zurückzuhalten, damit sie nicht über sein Gesicht liefen.  
“Ich weiß nicht. Victor benimmt sich so komisch...er will nicht über die Hochzeit reden und wirkt so abweisend. Im nächsten Moment wiederum ist er wieder der Alte, lacht und macht Scherze. Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist...manchmal zieht er seine Hand weg, wenn ich Nähe brauche, manchmal stürzt er sich auf mich, als gäbe es kein Morgen.”, begann er zu erzählen und Yuuko hörte geduldig zu.  
“Das klingt wirklich merkwürdig...Sonst ist Victor zwar sprunghaft, aber nicht so abweisend.”, stimmte sie zu. “Ist bei euch vielleicht etwas vorgefallen?”  
“Naja, in Moskau hatten wir Streit, weil ich die Hochzeit angesprochen habe, er aber nichts davon hören wollte. Da hatte er sich aber schon so seltsam verhalten. Glaubst du, er hat es sich anders überlegt und weiß einfach nur nicht, wie er sich mir gegenüber verhalten soll?”  
Yuuri klang geknickt und hatte Angst, dass Yuuko ihm seine Bedenken bestätigen würde. Stattdessen winkte sie ab. “Ach Quatsch! Der Kerl ist verrückt nach dir. Red dir sowas bloß nicht ein! Vielleicht ist er nur so durcheinander, weil in Russland so einiges passiert ist.”  
Er horchte auf. “Passiert?”  
“Weißt du nichts davon? In den Städten gibt es Demonstrationen, weil ein Gesetzesvorschlag die Rechte gleichgeschlechtlicher Paare weiter einschränken soll. Dann dürfen die nichts mehr, nicht mal mehr Händchenhalten! Hast du es nicht in den Nachrichten gesehen?”, fragte sie verwundert. Yuuri schüttelte den Kopf. “Nicht so richtig. Ich habe kein Wort verstanden, von dem, was da lief und Victor hat nichts übersetzt und immer nur gesagt, dass nichts wäre. Ob es wirklich daran liegt?”  
“Naja, laut Berichten sollte dieser Gesetzesvorschlag zugunsten eines für gleichgeschlechtliche Paare besseren Vorschlages weichen, doch nun wurde vor kurzem die Entscheidung doch noch gekippt. Ich habe mir ehrlich gesagt schon Sorgen um euch gemacht. Und du weißt doch auch, dass Victor eine sensible Seite hat, die er aber nur ungern zeigt.”, erklärte Yuuko und versuchte etwas Klarheit zu schaffen. Sie hoffte, dass diese Informationen Yuuri helfen würden, dass er endlich verstand, was in dem Land, in dem er nun leben sollte, vor sich ging.  
“Er könnte einfach mit mir reden, weißt du?”, sagte er und senkte den Blick. “Wovor hat er Angst? Dass ich gehen würde, wegen der Gesetzeslage? Ich würde ihn hier doch nicht einfach allein lassen, das sollte er wissen…”  
“Das weiß er bestimmt. Nur wie soll er dir sagen, dass sein Heimatland, in das ihr gerade erst gereist seit, nun ein Problem für euch darstellt? Ich stelle mir das sehr schwierig vor. Rede nachher vielleicht nochmal mit ihm. Vielleicht sagt er es dir ja jetzt, okay?”, ermutigte sie ihn, wurde aber sogleich von einem Scheppern abgelenkt.  
“AXEL! LUTZ! LOOP!”, schrie sie wütend, ehe sie sich wieder zu Yuuri wandt. “Ich muss Schluss machen! Die drei haben wieder nur Flausen im Kopf….!”  
Damit endete der Anruf und Yuuri blieb allein auf der Couch zurück. Was Yuuko gesagt hatte, klang so logisch. Aber ob es wirklich an den aktuellen Gesetzen liegt, weshalb Victor sich so benahm? Es würde zumindest die Blicke der Leute im Zug erklären.  
Er würde Victor heute Abend darauf ansprechen. Bis dahin wollte er sich etwas ablenken und suchte sich mit seinem Handy den Weg zur Eishalle, in der Victor immer mit Yurio trainiert hatte. Das Eislaufen würde ihm guttun.


	8. Normaler Alltag?

Es war später geworden, als Victor vorgehabt hatte. Er hatte gedacht er wäre nur ein paar Stunden weg, stattdessen wurde daraus fast der ganze Tag. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr schloss er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf und balancierte die zwei Tüten mit Lebensmittel gefährlich auf seinen Händen. Makkachin wedelte erfreut mit seinem Schwanz bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er gleich etwas futtern konnte. Victor lächelte. Er wollte Yuuri mit einem selbstgemachten Abendessen überraschen und ihm die Freuden der russischen Küche näher bringen.  
Er betrat die Wohnung und das erste was ihm auffiel war, dass es viel zu ruhig für einen weiteren Hausgast war. Die Zimmer waren auch dunkel und er wunderte sich, ob Yuuri wieder schlief? Mit leisen Schritten ging er in die Küche und stellte die Tüten auf der Küchenzeile ab, bevor er in Richtung des Schlafzimmers ging und einen Blick hinein warf. Doch es war leer.  
Victor lief zurück in die Küche und wollte gerade besorgt seinen Freund anrufen, als er einen Zettel neben seinem entdeckte.  
**Ich brauchte ein wenig frische Luft. Bin bald wieder da! - Yuuri**  
Nachdenklich begann Victor mit dem Auspacken der Lebensmittel. Einige wanderten in den Kühlschrank, andere reihte er neben der Herdplatte auf, da er sie zum Kochen benötigen würde. Er war gerade dabei einige Bretter zum Schälen und Schneiden zu suchen, da hörte er wie sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte und jemand mit vorsichtigen Schritten die Wohnung betrat. Victor begann breit zu grinsen, als Yuuri um die Ecke kam und erst dann wurde ihm richtig klar, wie sehr er ihn den Tag über vermisst hatte.

“Yuuri!”, rief er freudestrahlend aus und warf sich auf den Japaner, der nicht mal die Chance gehabt hatte seine Schlittschuhe abzulegen. Gemeinsam polterten sie zu Boden, während Victor seine Arme fest um ihn schlang.  
“Ich hab dich so vermisst!”, verkündete er weiter und kuschelte sich fest in die Daunenjacke.  
“Aber...du warst doch den ganzen Tag weg…”, entgegnete Yuuri kleinlaut, schlang aber dennoch seine Arme langsam um das warme Gewicht, das auf ihm ruhte. Diese Worte von Victor zu hören bedeutete ihm in diesem Moment mehr, als er selbst richtig beschreiben konnte.  
Victor drückte ihm lachend einen Kuss auf die Wange und zog ihn wieder mit sich nach oben, sodass sie aufrecht voreinander standen, jedoch ohne den Kontakt zu Yuuri zu lösen. Er vergrub noch einmal sein Gesicht in Yuuri’s Nacken, bevor er ihn an der Hand in Richtung der Küche schleifte. “Lass uns was kochen, Yuuri! Ich habe ein leckeres Rezept, dass dir sicher schmecken wird!”, sagte er stolz und der junge Japaner konnte über seine Freude nur schmunzeln. Dennoch kam er nicht umhin sich zu wundern, was diese Reaktion und das Benehmen von Victor verursacht hatten. Er freute sich, dass sich Victor freute, aber es machte ihn stutzig, dass sich Victor fast in der Umarmung zu verstecken schien. Das war ungewöhnlich und Yuuri dachte an seine Unterhaltung mit Yuuko vor einigen Stunden zurück. Ob es etwas damit zu tun hatte?

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihm Victor ein Brett und ein scharfes Messer in die Hand drückte und an die eine Seite der U-förmigen Küchenzeile schob. Dort lagen bereits einige Möhren und Kartoffeln und Yuuri sah den Älteren verwundert an. “Eh...Victor?”  
“Wir kochen _Pozharskije_!”, erklärte er lächelnd. “Das wird immer zu besonderen Anlässen zubereitet, wenn wir Russen einen Grund haben, das Leben zu feiern.” Er begann sich ein wenig von Yuuri zu entfernen, der immer noch steif wie das Brett in seinen Händen dastand. Victor holte einige Hühnerbeine aus dem Kühlschrank und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Freund um. “Würdest du die Möhren klein schneiden und die Kartoffeln auch?”, fragte er grinsend. “Oder willst du mich weiterhin anstarren?” Sein Ton hatte einen leicht anzüglichen Ton angenommen und auch seine Augenbrauen schienen ein wenig zu tanzen.  
Dies versetze Yuuri aus seiner Schockstarre und er drehte sich eilig zur Ablage vor ihm und begann damit, die Kartoffel für das Essen vorzubereiten.  
“Ein besonderer Anlass?”, wollte er vorsichtig von Victor wissen. Seine Zweifel und Ängste waren ihm noch immer sehr präsent nach den letzten Tagen.  
“Aber natürlich, Kobuta-chan! Du wohnst doch jetzt bei mir!”, er senkte das Messer, das er in der Hand hatte, und legte seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
Yuuri blickte ihn mit großen Augen an und begann zu lächeln, bis seine Mundwinkel beinahe zu seinen Ohren reichten. Er nickte einmal bestimmt und die beiden starrten sich für einen kurzen Moment tief in die Augen, bis sich Yuuri wieder umdrehte und weiter an seinen Kartoffeln arbeitete.  
Während sie da standen und die Zutaten verarbeiteten, fing Victor an ein Lied zu pfeifen und Yuuri genoss es ihm dabei zuzuhören und konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal entspannt beieinander standen. Als die Pfanne neben ihm zischte, wurde das Pfeifen von Victor unterbrochen und die ersten Hühnerkoteletts wanderten in das heiße Öl. Yuuri zog sich die letzte Möhre heran und setzte das Messer an, als er Victors Arme spürte, die sich um ihn legten und ebenfalls das Messer umgriffen. Gemeinsam schnitten sie die Möhren klein, eng aneinander geschmiegt.

 

Die Teller standen leer gegessen auf dem Hocker neben der Couch, auf der sich Yuuri und Victor zusammen hinkuschelten. Makkachin hatte es geschafft sich irgendwie auf die beiden zu legen und schmiegte seinen Kopf neben Yuuris Gesicht auf Victors Brust. Obwohl Yuuri keine Ahnung hatte, was sie sich im Fernsehen ansahen, versuchte er gespannt zu verfolgen, was dort lief.  
Augenscheinlich handelte es sich um irgendeine Seifenoper, mit überdramatischen Schauspielerinnen, die durch besonders laute Sprache und dick aufgetragenen Lippenstift die schmerzliche Situation verdeutlichten. Irgendwer schien von irgendwem verletzt zu sein und deshalb gab es Streit zwischen zwei Kerlen, die scheinbar Brüder waren. Sehr merkwürdig.  
Als die Folge zu Ende war und Victor sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte (er war wohl ein Fan der Serie), schaltete es auf die Nachrichten um. Wieder waren Bilder von Protesten und politischen Reden zu sehen. Dieses Mal zeigten sie jedoch auch Nahaufnahmen der Schilder, die hochgehalten wurden. Zwei männlich-Symbole mit einem Paar Ringe dazwischen und einem dicken grünen Haken dahinter. Ein wütender Smiley und zwei scheinbar männliche Figuren in einem großen Herz. Das Wort “Love” über zwei Strichmännchen, von dem einer dem anderen einen Antrag machte. Wie hatte er die ganze Zeit nur übersehen können, worum es dabei geht?

Yuuri sah zu Victor auf, der gebannt und mit steinerner Miene auf den Flimmerkasten sah.  
“Ich weiß worum es geht, Victor.”, warf Yuuri unvermittelt ein und Victor zuckte zusammen.  
“Huh?”, entkam es ihm und er sah in die großen Augen des Japaners.  
“Ich habe mit Yuuko telefoniert, heute morgen. Sie hat mir von den Nachrichten erzählt und was hier in Russland gerade passiert. Bist du deshalb so abweisend?”  
Victor presste die Lippen aufeinander, in der Angst, er würde sonst augenblicklich losweinen.  
Yuuri drückte sich sanft von Victors Brust auf und stieß versehentlich Makkachin an, der mit fragendem Blick den Kopf hob.  
“Du kannst mit mir reden. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann und kann mit allem umgehen, was du mir sagst - solange du ehrlich bist! … bitte Victor. Sei ehrlich zu mir.”  
Der Blick in den Augen des Japaners war flehend aber sicher und Victor wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Er wollte die Wahrheit hören und würde versuchen sie zu verkraften, ganz gleich, ob er es konnte oder nicht. Mit sanftem Druck schob er Makkachin und Yuuri von sich, so dass die beiden jungen Männer nebeneinander auf der Couch saßen. Mit gesenktem Kopf, stützte er die Unterarme auf den Oberschenkeln ab, ehe er mit dem Reden begann.  
“Es tut mir leid, Yuuri...ich wollte dir die Zeit hier in Russland so schön gestalten, wie es nur geht, doch...kurz nachdem wir hier angekommen waren, gingen die Proteste los. Es wurde klar, dass es Probleme geben würde. Zwei Gesetze mit entgegengesetzten Inhalten? Das konnte nicht gut gehen. Die Politik ist dagegen gleichgeschlechtliche Paare zu unterstützen und die Straßen sind für uns daher auch nicht mehr so sicher, wie früher. Ich hatte einfach Angst um dich. Um uns. Um das, was wir hier aufbauen wollten. Verstehst du das?”  
Yuuri nickte stumm. Er wollte Victor nicht unterbrechen, um zu verhindern, dass er aufhörte sich zu erklären.  
“Doch die Lage wird immer ernster. Ich weiß nicht, wo es hinführen wird, Yuuri. Mein Russland ist nicht mehr das, was ich kenne und liebe.”  
Der Ausdruck von Verzweiflung lag auf seinem Gesicht und seine Stimme bebte. Das selbstsichere Bild des Victor Nikiforov bekam Risse.  
Langsam griff Yuuri nach seiner Hand und umgriff sie bestimmt. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er über seinen Ring, was ihn selbst etwas beruhigte - zumindest genug, um Worte finden zu können.  
“Du bist nicht allein, Victor. Wir stehen das zusammen durch und werden sehen, wohin es führt. Bis dahin einigen wir uns darauf, wie wir uns draußen auf der Straße zeigen, okay?”, begann Yuuri und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, ehe er dem Russen einen sanften und liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange gab.  
Victor hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Freund derart darauf reagieren würde und ärgerte sich insgeheim über sich selbst, dass er nicht einfach anders gehandelt hatte, dass er nicht darauf vertraut hatte, dass Yuuri stark genug wäre. Doch Yuuri war kein nachtragender Charakter und zeigte ihm deutlich, dass ihm die Beziehung zwischen ihnen wichtiger war, als die vergangene Geheimniskrämerei.  
“Okay.”, sagte Victor und lächelte, bevor er sich auf Yuuri warf und ihn unter sich begrub. “Aber warte noch kurz.”, flüsterte er und Yuuri wollte schon fragen wieso, als Victors Lippen sich auf seine drückten. Der Kuss dauerte einige Sekunden an und der Schwarzhaarige löste sich nur widerwillig aus der wohligen Umarmung.  
“Victor.”, flüsterte er leise aber bestimmt, als er seine Stirn an die des Russen legte. Er schluckte schwer und seine Hand legte sich in den Nacken und strich in sanften Kreisen darüber. “Ich möchte nur eins...sei bitte immer ehrlich zu mir.”  
“Ganz bestimmt.”, nickte Victor, nur um sich im nächsten Atemzug ihm erneut in die Arme zu werfen und viele kleine Küsse in seinem Gesicht zu verteilen, die Yuuri zum Kichern brachten.  
Abrupt stoppte Victor. “Yuuri?”  
“Huh?”  
“Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen.”  
Yuuris Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und das Atmen fiel ihm schwerer.  
“Willst du wieder “mit mir schlafen”?”, fragte er unsicher lachend und rechnete nicht mit dem Grinsen, was ihm entgegen schlug.  
“Ganz genau.”, verkündete er und seine Augen leuchteten, wie die eines hungrigen Tigers. Mit einem Schlag war Yuuri bewusst, dass Victor es tatsächlich ernst meinte und das Blut rauschte ihm in den Kopf. Wie benommen kippte er seitlich von der Couch und fiel polternd vor Makkachin zu Boden.  
“Yuuri? Yuuri!”, rief Victor aus und rutschte hinterher.  
“Hätte ich gewusst, dass du wirklich so empfindlich dabei bist, wäre ich subtiler rangegangen!”, murmelte Victor und strich ihm vorsichtig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. “Yuuri?”  
Der Japaner blickte in seine Augen und zitterte leicht. “Mi-ir ge-geht es guut.”, stotterte er schnell und versuchte sich etwas aufrechter auf dem Boden hinzusetzen. Victor half ihm etwas dabei, fing kurz darauf aber mit dem Lachen an. Er hielt sich leicht den Bauch und legte seine Stirn auf Yuuris Schulter.  
“Für jemanden, der Eros tanzen kann, wie ein professioneller Liebhaber, bist du sehr zurückhaltend.” Es herrschte einen Moment Stille zwischen den beiden bis Victor seinen Yuuri wieder mit sich auf die Couch zog. “Lass uns noch ein wenig fernsehen.”  
Der Schwarzhaarige kuschelte sich bei diesen Worten wieder nah an Victor heran und dieser legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Yuuri’s.  
Makkachin nutzte die Gelegenheit und sprang wieder auf seine Beine und machte es sich dort bequem. Yuuri begann leicht sein Fell zu kraulen und bei dem Anblick von den zwei wichtigsten Bestandteilen seines Lebens und auch seiner Zukunft, konnte sich Victor ein zufriedenen Seufzer nicht verkneifen.  
Er küsste Yuuri auf das Haar und wandte seinen Blick wieder der Seifenoper zu, die im Fernsehen zu sehen war.


	9. Überraschungen des Lebens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und weiter geht's!  
> In den nächsten Kapiteln kommt ein Charakter vor, dessen Äußerungen und Handlungsweisen auf homophobe Gesten ausgelegt sind. Daher eine direkte Triggerwarnung im Vorfeld, um euch vorzuwarnen.  
> Der Charakter stellt **nicht** unsere eigene Meinung dar, wir können ihn nämlich auch nicht leiden.
> 
> Und nun viel Spaß!

Nach dem Abend auf dem Sofa konnten die beiden für sich einige Grenzen setzen, um sich sicher zu fühlen, wenn sie sich zusammen in der Öffentlichkeit bewegten. Am Anfang war es nicht leicht sich zurückzuhalten und nicht nach der Hand des anderen zu greifen, doch mit ein wenig Übung, wurde auch dieses Verhalten zur Routine. Sobald sie sich in ihren eigenen vier Wänden, oder der Sicherheit der Eishalle befanden, lagen sie sich wieder in den Armen und lebten die Nähe aus, die sie zuvor nicht konnten. Manchmal zum Leidwesen der Anwesenden (wobei es eher Yurio war, der sich gestört fühlte). Sie nutzten die Zeit, um die Stadt zu erkunden und zu trainieren. Obwohl sie nach wie vor nicht wussten, wie ihre Eislauf-Karriere weitergehen sollte, wollten sie üben, um in Form zu bleiben und ein mögliches Comeback nicht zu behindern. Victor trat dabei nach wie vor als Yuuris Trainer auf und man bekam das Gefühl, dass er sich in dieser Rolle richtig wohlzufühlen begann. Andererseits gab es dann auch die Momente in denen er über das Eis schwebte und man die Leidenschaft in seinen Bewegungen sah. Das Eis war sein Zuhause des Herzens.  
Heute war wieder einer der Tage an denen sie beschlossen hatten, auf das Eis zu gehen. Gemeinsam mit Yurio und Yakov stand Victor am Rand der Bahn und unterhielt sich, bis Yuuri fertig angezogen hereinkam.  
“Ah, da bist du ja. Dann können wir ja loslegen”, sagte er lächelnd und sie gingen gemeinsam aufs Eis. Yurio folgte ihnen, zog sich jedoch in eine Ecke zurück, in der er ruhig einige Runden drehte und Drehungen übte.  
Yuuri und Victor nutzten hingegen die große Fläche aus und begannen weitflächig an zu laufen. Sie waren synchron in ihren Bewegungen und nutzten jede Möglichkeit aus, ihre Ausführungen zu kombinieren. Die Eisfläche wurde zur Tanzfläche und sie zogen die Aufmerksamkeit von Yakov auf sich, der gebannt die spontane Kür verfolgte und nachdachte. Auch Yurio sah auf.  
 _Was machen die zwei da? Paarlauf?_ , fragte er sich innerlich und war kaum in der Lage seinen Blick abzuwenden. Die Harmonie der beiden war zweifelsfrei ein unglaublicher Anblick und die Intuitivität in ihren Kombinationen bemerkenswert. Sie waren so in ihre Schritte vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie neue Besucher die Halle betraten.

Erst eine laute Durchsage von einer ihnen unbekannten Person riss Yuuri und Victor aus ihrer Konzentration und sie hielten an. Auch Yakov und Yurio wandten ihren Blick von dem Paar vor ihnen und drehten sich um.  
“Yakov! Die Gastläufer sind angekommen!”, rief er laut und Yakov nickte. Langsam ging er auf die fünf Neuankömmlinge zu und begrüßte sie. “Willkommen in _Rossiya_! Das ist die bekannteste Eishalle in St. Petersburg und ihr habt das Glück, drei der talentiertesten Eisläufer dieses Jahrhunderts kennenzulernen!” Er breitete seine Arme weit aus und zeigte auf die drei Jungs, die etwas verdutzt in Yakov’s Richtung blickten. Neuankömmlinge?  
Der ältere Mann wandte sich an die drei. “Dieses Jahr arbeiten wir vor der neuen Saison an einem Austauschprogramm mit, bei dem uns fünf der begabtesten Neuzugänge eine Weile zusehen, mit euch trainieren und von euch lernen werden! Also zeigt ihnen was ihr könnt!”  
Die Kinnladen der drei jungen Männer schienen in ihrem Erstaunen und Unglauben den Boden synchron zu berühren.  
“Yakov...aber….was?”, Victor schien einmal in seinem Leben keine Worte finden zu können, Yuuri und Yurio versuchten es erst gar nicht. Sie sahen zwischen den jungen Talenten und ihrem Trainer hin und her.  
“Kommt näher! Stellt euch vor!”, sagte Yakov fast aufmunternd, doch sein Ton veränderte sich schnell, “Und lasst das bewundernde Stottern weg!”  
Yuuri und Victor fuhren an die Bande und sahen in leuchtende Augen.  
“Hi, ich bin Stella, aus Italien.”, machte eine junge Frau mit dunklen Haaren den Anfang. Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen ihnen hin und her, ehe sie zu Yurio sah und ihm keck zuzwinkerte.  
“Huh?”, entkam es dem blonden Jungen und er sah verwirrt rüber zu seinen zwei Freunden, Yuuri konnte nur lachen und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Der Mut der jungen Frau schien auch das Eis für die anderen zu brechen und plötzlich wurden die drei Herren mit Namen zugeschüttet, bei denen sie keinen einzigen so wirklich verstanden. Victor hob die Hände.  
“Wartet! Einer nach dem anderen!”, sagte er mit ruhiger und bestimmter Stimme und es wurde augenblicklich wieder still. Langsam trat ein junger Mann vor und winkte leicht.   
“Ich bin Michael, aus Deutschland.”  
“Mein Name ist Mai-Lin, ich komme aus China.”, sie verbeugte sich leicht.  
“Royce aus den USA, schön euch kennenzulernen.”  
Nachdem sich vier der fünf vorgestellt hatten, wartete der Rest gespannt auf den letzten Läufer. Hinter ihnen verdeckt, trat der letzte der Reihe hervor.  
“Otabek. Ich denke ihr erinnert euch.”, sagte er knapp. Er bemerkte mit einem zufriedenem Grinsen wie die Kinnladen der drei Topläufer erneut das Eis unter ihnen küssten. Nun fuhr auch Yurio, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt Abstand gewahrt hatte, zur Bande hin und man konnte ein leichtes Funkeln in seinen Augen erkennen, wenn man ihn kannte.  
“Otabek!”, rief Victor erfreut aus und ging auf ihn zu, mit der Absicht ihn mit einer Umarmung zu begrüßen. Doch noch bevor er sich Otabek wirklich genähert hatte, huschte eine kleine Figur an ihm vorbei und krachte mit Schwung gegen ihn.  
Überrascht sahen Yuuri und Victor zu Yurio, der sich in Otabeks Arme geworfen hatte. Ein klein wenig rot angelaufen, erwiderte der Junge aus Kasachstan die Begrüßung herzlich.  
Die restlichen vier Läufer sahen noch viel schockierter aus.  
“Otabek…”, begann Royce, “..du kennst sie?” Verwundert darüber, dass der Einzelgänger tatsächlich Kontakt zu anderen Läufern aufgenommen hatte, sah er zwischen ihnen hin und her. Als Antwort zuckte der Gefragte nur mit den Schultern und schenkte den anderen keine weitere Beachtung, als sich Yurio und Otabek langsam zu unterhalten begannen. Sie entfernten sich ein stückweit und die schockierten Gesichter der Neuankömmlinge folgten ihnen mit jedem Schritt. Victor und Yuuri sahen sich kurz an und mussten grinsen. Man hätte es irgendwie kommen sehen können.  
Auch Yakov erlaubte sich für einen Moment ein Schmunzeln, bis er mit lauter Stimme verkündete, dass sich die neuen Talente umziehen und danach auf’s Eis zum Warmlaufen begeben sollten.

“Da bin ich den anderen wohl voraus.”, erklärte Otabek und zog die Trainingsjacke aus. Er hatte sich bereits im Vorfeld umgezogen, um dem Trubel in der Umkleide entgehen zu können. Yurio lächelte. “Ja, mit Neuen kann es sehr anstrengend sein. Aber was machst du hier bei dem Programm?”, wollte Yurio wissen.  
“Kasachstan hat nicht wirklich Nachwuchstalente zum Fördern. Da entschloss man sich, dass ich herkommen könnte. Nun werde ich die nächsten vier Wochen hier mit trainieren. Mal sehen was dabei rumkommt.”  
Er wollte es nicht zeigen, doch insgeheim war Yurio überglücklich ihn zu sehen. Otabek war einer der wenigen, wenn nicht der einzige Läufer, zu dem er ernsthaft eine Beziehung aufbauen wollte, ohne dass er gezwungen war mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten. Nachdem Otabek ihn damals vor seinen Fans gerettet hatte, glaubte er, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen war, was er nicht in Worte fassen konnte und es war ihm fast peinlich, dass er sich wie ein kleiner Hund freute, wenn er ihn sah.

Schon kurz darauf tummelten sich die anderen Läufer auf dem Eis und wärmten sich für das Training auf. Yuuri und Victor hatten keine Vorstellung von Yakovs Erwartungen. Was dachte er, was sie jetzt tun würden? Welche Vorstellungen hatte Yakov von ihrer Rolle hierbei?  
Verwirrt blickte Victor zu Yuuri, der sichtlich angespannt war. Seine Schultern waren leicht nach oben gezogen und seine Stirn hatten sich in Falten gelegt.  
Während die Neuen also ihre Runden drehten und Aufwärmübungen machten, fuhr Victor näher an Yuuri heran und nahm seine Hand. Der Blick des jungen Japaners wurde sanfter, als er sich ihm zuwandte und er drückte Victor’s Hand leicht.  
“Alles gut?”, fragte Victor vorsichtig und stellte sich vor seinen Freund, damit dieser seinen Blick nicht auf die anderen werfen konnte. Yuuri schluckte.  
“Ja...das ist nur...neu. Irgendwie. Letztes Jahr hätte niemand auch nur den Gedanken daran verloren, mich als Trainer irgendwo einzusetzen und jetzt von Yakov zu hören, einem der bekanntesten Eiskunstlauftrainer der Welt...dass er mich als talentiert bezeichnet…”, er stockte in seinem Satz und hatte seine Augen gesenkt, sodass er jetzt auf das Eis unter ihnen starrte. Victor lächelte und nahm auch Yuuri’s andere Hand.  
“Das ist ein großes Lob, Yuuri. Und er hat ebenso recht. Du bist talentiert. Du hast eine große Ausstrahlung und sehr viel zu bieten, woran sich diese jungen Leute ein Beispiel nehmen können. Von deiner Ausdauer ganz zu schweigen, die zweifellos bemerkenswert ist.”, sagte er aufmunternd und konnte sich ein Zwinkern bei seinem letzten Satz nicht verkneifen.  
Wie er erwartet hatte lief Yuuri feuerrot an und stolperte einen Schritt nach hinten, doch Victor’s Hände hielten ihn davon ab sich weit zu entfernen. Oder zu stürzen.  
Aus dieser Bewegung heraus zog er Yuuri in einen neuen spontanen Lauf, während die anderen nach wie vor um sie herum fuhren.  
Es hatte den erwünschten Effekt. Yuuri konzentrierte sich nicht mehr auf die anderen, sondern war fokussiert auf Victor und seine Bewegungen, um mit ihm gemeinsam auf dem Eis entlang zu schweben. Yuuri bemerkte, wie sich seine Brust wieder leichter anfühlte und das Atmen besser funktionierte. Jedes Mal aufs Neue war er überrascht von der Wirkung, die Victor auf ihn hatte.

Die jungen Talente wurden von ihrer Kür angezogen, wie Motten von Licht und hielten einer nach dem anderen inne, um den Bewegungen zu folgen. Selbst Otabek unterbrach sein Gespräch mit Yurio um einen Blick auf die beiden zu erhaschen.  
“Nicht schon wieder…”, murmelte Yurio grimmig und setzte einen genervten Seufzer hinterher.  
“Sie hängen nur noch aneinander, was?”, fragte Otabek.  
“Das ist noch untertrieben. Und so, wie die sich hier über das Eis schwingen, könnte man meinen, dass sie sich auf das Paarlaufen vorbereiten.”  
Otabek lachte. “Das würde zu ihnen passen. Die Welt des Eiskunstlaufes so auf den Kopf zu stellen.”

Die beiden bekamen nichts von dem Trubel um sie herum mit und tanzten einfach weiter gemeinsam auf dem Eis, als wäre es das Leichteste auf der Welt. Sie sahen nicht die Tränen in Mai-Lin’s Augen, oder das Staunen in denen von Michael. Sie hörten nicht den Seufzer voll Zufriedenheit, der Stella entfuhr, als sie ihre Hände verschränkte und an ihr Herz legte. Und sie sahen auch nicht den angeekelten Blick, der über Royce’ Gesicht zog. Aber Yurio tat es.  
Ihre Kür kam zu einem Ende, und sie drehten sich ein letztes Mal umeinander, als sie zum Stehen kamen. Sie waren sich in der Drehung immer näher gekommen, sodass ihre Körper nur handbreit voneinander entfernt waren und zu dem letzten Klang einer Musik, die nur sie vernahmen, legten sie ihre Köpfe auf der Schulter des jeweils anderen ab, während ihr rechter Fuß nach hinten ausgestreckt stand, sodass die Spitzen ihrer Kufen ihnen Halt auf dem glatten Eis boten.  
Applaus hallte über das Eis, als Mai-Lin als erste, gerührt von der Darbietung, in die Hände klatschte. Stella stieg mit ein und auch Michael ließ sich mitreißen. Als letzter gesellte sich Yakov in das Klatschkonzert ein. Victor wollte seine Zuschauer immer wieder überraschen und nachdem er seine Ressourcen beinahe ausgeschöpft hatte, stand er hier, gemeinsam mit Yuuri und bot ein Schauspiel, dass er so noch nicht gesehen hatte.  
Royce stand etwas abseits mit einem zweifelnden Blick.   
_Paarlauf gehört zu Mann und Frau und nicht diesen zwei Schwuchteln._ , dachte er sich verächtlich.

Als hätte Yuuri seine Gedanken gehört, sah er hinüber und traf auf eben diesen Blick, der ihn im Innersten erschütterte.


	10. Geburtstagsrunde

Am nächsten Abend nach Otabek’s überraschendem Auftauchen in St. Petersburg, verabredeten sich Victor und Yuuri mit Otabek und Yurio. Es sollte eine Feier im kleinen Kreise werden, um auf Yurios 17. Geburtstag anzustoßen. Eher widerwillig hatte Yurio zugestimmt und sich ein kleines Lokal gesucht, in dem er gern Essen ging. Dort konnte er sich sicher sein eine ruhige Ecke zu bekommen und großem Trubel aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
Er war mit Otabek bereits angekommen und nahm seinen Platz am Tisch ein.  
Bevor sie hierher gegangen waren, hatte Otabek ihn etwas früher abgeholt und war mit ihm durch die Stadt gelaufen, wo Yurio ihm die wichtigsten Orte zeigen konnte. Sie schossen gemeinsame Fotos, aßen Mittag und unterhielten sich stundenlang. Es gab niemanden, mit dem er lieber unterwegs war und Otabek hatte zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, dass er eine ernsthafte Freundschaft aufbaute. ...vielleicht sogar mehr.  
Während sie schon auf ihren Plätzen im Lokal saßen und die Speisekarte studierten, erschienen Yuuri und Victor.  
“Hey Yurio!”, flötete Victor fröhlich. “Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!” Er ging zu dem Jungen rüber, um ihn zu umarmen, zog jedoch kurz davor ein paar Katzenohren aus der Tasche, die er ihm auf den Kopf steckte. Wütend verzog Yurio das Gesicht.  
“Was soll das?!”, beschwerte er sich und schubste Victor von sich.  
Otabek sah zu Yurio und musterte die Katzenohren.  
“Steht dir.”, sagte er knapp und der junge Russe lief vor Scham rot an. Dann wandte er seinen Blick an Yuuri, der zusammenzuckte.  
“I-ich wusste davon nichts!”, schwörte er und hob abwehrend die Hände. “Ganz ehrlich!” Grummelnd ließ Yurio von ihm ab und schielte zu Otabek, der von den Katzenohren fasziniert zu sein schien.  
“Aber ich habe ein richtiges Geschenk für dich mitgebracht.”, setzte Yuuri erneut an und reichte Yurio ein Päckchen. Überrascht nahm er es entgegen.  
“Ähm...danke.”, erwiderte Yurio verdutzt und begann das Papier aufzureißen. Gespannt auf den Gesichtsausdruck von Yurio, setzten sich die beiden ihm gegenüber und verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen. Die Augen des Jungen wurden immer größer, als ein schwarzer Buchumschlag mit einem Tigeraufdruck zum Vorschein kam.  
_Was ist das?_ , fragte sich Yurio und klappte die erste Seite auf.  
Auf der ersten Seite ragte das Bild, auf dem alle Läufer des letzten Grand Prix zu sehen waren. Sein Blick huschte über das Bild und Erinnerungen fluteten augenblicklich seine Gedanken. Langsam blätterte er um.  
Da war er mit Yuuris Familie und Victor. Hier beim Training mit Mila. Er im Kostüm bei seinem ersten richtigen Auftritt mit Agape. Es folgte ein Bild mit ihm als Kind, als er auf den Schultern seines Großvaters saß und lachend in die Kamera sah.  
Ein Bild nach dem anderen zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, bis er an der letzten beklebten Seite ankam. Dort war ein Bild von ihm mit Otabek in der Mitte der Seite.  
Die Stille am Tisch war kaum auszuhalten und erst ein leises Schluchzen unterbrach den stummen Moment.  
“Yurio?”, fragte Yuuri besorgt. “Ist alles in Ordnung?”  
“Das ist nicht mein Name!”, platzte Yurio hervor und versuchte von seinem beinahe-Gefühlsausbruch abzulenken. Das war alles, was Yuuri hören musste, um zu wissen, dass er mit diesem Geschenk ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Er freute sich, dass er Yurio glücklich machen konnte.  
Otabek schenkte Yurio ein Lächeln, der sich dadurch etwas beruhigte.  
“Und was hat dir Otabek geschenkt? Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass er den heutigen Tag vergessen hat.”, fragte Victor, wusste jedoch schon die Antwort. Er hatte die beiden eben am Tisch genau beobachtet, so wie Chris ihn und Yuuri vier Monate zuvor. Dabei war ihm aufgefallen, dass Yurio eine Halskette trug, die eng an der Haut anlag. Otabek hingegen hatte ein Armband, dass nur kurz aufgeblitzt war, als er seine Arme auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte. Sie hatten beide den selben Anhänger dran, einen runden Katzenaugen-Quarz.  
“Eigentlich geht’s dich ja nichts an, richtig? Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst…”, antwortete er und zog sein T-Shirt ein Stück vom Hals, um die Kette in vollem Umfang preiszugeben. Yuuris Augen leuchteten aufgeregt, als er die Kette sah.  
“Die ist ja schön!”, rief er aus und beugte sich über den Tisch, um sie sich genau anzusehen. Otabek hob derweil seinen Arm und schob den Ärmel nach oben, um das Armband kommentarlos zu zeigen.  
“Wie toll, dass ihr jetzt auch Glücksbringer habt! Man merkt wirklich, wie gut ihr euch versteht.”, das Grinsen von Yuuri war fast noch breiter als Victor’s und unbewusst griff er unter dem Tisch nach Victors rechten Hand, an der ihr Glücksbringer befestigt war. Dieser drückte seine Hand fest und ließ ihre verschränkten Finger auf seinem Oberschenkel liegen, weit weg von möglichen Blicken anderer Zuschauer.  
“Und was habt ihr heute schönes gemacht? Aus der Eishalle seid ihr ja irgendwann unbemerkt verschwunden.”  
Yurio überlegte, was er sagen sollte, ohne Victors Neugier weiter anzustacheln, als Otabek wortlos schon sein Handy zückte und anfing die Bilderreihe des Tage zu zeigen.  
“Wuah! Was machst du?!”, rief Yurio aus. “Die müssen doch nicht alles wissen!”  
Victor folgte jedem Bild und stoppte ihn in seiner Bewegung, als ein Bild der beiden aufleuchtete, aus dem sie Arm in Arm Crêpes aßen.  
“Schau mal, Yuuri! Das wäre toll gewesen für das Fotoalbum. Schade, dass es erst heute entstanden ist. Aber wir müssen auch unbedingt Crêpes essen gehen! Ich liebe die Erdbeersoße an diesem Stand hier in der Nähe.”, startete Victor einen Redefluss, in dem er sich kaum stoppen ließ.  
Yuuri warf Yurio einen kurzen entschuldigenden Blick zu, auch er hatte schon mehrfach hautnah erlebt, wie neugierig Victor wirklich sein konnte. Bestimmt drückte er seine Hand unter’m Tisch, die Victor in seiner Erzählung anhielt. “Victor, hast du dir schon was zu essen ausgesucht?”. fragte er ihn und der Gedanke an Essen reichte, um ihn für die nächsten Minuten von Otabek und Yurio abzulenken. Mit Essen war Victor schon immer leicht zu ködern gewesen.  
Schmunzelnd dachte Yuuri an den Tag zurück, als er Victor jeden Stand in Hasetsu zeigen musste, der Essen verkaufte. Er wunderte sich seitdem, wie Victor so gut in Form blieb und jede Bewegung seines Körpers so mühelos aussah, wenn er immer so viel aß. Bei den Gedanken an Hasetsu bekam er für einen Moment das Gefühl von Heimweh. So schnell er konnte, schüttelte er es ab, denn er wollte den Abend hier genießen und mit seinen Freunden einfach ungezwungen Zeit verbringen.  
Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Freunde, die nun alle gespannt in die Speisekarte blickten, die zu Yuuri’s Leidwesen natürlich nur auf russisch war. Er rutschte näher an Victor heran und wackelte an ihren verschränkten Händen. “Victoooor.”, murmelte er und der Russe sah ihn an und wusste sofort, was Yuuris Problem war.  
“Okay, also das hier ist….”, begann er Yuuri die Speisen auf der Karte zu erklären.

Es dauerte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, bis jeder sein Essen und seine Getränke hatte. Otabek erhob sein volles Glas und sah Yurio an, dann die anderen beiden. “Auf Yurio! _Pasdrawlájim!_ ”, sagte er laut und ein Echo von _“pasdrawlájim!”_ , war zu hören. Auch wenn Yuuri’s Form davon ein kleines Schmunzeln auf die Gesichter der restlichen drei zauberte.  
Die Stunden flogen dahin. Es wurde gelacht, gegessen und gefeiert.  
Und ob Yuri Plisetsky, der Russian Punk, es wollte oder nicht, er mochte es zwischen diesen drei Kerlen zu sitzen, zu reden und sich treiben zu lassen. Auch wenn Victor und Yuuri ihn nervten, vielleicht nicht seinen Ehrgeiz hatten oder manchmal etwas seltsam waren, so haben sie sich immer um ihn gesorgt und ihn unterstützt. Und das war ihm mehr Wert als die verdiente Goldmedaille.


	11. Schwierigkeiten?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Triggerwarnung zwecks homophoben Äußerungen gilt in diesem und folgenden Kapiteln nach wie vor...
> 
> Dennoch viel Spaß.♥

Einige Tage nach dem 17. Geburtstag von Yurio standen die vier Freunde wie jeden Morgen der letzten Woche gemeinsam auf dem Eis und wärmten sich auf. Sie waren immer ein wenig früher da als die jungen Talente, um einfach noch für eine halbe Stunde ihre Ruhe zu haben, bevor der Ansturm auf sie von Neuem begann.  
Sie hatten begonnen sich ihre “Arbeit” ein wenig einzuteilen, sodass Yurio und Victor den Läufern eher Sprünge zeigten, und Yuuri konnte sich in der Zeit mit Schrittfolgen und ähnlichen Sequenzen beschäftigen und bezauberte nach und nach die jungen Menschen mit seiner Ausstrahlung, die er nach einigen Tagen voll Aufregung hatte. Er war ruhiger geworden und hatte sich an die zusätzlichen Augenpaare gewöhnt, die ihn bei jeder Bewegung verfolgten. Seine Bewegungsflüsse waren elegant und einfach wunderschön, so fand Victor. Immer wieder wanderten seinen Augen von der Person, der er gerade bei einem Sprung half zu Yuuri, wie er mit so viel Emotion über das Eis schwebte und er spürte, wie ihn purer Stolz erfüllte. Yuuri hatte es so weit geschafft.  
Er rüttelte sich mit einem Kopfschütteln aus den Gedanken und versuchte sich wieder auf Royce zu konzentrieren, dem er einen dreifachen Salchow gezeigt hatte. Als seine Augen auf seinem Schüler landeten, war dieser nicht mit dem Sprung beschäftigt, sondern hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit ebenso auf Yuuri gerichtet. Victor konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht wirklich sehen, dachte aber, er wäre auch einfach nur fasziniert. Royce wandte sich wieder um und nahm kurzen Anlauf aus der Drehung heraus und sprang! Und stand! Victor applaudierte und lächelte.

Yurio, der gerade auch mit einem Schüler beschäftigt war, sah wie Yuuri seine Schrittfolge aus seinem Kurzprogramm vom letzten Jahr zeigte. Er beobachtete die anderen Schüler, wie sie ihre Blicke auf Yuuri fixiert hatten und bewunderte einmal mehr, was das Schweinchen aus sich gemacht hatte. Sein Blick verharrte bei Royce, der erneut einen Ausdruck in den Augen hatte, der Yurio überhaupt nicht gefiel. Es schien eine Mischung aus Abscheu, Ekel und...Hass(?!?!) zu sein. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn, bevor er Otabek von Weitem einen Blick zuwarf. Dieser hatte Royce’ Ausdruck auch bemerkt und schüttelte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf, um Yurio daran zu hindern unüberlegt zu handeln. Er wäre sowieso nicht sehr weit gekommen, da sich Stella in sein Blickfeld drängelte.  
“Zeig mir nochmal die Sprünge, dieses Mal passe ich auch besser auf.”, sagte sie fordernd mit einem Augenzwinkern. Yurio mochte es nicht, dass die Italienerin förmlich an ihm klebte. Er hatte kaum eine Chance ihr zu entkommen. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich jemand anderem zuwandt oder eine Pause einlegen wollte, war sie da und versuchte ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Genervt seufzte er.  
“Ein letztes Mal.”, verkündete er und setzte zu mehreren Sprüngen an, in der Hoffnung, dass es auch tatsächlich das letzte Mal sein würde - wenigstens für heute.  
“Wow! Das war wirklich unglaublich.”, sagte Stella und klatschte in die Hände. “Aber was soll man auch anderes von dem Gewinner des letzten Grand Prix erwarten?”  
Wieder zwinkerte sie Yurio zu, in der Hoffnung, er würde darauf eingehen. Doch er sah sie nur mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Entnervtheit an.  
“Ja...klar...dann versuch es doch einfach mal selbst, statt nur zu klatschen und zu zwinkern.”  
Entgegen seiner Hoffnung, dass seine ruppige Art ihr einen Dämpfer verpassen würde, rief sie nur “Okay!” und startete.  
Yurio erwartete, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde, jeden seiner Schritte nachzuahmen, denn er hatte sich gezielt den vierfachen Salchow in Kombination mit einem dreifachen Toeloop ausgesucht, um es ihr so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Doch schon an ihrem Absprung konnte er sehen, dass sie einen perfekten Salchow zeigen würde, auch wenn sie für den folgenden Toeloop nur Schwung für 2 Rotationen hatte. Er wischte sich seine Überraschung schnell aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie es sehen konnte.  
 _So werde ich die nie los…_ , fluchte Yurio innerlich. Er horchte auf, als er Yuuri nach sich rufen hörte.  
“Yurio? Ich brauch mal deine Hilfe mit den Schritten zu Agape! Ich kriege es nicht so ganz hin.”, sagte er mit einem entschuldigenden Blick und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Mai-Lin sah erwartungsvoll zu Yurio, der erleichtert ausatmete und auf dem schnellsten Weg zu ihnen fuhr. Er nickte Yuuri kurz und kaum merkbar zu, bevor er sich an Mai-Lin wandte und ihr die Schrittfolge zu seinem Kurzprogramm zeigte, das ihm einen Weltrekord eingebracht hatte. _Freiheit!_ , dachte Yurio, während es sich drehte und drehte.

Das Gemeinschaftstraining war nach drei Stunden beendet, und die jungen Läufer begannen sich in Richtung der Umkleiden zu begeben. Yakov winkte Victor zu sich, der nach einem kurzen Blick zu seinen Freunden zu seinem ehemaligen Trainer glitt. Yakov verwickelte Victor in ein Gespräch, dass nicht so schnell zu Ende sein würde.  
Yuuri schüttelte lachend den Kopf, eigentlich hatte er sich mit Victor darüber unterhalten wollen, was sie für den Abend noch vorhatten und ob sie wieder gemeinsam kochen könnten. Das letzte Mal hatte so Spaß gemacht!  
Der junge Japaner wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein starker Stoß gegen die Schulter ihn fast von den Beinen zog. Im Aufsehen erkannte er Royce, der schnell weiterfuhr und ein leises aber harsches “Pass doch auf!” raunte. Yuuri wunderte sich über sein Verhalten und rieb sich die Schulter, gegen die Royce geprallt war. Er legte den Kopf leicht auf die Seite und schob den Moment einfach darauf, dass der junge Amerikaner einen schlechten Tag hatte. Schließlich kam das bei jedem Menschen mal vor und jeder reagierte dann anders auf seine Umgebung. Er dachte sich nichts weiter dazu und gesellte sich mit Victors Wasserflasche zu ihm und seinem Trainer, damit sein Verlobter auch einen Schluck trinken konnte, bevor sie mit ihrem eigenen Training begannen.

Yurio hatte die Szenerie beobachtet und senkte seine Trinkflasche, bereit über das Eis zu schießen, doch Otabek legte seine Hand auf seinen Arm und hielt ihn so zurück. “Noch nicht. Lass ihn.”, sagte er ruhig und sah erst zu Royce, dann zu Yuuri, ehe er wieder zu Yurio schaute. Es war ihm nicht Recht, dass Otabek ihn zurückhielt, denn jedes Bisschen, was er über den Tag beobachtete, war zu viel gewesen. Er hasste das Verhalten des eingebildeten Typen und hoffte darauf, dass sie Royce nicht mehr lange ertragen müssten. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er sich nicht mehr so leicht zurückhalten lassen.  
Doch entgegen aller Hoffnung von Yurio änderte sich daran nichts. Es wurde schlimmer.

 

Yuuri freute sich am nächsten Tag schon auf das Training mit ihren Austauschläufern. Mai-Lin war wirklich talentiert, wenn es um die Schrittfolgen ging, sie hatte einfach ein unglaubliches Rhythmusgefühl und auch in ihrem Gesicht konnte man die Emotionen spielen sehen. Michael war in dieser Hinsicht noch ausbaufähig, schaffte dafür aber immer wieder sehr gute bis perfekte Sprünge, die Victor in lauten Applaus ausbrechen ließen. Jedes Mal konnte Yuuri nicht wegsehen, wenn sich Victors Gesicht derart mit Freude füllte, wenn wieder einer seiner Schüler einen Sprung schaffte. Jedes Mal brach ein Grinsen auf seinem eigenen Gesicht aus.  
Die Schüler tauschten regelmäßig ihre Trainer, sodass jeder mal mit jedem arbeiten konnte. Mai-Lin fuhr weiter zu Yurio und Royce bewegte sich langsam auf ihn zu. Yuuri wunderte sich, ob Stella immer noch so an Yurio hing und wollte sich umdrehen, um nachzusehen, als er spürte, wie Royce erneut nur haarscharf seinen Arm verfehlte. Verwundert drehte er sich in seine Richtung. Hatte er immer noch einen schlechten Tag? War es eine schlechte Woche? Er kratzte sich am Nacken und sprach Royce an. “Ist alles in Ordnung?”, versuchte er zu erfragen, vielleicht fühlte sich der Amerikaner ausgeschlossen oder hatte ebenso Bedenken oder Ängste, die er nur anders ausdrückte.  
Anstatt einer Antwort bekam Yuuri nur ein gegrunztes “Ja ja” zugeworfen. “Fangen wir endlich an?”, fragte Royce grimmig und sein Blick war ebenso nicht von Sonnenschein und Blumen geprägt.  
Yuuri strich sich ein weiteres Mal über den Hinterkopf, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. Nicht jeder sprach gerne über seine Gefühle. “Ja klar, lass uns beginnen.”

Nach einer anstrengenden Stunde mit Royce als Schüler, in der er nur Kommentare bekam wie “Ich wusste, dass ich bei dir nicht viel lernen kann.” oder “Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie du den 2. Platz beim Grand Prix bekommen konntest.” und “Deine Schritte sind so weich, man könnte meinen eine kleine alte Frau mit Arthritis stünde vor mir.”  
Die Hälfte der Zeit starrte Yuuri ihn einfach nur an, was sollte er auf solche Sprüche auch antworten? Und dennoch zeigte er Royce weitere Abfolgen, war aber unendlich erleichtert, als Yukov den Tausch der Schüler verkündete. Der Amerikaner zog ohne jeden weiteren Kommentar ab und schaffte es mit seiner abrupten Bewegung - als er wieder nur um Haaresbreite an Yuuri vorbeifuhr - dass der junge Japaner fast sein Gleichgewicht verlor.  
Betrübt über seine Aussagen und sein Verhalten sah Yuuri auf das Eis unter sich, als Stella vor ihm hielt. Sie sah ihn an. “Alles gut bei dir, Yuuri?”, fragte sie vorsichtig und er sah sie hastig an.  
“Ja ja”, meinte er beiläufig und ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals. “Übe schon mal diese Dreh-Kombi, ja?” Er holte Schwung und drehte sich mehrfach um die eigene Achse, bevor er in eine Pirouette überging. Schwer atmend blieb er stehen und sah Stella wieder an. “Ich bin gleich zurück.”, brachte er noch hervor, als er sich umdrehte und schwungvoll zur Bande fuhr.  
Er griff unkoordiniert nach seiner Wasserflasche und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck in der Hoffnung, das kalte Wasser würde seine Gedanken ordnen und den Kloß in seinem Hals davon spülen. Stattdessen fiel ihm das Atmen noch ein klein wenig schwerer und mit Erschrecken stellte er fest, dass sich das viel zu sehr nach einer Panikattacke anfühlte. Wieder versuchte er Luft zu holen, als er vom Eis stolperte und in Richtung der Bänke lief, um sich hinzusetzen.  
Kaum hatte sein Hintern die Sitzbank berührt spürte er, wie warme Tränen in seine Augen schossen und das Luftholen noch einen Deut schwerer wurde. Verzweifelt versuchte er die Luft einzuatmen, die sein Körper so unglaublich dringend brauchte, doch es schien ihm nicht zu gelingen.  
Ein Hand legte sich plötzlich auf seine Schulter und er sprang fast aus den Schuhen. “Hey! Katsudon!”, sagte der blonde Junge laut genug, dass Yuuri es über seine schweren Atemzüge und kreisenden Gedanken bemerkte, aber noch immer leise genug, dass es niemand außer ihnen beiden mitbekam. “Atme!”, befahl Yurio mit Nachdruck, seine Hand lag noch immer auf seiner Schulter und Yuuri merkte, wie das Atmen wieder etwas leichter wurde und er genügend Luft in seine Lungen pumpen konnte, dass das Gefühl, er müsste gleich in Ohnmacht fallen, so langsam schwächer wurde. Auch seine Sicht war nicht mehr so verschwommen und er ließ seinen Kopf erschöpft auf seine Knie fallen.  
Yurio’s Hand lag noch immer auf dem selben Platz.  
“Mach dir keinen Kopf, Katsudon.”, sagte der blonde Russe bestimmt, aber leise, den Druck auf seine Schultern verstärkend. “Der kann dir nichts.”  
Die Augen, die Yurio in diesem Moment ansahen, als Yuuri plötzlich den Kopf hob, erschreckten ihn. So viel Schmerz und Angst...und Verletzlichkeit, hatte er noch nie gesehen. Nicht einmal, als Yuuri damals weinend auf der Toilette saß.  
“Kann er schon!”, sagte Yuuri und stützte er den Kopf mit den Händen auf seinen Knien ab. Er klang so verzweifelt und ängstlich, dass Yurio am liebsten zu Victor gerannt wäre und ihn hier her geholt hätte.  
“Weißt du Yurio...die Dinge, die er gesagt hat...”, Yuuri schluckte schwer und der Junge neben ihm hatte Schwierigkeiten, die Worte aus seinem Mund zu verstehen. “...tun einfach nur weh. Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich etwas erreicht habe. Dass ich über mich hinausgewachsen bin, doch nach all dem was er gesagt hat, habe ich das Gefühl noch immer ein kleines Schweinchen zu sein, dass immer nur Zweiter sein wird. Dass immer hinter allen stehen wird und nichts erreichen kann. Denkt Victor das auch? Denkst du das auch?”, wandte er sich direkt an Yurio, der für einen Moment verzweifelt nach einer Antwort suchte und um Worten ring.  
“Hör mir gut zu Yuuri, das werde ich nur ein einziges Mal sagen und verleugnen, wenn du es jemanden sagst, aber….für Victor könntest du nie an zweiter Stelle stehen. Er sagte mir einmal, dass...dass viele Leute ihre L-Wörter von dir haben, Katsudon. Und das ich mehr davon haben sollte, so wie du. Und er hatte - auch wenn nicht oft in seinem Leben, dieser Idiot - er hatte Recht damit. Du bist mehr, als dieser idiotische Schwachkopf in dir sieht. Außerdem hat der ganz andere Probleme, als dich und dein Talent.”  
Seine Worte waren bestimmt und hallten so klar in Yuuri’s Kopf, dass er sich nicht abhalten konnte. In einer flüssigen Bewegung, die jeden Weltmeister des Grand Prix eifersüchtig gemacht hätte, wandt er seine Arme um Yurios Hals und drückte ihn fest. Dem Russen fielen vor lauter Druck fast die Augen aus dem Kopf und er wedelte unbeholfen mit seinen Armen an seiner Seite. “Halt! Das war nicht….das war nicht so geplant!”, sagte er japsend und Yuuri löste sich wieder von ihm. “Danke.”, sagte er mit einem leichten Kopfnicken und stand wieder auf.  
Yurio sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass ihn jemand fertig machte.


	12. Schwierigkeiten!

Die dritte Woche startete ohne weitere Vorkommnisse, sodass Yuuri sich voll und ganz auf seine Bewegungsabfolgen konzentrieren konnte. In der letzten Woche hatte sein eigenes Training nach dem Vorfall mit dem Amerikaner ein wenig gelitten und er war bemüht und ebenso motiviert, es diese Woche besser zu machen! Auch wenn ihn Yurio’s Worte sehr aufgemuntert und wieder ein wenig gestärkt hatten, fanden doch immer wieder vereinzelte Zweifel ihren Weg in seinen Kopf und die Woche war mit einigen blauen Flecken geendet.  
Im weiteren Trainingswechsel hatte er immer wieder mit Royce zu tun gehabt, hatte sich jedoch darauf konzentriert seine Schrittfolgen so genau und anmutig wie möglich zu gestalten, dass er sich selbst nicht vorwerfen konnte, er würde dabei versagen. Auch wenn Royce hier und da weitere schnippische Kommentare brachte oder seine Leistung in Frage stellte, tat Yuuri alles, um seinem Gefühl Ausdruck zu verleihen. Als Yakov zur Pause rief, fuhr Victor auf Yuuri zu, der neben Royce stand.  
“Ich habe vorhin meine Augen gar nicht von dir nehmen können! Deine Bewegungen sahen heute wirklich großartig aus, Yuuri!”, rief er begeistert. Yuuri lächelte verlegen.  
“Findest du?”, fragte er unsicher. Victor nickte eifrig und sah zu Royce. “Er ist in der Darstellung der Emotionen einfach umwerfend, nicht wahr?”  
“Äh...ja, klar.”, brachte Royce mühsam hervor, ehe er sich mit einer dünnen Entschuldigung vom Eis machte.   
Victor sah dem Amerikaner nach und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit erst wieder zurück, als er merkte, wie Yuuri sich gegen ihn lehnte und die Arme um ihn schlang. Hier in der Eishalle vermisste er das Gefühl der Nähe besonders. Sie hatten immer so viel zu tun, dass sie kaum Zeit füreinander hatten, obwohl sie sich räumlich so nah standen. Während er an der Brust des Russen gelehnt dastand, beobachtete er Royce und die anderen Schüler, die auf den Bänken saßen und sich unterhielten. Es wirkte sehr ungezwungen und entspannt, dass Yuuri sich wieder fragte, warum er all diesen Ärger abbekam. Er schien keinen so zu belagern, wie er es mit ihm tat.  
Hatte er am ersten Tag etwas falsch gemacht, dass dieses Verhalten rechtfertigte? Natürlich hatte Yurio gesagt, er solle sich nicht so viele Gedanken machen, doch er wäre nicht Yuuri Katsuki, wenn er es nicht so machen würde. Er war kein Coach, doch er hatte versucht sein Bestes zu geben. Warum war das nicht genug?  
Langsam legte Victor seinen Kopf auf den von Yuuri, und küsste ihn leicht aufs Haar. “Ist alles in Ordnung?”, wollte er vorsichtig wissen und Yuuri nickte erschöpft. “Ja ja...ich bin nur ein wenig müde heute.”, log er, um sich eine Erklärung ersparen zu können.  
Victor nickte und hielt sich zurück weiter zu stochern oder nachzufragen, doch er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht ganz stimmte.

Royce sah zu den beiden herüber und verzog die Mundwinkel.  
 _Eklig, dieses Gekuschel auf dem Eis…_ , dachte er sich, ehe er sich abwandte, um sich den weiteren Anblick zu ersparen.  
Die restliche Trainingseinheit verlief problemlos, bis Yakov endgültig zum Ende rief.  
Yuuri ging vom Eis und zog sich die Schlittschuhe von den Füßen. Er hatte sich seit langem keine Blase mehr gelaufen und rieb nun vorsichtig über seinen Fuß. Die anderen zogen redend an ihm vorbei, ehe sie in den Umkleiden verschwanden. Victor übte noch einige Schritte auf dem Eis und wollte ein Zwischengespräch über die letzten Wochen mit Yakov führen, also beschloss Yuuri mit in die Umkleide zu gehen, um dort eine warme Dusche nehmen zu können. Er nahm die Schlittschuhe in die Hand und folgte den Läufern. Auf dem Weg zur Tür spürte er einen Stoß in die Rippen, der ihn gegen die Wand im Schatten der Tribüne warf. Erschrocken schnappte er nach Luft, als er sich umdrehte und Royce sich vor ihm aufbaute.  
“Oh...äh...entschuldige, wenn ich im Weg st-”, setzte Yuuri an, wurde jedoch harsch unterbrochen.  
“Halt die Klappe!”, zischte Royce und drängte Yuuri weiter gegen die Wand. “Ich kann mir dein unschuldiges Getue nicht noch länger anhören. Nur weil du der Betthase eines Weltstars bist, heißt es nicht, dass ich mir das Gekuschel und Geknutsche hier angucken muss.”  
Yuuri sank etwas in sich zusammen, bei den Worten und der unangenehmen Nähe des Läufers.  
“Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, wieso Schwuchteln wie ihr nicht aus dem Wettbewerb fliegt oder am besten von Anfang an gesperrt seid. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ihr diesen Mist immer noch dreht, nachdem ihr euch vor aller Welt knutschend auf das Eis geworfen habt, hätte ich dieses Programm gar nicht erst mitgemacht! Ihr seid doch eine Schande für die Menschheit mit eurem Getue und Gehabe!”, der Amerikaner packte Yuuri mit der rechten Hand grob am Kinn und stieß ihn mit Gewalt an die Wand hinter ihnen. Yuuri keuchte, als ihm jegliche Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde und starrte mit großen Augen auf den Mann vor ihm, als der Schmerz sich in seinen Schulterblättern bemerkbar machte. Er versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu lösen, doch der jüngere Mann war größer und stärker als er und seine Befreiungsversuche endeten darin, dass er noch stärker gegen die harte kalte Wand gedrückt wurde. “Lass….mich...loos!”, versuchte er zu sagen, doch die Worte schafften es kaum über seine Lippen und die Panik breitete sich immer weiter in ihm aus.  
“Du kannst wie eine schwule Fee übers Eis fahren, dich aber nicht wehren?”, lachte Royce höhnisch, als er merkte, wie sich ein Arm zwischen ihn und Yuuri schob und er seinen Griff lösen musste.   
“Das muss er auch nicht.”, sagte Otabek und sah Royce ernst an.  
“Was willst DU denn? Geh mir aus dem Weg! Oder gehörst du auch zur Schwulenparade?”  
“Selbst wenn es so wäre, ginge es dich nichts an.”, setzte Otabek ruhig fort.  
“Wie kann man bloß einen, wie den unterstützen?”  
“Ich glaube das ist die falsche Frage. Die bessere ist, wie kann man einem wie dir nicht sofort eine reinhauen?”, zischte Yurio, der sich hinter Royce aufgebaut hatte.  
Royce wirbelte herum und sah den kleinen Russen verwundert an.  
“Was willst du denn jetzt auch noch?”  
“Zuerst einmal, dass du dich verpisst, sonst wird es hier wirklich ungemütlich. Und zum zweiten solltest du dir überlegen, ob es so schlau ist, sich mit einem Weltmeister wie mir anzulegen, wenn man selbst noch nichts geleistet hat. Oder sehe ich das falsch? Natürlich darfst du dich gern wieder melden, wenn du vorhast dir Gold zu holen. Bis dahin solltest du erstmal versuchen auch nur ansatzweise so gut zu werden, wie die “schwule Fee”, die du so verachtest.”  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Yuuri, der hinter Royce und Otabek keuchend an der Wand heruntergerutscht war und nach Luft wring. Royce knurrte und sah zwischen Yurio und Otabek hin und her. “Spielt euch nicht so auf, ihr seid auch nur - “  
“Genug jetzt!”, polterte Yakov und trat auf die vier zu.  
“Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du deine Sachen packen gehst, ehe du den nächsten Flieger in die USA nimmst. Pass lieber auf, dass du nichts vergisst...wie zum Beispiel deine Chance weiterzukommen.”  
Wortlos und mit wütender Miene stapfte Royce davon.  
“Passt immer auf euch auf Jungs. Manchmal ist alles was wir haben unser Gegner vom Eis.” Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder ab und ließ die drei Eisläufer allein.  
Otabek half Yuuri auf die Beine. “Geht’s wieder?”  
Yuuri nickte langsam und versuchte den Schreck abzuschütteln.  
“Soll ich Vic-”, setzte Yurio an, als er sogleich unterbrochen wurde.  
“Kein Wort zu Victor!”, sagte Yuuri noch bestimmt bevor er aus der Halle rannte.  
Otabek und Yurio sahen ihm verzweifelt hinterher. Seine Schlittschuhe lagen vergessen neben ihnen.


	13. Der Schock sitzt tief

Entgegen Otabeks Rat Yuuri in Ruhe zu lassen, lief Yurio ihm nach und fing ihn kurz vor dem Ausgang ab. Atemlos blieb Yuuri nach vorn gebeugt stehen und sah zu Boden. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte allein durch den Gedanken an Royce und seiner groben Berührung am Kinn.  
“Yuuri!”, rief Yurio und der junge Japaner zuckte zusammen.  
“Tut mir leid…”, keuchte Yuuri und die ersten Tränen tropften beinahe augenblicklich zu Boden. “Ich habe mich nicht mal bei euch bedankt…”  
“Vergiss das jetzt, das war selbstverständlich. So angegangen zu werden hat keiner verdient. Aber was sollte das, dass Victor davon nichts erfahren soll?”, wollte er wissen und trat näher an ihn heran. Seine grünen Augen waren auf den Mann vor ihm gerichtet und Yurio war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er jetzt tun sollte. Victor wüsste es…  
“Yuuri?’”, hakte er vorsichtig nach.  
“Ich...Er…”, seine Stimme bebte. Es wirkte für einen kurzen Moment, als würde Yuuri es ihm erklären wollen, doch er schüttelte nur kurz mit dem Kopf, bevor es sich wieder von dem jüngeren Mann vor ihm abwandte und zum Gehen ansetzte.  
Yurio hielt ihn an der Schulter fest, doch der junge Japaner schüttelte seinen Griff schnell ab. Seine schmerzerfüllten Augen fanden Yurios, und einige Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg seine Wangen entlang. “Lass mich allein.”, sagte er fast flehend und als Yurio nichts sagte und keine Anstalten machte, ihn nochmal anzuhalten, verließ Yuuri mit hängendem Kopf endgültig die Halle.  
Grübelnd ging Yurio zurück in die Eishalle zu Otabek. Yurio musste nichts sagen, über das was draußen passiert war. Otabek konnte es an seinem Blick ablesen, dass Yuuri davongerannt war und weiterhin verlangte Victor aus der Sache rauszuhalten.  
Er nickte in Richtung von Victor, der mittlerweile ins Gespräch mit Yakov vertieft war.  
“Was sagen wir ihm, weshalb Yuuri gegangen ist?”  
Yurio zuckte mit den Schultern.  
“Mit der Wahrheit wird’s wohl nichts. Wir lassen uns was einfallen, wenn er fertig ist. Bis dahin machen wir einfach nichts. Ich gehe mich erstmal fertig machen.”

 

Yuuri kam atemlos an der Wohnungstür an und drückte seine schweißnasse Stirn dagegen. Das war der schlimmste Tag, den er hier erlebt hatte, seit sie nach Russland geflogen waren. Mühsam wühlte er den Wohnungsschlüssel hervor und schloss die Tür auf. Er ließ sich kraftlos gegen die Tür fallen und glitt mit ihr in das Innere der Wohnung. Er warf die Tür ins Schloss und ging zur Couch. Sobald er den Stoff berührte, wurden seine Beine zu Pudding und er sank auf die Kissen. In seinem Kopf spielte sich immer wieder der Moment ab, als Royce nach seinem Kinn gegriffen hatte. Die Berührung war so grob und unangenehm gewesen, dass sie sich bei ihm eingebrannt hatte. Derartige Begegnungen hatte er in seinem Leben noch nicht gemacht.  
Yuuri versuchte an Victor zu denken und seinen Kopf mit schöneren Gedanken zu fluten, doch als er die Erinnerungen durch seinen Kopf jagte, blieb er an einem Bild hängen, das wohlige Gänsehaut verursachen sollte - es aber nicht tat.  
Er erinnerte sich an die Berührung, glaubte fast sie wieder zu spüren, als er Victor vor seinem inneren Auge sah, wie er ihm gegenüber saß, in der Kleidung aus dem Yu-Topia Kasetsu und ihm immer näher kam. Sein Oberteil hing offen und sein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht war unwiderstehlich gewesen. Es war der erste Moment, in dem er ihm ganz bewusst so nah gewesen war, wie er es nie geglaubt hatte zu sein. Doch diese Erinnerung wurde jetzt von dem ruppigen Gefühl überschattet, dass er noch immer am Kinn spürte. Allein der Gedanke an die Berührung in seinem Gesicht, ließ ihn zittern und seine Härchen stellten sich auf.

 _Das darf nicht sein, dass er mich so sehr damit erwischt hat….das kann einfach nicht sein! Warum kann ich nicht aufhören daran zu denken? Es war nur eine dumme Bewegung von diesem Kerl, nichts, was etwas mit Victor zutun hätte! Ist es das, wovor auch Victor hier Angst hat? Vor solchen Begegnungen? Fühlt sich so die Angst vor dem nicht-akzeptiert werden an? Ich will nicht weiter drüber nachdenken und doch…_  
Das Klingeln seines Handys zog ihn zurück in die Realität. Er hatte eine Nachricht von Yurio bekommen.  
_**“Victor ist auf dem Weg. Hab ihm erzählt, dass dir schlecht war, weil du schon so lang Trainer spielen musst und dem wohl nicht gewachsen bist. Vergiss es, dass ich nochmal für dich lüge! Solche Gefälligkeiten gibt’s bei mir nicht im Sonderposten.”**_  
Überrascht las er die Zeilen nochmal. Yurio hatte tatsächlich auf seine Bitte gehört und Victor nichts erzählt, obwohl er dazu die Chance gehabt hatte. Ob der Russian Punk es wollte oder nicht, er zeigte damit, dass ihm etwas an Yuuri lag, und sei es noch so wenig. Er steckte das Handy weg und ging in das Schlafzimmer, wo er Jacke und Schuhe von sich warf und sich in die Kissen sinken ließ. Victors Trainingsjacke hing am Bettpfosten und er zog sie sich über, versucht in Victors Geruch Ruhe zu finden.  
Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, ehe er die Tür klicken hörte und Victor hereintrat.  
“Yuuri? Wo bist du?”, rief er fragend und nachdem er einmal tief Luft geholt hatte, rief er zur Antwort leise “Im Schlafzimmer.”  
Victor kam zur Tür herein und hielt einen Beutel in der Hand, in dem sich eine Art Becher befand.  
“Ich habe dir Hühnersuppe mitgebracht! Yurio meinte, dass es dir nicht so gut geht und ich denke eine ordentliche Hühnersuppe ist jetzt genau das Richtige!”, verkündete er freudestrahlend und stellte die Tüte auf den Nachttisch. Dann rutschte er zu Yuuri in das Bett, der ihn bisher noch nicht angesehen hatte.  
“Geht es dir so schlecht, dass du mich nicht einmal mehr ansehen kannst?”, fragte er gespielt beleidigt und legte seine Finger an Yuuris Kinn um sein Gesicht zu sich zu drehen. Yuuri reagierte sofort, ohne es zu wollen und drückte seine Hand von sich weg. Verwundert sah er seinen Freund mit großen Augen an.  
“Was ist los? Ist es so schlimm?”  
In der Angst, er würde etwas falsches sagen, nickte er nur leicht und vergrub sich weiter in der Decke. Seine Hoffnung bestand nun darin, dass Victor es ihm einfach glaubte und deshalb in Ruhe lassen würde, doch es wäre nicht Victor, wenn er jetzt mit dieser Antwort zufrieden wäre.  
“Komm schon. Sieh mich an. Wenn du willst, füttere ich dich auch, dann brauchst du keine Kraft dafür verschwenden.” Eher widerwillig schob sich Yuuri in den Kissen etwas nach oben und Victors Blick fiel auf die rot unterlaufenen Augen des Japaners und eine kleine Träne, die sich noch im Augenwinkel befand.  
“Yuuri…”, setzte er an.  
“...ich hoffe, du hast dich wenigstens erst im Bad übergeben.”  
Yuuri senkte seinen Kopf mit einem kapitulierenden Seufzer, war allerdings ganz froh darüber, dass Victor tatsächlich glaubte, dass es ihm einfach nicht gut ging. Er lehnte sich zurück und ließ Victor die Hühnersuppe aufmachen. Der Tag hatte auch seine guten Seiten und darauf wollte er sich nun konzentrieren. Yuuri musste schmunzeln, als Victor versuchte ihm den Löffel, wie bei einem Kleinkind als Flugzeug zum Mund zu manövrieren. Makkachin kuschelte sich an Yuuris Seite und schloss mit einem genießerischen Seufzer die Augen.

 

“Du magst diesen Japaner, oder etwa nicht?”, fragte Otabek, als er mit Yurio durch die Straßen lief.  
“Dieses Weichei? Der macht nichts als Probleme!”, beschwerte sich Yurio vor Wut. “Was sollte ich an dem mögen? Er ist anstrengend, weinerlich, eine richtige Memme.”  
“Also alles, was du nicht bist?”, hakte er nach und Yurio verstummte. Es war komisch, wenn er mit Otabek sprach. Obwohl er es hasste, wenn ihm Menschen sagten, wie er ist oder sein sollte, nahm ihm Otabek irgendwie den Wind aus den Segeln und er beruhigte sich wieder. Seine Art hatte etwas, was ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen holte.  
“Ja, ich schätze schon…”, gab er zu und sah zu Boden. “Er nimmt sich einfach zu viel an und legt auf jedes gesagte Wort Wert, statt an sich zu denken. Das macht ihm das Leben unnötig schwer.”  
Otabek nickte.  
“Aber nur, weil man über so viel nachdenkt, ist man nicht schwach. Oder weich.”  
“Müssen wir wirklich über Katsudon reden? Ich denke, wir hatten heute genug mit ihm zu tun.”, jammerte Yurio genervt und sah zu Otabek auf.  
Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und beließ es dabei. Er drängte niemanden ein Gespräch auf, wenn derjenige es nicht wollte. So schlenderten sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, als Yurio einen Flyer an einer Säule entdeckte. Er kündigte in zwei Tagen eine Eisdisco an, bei der die Eishalle am anderen Ende der Stadt zu einer Tanzfläche umfunktioniert werden würde und jeder mit Lust auf einen Tanz auf dem Eis willkommen war.  
“Hey Otabek. Die vier Wochen sind ja bald um, was hältst du davon, wenn wir dorthin gehen?”, fragte er und deutete auf das Stück Papier. Fragend sah der junge Mann auf den Flyer und dann zu Yurio.  
“Das ist am anderen Ende der Stadt, da haben wir vielleicht etwas Ruhe. Muss ja keiner wissen, dass wir dort sind. Was meinst du?”  
Otabek legte seine Fingern grübelnd an sein Kinn, ehe er Yurio ansah und leicht lächelnd nickte. Auf Yurios Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit.  
“Klasse!”, rief er aus und warf seine Faust freudig in die Luft. “Und nun lass uns was essen, ich sterbe noch vor Hunger!”


	14. Zwei Welten zur selben Zeit

Victor blickte hinüber zu Yuuri, der neben ihm im Bett lag. Sie waren heute Morgen wie gewohnt zum Training gegangen, doch Yuuri schien nicht mit der üblichen Energie bei der Sache zu sein. Er wirkte müde und erschöpft, so wie die ganzen letzten Tage auch schon, weswegen der Russe froh war, dass Yakov das Training aus irgendwelchen Gründen nach nur zwei Stunden beendet hatte. Die beiden waren dann noch eine etwas größere Runde mit Makkachin gegangen und hatte die Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht genossen, bevor sie gemeinsam ein spätes Mittag einnahmen. Yuuri schien sich danach wieder etwas wohler zu fühlen, doch als sie wieder in ihrer Wohnung ankamen, verließ ihn diese Energie wieder und Victor entschied, dass sie sich noch einmal hinlegen sollten. Yuuri hatte ihn dankbar angelächelt und war wenige Minuten später in seinen Armen eingeschlafen.   
Victor war vor wenigen Minuten wieder aufgewacht und er beobachtete nun den neben ihm schlafenden Yuuri und seine Gedanken begannen wieder einmal in seinem Kopf Kreise zu drehen.  
In den letzten Tagen hatte sich Yuuri merkwürdig benommen und Victor begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Selbst für Yuuri, der doch manchmal schon sehr ungewöhnliche Dinge tat, die manchmal nicht so viel Sinn ergaben, war dies nicht mehr normal. Seitdem er Montag die Halle schnell verlassen hatte, weil ihm “schlecht” gewesen war, hatte sein Verhalten Eigenschaften angenommen, die nicht wirklich auf kranksein zurückgeführt werden konnten. Victor hatte ihn in Japan einmal richtig krank erlebt, als ihn eine Erkältung für fünf Tage ausgeknockt hatte. Er war blass gewesen, ein bisschen weinerlich und schnell müde, aber sonst war er wie immer gewesen.  
Doch das hier war anders. Yuuri war zwar schnell müde, und aß auch weniger als sonst, aber er zuckte auch immer wieder vor Victor zurück und der Russe versuchte einen Grund dafür zu finden. Hatte er etwas getan, dass Yuuri unsicher werden ließ? Er dachte angestrengt an ihre Zusammentreffen in der letzten Woche und konnte nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen. Das einzige, was ihm doch komisch erschien, war der Montag, als sich Yuuri so an ihn gelehnt hatte und irgendetwas in seinem Gesicht nicht gepasst hatte, aber schon da hatte er abgewunken, als Victor wissen wollte, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Und kaum eine Stunde später erzählte ihm Yurio, dass sich sein japanischer Freund nach Hause begeben hatte, weil ihm übel war. Er legte seine Finger nachdenklich an seinen Mund und sein Blick wanderte zurück auf den schlafenden Yuuri neben sich. Die letzten Nächte war er auch immer wieder aufgewacht, schwer atmend, als hätte er soeben einen Marathon hinter sich gebracht. Und wenn er ihm dann in die Augen sah und ihn versuchte zu beruhigen, erschrak er jede Nacht aufs Neue über den Ausdruck, der Yuuri ins Gesicht geschrieben statt. Pure Angst und Verzweiflung, als würde ihn etwas verfolgen, dass er nicht abschütteln konnte, egal wie schnell er davon rannte. Victor machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen. Seine eigene Verzweiflung stieg mit jedem Mal, das sein Freund schweißgebadet aufwachte und nicht auf seine Fragen einging. Warum konnte er sich nicht öffnen? Was war geschehen? Hatte er daran Schuld? Die Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis in seinem Kopf umher, doch einer Antwort kam er dennoch nicht näher.  
Und dann war da noch dieser blaue Fleck, der wie aus dem Nichts an seinem Kinn aufgetaucht gewesen war. Die Erklärung war natürlich “ein Sturz” gewesen, doch die Form und Stelle passten einfach nicht dazu. Yuuri hatte von ihm Ehrlichkeit verlangt und zahlte es ihm nicht mit der gleichen Aufrichtigkeit zurück. Hinzu kam, dass Makkachin förmlich an dem jungen Japaner zu kleben schien. Egal wohin sie gingen war er da und stupste Yuuri mit der Nase an oder lehnte sich fest an ihn, als wolle er ihn vor irgendwas beschützen und gleichzeitig trösten. Auch jetzt hier im Bett, lag der Pudel an Yuuri’s Arm gelehnt und schnarchte leise. Victor seufzte schwer und strich Yuuri sanft durch die Haare.  
Yuuri begann sich neben ihm zu bewegen und wachte langsam auf. Victor legte seinen Kopf neben den von Yuuri und wartete darauf, dass sich seine schokoladenbraunen Augen zeigten. Es dauerte nicht lang und der junge Japaner sah ihn verschlafen an. “Guten Morgen”, murmelte er mit tiefer Stimme und rieb sich die Augen. “Guten Morgen, Kobuta-chan.” antwortete Victor leise und strich Yuuri vorsichtig einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, bevor er ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte. Ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich auf Yuuri’s Lippen und Victor’s Herz hüpfte einmal in seiner Brust, weil er so eine zufriedene Reaktion aus Yuuri herauskitzeln konnte.  
“Geht es dir besser?”, fragte er leise und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand an die Wange und wartete fast schon darauf, dass Yuuri zurückzuckte. Kaum war seine Hand nahe an dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes, trat die erwartete Reaktion ein.  
Yuuri rutschte abrupt ein Stück nach hinten, seine Augen groß wie Tellerminen. Victor seufzte und seine Augen trübten sich traurig. “Yuuri…irgendwann musst du mir doch sagen, was los ist.”, er klang verletzt und Yuuri fühlte sich augenblicklich schuldig. “Hab ich irgendetwas getan, dass dich meine Berührung verschreckt?”  
Yuuri schüttelte entschieden mit dem Kopf. “Nein, natürlich nicht!”, sagte er bestimmt und meinte es genauso, wie er es sagte. Doch es half nichts, denn der Blick in Victors Augen änderte sich nicht. Nur weil er es abstritt, gab es noch keine Antwort darauf, woher diese Reaktion sonst kam.  
Langsam rutschte Yuuri wieder an Victor heran und umarmte ihn fest. “Es tut mir leid.”, flüsterte er in seine Schulter. Makkachin presste sich an Yuuri’s Bein und versuchte ihn aufmunternd abzuschlecken. Er strich dem Pudel über den Kopf, als Victor ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Augenbraue drückte. “Ich weiß…”, sagte er nur und hielt ihn fester.

 

Fernab der ruhigen Apartment-Atmosphäre machte sich Yurio auf dem Weg sich mit Otabek zu treffen. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und die Eisdisco würde bald eröffnet werden. Er war schon den ganzen Tag aufgeregt gewesen und hatte sich auf den Abend gefreut und nun lief er hier und konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.   
Bereits von Weitem sah er den jungen Mann aus Kasachstan an der Säule stehen und erhob die Hand zum Gruß. Als Otabek ihn sah, grüßte er tonlos mit einem leichten Lächeln zurück.  
“Ich bin etwas zu spät, tut mir leid.”, entschuldigte sich Yurio, als er ihn erreicht hatte. “Der Schnee macht es einem nicht leicht durch die Stadt zu kommen.”  
“Ist schon gut, ich warte noch nicht lang.”, beruhigte Otabek ihn.  
“Gehen wir?”  
Yurio nickte lächelnd und sie gingen gemeinsam in Richtung der Eishalle.  
“Yakov hat das Training heute ziemlich gekürzt. Hätte ich diesem Kauz gar nicht zugetraut, dass er einem etwas Ruhe gönnt.”, versuchte Yurio etwas Smalltalk anzuleiern. “Ich denke er wollte selbst Ruhe haben, nach dem Ärger der letzten zwei Tage, bis er Royce endlich rausschmeißen konnte.”, klinkte sich Otabek ein.  
“So weit ich es mitbekommen habe, hat er vorhin diesen Kerl höchstpersönlich zum Flughafen gefahren. Wahrscheinlich hat er deshalb das Training früher beendet, um nicht noch mehr Stress zu haben.”, mutmaßte Yurio.   
Damit endete das Gespräch für eine kurze Zeit, bis Yurio die Eishalle entdeckte.  
“Da vorn ist es schon. Hoffentlich machen sie was ordentliches draus.”  
Gemeinsam betraten sie die Eishalle und sahen sich um. An der Decke ragte eine riesige Diskokugel und in den Bereichen der Bänke wurden direkt an den Banden kleine Stände aufgebaut, an denen es Kleinigkeiten zu Essen und Drinks gab. Nur wenige wagten die ersten Schritte auf das Eis und auch der DJ im Seitenbereich schien noch nicht ganz startklar zu sein.  
“Wir sind wohl etwas zu früh da. Bleibt mehr Zeit sich etwas aufzuwärmen.”, stellte Yurio fest. Er würde nicht ohne eine anständige Aufwärmung versuchen auf dem Eis zu tanzen. Wer weiß, was er sich sonst für Zerrungen zuziehen würde. Er warf seine Jacke und seine Straßenschuhe in eines der Schließfächer und schnürte sich seine Schlittschuhe um. Unter seiner Jacke trug er ein ärmelloses schwarzes Oberteil über dem er nochmal eine dünne Jacke trug. Vermutlich würde aber auch die früher oder später im Spind landen. Aus seiner Hosentasche zog er ein paar fingerlose Handschuhe raus und striff sie sich über. Dann sah er zu Otabek, der ebenfalls fast fertig war und gerade den Spind schloss. Er trug ein hautenges T-Shirt mit einer dünnen Weste darüber. Auch er trug fingerlose Handschuhe, vermutlich aus Gewohnheit von seinen Motorrad-Fahrten.  
Gerade als sie gemeinsam den ersten Schritt auf das Eis taten, ertönte Musik. Sie drehten gemeinsam einige Runden, wanden sich in Pirouetten und schlängelten sich durch die sich füllende Eisfläche. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis die Lichter gedämmt wurden und die Musik Überhand nahm.   
Yurio fühlte sich ganz in seinem Element und gab dem Gefühl der Musik nach. Er glitt leichtfüßig über das Eis und Otabek verfolgte ihm mit seinem Blick. Er war immer wieder überrascht mit welcher Leichtigkeit dieser Junge über das Eis schwebte und dabei Melodie und Rhythmus in sich aufnahm. Viel von dem, was er bei Yurio als Talent sah, hatte er sich hart erarbeitet. Mit Nachdruck stieß sich Otabek von der Bande ab und folgte Yurio durch die Masse, die immer dichter auf der Tanzfläche wurde. Sie verfielen in einen Tanz, der einer gemeinsamen Jagd glich. Ihre Schritte trafen sich mehrfach beinahe nur um sich im nächsten Moment wieder voneinander zu entfernen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich immer wieder, blieben aneinander haften und trennten sich, um das Jagdspiel von vorn zu beginnen. Ihre Bewegungen befanden sich im perfekten Einklang zueinander. Die Lieder gingen fließend ineinander über, so dass sie ihrer Darbietung keinen Abbruch taten.   
Um sie herum entdeckten einige Menschen die eindeutigen Eiskunstläufer und begannen zu tuscheln. Finger streckten sich in ihre Richtung und andere Besucher wurden angetippt.  
Als das vierte oder fünfte Lied in Folge zu einem Ende kam, liefen Otabek und Yurio aufeinander zu, wo sie nur etwas einen halben Meter voreinander stehen blieben und nach Luft schnappten. Jubel und Applaus sammelten sich in der Halle, der allerdings nicht für sie, sondern für das Event an sich galt. Yurio setzte ein Lächeln auf, als er Otabek vor sich ansah. Sie waren beide völlig verschwitzt, aber zufrieden.  
Als plötzlich hinter Yurio jemand geräuschvoll stolperte, hatte er keine Zeit mehr auszuweichen und wurde direkt von demjenigen angestoßen. Yurio taumelte vorwärts und wäre sicherlich gestürzt, wenn Otabek nicht die Arme aufgehalten und den jungen Russen aufgefangen hätte. Schwungvoll landete er an der Brust des jungen Mannes und sah überrascht zu ihm auf.  
“Alles in Ordnung?”, wollte Otabek wissen und Yurio nickte stumm. Er war ihm nur auf dem Motorrad jemals so nah gewesen und in diesem Moment, als er in seinen Armen hing, begann Yurios Herz wie verrückt zu klopfen. Seine Wangen liefen rot an und seine Augen schienen eine Art Leuchten anzunehmen.  
 _Was ist das nur?_ , fragte er sich selbst und merkte, dass er seinen Blick nicht von Otabek nehmen konnte. In ihm baute sich ein seltsames Verlangen auf, dass er noch nie bei jemanden gespürt hatte. Als Otabek ihn etwas näher an sich zog, um ihn wieder auf die Beine zu helfen, spürte Yurio wie er beinahe automatisch näher an Otabek’s Gesicht glitt. Der Blick des jungen Mannes zeigte tatsächlich so etwas wie Interesse. Oder war es Begehren? Yurio konnte es nicht zuordnen, doch er spürte, dass er nicht allein war, mit dem Gefühl der Anziehung. Otabek fühlte es eindeutig auch.  
Der Herzschlag des jungen Russen beschleunigte sich weiter und er glaubte, dass man es hören konnte, so laut, wie es in seinen Ohren dröhnte. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Lippen voneinander, als plötzlich ein Aufschrei durch die Menge ging,  
“DA IST YURI PLISETSKY!”, kreischte eine viel zu schrille Mädchenstimme und ließ beide ihren Kopf in die Richtung drehen, aus die der Ruf kam.  
“Verdammt…!”, zischte Yurio. “Nichts wie weg hier!”  
Gemeinsam fuhren sie von der Eisfläche, schnappten ihre Sachen und verschwanden noch mit den Schlittschuhen an den Füßen aus der Halle.


	15. Wenn die Bombe platzt

Victor war neben Yakov als erster in der Eishalle angekommen. Yuuri brauchte in letzter Zeit länger für nahezu alles, also hatte Victor Makkachin bei ihm gelassen und gesagt, er solle in Ruhe nachkommen. Er wollte eher da sein, damit wenigstens einer von ihnen für die Läufer zur Verfügung stand. Er hatte sich gerade umgezogen und fuhr seine ersten Runden auf dem Eis, als die jungen Läufer zu den Bänken kamen und sich unterhielten, während sie ihre Schlittschuhe schnürten.  
Victor fiel auf, dass Michael im Zentrum der anderen beiden stand. Stella und Mai-Lin begutachteten ihn neugierig und stellten Fragen, die er auf dem Eis jedoch kaum hörte. Zu ihm drangen nur Fetzen vor.  
“Was war mit Royce? ...musste mehr gewesen sein….du weißt….was….”, schnappte er stückweise auf und fuhr langsam näher an die Bande heran.  
Yakov hatte ihm gesagt, dass es mit Royce Schwierigkeiten gegeben hatte, die schon in Amerika angefangen hätten. Daher wurde er nun ohne weitere Verwarnungen aus dem Programm geworfen und in den nächsten Flieger in die USA gesetzt. So angeregt, wie sich auf der Bank jedoch unterhalten wurde, musste mehr dahinter stecken. Er stand nun etwas näher und konnte den Blick auf Michael’s Gesicht beobachten. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich leicht und Victor war überrascht, diesen Ausdruck in dem Gesicht des sonst so freundlichen und euphorischen Deutschen zu sehen. “Das einzige, dass wichtig ist und ihr wissen müsst, ist dass Royce noch Schlimmeres verdient hätte, als einfach nur aus dem Programm zu fliegen.” Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und wollte auf’s Eis gehen, als er Victor nahe am Rand bei ihnen stehen sah.  
Er blickte ihn erschrocken an, versuchte sein Mimik dann aber zu “zähmen” und ging zielstrebig auf das Eis vor ihm zu, seine Augen beobachteten nun eher den Boden.  
Michael dachte schon, er wäre aus der Sache raus, als eine Hand ihm am Arm festhielt, gerade als seine Kufen die Eisfläche berührten.   
“Warte mal…”, meinte der Russe zu ihm und etwas schwang in dem Ton mit, das Michael sofort anhalten ließ. Er sah den fünffachen Grand Prix Weltmeister schüchtern an und schluckte.  
“Und jetzt, mein lieber _nemetskiy_ , erzählst du mir ganz genau, weswegen Royce nicht mehr hier ist.” Die ungewohnte Art, in der Victor sprach und ihn ansah...Michael wollte nicken, war sich jedoch unsicher, ob er einfach darüber reden dürfte. Es war nicht sein Platz, diese Geschichte mit Victor zu teilen.  
“Ich bin nicht sicher, ob…”, setzte er an, als Victor wütend “Warum will niemand mit mir darüber reden?!” über das Eis rief und die Blicke der anderen für einen Moment auf sich zog.   
Michael zuckte zusammen. Der Respekt vor dem Mann vor ihm war zu groß, als dass er ihm diese Anfrage auf Dauer verwehren könnte. Und vielleicht würde es dem dunkelhaarigen Japaner auch helfen, wenn er es wusste, überlegte Michael. Er hatte gesehen, wie müde und kraftlos Yuuri in den letzten Tagen zu sein schien.  
“Okay...aber lass uns vom Eis gehen.”, Michael löste seinen Arm aus dem Griff und trat zurück zu den Bänken, an denen er vor wenigen Sekunden noch mit den anderen gesessen hatte.  
Erleichtert, dass er nun wenigstens etwas erfahren würde, folgte Victor dem jüngeren Mann in gedrückter Stille. Was war nur vorgefallen? Endlich war er der Antwort ein Schritt näher.

Michael ließ sich auf die Bank nieder, auf der keiner saß in einiger Entfernung zum Rest. Er lud Victor ein sich neben ihn zu setzen, doch der wollte lieber stehen bleiben, sein eiserner Blick brachte Michael dazu, mit der Sprache rauszurücken.  
“Aber bitte nicht anschreien! Ich bin nur der Überbringer!”, sagte er noch und wartete, bis Victor mit dem Kopf nickte. Aber erst nachdem er seine Augen ordentlich verleiert hatte.  
“Es begann kurz nach dem ersten Training. Royce erkannte, dass Yuuri viel eher auf Kommentare reagierte, als du oder auch der russische Yuri. Und dann war es für ihn auch noch ein Aufhänger, dass ihr zusammen seid. Das hatte ihm von Anfang an nicht gefallen, was ziemlich dumm ist, wenn man darüber nachdenkt. Schließlich ist das genauso normal, wie bei allen anderen und dass er sich daran aufzieht, dass konnte keiner von uns verstehen.” plapperte Michael und drehte sich mit seinen Worten ein wenig im Kreis.  
Victor hob seine Hand. “Natürlich ist es das.”, sagte er nonchalant, “Was ist passiert?”  
“Er...erst schimpfte Royce in der Umkleide immer über Yuuri, wir haben nie verstanden warum und später habe ich dann gesehen, dass er es wohl auch zu Yuuri persönlich sagte.”  
Victor legte seine Hand über Stirn und Augen und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.  
“Das war fast noch harmlos, im Gegensatz zu dem was am Montag dann passiert ist. Yakov hatte das Training für beendet erklärt und wir wollten in die Umkleiden. Ich hatte meine Wasserflasche vergessen und musste deswegen nochmal nach vorn. Als ich wieder umdrehte, konnte ich sehen, wie Royce Yuuri böse ansah und am Kinn packte. Yuuri wollte sich wehren doch der Idiot hat ihn einfach gegen die Wand gedrückt. Ich weiß nicht, was noch passiert wäre, wenn dann nicht plötzlich Otabek aufgetaucht wäre. Er unterbrach Royce, sodass Yuuri wieder frei war und er hat dann auch ziemlich schwer geatmet. Dann kam noch Yuri dazu und er muss irgendwas gesagt haben, denn Royce schien noch wütender zu werden. Als sich schließlich Yakov einmischte, wurde der Schwachkopf ein wenig blass und Yakov brachte ihn dann nach draußen. Und seitdem war er nicht mehr hier. Ich habe dann noch gesehen, wie Yuuri wegrannte……”, beendete er seine Erklärung und sah zu dem Mann vor ihm auf.  
Victor war blass geworden und seine Augenbrauen waren erschrocken nach oben gezogen, als sich plötzlich seine Hand zu einer Faust ballte und er von Michael wegging.  
Yurio hatte gerade die Halle betreten, als der wütende Silberhaarige auf ihn zu stapfte.  
“Yuuri ist hier ernsthaft in Gefahr und du sagst mir nichts?!”, platzte es wütend aus ihm heraus. Verwirrt zog Yurio eine Augenbraue nach oben. “Wie bitte?”  
“Du wusstest genau was passiert war und hast mich dennoch belogen! Und ich frage mich, warum es Yuuri so schlecht geht! Ich habe die ganze Woche versucht herauszufinden, was der Grund ist! Habe euch gefragt und darauf vertraut, dass ihr mir helft! Ihr habt ihn nicht gesehen! Ihr habt nicht seine stummen Schreie gehört, wenn er in der Nacht aufwacht, vor Angst zitternd und wenn ich ihm helfen will, springt er fast aus dem Bett in eine Ecke! Jede Berührung, die er nicht kommen sieht, lässt ihn zusammenfahren, als hätte ich ihn verbrannt! Ihr seht nicht jeden Morgen in seine schmerzerfüllten Augen! Ihr habt es nicht erlebt!”, seine Stimme war mit jedem Satz lauter geworden und trotz der ganzen Wut in seinem Blick und seiner Stimme, war die Verzweiflung, Angst und Trauer darin nicht zu überhören. Seine Augen glänzten. “Ihr hattet kein Recht es mir zu verheimlichen! Wie konntet ihr nur?!”  
Yurios Blick hing tonlos an den Lippen von Victor. Alles was er sagte hatte seine Berechtigung und er hatte auch nicht vorgehabt auch nur einen Teil davon abzustreiten.  
“Wir haben nichts gesagt, weil Yuuri es so wollte.”, sagte er schlicht und sah, wie etwas in den Augen von Victor zerbrach. Er schien in seiner Haltung in sich zusammen zu sacken, als er den Kopf kraftlos hängen ließ.  
Yakov hatte Victor durch die Halle brüllen gehört und lief zu ihm.  
“Was geht hier vor?”  
“Warum hast du mich auch belogen, Yakov? Ich wollte Yuuri doch bloß helfen.”, sagte er leise und drehte seinen Kopf ein Stück weit in die Richtung seines einstigen Trainers. “Ich wollte ihm nur helfen.”, setzte Yakov an.   
“Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, DAS würde ihm helfen? Wenn ihr es unterstützt, dass er mich und sich belügt? Dann kennt ihr ihn schlecht! Er ist dafür zu sensibel! Er frisst es so lange in sich hinein, dass er irgendwann nicht mehr kann! Ich wollte ihn genau davor beschützen! Genau davor! Und ich hatte nicht einmal die Chance dazu, weil ich es nicht wusste!” Er fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare und versuchte Luft zu holen.   
“Ihr versteht einfach den Ernst der Lage nicht.”, versuchte er es nun im ruhigeren Ton. “Das ist etwas, woran er zerbrechen könnte, wenn er es nicht schon ist. Und dann weiß ich nicht, ob er sich auch wieder davon erholt. Meine größte Angst ist wahr geworden und ihr sagt keinen Ton.”  
Um ihn herum herrschte absolute Stille, doch er hatte nicht mehr genug Kraft, um die Leute um sich anzusehen. Yurio trat einen Schritt näher und wollte etwas sagen, irgendwas, als die Eingangstür der Halle ins Schloss fiel und Yuuri in der Tür stand.  
Verwirrt ging er auf die anderen zu und sah sie verwundert an. “Ist etwas passiert?”, fragte er unschuldig und Makkachin schob seinen Kopf unter die hängende Hand von Yuuri.  
Victor wandte sich zu dem Neuankömmling um, sein war Blick hart. “Du bittest mich um meine Ehrlichkeit, kannst mir aber selbige nicht entgegen bringen?”


	16. Gefühle sind wie Schmetterlingsflügel - wunderschön und zerbrechlich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser, bitte hört Euch zu diesem Kapitel das Lied “In The Name Of Love” an! Es wird Euch so richtig schön das Herz in Stücke zerreißen. :) Wir haben es dabei gehört. Mehrmals. Immer und immer wieder von vorn. Inspirierend. :)

Unsicher, was nun folgen würde, stand Victor in der Küche und kochte Tee. Yakov hatte sie förmlich rausgeschmissen und ihnen angeraten das Ganze erst einmal zu klären, ehe sie wiederkamen. Und nun waren sie hier. Yuuri saß auf der Couch, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gerichtet und streichelte durch Makkachins weiches Fell, als ihm der Hund nicht mehr von der Seite zu weichen schien. Keiner von ihnen hatte auf dem Heimweg auch nur ein Wort verloren und auch seit sie durch die Tür getreten waren, herrschte eine Stille, die eine unangenehme Spannung aufbaute. Langsam trat er aus der Küche auf den jungen Japaner zu und stellte die Tasse vor ihm auf dem Hocker ab.  
Anschließend setzte er sich zu ihm auf die Couch, in der Hoffnung er müsste nicht selbst das Gespräch starten. Doch schon am leeren Blick von Yuuri sah er, dass es niemand anderes außer ihm selbst gab, der die ersten Worte finden musste.  
Leise seufzend stützte er sich nach vorn gebeugt auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab und sah zu Boden.  
“So funktioniert das nicht Yuuri...du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich ehrlich zu dir bin, wenn du es nicht auch mit mir bist.”, versuchte er die Stille zu durchbrechen und beobachtete seinen Freund aus den Augenwinkeln genau. “Wenn ich für dich da sein soll, dann musst du mir alles sagen, was dich bedrückt. Ich hätte dich beschützen können.”  
Yuuris Blick hob sich langsam und seine rot unterlaufenen Augen richteten sich auf Victor.  
“Du verstehst das falsch…”, versuchte er einen Ansatz zu finden, tat sich jedoch schwer dabei weitere Worte zu formen, die tatsächlich das beschrieben was er dachte und meinte.  
“Victor, was da passiert ist war einfach zu viel. Das Gefühl, was ich dort bekommen habe, hat mich so tief erschüttert, dass ich nicht mal wusste, wie ich es hierher zurück schaffen sollte. Als er da vor mir stand - übermächtig - hatte ich das Gefühl nicht das geringste gegen ihn ausrichten zu können. Natürlich ist es eine Sache, dass er unsere Beziehung verteufelt hat, aber eine ganz andere das Gefühl, dass er damit in mir ausgelöst hat. Jegliche Zweifel und Ängste rüttelte er mit seinen Worten wach und ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich tun soll. Was, wenn er Recht hatte, dass es nicht gut ist, dass wir zusammen sind? Das ICH mit dir zusammen bin? Dass du jemand anderen haben könntest, jemand der dich und das wofür du stehst besser verteidigt? Der dir nicht diese Probleme mit den Gesetzen oder deiner Karriere verschafft…jemand der...der einfach besser für dich ist, als ich es sein kann? Was wäre, wenn das mit uns einfach nichts mehr wäre? Wärst du glücklicher?”  
Yuuris glasige Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die jedoch nicht über seine Wangen liefen. In seinen Worten fand Victor so viele Ängste wieder, die er insgeheim selbst gehegt hatte und doch immer wieder verwarf - die ihm so oft fast gänzlich den Atem geraubt hatten. Nur ein Blick von Yuuri und die Gedanken flogen davon.   
“Glaubst du wirklich, du wärst nicht gut genug für mich? Wegen ein paar Gesetzen und einem amerikanischen Idioten?”, fragte Victor mit einem ungläubigen Unterton.  
“Gebe ich dir so wenig das Gefühl, dass all das in unserer Beziehung nicht wichtig ist? Ja, ich fürchte mich davor, was passieren wird, wenn unser Leben hier erschwert wird, aber das schaffen wir. Gemeinsam. Was mir viel mehr Angst bereitet ist der Gedanke, dass du es nicht so siehst wie ich, dass du erkennst, dass es nicht das ist, was du dir vorgestellt hast. Dass ich nicht der bin, den du dir vorgestellt hast. Du gibst mir das Gefühl wieder am Leben zu sein. Also nein, ohne dich wäre ich nicht glücklicher.”  
Vorsichtig, beinahe verschüchtert streckte Victor seine Hand aus und griff nach Yuuris rechter Hand. Liebevoll strich er über den Ring und sah verträumt darauf.  
“Ich habe damals nicht grundlos gesagt, dass es unsere Verlobungsringe wären, weißt du? Ich dachte, ich könnte dich damit motivieren aus dir herauszukommen und zu erkennen, was dir wichtig ist. Und insgeheim hatte ich gehofft, dass ich das sein würde.”, er drehte Yuuri’s Ring mit seinen Fingern und traute sich endlich, seinem Freund in die Augen zu sehen.

Yuuri konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Victor so zu sehen...so...verletzlich, zerbrechlich. Als würde jede falsche Bewegung dazu führen, dass Victor vor ihm zerbarst. Er legte seine linke Hand über die von Victor, die seinen Ring hielt. “Ich sagte damals, ich wollte mich bedanken. Für deine Hilfe. Deine Unterstützung. Aber auch dafür, dass du an mich geglaubt hast. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass du an mich glaubst...ich fühlte mich sicherer und stärker als jemals zuvor. Als ich das Grand Prix Finale 2013 auf dem 6. Platz beendete...war ich am Boden zerstört, ich hatte keinen Mut mehr, keine Kraft. Und dann fand ich alte Aufnahmen von dir, die ich mir mit Yuuko angesehen habe, als wir klein waren. Und ich erinnerte mich wieder, warum ich damals angefangen habe und nach jedem Sturz wieder aufgestanden bin. Nur wegen dir. Und so gabst du mir etwas zurück, dass ich dachte verloren zu haben, ohne dass ich dich zu dem Zeitpunkt wirklich kannte. Und dann kamst du tatsächlich nach Hasetsu, wolltest mich trainieren und hast etwas in mir gesehen, dass niemand sonst erkannt hatte. Und ich hatte wieder Freude an der einzigen Sache, die ich jemals wirklich liebte. Das warst du, Victor. Deswegen habe ich nicht aufgehört.”  
Yuuri holte Luft, ehe er weitersprach.  
“Du solltest niemals denken, dass du mir nicht genug wärst, wenn du doch alles bist, was ich jemals wollte. Was ich jemals brauchte. Das bist nur du, Victor. Alles andere ist egal. Und dann war da Royce mit seinen Worten und es erschütterte mich einfach nur...nicht weil ich nicht an die Wahrheit deiner Worte und Handlungen glaube...sondern weil ich manchmal einfach nicht an mich glaube.”  
Victor war wie erstarrt, als er Yuuri zuhörte, wie er mit einer Mischung aus Liebe und Unsicherheit sprach. Seine Selbstzweifel waren nach all der Zeit immer noch groß genug, dass er glaubte es nicht Wert zu sein an seiner Seite zu sein. Er musste ihm das Gegenteil beweisen. Von heute an jeden Tag, solange sie lebten und beisammen waren.   
Zögerlich legte Victor seine Hand an Yuuris Wange, bedacht darauf ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben sich auf seine Berührung einzustellen. Doch Yuuri zuckte nicht. Stattdessen lehnte er sich in die Hand, die seine Haut berührte und schloss die Augen. Der Bewegung folgend führte Victor seine Hand an Yuuris Kinn und zog es sachte an sich heran. Yuuri öffnete seine Augen wieder und blickte in die blauen Augen Victors.  
“Du bist mein Eros und Agape, Yuuri.”, flüsterte er, ehe er ihn küsste.


	17. In The Name Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit etwas Verspätung...viel Spaß! :)

Arm in Arm lagen Yuuri und Victor zwischen den Kissen vergraben und schnarchten leise vor sich hin. Sie waren noch lange wach gewesen, hatten sich im Arm gehalten und wollten sich gar nicht mehr loslassen. Irgendwann hatte Victor einen Film angemacht, der eher dazu dienen sollte, dass sie etwas Ablenkung von den letzten Stunden bekamen. Als Yuuri dabei beinahe einschlief, hatte er ihn behutsam an der Hand genommen und ins Bett gezogen, wo er fast augenblicklich eingeschlafen war. Victor hatte schlaflos neben ihm gelegen und ihn einfach nur angestarrt, bis er nach einiger Zeit auch vor Erschöpfung die Augen geschlossen hatte.  
Makkachin’s plötzliches Niesen ließ Victor aufzucken und verschlafen blinzelte er in das Sonnenlicht, dass durch das Fenster fiel. Etwas desorientiert sah er sich um und wandte sich seinem Pudel zu, um ihm über den Kopf zu streicheln. Dieser ließ leise brummend seinen Kopf wieder sinken. Mit Fingerspitzengefühl wand er sich aus Yuuris Arm und rutschte von der Matratze. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er sich aus dem Schlafzimmer und ging in das Wohnzimmer. Dort stand noch immer die Tasse Tee unangerührt auf dem Hocker und Victor seufzte leise. Er schnappte sich die Tasse und als sein Blick in die Küche wanderte hatte er eine Idee.  
Er suchte sich alles nötige zusammen, um Yuuri das beste Frühstück zuzubereiten, dass er je gegessen hatte! Mit neuer Motivation und einem zufriedenen Lächeln lief Victor barfuß über den kalten Fliesenboden und ging zum Kühlschrank. Er holte sich einige Eier, um _Tamagoyaki_ , ein traditionelles japanisches Omelett, dass ihm Yuuri’s Mutter öfter gemacht hatte, vorzubereiten. Danach machte er den Backofen an, dass er später einige Brötchen aufbacken konnte. Er wirbelte von einer Ecke der Küche in die andere, schmiss die Saftpresse an und summte fröhlich ein Lied dabei, dass er vor kurzem im Radio gehört hatte, ihm aber erst jetzt wieder einfiel.  
_In The Name Of Love!_ , sang er in seinem Kopf mit und schwebte mit Drehungen hin und her. Das Tablett, welches er sich beiläufig auf die Anrichte gestellt hatte, füllte sich bei jeder erneuten Runde, die er vorbei ging, mehr. Ein Glas Orangensaft (natürlich selbst gepresst), Brötchen, Marmelade, etwas Wurst und Käse, das Omelett und zu guter letzt….mit viel Mühe versuchte Victor aus der Butter ein Herz zu formen. Dabei streckte er die Zunge im Zuge seiner Konzentration ein Stück heraus und versuchte immer wieder die Form zu perfektionieren.  
Makkachin kam aus dem Schlafzimmer getappelt und kuschelte sich an Victor’s Bein.  
“Hey Makkachin. Hast du auch Hunger?”, fragte er lächelnd und schob die Butter beiseite, um seinem Pudel etwas Futter geben zu können. Dann stellte er den Teller mit der Butter auf das Tablett und machte sich auf den Weg an das Bett. Am Fuße davon stellte er alles auf seine Sitzbank und ging zu Yuuri an die Bettseite. Liebevoll strich er dem jungen Mann über die Wange und schob einige Strähnen beiseite.  
“Guten Morgen.”, sagte er leise und wartete darauf, dass Yuuri seine Augen aufmachte.  
“Victor…”, murmelte der junge Japaner und drehte sich ein wenig von der Hand weg, die ihm in seinem Schlaf störte.  
Victor lachte leise, als er die Bewegung bemerkte und setzte sich neben seinen Freund. Er wiederholte seine Geste und lachte, als sich Yuuri’s Augen im Halbschlaf zusammenkniffen und er undeutliche Laute von sich gab.  
“Kobuta-chan, es ist Zeit aufzuwachen.”, flüsterte der Russe und drückte Yuuri einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Als er sich etwas zurücklehnte, blinzelten braune Augen ihn verschlafen an und Victor musste wieder atemlos lachen. “Oh Gott bist du niedlich.”  
“Bin nicht niedlich…”, murmelte Yuuri und schloss seine Augen wieder, als er seinen Russen neben sich zog und seinen Kopf in dessen Nackenbeuge versteckte.  
Victor umarmte ihn und atmete seinen Duft ein. “Yuuriiii, es gibt Frühstück.”  
“Huh? Frühstück?”, fragte er und sah auf, wobei sein Blick am Tablett am Fußende hängen blieb.  
“Hast du das alles gemacht, Victor?”, wollte er überrascht wissen und drehte sich zu Victor um, wobei er nicht merkte, wie nah sie noch zueinander waren. Seine Nase berührte beinahe Victor’s, als er in seiner Bewegung abrupt innehielt.  
“Uhm…”, entkam es Yuuri und Victor stupste ihn vorsichtig vor die Stirn.  
“Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck.”, entgegnete Victor und stand auf, um das Tablett ranzuholen. Er stellte es Yuuri auf den Schoß, dessen Augen immer größer wurden, je mehr er sah, was Victor alles zubereitet hatte.  
“Das ist der Wahnsinn!”, rief Yuuri aus und sein Magen knurrte laut zur Bestätigung.  
“Iss nur, Yuuri.”, bat Victor ihn und kniete sich neben dem Bett auf den Boden, um seinen Kopf mit den Händen auf der Decke abstützen zu können. Freudig sah er Yuuri dabei zu, wie er sich auf das Essen stürzte. Dabei summte er leise erneut das Lied vor sich hin. Yuuri unterbrach sich in seinem Schaufeln und wandte seinen Blick zu Victor, legte den Kopf schief. “Isst du nichts?”, wollte er wissen.  
Als Antwort grinste er verlegen und fasste sich an den Nacken. “Ich hab beim Zubereiten genascht. Viel.” und Yuuri begann zu lachen. Dann aß er in Ruhe weiter und lauschte dem leichten Summen, dass Victor immer wieder verließ.  
“Was summst du da eigentlich?”, wollte er neugierig wissen und Victor sah ihn an. “Ohh...ich weiß auch nicht Recht. Es lief den einen Tag im Radio und irgendwie geht es mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Warte kurz…”, er suchte sein Handy neben dem Bett und öffnete YouTube. Er nahm seine Kopfhörer und steckte Yuuri einen der Ohrstöpsel ins sein Ohr und sich selbst den zweiten, ehe er _Play_ drückte.

_If I told you this was only gonna hurt_  
_If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn_  
_Would you walk in?_  
_Would you let me do it first?_  
_Do it all in the name of love_

_Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?_  
_In the darkness, in the middle of the night_  
_In the silence, when there's no one by your side_  
_Would you call in the name of love?_  
_In the name of love, name of love_  
_In the name of love, name of love_

Yuuri folgte der Musik und lauschte jeder Zeile des Textes, während er seine Augen schloss. Die Melodie des Liedes nahm ihn mit sich.  
“Das ist ein sehr schönes Lied, Victor.”, sagte er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und Victor wog sich sanft dem Rhythmus folgend hin und her.  
“Nicht wahr? Es erinnert mich sehr an dich.”  
Überrascht sah Yuuri ihn an.  
“An mich? Wieso?”, fragte er und bemerkte gar nicht, dass an seinem Mundwinkel etwas Marmelade klebte. Victor lachte auf.  
Er streckte seine Hand aus und strich Yuuri mit dem Daumen über den Mund, um die Marmelade davon zu entfernen. Er spürte es mehr als das er es hörte, wie Yuuri’s Atem stockte und seinen Augen erneut groß wurden. Vorsichtig legte der Russe seine Hand unter Yuuri’s Kinn und betete, dass er diesmal nicht von ihm schrecken würde. Und als gäbe es eine höhere Macht, blieb Yuuri wie fixiert vor ihm sitzen und ließ seine Berührung ohne Zucken zu. Victors Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Langsam zog er den jungen Mann zu sich heran und küsste erst seine Mundwinkel, bevor Victor’s Lippen sich auf die des Dunkelhaarigen legten.  
“Hör niemals auf, du zu sein.”

Nach ein paar Stunden, die die beiden in ihrem Bett verbracht hatten, drängelte Makkachin, weil er raus musste und so zogen sich die beiden Eiskunstläufer an und begaben sich nach draußen. Aus einer kurz geplanten Runde mit Makkachin wurde ein längerer Spaziergang, der die beiden jungen Männer auch etwas in die Innenstadt von St. Petersburg führte. Victor erklärte ihm lächelnd einige Dinge und deutete hin und wieder auf Orte, die ihm in seiner Jugend viel bedeutet hatten. Für einen Moment fühlte sich Yuuri, als wäre er zurück in Moskau mit seinem Freund, wo ihre Sorgen noch geringer waren und ihre Tage von mehr Gelächter geprägt waren und ihre Nächte...nun ja, zumindest war Yuuri in diesen nicht von Albträumen aufgewacht. Er sah zu Victor hinüber, ihre Schultern berührten sich fast und Yuuri verspürte den Drang, nach seiner Hand zu greifen. Doch er hielt sich zurück, wusste er doch um die Situation, die noch immer über ihren Köpfen hing und der sie sich machtlos ergeben mussten. Was sollten sie auch tun?  
Makkachin wedelte vergnügt mit dem Schwanz, sichtlich erfreut über den langen Ausflug. So lange wie heute war er wohl das letzte Mal in Hasetsu draußen gewesen, als Victor mit seinem Hund neben sich Fahrrad gefahren war und Yuuri hinter sich her rennen ließ, sodass er wieder in Form kam. Der junge Japaner lachte bei dem Gedanken an ihre gemeinsame Zeit in seiner Heimatstadt und spürte einen kleinen Stich im Herzen. Er vermisste seine Familie und Freunde mehr, als er anfangs vermutet hatte.  
Yuuri sah auf, als Victor ihn antippte.  
“Da vorn ist der Crêpes Stand von dem ich dir erzählt habe, Yuuri. Lass uns einen holen!”, sagte er und lief voraus. Yuuri setzte ein Lächeln auf und folgte ihm.  
“Ich nehme definitiv die Erdbeersoße! Was möchtest du?”  
Neugierig sah Yuuri auf die Karte, was es alles für Auswahlmöglichkeiten gab und entschied sich klassisch für die Schokosoße. Es dauerte nicht lang und beide hielten ihre fast schon heißen Crêpes mit den Fingerspitzen fest und stellten sich einige Meter entfernt von dem Stand an den Rand. Victor biss genüsslich in den Teig und etwas Soße quoll über, und er beugte sich schnell nach vorn, damit es ihm nicht auf die Hose oder Schuhe tropfte. Angestrengt inspizierte er seine Füße und bemerkte erst gar nicht, dass sich Yuuri zu seinem Cêpes beugte und einen Bissen davon stahl. Genüsslich kaute er vor sich hin und Victor sah ihn an und wollte etwas sagen, als er erkannte, dass ihm gerade ein Stück seines Crêpes gestohlen wurde und der Dieb noch genau vor ihm stand.  
Yuuri’s Grinsen verließ sein Gesicht, als er wieder in Victors Augen sah, der in langsamen und überlegten Schritten näher zu ihm kam. Der junge Mann schluckte schwer. Victors Augen glänzten wie die eines Jägers und seine Schritte ähnelten dem Moment, wenn sich jener Jäger seine Beute näherte. Als gäbe es keinen Ausweg mehr.  
“Yuuri, du hast mir etwas genommen, was mir gehört.”, hauchte er nahe an seinem Gesicht und dem Dunkelhaarigen stockte der Atem. “Dafür möchte ich im Gegenzug auch etwas von dir.” Sein Blick wandte sich für einen Moment auf den Schokoladen-überzogen Crêpes in Yuuri’s Hand, und er wähnte sich fast sicher, als der scharfe Blick erneut auf ihn traf. Er hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, als Victor ihn hungrig küsste. Überrascht wich Yuuri ein Stück zurück. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Victor ihn in der Öffentlichkeit küssen würde, da sie sich eigentlich dafür entschieden hatten, derartige Zuneigungen nicht offen zu zeigen. Zumindest nicht hier. Aber es fühlte sich zu gut an, als das er ihn von sich stoßen wollte und so ließ er es einfach geschehen und küsste seinen Freund mit ebenso viel Emotion zurück. Um sie herum blieben die Menschen stehen und sahen zu ihnen. Die meisten sahen eher emotionslos der Szenerie zu, während es da diesen Teil gab, der eindeutig abweisende Gesichtszüge aufwies.  
Nach einigen Sekunden merkte auch Viktor, was er hier tat und löste sich erschrocken von Yuuri. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und sah die Blicke, die auf ihnen lagen. Yuuri tippte verlegen die Finger aneinander und sah zu Boden.  
“Entschuldige, Victor…wir hatten ja eigentlich eine Abmachung, was das angeht...”, versuchte Yuuri einzubringen, als Victor ihn am Arm schnappte. “Gehen wir einfach, die Leute haben genug von uns zu sehen bekommen.”, sagte er zwinkernd und sie gingen gemeinsam die Straße entlang, mit den missbilligenden Blicken noch immer im Rücken. Obwohl er sich so entspannt gab, war Victor’s Innerstes zum Zerreißen angespannt. Genau solchen Situationen hatte er aus dem Weg gehen wollen, doch es fiel ihm so schwer sich in der Nähe von Yuuri zusammenzureißen. Sie konnten froh sein, dass der Kuss eben (noch) keine ernsthaften Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde und sie nur mit einigen abweisenden Blicken rechnen mussten.  
Als sie ihre Crêpes gegessen hatten, beschlossen sie sich auf den Heimweg zu begeben, ehe die Stadt von abendlichen Touristen und Partygängern durchflutet würde.  
Auf ihrem Weg wurden die Straßen immer voller und immer mehr Menschen versammelten sich, so dass sie kaum noch durchkamen.  
“Ist hier heute irgendeine Veranstaltung, Victor?”, fragte Yuuri, als er sich hinter dem Russen durch die Menschenmenge drängelte. Dieser zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und war darauf bedacht Makkachin in dem Gedränge immer im Blick zu behalten.  
Reflexartig griff Yuuri nach Victors Hand, um ihn vor sich nicht zu verlieren. Er zog sich näher an Victor heran, bis er an seinem nach hinten hängenden Arm förmlich kleben blieb. Sie kamen ins Stocken und ihr Weg war versperrt. Auch ihre Sicht war eingeschränkt, als plötzlich jemand ein riesengroßes Schild vor ihnen erhob und laut zu rufen begann. Yuuri sah, wie Victors Augen groß wurden und ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Er wollte schon fragen, was los war, als er das Schild endlich von vorn sah.  
In einem Kreis waren gleiche Gender-Symbole zu sehen, die mit einem dicken roten Strich durchgezogen waren. Der Mann, der es hielt rief verärgert etwas und die Masse um sie herum stimmte mit ein.


	18. Trampelpfad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel...dennoch viel Spaß!

Yuuris Finger verkrampften sich in Victors Jacke, als sich dieser mit dem Oberkörper zu ihm wandte und ihn eindringlich ansah.  
“Ich weiß, dass das sehr beängstigend ist Yuuri, aber du musst jetzt unbedingt meinen Arm loslassen!”, flüsterte er ihm zu und etwas in seinem Blick bewegte den Japaner dazu, seiner Anfrage Folge zu leisten. Er nickte und entfernte sich einen Schritt von ihm, Makkachin stand nun zwischen ihnen und war die einzige Verbindung, die sie in diesem Moment hatten.  
Sie sahen sich verzweifelt an, bevor Victor ihre Umgebung begutachtete und versuchte, einen Weg aus diesem Anti-LGBTQ-Protest zu finden. Er drehte sich mehrmals um die eigene Achse, um den besten Ausgang ausfindig zu machen, als er eine kleine Lücke entdeckte. Sie würde zwar einen etwas längeren Umweg zu seiner Wohnung bringen, aber das war ja egal, solange er Yuuri sicher und in einem Stück hier raus brachte.  
Er deutete dem Japaner mit einem kurzen Nicken die Richtung, in die sie gehen sollten und lief los, Yuuri dicht an seinen Fersen. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Leine von Makkachin, während er versuchte seinen Freund nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, da die Menschen um sie herum sich immer weiter bewegten und ihn ein wenig hin und her schubsten. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er Victor in der Masse verloren zu haben und Panik machte sich in ihm breit, als er seinen Silberschopf aufleuchten sah und seinen Schritt beschleunigte. Auch Makkachin wurde immer unruhiger, je lauter die Masse um sie herum wurde. Er jaulte ein wenig und Yuuri streichelte ihm kurz über den Kopf, um seinen vierbeinigen Begleiter zu beruhigen.  
Makkachin stupste ihn leicht an und Yuuri sah ein Ende, was ihn dazu antrieb noch etwas schneller zu gehen. Er hat die Seite der Traube erreicht und wollte gerade aus ihr heraustreten, als sein Fuß an einem höhergelegten Stein hängen blieb. Sein Gesicht hätte den Asphalt unter ihm geküsst, hätten sich nicht plötzlich starke Arme um ihn geschlossen, die seinen Fall verhinderten. Er sah auf und blickte in die Augen von Victor, die besorgt funkelten.  
Kaum hatte er sich richtig aufgerichtet war ein lauter Aufschrei aus der Menge zu hören und als Yuuri zum Ursprung des Lautes sah, waren mehrere wütende Gesichter auf sie gerichtet.  
Victor brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sie und hob die Hände.  
“Yuuri! Lauf!”, sagte er und die beiden fingen an zu rennen, so schnell sie ihre Beine tragen konnte, Makkachin immer dicht hinter ihnen. Die lauten Schreie folgten ihnen noch eine Weile, bis sie mehrere Straßen entfernt völlig außer Atem stehen blieben. Yuuri lehnte seinen Hintern gegen eine der Hauswände und stützte sich vornüber ab, um mehr Luft in seine Lunge pumpen zu können. Sein Körper begann zu zittern, doch dies stoppte sofort, als er Victor ansah.  
Der Russe war so blass, wie er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte und seine Augen glänzten mit Tränen, die er nicht fallen ließ.  
Yuuri trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, gefasster als noch vor wenigen Sekunden. Nach einem Blick um sicherzustellen, dass sie hier ungestört waren, legte er Victor eine Hand an den Arm.  
“Es ist okay, Victor. Wir sind raus. Wir sind sicher.”, unsicher sah der silberhaarige Mann vor ihm auf, und schien ihn zwar wahrzunehmen, doch nicht wirklich zu verstehen, was er sagte. Makkachin sprang sein Herrchen an, wodurch Victor zu seinem Pudel sah und danach wieder zu Yuuri.  
Langsam wurde seine Umgebung wieder deutlicher und er bemerkte, wie viel Sorge Yuuri ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Abrupt machte er einen Schritt auf seinen Verlobten zu und seine Händen striffen über seinen Körper, seine Augen wild. “Geht es dir gut? Haben sie dich verletzt?”, wollte er wissen und beschwichtigend griff Yuuri nach Victors Händen, legte sie an seine eigene Brust und sah ihm tief in die Augen. “Mir geht es gut, Victor. Wir sind sicher.”  
“Lass uns nach Hause gehen...bitte…”, bettelte Victor fast und der drängende Tonfall setzte Yuuris Beine in Bewegung, eine Hand hielt noch immer Victors. Er ließ Victor führen und bald erkannte er das Haus vor ihnen, in dem sich Victors Wohnung befand.

Wenig später saß Victor auf der Couch und verfolgte die Nachrichten, während Yuuri ihnen Tee machte (den sie dieses Mal hoffentlich trinken würden). Mit dem Blick auf den Bildschirm gerichtet ging er zu dem dem Russen und drückte ihm die Tasse in die Hand, ehe er sich zu ihm setzte.   
“Ein Vertreter der _Duma_ hat angekündigt, dass zwei Gesetzesvorlagen eingereicht worden sind, jedoch erst kommenden Mittwoch eine Entscheidung fallen würde. Das heißt, am Mittwoch steht fest, wie es für uns in diesem Land weitergeht.”, erklärte Victor, ohne dass Yuuri gefragt hätte. Sein Blick blieb am Fernseher haften, als die Bilder des abendlichen Protestes durchliefen.  
“Aber was bedeutet das jetzt _genau_ für uns, Victor?”, wollte Yuuri wissen. Doch Victor schüttelte mit dem Kopf  
“Das weiß ich noch nicht. Ich werde mir was einfallen lassen müssen.”  
“Nicht _du_ Victor. _Wir._ ”, verbesserte Yuuri ihn und legte seine Hand beruhigend auf seinen Rücken.  
“Und jetzt schalte um. Wir schauen uns etwas an, was nicht so deprimierend ist. Denn das war diese Woche schon zur Genüge.”  
Victor trank einen kleinen Schluck von seinem noch heißen Tee, ehe er ihn abstellte und sich in Yuuris Arme legte. Wie eine Katze begann er sich zu räkeln und drückte sich fest an die Brust des jungen Japaners, so dass er dessen Herzschlag hören konnte. Seufzend schaffte er es eine Position zu finden, in der er sich wohl fühlte, als Yuuri die Fernbedienung nahm und Victors Lieblings-Seifenoper einschaltete. Er legte seine Arme fest um ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf das Haar. “Alles wird gut. Wir schaffen das. Gemeinsam.”


	19. Die Angst kommt vor dem Fall

Nach dem aufreibenden Wochenende und dem darauffolgenden etwas ruhigeren Wochenstart war Victor dennoch mit den Nerven am Ende. Und es war erst Mittwoch. Oder vielleicht gerade weil es Mittwoch war, war er fertig mit der Welt. Heute würde die _Duma_ eine Entscheidung treffen, wie es für Homosexuelle in Russland weiterginge. Und egal wie sehr Victor versuchte sich von diesen Gedanken und diesem Thema abzulenken, kam er irgendwann immer wieder darauf zurück. Selbst Yurio konnte ihn mit seinen Sprüchen nicht ablenken.  
Auch Yuuri hatte schon alles versucht, doch so ganz war es ihm nicht gelungen. Immer wenn er nah bei Victor war, konnte der Russe sich gehen lassen und auf seinen Verlobten konzentrieren, der all diese warmen Gefühle in ihm auslöste. Doch sobald sich Yuuri auch nur einige Meter entfernte erschien Victor das Eis kälter denn je und nicht mal die perfekt gestandenen Sprünge ihre jungen Schüler konnten ihn zu mehr als einem kleinen Lächeln bewegen. Alles in allem konnte man also sagen, dass Victor den schlechtesten Tag in seinem Leben an diesem Mittwoch erlebte. Und er hasste es. Hasste das Gefühl, dass es in ihm auslöste und die ganzen Gedanken, die es in seinem Kopf freisetzte.

_Noch bevor die Reporter einen Blick auf die dunkle Mappe erhaschen konnten, noch bevor klar sein würde für welches Gesetz sich tatsächlich entschieden wurde und noch bevor die Öffentlichkeit informiert sein würde, machten sich die Vertreter der Duma fertig. Die Krawatten wurden zurecht gezogen und die Aktenkoffer demonstrativ in die Hand genommen, auch wenn sie tatsächlich keine näheren Bedeutungen hatten. Sie nickten sich zu, um das Zeichen dafür zu geben, dass es losgehen konnte. Die dunkle Mappe wurde genommen und wie auf einem Silbertablett vor sich getragen. Das Klicken der Kameras war schon von weitem zu hören, als sie auf die Bühne mit einem Schreibtisch darauf zugingen. Eine Bühne, mehr war das offizielle Büro des Präsidenten nicht. Es diente nur dazu offen zu zeigen, was in diesem Land gespielt wurde._

Victor wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, nachdem er wieder einen Sprung nach dem anderen gezeigt und trainiert hatte. Auch seine Schüler waren deutlich außer Atem.  
“Ich glaube das reicht erstmal.”, erklärte er, rechnete jedoch nicht damit, dass Stella von der Bande aus etwas zu ihm rufen würde.  
“Victoooor! Bitte zeig uns dein Markenzeichen, den vierfachen Flip! Den hast du uns die ganze Zeit vorenthalten!”, bettelte sie mit Nachdruck und Mai-Lin und Michael sahen gespannt zu ihm.  
Victor setzte sich ein leicht gezwungenes Lächeln auf. Ihm war eigentlich nicht danach, doch er wusste besser als jeder andere, dass man das Publikum nicht warten ließ, wenn es etwas erwartete. Sein Blick wanderte zu Yuuri der ihm mit seinem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht mehr als deutlich symbolisierte, dass er den Sprung nicht machen musste, wenn er nicht wollte.  
Doch es war Victor Nikiforov, der fünffache Sieger des Grand Prix, von dem es erwartet wurde und so fuhr er auf die Mitte der Eisfläche. 

_Das Flutlicht der Kamerablitze erhellten den Raum, als die Vertreter der Duma hereinkamen. Mit ihren Anzügen und Koffern wirkten sie beinahe bedrohlich und kühl. Der Mann an der Spitze trug die dunkle Mappe in den Händen, die er jeden Moment dem Präsidenten auf den Tisch legen würde. Im Saal war die Stimmung unruhig. Die zwei völlig entgegengesetzten Gesetzesentwürfe wurden laut offiziellen Aussagen gleichwertig gehandhabt, jedoch hieß es in Fachkreisen, dass nur das Gesetz, welches Homosexualität unter eine gewisse Strafe stellte, tatsächlich zur Debatte stand. Die Reporter waren sich sicher, dass sie eben diese Vorlage hier unterzeichnet sehen würden._

Victor trat seine ersten Schritte vorwärts, um Schwung holen zu können. Sein Herz schlug noch immer wie wild vor lauter Anstrengung. Oder war es noch etwas anderes, was dabei mitschwang? Jede Ader in seinem Körper pulsierte, als er zum Sprung ansetzte und sich in die Luft erhob.

_Mit einem leisen Pfeifen wurde die Mappe auf den Schreibtisch geschoben. Kameras drängten sich aneinander, um den besten Schnappschuss von dem Geschehen erhaschen zu können. Bedächtig schlug der Präsident die Klappe auf und sah auf das Dokument unter sich._

Mit Grazie landete Victor und vollführte noch eine Drehung, um den Schwung besser abfedern zu können. Applaus ertönte und von Stella und Michael waren die Rufe nach einer Zugabe zu hören. Yuuri sah zu Victor, unsicher, was er davon halten sollte, dass er sich wieder aufstellte, bereit sein Markenzeichen ein zweites Mal darzubieten.  
Als er Anlauf nahm und versuchte wieder genügend Schwung aufzubauen, spürte Victor, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

_Der Präsident öffnete die Kappe seines Stiftes und sah in die erwartungsvolle Menge vor ihm, die jede seiner Bewegungen genauestens verfolgte. Als er wieder auf das Dokument sah, legte er die Finger an das Papier und blätterte die ersten Seiten um, um die Stelle zu erreichen, an welcher er unterschreiben musste._

Er wusste nicht, was es war, doch als Victor Schwung aufbaute, sah Yuuri etwas, dass ihm Sorgen machte. Etwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Victors Gesichtszüge wurden hart und es sah fast so aus, als hätte er Schmerzen, als er zum Flip abhob…

_Ohne zu zögern setzte der Präsident den Füller an und unterzeichnete das Dokument._

...und stürzte. Victor Nikiforov stürzte! Als er versuchte zu landen, knickte er mit dem Fuß um und überschlug sich einige Male auf dem Eis. Yuuri schoss auf ihn zu, noch bevor er vollständig realisiert hatte, was passiert war. Stella, Michael und Mai-Lin schlugen die Hände vor ihre Münder, erschrocken von dem Anblick, der sich vor ihnen abspielte. Yurio und Yakov erstarrten augenblicklich. Victor - der Weltstar des Eiskunstlaufes - fünffacher Weltmeister und Idol sämtlicher junger Talente, stürzte zu Boden und der Aufprall hallte laut in der Halle wieder, zerstörte damit die unheimliche Stille, die sich aufgebaut hatte. Und so laut wie es für die wenigen Sekunden gewesen ist, so leise war es augenblicklich wieder, als sich Victor nicht mehr regte und wie gefroren auf dem kalten Eis unter sich liegen blieb.  
“Victor!”, schrie Yuuri und erreichte ihn kurz darauf. Er legte seine Hände an seine Schulter und Wange. Er hatte das Gefühl, das Herz müsste ihm gleich aus der Brust springen, als Victor sich einen Moment nicht rührte, bevor er sich abrupt aufsetzte. “Yuuri!”, sagte er atemlos und blickte ihn erschrocken an. Seine Hände zitterten sichtlich und der Japaner nahm sie in seine.  
“Geht es dir gut? Tut dir was weh?”, fragte er eindringlich und es schien Victor in die Gegenwart zu befördern, denn er verzog sein Gesicht und sah auf seinen Knöchel. “Mein Knöchel!”, meinte er panisch und sah wieder zu seinem Verlobten.  
“Verdammt…! Yakov, einen Krankenwagen, schnell!”, rief Yuuri und sah zur Bande, wo Yakov bereits sein Handy in der Hand hielt. Otabek war auf das Eis gekommen und half Yuuri Victor zu stützen und von der Fläche zu den Bänken zu bringen. Die fassungslosen Blicke der Schüler folgten ihnen dabei. Niemand in der Halle hatte geglaubt jemals zu sehen, wie Victor Nikiforov stürzte und das ausgerechnet bei seinem Markenzeichen, dem vierfachen Flip.  
Der Notdienst kam schnell und lud Victor ein, um ihn in die Klinik zu fahren. Sein Knöchel war geschwollen und nur schwer aus dem Schuh zu bekommen. Er sollte zur weiteren Untersuchung, um feststellen zu können, ob er sich etwas gebrochen hatte. Besorgte Blicke sahen Yuuri nach, als er zu Victor in den Rettungswagen stieg und mit einem kurzen Nicken verdeutlichte, dass er alle auf dem Laufenden halten würde.  
Mit Blaulicht fuhren sie davon.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen wurde Victor von einem Zimmer zum nächsten, zwischendurch auch zum Röntgen und zurück geschoben. Er durfte nicht laufen oder seinen Fuß irgendwie belasten, weshalb er in einen Rollstuhl gesteckt wurde, den Yuuri kaum noch losließ. Victors Augen hatten eine beängstigende Leere angenommen und er reagierte kaum auf Ansprachen, weshalb Yuuri lediglich seine Hand hielt, wenn es ihm möglich war. Nach etwa zwei Stunden musste Yuuri Victor in das Behandlungszimmer schieben, sollte den Raum für die Auswertung jedoch wieder verlassen. Es war ihm nicht recht, doch da sie weder verheiratet waren, noch in einer irgendwie gearteten familiären Beziehung zueinander standen, hatte er keine Wahl. Yuuris Vermutung war jedoch eher, dass diese Gründe vorgeschoben waren und der Arzt in schlichtweg nicht mit drin haben wollte, aus gewissen Gründen.

Widerwillig nahm Yuuri wieder im Wartebereich Platz und rang mit seinen Händen. Für Victor hatte er stark sein können, doch jetzt, als er allein hier saß, brachen die Ängste auf ihn ein, wie ein gebrochener Damm der Wasser freiließ, wenn er Risse bekam. Würde Victor wieder laufen können? Was würde passieren, wenn nicht? Würde er ihm helfen können? Er begann sich in einen Kreis zu reden, der erst unterbrochen wurde, als ihm jemand leicht gegen das Schienbein trat. Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen und sah Yurio vor sich stehen, wie er seine eine Hand in der Hosentasche hielt, die andere hielt ihm sein Handy unter die Nase.  
“Es ist beschlossen worden. Es war kein positives Ergebnis.”, sagte er und Yuuri konnte sich den englischen Artikel kurz durchlesen, der die nun gültigen Einschränkungen für Homosexuelle umfasste. Er spürte einen Stich in seiner Magengegend, als er unter dem letzten Satz die Uhrzeit sah, zu der das Urteil veröffentlicht wurde. Nur weniger Minuten davor war Victor gestürzt. Er senkte den Kopf.  
“Tut mir leid, Katsudon.”, sagte Yurio und die Ehrlichkeit war aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. Er ließ sich neben dem Japaner nieder. “Wie geht es Victor?”, wollte er wissen und spielte mit seinen Füßen auf dem Boden rum. Er war nervös, erkannte Yuuri verblüfft.  
“Ich weiß es noch nicht. Er ist gerade mit einem Arzt im Behandlungszimmer, der die Röntgenaufnahmen auswertet. Dann wissen wir mehr. Victor hat vorhin nur ein Schmerzmittel bekommen und etwas gegen die Schwellung oder so. Aber wenn ich versucht habe mit ihm zu reden…”, er sah Yurio traurig an. “Er hat kaum reagiert…”  
Sein Kopf senkte sich betrübt. Überrascht fuhren seine Augenbrauen an die Haarlinie, als Yurio ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. “Er ist stark. Der wird wieder.” Sein Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht, aber Yuuri nahm den Versuch lächelnd an und nickte.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lang, da fragte eine Krankenschwester nach den Angehörigen und Freunden von Victor Nikiforov. Der russische und japanische Yuri sprangen gleichzeitig auf und liefen ihr hinterher, als sie sie in das Zimmer brachte.  
Dort auf der Trage saß Victor, dessen Augen wieder ein wenig zu leuchten begannen, als er seine zwei Freunde erkannte. “Es ist nur eine starke Überdehnung der Bänder meinte der Arzt. Nichts was ein paar Wochen Ruhe und Kühlen nicht wieder gut machen!”, man konnte die erleichterten Seufzer von Yuuri und Yurio fast auf dem Gang hören.  
Yuuri ging lächelnd zu seinem Verlobten und umarmte ihn von der Seite fest. “Ich hab mir echt Sorgen gemacht, Victor!”, hauchte er und spürte wie sich Erschöpfung in ihm breit machte, doch konnte er nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn übermannte. Er hatte andere Pflichten gerade.  
“Und dafür dieser Aufriss? Den Weg hätte ich mir sparen können!”, meinte Yurio abfällig, aber auch ihm war die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Victor grinste ihn an. “Hättest du! Mir geht es prima!”, er zwinkerte kurz und begann weiter zu plappern, doch Yuuri hatte ihn für den Moment ausgeblendet. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Victor ihnen beiden versuchten einen Bären aufzubinden. Seinen Augen fehlte die übliche Freude und auch seine Handbewegungen waren nur eine abgeschwächte Variante seinen sonst so lauten Charakters. Yuuri strich ihm die Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die immer in sein linkes Auge zu fallen schien. “Los Victor, wir können nach Hause gehen.”, flüsterte er leise, und strahlte damit Ruhe aus, die sein Verlobter trotz seiner aufgelegten Fassade zu brauchen schien.  
Yurio stellte sich auf die andere Seite von Victor und gemeinsam halfen sie ihm auf, bedacht darauf, dass sich Victor nicht zu schnell bewegte, sodass ihm nicht schwindelig wurde. Er hatte schließlich eine Weile gelegen.  
Sie halfen Victor mit den Krücken zu gehen, da er noch sehr unsicher damit aussah und wollten das Zimmer verlassen, als sie noch einmal von der Krankenschwester aufgehalten wurden, die begann auf russisch mit Victor zu reden. Sie schien ihm etwas zu erklären und ein paar Anweisungen für Zuhause mit zu geben, doch verstand Yuuri kein Wort. Dann drückte die Krankenschwester Yurio ein paar Dinge in die Hand, die Tabletten und Salben ähnelten, bevor sie wieder verschwand. Yuuri fühlte sich ein wenig hilflos.

Yakov wartete vor dem Haupteingang des Krankenhauses auf sie, um Victor und Yuuri nach Hause zu bringen. Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie vor der Haustür und Yakov ging mit Victor vor, um ihm die Treppen hochzuhelfen. Yuuri wollte schon hinterher, als Yurio ihn nochmal aufhielt. “Hier.”, er reichte ihm die Sachen, die er vorhin von der Krankenschwester bekommen hatte. “Das sind Schmerztabletten, die Victor zweimal täglich nehmen soll. Die sollen auch der Schwellung helfen hat die gesagt. Dann gibt es noch irgendwelche Tabletten für den Magen, damit er damit keine Probleme bekommt. Und dann noch eine Salbe, die direkt dort unten wirkt. Sie meinte, der Verband solle einige Tage dran bleiben, weil der den Knöchel nochmal stützt. Und er soll ihn auf keinen Fall belasten! Nur so wenig wie möglich!”  
Yuuri sah ihn mit großen Augen an, so viele Informationen strömten auf ihn ein. Doch er nickte einmal kurz und bedankte sich.  
Yurio sah ihn einmal eindringlich an. “Pass auf ihn auf, Katsudon!” Dann ging er zurück und stieg in das Auto ein.

Yuuri sprintete die Treppen fast nach oben und hatte Yakov und Victor eingeholt, als sie an der letzten Treppe standen. “Ich mach das!”, sagte Yuuri bestimmt und bevor Yakov irgendetwas äußern konnte, hatte er sich Victor geschnappt und balancierte sein Gewicht. Yakov ließ Victor los, als er sicher war, dass der Japaner ihn richtig unterstützte und verabschiedete sich mit wenigen Worten von ihnen.  
Die letzten Schritten bis zu ihrer Wohnungstür schienen das letzte aus Victor rauszuholen, denn er lehnte erschöpft an der Wand neben der Wohnungstür, während Yuuri den Schlüssel in seiner Jackentasche suchte.  
Der Russe war unnatürlich still, als er neben ihm stand und die Sorge wuchs in Yuuris Herzen. Endlich öffnete er die Tür und stolperte mit Victor hinein. Dieser steuerte das Sofa im Wohnzimmer an, doch Yuuri unterbrach seinen Weg. “Nein Victor. Du gehörst ins Bett. Jetzt.”, sagte er bestimmt und schob ihn mit leichtem Druck dorthin, so schnell wie es für Victor möglich war. Keine Worte des Protestes hatten Victors Mund verlassen, und sie erreichten nach kurzer Zeit das Schlafzimmer.  
Kraftlos ließ sich Victor ins Bett sinken, die Krücken fielen vergessen neben ihn auf den Boden. Makkachin hüpfte am Ende des Bettes umsorgt umher.  
Yuuri ließ sich neben Victor nieder und zog ihn in seine Arme, sodass Victor fast völlig auf ihm lag. Wie damals beim _Cup of China_ , mit dem Kopf auf seinem Herzen.  
Und als Victor an diesem Abend in seinen Armen weinte, hörte Yuuri wie sein Herz brach.


	20. Ein Ausflug unter Freunden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal ein ganzes Kapitel nur Otabek und Yuri!! Viel Spaß! ♥

Und wieder hatte sich die Trainingsgemeinschaft verkleinert. Yurio gab sich Mühe die entstandene große Lücke zu schließen, doch es war eindeutig zu viel drei weitere Läufer zu unterstützen, wenn er selbst noch lernte. Selbst Otabeks Versuch, ihn zu unterstützen, wie es nur möglich war, reichte kaum aus um die Belastung zu stemmen. Yakov stand immer nur an der Bande und warf irgendwelche Kommentare um sich, so dass Yurio regelmäßig kleinere Wutausbrüche bekam und den Trainer aufforderte es doch selbst vorzuführen. Innerlich war er außerdem auf Yuuri wütend, weil sich dieser nicht mal für zwei Stunden von Victor lösen konnte, um ihm hierbei zu helfen. Die zwei dachten nur an sich und er musste das nun ausbaden!  
Grimmig blickend fuhr er über das Eis, als ihm etwas bewusst wurde.  
Morgen würden die Läufer abreisen, das bedeutete, dass auch Otabek gehen würde. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und er sah mit einem leicht sehnsüchtigen Blick zu seinem Freund, der an der Bande stand und Wasser trank. Es war ungerecht, dass die wenigen Freunde, die er hatte, immer wieder gingen und ihn allein zurück ließen. Er fühlte sich in solchen Momenten immer allein gelassen. Otabek fing seinen Blick auf und sah fragend zu ihm rüber. Als wäre er ertappt worden, wandte sich Yurio ab und fuhr eine weitere Runde über das Eis. Sein Herz pochte schneller als zuvor, als er versuchte sich durch die Runden zu beruhigen. Er wollte nicht, dass Otabek ging, war er doch der Einzige, mit dem er etwas teilte, dass man nicht in Worte fassen konnte.   
Yakov hatte ihn angehalten heute zum Abschluss des Trainings, seine Agape-Kür vorzuführen, um den jungen Läufern noch einmal einen Einblick zu geben, was sie erreichen konnten, wenn sie genug übten und sich dem Eiskunstlauf voll und ganz hingaben.   
Yurio sah zu Yakov, der nickte und er nahm Aufstellung, bevor die Musik ertönte. Er begann seine Kür und folgte dem Gefühl des Musikstücks.  
 _Warum fühle ich mich nur so schwer? Ich habe das Gefühl Agape heute nicht so zu fühlen, wie ich es sonst gemacht habe. Liegt es an diesem Schweregefühl in meiner Brust? Oh Gott, ich klinge schon wie Katsudon!_ , schallte sich Yurio selbst. Er versuchte weiter seinen Bewegungen zu folgen und gab sich jeder Note hin.  
Otabek beobachtete ihn genau und fesselte sich an ihn mit seinem Blick. Die anderen Läufer waren wie gebannt und versuchten sich die Bewegungsformen der Schritte, Drehungen und Sprünge einzuprägen, um einzelne Elemente selbst zu nutzen und üben zu können. Obwohl der Grand Prix vorbei war, beherrschte Yurio seine Kür noch immer perfekt und glitt anmutig über das Eis.  
 _Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, dass ich mir im Moment so viele Gedanken mache. Ich zweifle nicht an meinen Fähigkeiten oder daran, dass ich den nächsten Grand Prix wieder gewinnen werde, aber ich frage mich, wer an meiner Seite sein wird, wenn es so weit ist. Ich habe so oft nur an die Goldmedaille gedacht und mich nie gefragt, mit wem ich sie teilen kann. Eiskunstlauf ist alles, was ich bisher hatte, aber ist das alles, was es auch für mich gibt? ...reiß dich zusammen, Yuri! Solche Gedanken passen nicht zu dir. Das ist nur dieser wirre Japaner, der in letzter Zeit auf dich abgefärbt hat._  
Yurios Gedanken trieben ihn beinahe davon, als er es gerade noch schaffte, sich zurück in die Realität zu holen. Die Musik ging zu Ende und er streckte die Arme schwer atmend gen Himmel. Applaus war zu hören und Stella pfiff laut mit ihren Fingern im Mund.  
“Umwerfend! Einfach großartig, Yuri!”, rief sie ihm zu und ging auf das Eis zu ihm. “Ich finde es unglaublich, wie du es geschafft hast in dem Alter schon Grand Prix-Sieger zu sein! Das ist bemerkenswert.”, sprach sie weiter, wohl in der Hoffnung, dass er darauf eingehen würde, doch Yurio sah sie nur an, den Atem mittlerweile etwas ruhiger, und winkte ab.  
“Wie auch immer.”, sagte er und fuhr an den Rand. Otabek wartete einen Moment, bis Stella ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Yurio nahm, ehe er sich zu ihm bewegte.   
“Ich habe gerade mit Yakov geredet und er will uns alle zum Essen heute Abend versammeln. Als Abschiedsfeier.”  
Yurio hatte gerade seine Flasche angesetzt, hielt jedoch inne. “So?”, fragte er. “Wenn es sein muss…”, raunte er schließlich und trank einige Schlucke.  
“Wenn du bis dahin nichts vorhast, könnten wir etwas durch die Stadt fahren. Ich habe ein Motorrad gemietet. Nur für heute.”  
Yurio setzte die Flasche ab und sah ihn an. Unsicher, ob Otabek das wirklich ernst meinte, doch die steinerne Miene des jungen Mannes stellte klar, dass es sein Ernst war.  
“Bin dabei. Wohin soll’s gehen?”  
“Überall hin. Oder an Orte, die du sehen willst. Ich bin nicht wählerisch.”, entgegnete Otabek. Seine Lippen wollten ein Lächeln formen, doch Yurio versuchte es zu unterdrücken. Herauskam ein eher schiefes Grinsen, dass jedoch eindeutig klar stellte, dass er dabei war. Solange er hier rauskam und seine Ruhe hatte, hätte er fast alles mitgemacht, was Otabek ihm vorschlug.  
“Ich warte dann vor der Halle.”  
Yurio nickte und sah dem jungen Mann aus Kasachstan nach, als er sich wieder an sein Training machte.

Yakov hatte noch einmal eindringlich allen mitgeteilt, wann sie sich wo treffen würden und das Pünktlichkeit überaus wichtig wäre. Yurio hatte kaum noch zugehört, denn er war schon auf dem Weg in die Umkleide, um sich fertig machen zu können. Wenn er schon nicht viel Zeit mit Otabek verbringen konnte, wollte er so viel wie möglich davon ausnutzen können. Beinahe zeitgleich verließen sie die Halle. Stella war dicht hinter Yurio und wollte ihn gerade ansprechen, als er sich hinter Otabek auf den fahrbaren Untersatz schwang und Gas gegeben wurde. Sie fuhren davon.  
Die Straßen waren zur Abwechslung leer und so kamen sie schnell durch die Stadt. Mehr schlecht als recht versuchte Yurio Otabek von seiner Position aus zu lotsen. Er strebte einen kleinen Park an, der ruhig gelegen war. Dort gab es eine kleine Aussichtsplattform, von der aus man einen Teil von St. Petersburg überblicken konnte. Ein Schlagloch, dass Otabek übersehen hatte, ließ Yurio von seinem Sitz springen und er ruderte panisch mit den Armen, ehe er Otabeks Jacke zu fassen bekam und sich nah an ihn zog. Er schlang seine Arme um ihn, um wieder sicher zu sitzen. Auf ihrer Route gingen die Straßenlaternen an und leuchteten ihnen den Weg, bis sie den Park erreicht hatten.   
Erst als sie hielten, löste Yurio seinen Griff und Otabek drehte sich halb zu ihm, während er seinen Helm absezte.   
“Alles in Ordnung? Ich hatte das Schlagloch leider nicht gesehen.”  
“Ja, alles in Ordnung. Das war doch nichts.”, winkte Yurio ab und zog sich ebenfalls den Helm vom Kopf. “Ich wollte bloß nicht runterfallen.” Wenn er jedoch daran dachte, war es mehr als das. Er hatte sich dadurch sicherer gefühlt.  
Yurio schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um die aufkeimenden Emotionen abzuschütteln. Er wollte nicht enden, wie Yuuri und jedem Bisschen, was passierte, große Bedeutungen beimessen. Er war stolz darauf eher auf derartiges Gefühlsgeplänkel verzichten zu können und die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen, statt diesem ewigen hin und her.  
Gemeinsam gingen Otabek und Yurio zur Aussichtsplattform und ließen ihre Helme auf das breite Geländer nieder.  
“Wenn mein Opa mich besucht hat, sind wir oft hier hoch gekommen. Man ist hier eher für sich und kann in Ruhe reden oder nachdenken.”, erklärte Yurio und Otabek nickte verstehend.  
“Die Aussicht ist wirklich schön.”, stimmte er der unterschwelligen Botschaft zu und sah sich um. “Wirst du nächstes Jahr wieder Gold holen, beim Grand Prix?”, fragte Otabek beinahe stichelnd. Jedenfalls glaubte Yurio das zu hören.  
“Natürlich. Es gibt keinen, der es außer mir könnte!”, rief er aus und tippte sich siegessicher auf die Brust.  
“Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Victor nicht wieder antreten wird, also wird es noch leichter, als gedacht.” Er sah mit einem Grinsen zu dem jungen Mann neben sich, dem es egal war, ob man ihn als ernsthaften Gegner sah, oder nicht.  
“Ich werde mein Bestes geben das auszubauen, was ihr mir hier gezeigt habt. Vielleicht habe ich dann ja auch eine Chance gegen dich. Wir werden sehen.”, konterte er und Yurio sah ihn etwas überrascht an. Doch als Otabek ein kleines Grinsen aufsetzte, wurde Yurio augenblicklich davon angesteckt. Er lachte kurz auf und lehnte sich auf das Geländer vor ihm.  
“Ich finde es schade, dass du morgen schon zurück fliegst.”, gab er ehrlich zu. Otabek musterte ihn von der Seite.  
“Gib mir dein Handy.”, forderte er den jungen Russen auf und Yurio zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als er seinen Kopf zu ihm drehte. Er streckte Yurio seine Hand entgegen, als Zeichen, dass er es ernst meinte. Seine Miene war wieder stoisch geworden. Ohne weiter nachzudenken reichte Yurio ihm sein entsperrtes Handy. Otabek fing an darauf rumzutippen, hob das Handy einen Moment an - klick - und reichte es schließlich ohne ein Wort zurück. Yurio starrte auf den Bildschirm, auf dem Otabeks Bild ragte und seine Nummer darunter stand.  
“Ich hatte vergessen sie dir bei unserem letzten Treffen zu geben. Dann wird es leichter in Kontakt zu bleiben.”, sagte er beinahe monoton. Ob er es wollte oder nicht, Yurios Wangen färbten sich leicht rot und er freute sich innerlich.  
“Danke.”, war jedoch das einzige, was er hervorbrachte, ehe er provokant ihm auch seine Hand entgegen streckte. Otabek reichte ihm wortlos sein Handy im Austausch zurück.  
“Dreh dich um.”, forderte Yurio ihn auf und etwas überrascht kam er der Ansage nach.  
Yurio tippte seine Nummer ein und hielt das Handy für ein Foto erhoben. Er streckte seine Finger in “Peace”-Formation vor sein Gesicht und setzte ein breites Grinsen auf - so wie er sich tatsächlich gerade fühlte - und drückte auf den Auslöser.  
Sich räuspernd gab er Otabek sein Handy über dessen Schulter zurück und der junge Mann sah auf das Foto auf dem Display. Er zog einen Mundwinkel zu einem einseitigen Lächeln nach oben. Dann drehte er sich zurück und sie stellten sich wieder Seite an Seite an das Geländer, um über das entstehende Lichtermeer zu schauen.  
“Als ich dir letztes Jahr sagte, dass du den Blick eines Soldaten hattest, habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, wie sich dein Ausdruck verändern würde.”, gestand er nach einigen schweigsamen Minuten.  
“Huh?”, entkam es Yurio und er sah mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf zu Otabek rüber.  
“Seitdem ist in deinem Blick ein regelrechtes Feuer ausgebrochen. Und ich frage mich, wie du es geschafft hast.”  
Yurio dachte nach. Es war so viel gewesen, dass ihn dazu gebracht hatte so zu werden. Victor, der einfach gegangen war, Yuuri der anfing ein ernsthafter Gegner zu werden, seine neue Freundschaft mit Otabek, sein Großvater, der immer hinter ihm stand.  
“Ich schätze es war ein Mix aus allem, was in diesem Jahr vorgefallen war.”, antworte er, ohne spezifisch darauf eingehen zu müssen.  
“Was auch immer letztlich dazu geführt hat...pass auf, dass du es nicht verlierst. Das Feuer steht dir gut.”  
Yurio horchte ungläubig auf, während er sich aufrichtete. Dieser Kerl schaffte es Worte zu finden, die er wie ein Schwamm aufsaugen konnte, ohne ihm dabei das Gefühl zu geben, wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden. Yurio lachte kurz auf.  
“Dann versprich du mir, dass du dein Feuer findest, denn ich würde es gern in deinen braunen Augen lodern sehen, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal gegenüber stehen. Abgemacht?”  
Otabek lächelte ihn an und nickte.  
“Abgemacht.”

Sie standen noch einige Minuten dort oben, ehe Otabek sagte, dass sie los müssten, um rechtzeitig beim Essen zu sein. Yurio schwang sich auf das Motorrad, doch dieses Mal legte er von Anfang an seine Arme um Otabek, als sie durch die Stadt fuhren.


	21. Gemeinsame Entscheidungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel des Kapitels verrät es schon ein bisschen, dass sich hier ein Wendepunkt in der Geschichte anbahnt. Hoffentlich genießt ihr den folgenden Storyverlauf noch genauso sehr, wie wir beim Schreiben. :)

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Victor am Mittwoch eingeschlafen war. Schluchzend hatte er in Yuuris Armen gelegen und erst hatte der junge Mann keine Ahnung gehabt, was er machen sollte, doch die meiste Arbeit hatte Victor für ihn erledigt. Er tränkte sein T-Shirt mit seinen Tränen und hatte sich so nah an Yuuri geschmiegt, dass er vereinzelt Probleme hatte, genügend Luft zu bekommen. Im Endeffekt war ihm das alles jedoch egal gewesen, denn wenn Victor das brauchte, damit es ihm besser ging...Yuuri hätte in dem Moment alles getan. Also umschloss er seinen Verlobten einfach fest, strich ihm abwechselnd über Kopf und Rücken, küsste seine Stirn und flüsterte ihm Zusprüche zu, in der Hoffnung, er würde wieder ruhiger werden. Es dauerte fast eine Stunde bis Yuuri merkte, wie Victors Tränen versiegten und sein Atem ein wenig ruhiger wurde. Er war eingeschlafen.  
Doch sein Gesicht war weiterhin schmerzverzerrt, ob nun vom Knöchel oder durch den Gefühlstumult konnte Yuuri nicht sicher sagen. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Mischung aus beidem und er seufzte schwer. Victors Hände waren noch immer in sein Shirt gekrallt und obwohl seine Körper erschlafft war, hielt der Griff weiterhin an.  
Makkachin hatte sich an Victors andere Seite gepresst und seinen Kopf auf seinen Rücken abgelegt, schien jedoch ebenso wenig schlafen zu können, wie Yuuri selbst.  
Es kreisten viele Gedanken in seinem Kopf umher, viele Fragen, wie es nun weitergehen würde. Würde Victor in Russland bleiben wollen? Oder nicht? Wohin würden sie gehen? Nach Japan? Aber würden sie da auch gemeinsam hinreisen oder würde Victor lieber allein bleiben wollen und nur Yuuri zurückschicken?  
Schnell schüttelte der Japaner mit dem Kopf, um diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Er dachte an den Tag zurück, als Victor ihm sagte er sei für ihn sowohl Eros als auch Agape. Noch immer fand er nur schwer Worte um zu beschreiben, was das damals in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Wichtig war nur, dass er Victor zeigte, dass er ebenso fühlte. Gemeinsam würden sie es schaffen, dachte Yuuri und blickte auf die schlafende Form, die es sich zur Hälfte auf seinem Körper gemütlich gemacht hatte. Er küsste ihn wieder auf die Stirn und lächelte über den leichten Seufzer, der Victors Lippen verließ.  
Morgen würde er mit Victor nach einer Lösung suchen, die für sie beide gut war.  
Er kuschelte sich zurück in die Kissen hinter ihm und zog Victor näher an sich heran. Es war witzig, wie leicht es war, für jemanden stark zu sein, wenn man genug für ihn empfand, dachte Yuuri.   
_Vielleicht kann ich dir auch eines Tages sagen, wie wichtig du mir bist._

Auch wenn Yuuri in der Nacht immer wieder für ein paar Minuten einschlief, wurde er nach kurzer Zeit wieder wach. Seine Sorgen und auch seine Gedanken verhinderten, dass er wirklich Schlaf finden konnte. Außerdem schien Victor zu träumen, doch wirkten das nicht nach unbedingt angenehmen Gedanken. Er zuckte oft, oder stöhnte, als wäre er gerade erst gestürzt. Und so wachte Yuuri die Nacht über ihn und betete zu allen guten Geistern, dass Victor merkte, dass er da war und es ihm ein wenig Ruhe nach den schwierigen Tagen gab.

Als der junge Japaner die Sonne hinter den Vorhängen des Schlafzimmers aufgehen sah, war er erleichtert. Die Nacht war rum und ein neuer Tag war angebrochen, der mit Sicherheit besser würde als der letzte. Victor hatte sich in der Nacht nie weit von ihm entfernt, doch lag er nun nicht mehr mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf Yuuri. Lediglich ein Arm war um seine Hüfte geschlungen, seinen Kopf hatte er auf seiner Schulter liegen und das Gesicht war in Yuuris Hals vergraben.  
Dieser versuchte sich langsam aus der Umarmung zu schälen, damit er ein wenig Frühstück und vielleicht auch einen Tee machen konnte. Außerdem musste er die Tabletten für Victor noch holen, damit dieser sich nicht zu lange mit Schmerzen rumplagen müsste, die ihn sicherlich bald einholen würden.  
Doch dieses Vorhaben gestaltete sich schwieriger als gedacht, denn sobald sich Yuuri versuchte von ihm wegzubewegen, umschloss Victor ihn fester, als hätte er Angst, er würde nicht mehr zurückkommen. Nach dem fünften Mal schaffte es Yuuri endlich und langsam setzte er sich vom Bett auf. Er warf einen letzten Blick zurück zu Victor, bevor er ihm einen Kuss auf das Haar drückte und in die Küche lief. Er sah beim Schließen der Tür noch, wie Victor seinen Kopf in dem Kissen vergrub, auf dem der junge Dunkelhaarige bis vor wenigen Sekunden gelegen hatte.  
Makkachin war ihm leise gefolgt und Yuuri stellte ihm schnell etwas zum Frühstück hin, bevor er etwas für seinen Verlobten und sich zuzubereiten begann. Er setzte Wasser auf, für den Tee den Victor gerne trank und stellte ein einfaches und leichtes Frühstück zusammen, da er sich nicht sicher war, wie groß Victors Hunger später wäre. Nachdem er alles fertiggestellt hatte, suchte er nach dem Tablett, dass der Russe vor einigen Tagen ans Bett gebracht hatte. Nach kurzem Suchen fand er es und stellte alle Lebensmittel und Getränke darauf.  
Er ging zurück zum Schlafzimmer, um zu schauen, ob Victor vielleicht schon wach war, doch fand er ihn immer noch tief schlafend ins Kissen vergraben vor. Yuuri konnte sich ein leichtes Lachen nicht verkneifen, und er griff nach einem Zettel und schrieb eine kleine Notiz, falls Victor in der nächsten halben Stunde aufwachte.  
 **Makkachin und ich sind kurz Gassi. Ich bin gleich zurück! - Yuuri ♥**  
Schrieb er schnell und legte das Stück Papier neben Victor auf das Bett, wo er es gleich sehen würde und verließ leise mit Makkachin die Wohnung.

Victor spürte wie er ganz langsam, und dann mit einem Schlag komplett aufwachte. Er saß im Bett aufrecht und sah sich verwirrt um, suchte nach einem warmen Körper neben ihm, wo er Yuuri vermutete. Doch der Platz neben ihm war bereits kalt. Kein Laut war in der ganzen Wohnung zu hören, und Victor versuchte aus dem Bett aufzustehen, als ihn ein stechender Schmerz in seinem rechten Knöchel fuhr und erstmal an allen weiteren Vorhaben hinderte. Stöhnend ließ er sich wieder im Bett nieder und es raschelte. Verwundert nahm er ein Stück Papier aus dem Bett, auf das er sich gesetzt hatte. Er erkannte sofort Yuuris Handschrift und seufzte erleichtert, da er nun wusste wo sein Freund hin war. Für eine Sekunde hatte Angst ihn gegriffen, dass Yuuri vielleicht gegangen war.  
Doch bevor er weiter in seinen Gedanken versinken konnte, hörte er wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte und sein Pudel mit schnellen Schritten ins Schlafzimmer gerannt kam, bevor Yuuri die Haustür wirklich schließen konnte.  
Makkachin sprang ihn mit einem Satz an, sodass er nach hinten umfiel und es entfuhr ihm ein leichtes “Autsch!”, als sein Fuß dabei angerüttelt wurde. Plötzlich stand Yuuri in der Tür, jeder Faser seines Körpers war mit Sorge angespannt und als er die Situation vor sich erkannte, entfuhr ihm ein tadelndes “Makkachin!”, bevor er es richtig verhindern konnte. Der Pudel schaffte es tatsächlich ihn mit einem “verlegenen” Ausdruck in den Augen anzusehen, bevor er dazu überging seinem Herrchen das Gesicht abzuschlecken. Victor begann zu lachen und auch Yuuri stimmte nach wenigen Sekunden ein. Er ging zu den beiden hin und beugte sich über den Bettrand zu Victor hinüber. “Guten Morgen!”, sagte er lächelnd und küsste Victor, was den Mann für einen Moment überraschte, doch dann zog er Yuuri näher zu sich heran und die beiden genossen einige Minuten in ihrer engen Umarmung.  
Der junge Japaner löste sich jedoch irgendwann mit einem leichten Seufzer aus dem Kuss und sah Victor eindringlich in die Augen. Sie waren nicht mehr so getrübt wie noch gestern Abend aus, trotzdem fehlte noch immer das Funkeln. Für den Moment hielt sich Yuuri dennoch zurück und fragte stattdessen, ob Victor Hunger hatte.  
“ _Njet_...nicht wirklich.”, murmelte er leise und versuchte seine Position zu ändern, was nur in einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei endete, als der Russe erneut versuchte auf seinen kaputten Knöchel aufzutreten.  
“Victor!”, entfuhr es Yuuri etwas lauter und er ging schnell um das Bett herum, um seinem Freund die Krücken zu reichen, sodass er mit seiner Hilfe aufstehen konnte. Gemeinsam betraten sie die Küche und Yuuri reichte ihm als erstes seine Tabletten. “Trinken!”, befahl er und hielt Victor dazu noch ein Glas Wasser hin.  
Während Victor mit seinen Tabletten beschäftigt war, brachte Yuuri das Tablett mit dem Essen in die Stube, wo Victor bequemer sitzen könnte, da er dann auch seinen Fuß etwas hochlagern könnte.  
Er hatte es gerade abgestellt, als er hörte wie Victor mit seinen Krücken zu werkeln schien. Er wollte schon zu ihm gehen, doch der Russe war schneller und schaffte es ohne Hilfe auf das Sofa, auf das er sich mit einem lauten Ausatmen plumpsen ließ.  
“Iss was, Victor.”, sagte Yuuri und hielt ihm ein Brötchen mit seiner Lieblingsmarmelade unter die Nase. Der silberhaarige Mann wollte schon verneinen, als er den vielsagenden Blick von Yuuri sah. Wortlos aß er eine Hälfte, stellte dann jedoch den Teller wieder ab.  
“Danke Yuuri, für das Frühstück und auch deine Hilfe...aber ich kann wirklich nicht mehr essen jetzt.”, meinte er und strich sich über den Nacken. Yuuri drückte ihm nur einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er aufstand und alles wegzuräumen begann. “Schalte doch ein wenig deine Serie ein, Victor. Und dann reden wir.” Er war aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden, bevor der Russe auch nur zum Protestierten ansetzen konnte.

Es vergingen einige Stunden, die die beiden gemeinsam auf der Couch verbrachten und nichts taten. Victor hatte sich wie auch vor einigen Tagen wieder unter Yuuris ausgestrecktem Arm breit gemacht und wohlig geseufzt. Nach den ersten paar Episoden war er jedoch eingeschlafen und Yuuri ließ ihm die Ruhe, die er zu brauchen schien. Das Gespräch, das er führen wollte, würde noch genügend Kraft rauben. Und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie beide die haben würden.

Victor war vor wenigen Minuten erneut aufgewacht und spürte die Spannung im Raum, die sie schon den ganzen Morgen begleitet hatte. Er wusste, dass Yuuri mit ihm reden wollte, doch war er tatsächlich versucht, ihn noch ein wenig warten zu lassen, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass es nicht viel bringen würde. Das Gespräch musste früher oder später geführt werden, ob er es nun wollte oder nicht.  
Und so drehte er sich zu Yuuri um, der ihn mit einem ernsten Blick betrachtete. Gleichzeitig begannen sie zu reden, ohne dass es einer von ihnen geplant hatte.  
“ _Ich möchte mir dir zurück nach Hasetsu!_ ” “ **Ich kann mit dir nicht hier in Russland bleiben!** ”  
Verblüfft sahen sie einander an. “ _Du willst zurück nach Hause?_ ” “ **Du willst mit mir zurück nach Hause?** ”  
Wieder hatten sie gemeinsam gesprochen, doch hatten beide verstanden, was der andere mit ihrer Aussage mitteilen wollte. Victor wollte mit Yuuri nach Japan zurückkehren und Yuuri konnte nicht hier in Russland mit ihm bleiben. Die Spannung war verschwunden und die beiden begannen zu lachen, so erleichtert, dass sie derselben Meinung waren.  
“Bist du dir sicher, dass du mit mir nach Japan gehen möchtest, Victor?”, fragte Yuuri nach einem Moment unsicher und ein leichter Schatten legte sich über seine Augen. “Ich kann verstehen, wenn du in deinem Heimatland bleiben möchtest!”  
Victor betrachtete ihn für einen Moment nachdenklich und beugte sich schließlich nach vorn um seine Hand an Yuuris Kinn zu legen. Dieser zuckte bei der leichten Berührung noch immer ein wenig zusammen, die Erinnerungen an eine andere Hand war immer noch zu frisch und Victor seufzte leicht.  
Seine eisblauen Augen betrachtete Yuuri und dieser schluckte schwer.  
“Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, Yuuri. Wie soll ich mit dir in einem Land leben, in dem ich auf der Straße nicht einmal deine Hand halten kann? Geschweige denn dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe?”, fragte er und er klang so entschlossen und sicher, dass Yuuri keinen Mucks von sich geben konnte und das Gefühl hatte, sein Herz müsste gleich in seiner Brust stehen bleiben.  
Hatte Victor gerade wirklich...hatte er tatsächlich gesagt, dass er ihn liebte?  
Und so schnell wie es stehen geblieben war, begann es in dreifacher Schnelligkeit wieder zu schlagen. Victor sprach weiter. “Russland ist nicht mehr das Land, dass ich liebte und ich erkenne es schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr wieder. Vieles hat sich in meiner Abwesenheit geändert und ich weiß auch, dass du hier nie so angekommen bist, wie ich es erhofft hatte.” Er klang ein wenig traurig bei diesen Worten und Yuuri rutschte näher an ihn heran.  
“Victor…”, seine rechte Hand legte sich um seinen Nacken und er legte seine Stirn an die von Victor. “Es ist mir egal, wo auf der Welt ich bin, Hauptsache ist, dass du an meiner Seite bist. Mehr brauche ich nicht.”  
Und dann küsste er ihn mit so viel Gefühl, dass es jeden Riss in Victors Herzen zu heilen schien.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen sie sich nicht voneinander trennen konnten, doch das Klingeln eines Telefons riss sie aus ihrer Zweisamkeit. Yuuri war gewillt es zu ignorieren, nur um diesen Moment mit Victor noch ein wenig länger zu genießen, aber der silberhaarige Russe hatte anderen Ideen. Langsam löste er den Kuss und drückte ihm nochmal einen kurzen schnellen Schmatzer auf die Lippen. Seine Augen hatten etwas ihres Funkelns wiedererlangt und Victor blinzelte mit seinen Wimpern. “Yuuri…”, hauchte er leise und ein kleiner Schauer lief dem Japaner über dem Rücken, als er Victors Stimme vernahm. Wieder störte sie das Klingeln und Victor schmunzelte. “Schaust du bitte, wer das ist? Ich kann nicht…”, meinte er und deutete mit seinen Augen auf seinen Fuß.  
Yuuri konnte nur lachen, auch wenn er am liebsten den Rest seines Lebens mit Victor auf dieser Couch in genau diesem Augenblick verbracht hätte. Ein bisschen sauer war er schon auf die Person, die sie störte. Wer auch immer es war.  
Er zog Victor ein letztes Mal zu sich heran und genoss für eine Sekunde die Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er ihm einen letzten langen Kuss aufdrückte und aufstand, um nach dem Telefon zu sehen, welches das Klingeln mittlerweile aufgegeben hatte.  
“Das war Yakov.”, sagte und rief zurück, während er wieder neben Victor Platz nahm.  
“Hallo Yakov!”, riefen sie gemeinsam ins Telefon, als der ältere Mann ranging.  
“Ja ja, hallo!”, grummelte Yakov, “Um 19 Uhr treffen wir uns in dem kleinen Restaurant an der Ecke. Victor, du kennst es. Seid pünktlich! Es ist der Abschied für die Schüler, zumindest für die, die vier Wochen bei uns waren.”, kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, war ein Piepen zu hören, dass das Ende des Anrufs verdeutlichte.  
“Yuuri, hast du Lust heute Abend auszugehen?”, fragte Victor ihn grinsend. Yuuri küsste ihn wieder.


	22. Ein letztes Essen

Am Tisch herrschte reges Treiben. Jeder redete mit jedem - oder versuchte es zumindest (Otabek verweigerte fast jedem ein Gespräch, außer Yurio und Victor; und Yuuri wusste schlichtweg nicht worüber er ausgerechnet mit ihm reden sollte) und es wurde sich über die letzten vier Wochen ausgetauscht. Stella versuchte immer wieder die Aufmerksamkeit von Yurio auf sich zu ziehen, scheiterte jedoch schon beim Start. Mai-Lin und Michael hörten sich Geschichten von Victor an, der von seinen Junioren-Zeiten erzählte. Immer wieder wurde er dabei von Yakov unterbrochen und darauf hingewiesen, dass sein Verhalten damals - und heute noch - nicht das ist, woran sie sich ein Beispiel nehmen sollten.  
Yuuri lauschte den Gesprächen meistens und saß lächelnd zwischen Victor und Yurio. Er erkannte sich in manchen Fragen oder Gesten der jungen Läufer wieder und war erstaunt, dass es noch gar nicht lange her war, dass er sich so benahm oder dachte.  
Es wurden gemeinsame Fotos gemacht und auch Victor und Yuuri knipsten sich ein oder zwei Mal. Yuuri schickte diese Bilder an Phichit weiter, um ihn etwas auf dem Laufenden zu halten und freute sich, dass er rasch antwortete. Selten hatte er gesehen, dass jemand so viele Herzen in einer Nachricht benutzt hatte. Phichit war eindeutig ein Fan ihrer Beziehung.  
Die Zeit floss nur so dahin und als es 22 Uhr schlug, brachte Yakov die drei minderjährigen Läufer zur Tür, wo sie abgeholt wurden, um zurück ins Hotel zu fahren.  
Otabek blieb als Einziger von dem Programm im Lokal sitzen. Als Yakov mit den anderen den Tisch verlassen hatte, nutzte Yurio den Moment, um mit Otabek ein Foto zu machen. Während er breit grinste, sah Otabek mit einem Schmunzeln in die Linse. Freudig lud er es auf Instagram hoch und schaute noch ein wenig durch seine App, ehe sein Trainer sich wieder zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte.  
“Ich werde dir keine Vorschriften machen, Otabek. Als Läufer über 18 kannst du selbst entscheiden, wo du dich um diese Zeit aufhalten willst.”, erklärte er und wandte sich an den angesprochenen Läufer. Dieser nickte.  
“Ich werde noch etwas hier bleiben, wenn es niemanden stört.”  
Doch es gab niemanden, der ihm gesagt hätte, dass er gehen soll. Also blieb er stumm auf seinem Platz sitzen und erhaschte einen Blick auf Yurios Handy, der unter dem Tisch hervor ein weiteres Bild von ihnen schoss.  
Der Trubel am Tisch hatte schlagartig aufgehört gehabt und war auch nicht wieder so entfacht. Seinem Gespür folgend sah Yakov zu Victor und Yuuri.  
“Wenn ihr etwas mitteilen wollt, sagt es gleich.”, sagte er und brauchte auch nicht lang auf eine Antwort zu warten.  
_“Wir haben beschlossen zurück nach Hasetsu zu gehen.”_  
**“Wir haben beschlossen zurück nach Hasetsu zu gehen.”**  
Sie platzten gleichzeitig damit heraus und Yurio sah sie mit großen ungläubigen Augen an. Er war ein Stück zu Otabek gerutscht, um sich zu den beiden drehen zu können.  
“Wie bitte?!”, fragte er, als wollte er es nicht glauben.  
Yakov nickte verstehend. “So etwas hatte ich erwartet. Und da ich nach wie vor nicht mehr dein Trainer bin, kann ich auch nichts dagegen sagen, Vitya.” Auch wenn er es versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, schien Victors einstiger Trainer ein wenig traurig darüber zu sein.  
“Wann habt ihr DAS beschlossen?!”, polterte Yurio dazwischen.  
“Nunja...wenn man es genau nimmt...heute.”, antwortete Yuuri schüchtern und kratzte sich mit einem Finger an der Wange.  
Wie versteinert saß Yurio da und wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er hatte mit Vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass die beiden sich spontan dazu entscheiden würden, wieder direkt nach Japan zurück zu fliegen.  
“Ich werde mich dort jedenfalls besser zurechtfinden, als Yuuri hier. Immerhin habe ich es geschafft mich mit der Sprache zu arrangieren, während Yuuri hier seine Probleme damit hat. Das macht es doch für uns beide einfacher.”  
“H-hey! Ich hab’s versucht, okay?”, entgegnete Yuuri wie ein getroffener Hund und Victor musste lachen.  
“Jedenfalls werden wir auch morgen in einen Flieger steigen und gehen. Für meine Wohnung habe ich schon einiges geklärt und sie wird in den nächsten Wochen aufgelöst und die Sachen, die ich noch brauche, mir nachgeschickt.”  
“Morgen schon?!”, platzte Yurio wieder dazwischen und Victor und Yuuri drehten sich zu ihm.  
“Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es dir nicht passt, dass wir gehen, Yurio.”, sagte Victor mit einem vielsagendem Grinsen und Yurio zuckte zusammen.  
“Wie? Äh...so-so ein Unsinn! Ihr könnt machen was ihr wollt, dann habe ich beim Training wenigstens Ruhe!”, beschwerte sich der junge Russe und verschränkte beleidigt seine Arme, was Victor nur zum Lachen brachte.  
“Das ist okay, Yurio, wir werden dich ganz bestimmt auch vermissen.”, sagte Yuuri mit einem breiten Lächeln und Yurio stieß Luft verächtlich durch seine aufeinander gepressten Zähne aus.  
“Bildet euch nur ein, dass ihr mir fehlen würdet…”, zischte er, ehe er seinen Kopf genervt mit dem Arm auf dem Tisch abstützte und für einen Moment zu Otabek sah.  
“Solltest du wirklich weiter in der Rolle als Yuuris Trainer bleiben, Vitya, solltest du dir überlegen, ob du das wirklich so handhaben willst, wie bisher.”, versuchte Yakov Victor ins Gewissen zu reden, doch Victor grinste nur und winkte ab.  
“Mach dir keinen Kopf Yakov, das letzte Mal hat’s auch super geklappt. Deine altbacken Methoden sind nicht so meine.”  
Yakov schnaubte wütend und warf Victor irgendwas auf russisch entgegen, was Yuuri nicht verstand. Wahrscheinlich aber tadelte er ihn und hielt ihm vor, so kein echter Trainer zu sein und dass er schon noch merken würde, wohin ihn das führt, wenn er sich nicht zusammenriss. Allzu ernst schien es jedoch nicht zu sein, denn Victor grinste weiter.  
Erst als Yuuri zu reden begann, kehrte etwas Ruhe an den Tisch.  
“Ich wollte mich noch bei euch allen bedanken. Dafür, dass ihr mich hier so herzlich aufgenommen habt. Dass ihr mich unterstützt habt, in welcher Art auch immer.”, sein Blick wanderte zu Otabek und Yurio. “Das ihr geholfen habt, wenn wir Hilfe bitter nötig hatten.” Er sah weiter zu Yakov. “Und das wir versuchen konnten hier zu starten, auch wenn es schiefgegangen ist.” Nun sah Yuuri zu Victor, ehe er sein Gesicht wieder abwand und in die Runde zurück sah.  
“Ich weiß, es war eine schwierige Zeit hier, auch wenn es nur knapp zwei Monate waren, doch ohne euch hätte ich sie vermutlich nicht so überstanden. Und ich hoffe, dass ihr uns in Japan besuchen kommt. Das Yu-Topia Kasetsu steht euch immer offen.”  
Eine seltsame Stille legte sich über den Tisch. Sie war nicht direkt unangenehm, aber niemand traute sich etwas zu sagen, was die Stimmung drücken könnte. Morgen würden drei von ihnen das Land verlassen und die anderen zwei allein zurücklassen. Yakov nahm sein Glas in die Hand und erhob es.  
“Auf eure Zeit hier und auf die, die für euch noch kommen wird. Für euch alle.”, sagte er und die anderen griffen ebenfalls nach ihren Gläsern.  
“Auf uns!”, rief Victor fröhlich aus und die Gläser klirrten in der Luft aneinander. Die Stimmung nahm wieder etwas Fahrt auf. Die Gespräche begannen wieder und selbst Otabek schien entspannter zu sein. Jedenfalls hatte Yuuri ihn noch nie so viel reden gehört. Wenn Yuuri so zwischen Menschen saß, die er mag, mochte er es einfach zuzuhören und die anderen zu beobachten. Die Zeit rauschte dabei immer so schnell an ihm vorbei, dass er das Gefühl bekam, jemand würde sie vorspulen. Yurios Gesichtsausdruck wechselte zwischen einem zufriedenen Lächeln und wütenden Schlitzaugen immer wieder hin und her, je nachdem wer gerade mit ihm sprach. Yakov und Victor tranken etwas Vodka zusammen und Victor stellte ernsthafte Fragen über das Trainersein. Otabek unterhielt sich viel mit Yurio, klinkte sich jedoch auch bei Yakov und Victor ein, wenn er eine Frage oder Anmerkung hatte. So saßen sie noch lange da, bis das Restaurant schloss und sie gehen mussten.  
Vor dem Lokal kamen sie ein letztes Mal zusammen, ehe sie sich in ihre Betten schmeißen würden, um am nächsten Morgen fit für die Abreise zu sein.  
“Morgen am Flughafen?”, fragte Yuuri in die Runde und alle nickten bedächtig, was dem jungen Japaner ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zauberte.  
“Dann schlaft gut.”  
Damit verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Yakov begleitete Yurio. Als sein Trainer hatte er schließlich die Aufsicht über ihn, weshalb er als einziger Minderjähriger am Tisch überhaupt hatte bleiben dürfen. Otabek schloss sich den beiden an, um nicht allein zum Hotel gehen zu müssen, dass auf dem selben Weg lag. Victor und Yuuri standen noch einen Moment da und sahen den drei anderen hinterher. Mit einer Hand stützte sich Victor in eine seiner Krücken, während er die andere Hand um Yuuris Schultern legte.  
“Glaubst du Yurio kommt zurecht?”, fragte er Victor nachdenklich.  
Victor nickte. “Er lässt sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen. Er wird es schon schaffen, auch ohne uns. Außerdem hat er ja noch einen weiteren Freund an seiner Seite, zu dem er immer mehr Kontakt aufbaut.” Erleichtert von Victors Worten nickte Yuuri.  
“Du hast recht. Und nun lass uns zurückgehen, um wenigstens noch ein bisschen Schlaf vor morgen zu bekommen.”  
Mit diesen Worten ließ Victor Yuuri los, um seine Krücken ordentlich umfassen zu können und sie gingen zurück in die Wohnung. Dort ließen sie sich erschöpft und ohne sich umzuziehen, ins Bett fallen und schliefen schon nach wenigen Sekunden tief und fest.


	23. Abschied

Der Nachteil an Victors Krücken zeigte sich deutlich, als Yuuri die zwei großen Koffer und einige Taschen um sich geschlungen, allein zum Flughafen tragen und ziehen musste. Er hatte das Gefühl eine Tonne allein mit sich rumzuschleppen, während sich Victor fröhlich mit seinen Gehhilfen vorwärts schwang. Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck aufgegeben hatten, entdeckten sie Otabek im Wartebereich und gingen zu ihm.  
“Guten Morgen!”, begrüßte ihn Yuuri und setzte sich neben ihn.  
“Morgen.”, entgegnete er knapp und sah zu ihnen.  
“Ist Yurio noch nicht da? Oder Yakov?”, wollte Victor wissen, der sich auf die Lehne der Couchvariation setzte. Otabek schüttelte den Kopf und die beiden Neuankömmlinge sahen sich um.  
“Hoffentlich verpassen sie unseren Abflug nicht. Ich habe extra darauf geachtet einen Flieger zu nehmen, der etwa zeitgleich mit deinem fliegt, damit wir es hier einfacher haben.”, sagte Victor nachdenklich. Er hatte gerade noch zwei Plätze in dem besagten Flieger bekommen, um allen die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich hier noch einmal zu versammeln.   
Otabek stand auf und Yuuri sah ihm nach. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er realisierte, dass der junge Mann Yurio und Yakov entdeckt hatte, die auf sie zukamen.  
“Huh? Wo sind die anderen drei Läufer?”, fragte Yuuri, als Yakov sie erreicht hatte.  
“Die sind schon auf dem Rückweg. Otabek hatte sich selbst einen Flug organisiert, statt bei den anderen mitzufliegen.”, erklärte Yakov mit knirschenden Zähnen und Victor und Yuuri sahen den jungen Mann aus Kasachstan mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.  
“So?”  
Otabek zuckte schlicht mit den Schultern. In solchen Momenten hatte Yuuri großen Respekt vor dem jungen Läufer, wie er sich selbst dafür entschied, was er tat und wann. Keiner konnte ihm vorschreiben, wie er lebte oder sich sein Leben organisierte.  
“Ich denke eure Flüge werden bald aufgerufen, also solltet ihr euch schon mal anfangen zu verabschieden.”, wandte Yakov ein. Yurio war, noch während sein Trainer sprach, zu Otabek gegangen und sah mit betretenen Blick zu Boden. “Vergiss nicht mir zu schreiben, wenn du angekommen bist.”, sagte Yurio und hob seinen Kopf. Otabek nickte.  
“Ich werde es nicht vergessen. Wir bleiben in Kontakt - jetzt noch leichter als vorher.”  
Yurio nickte zögerlich. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass der Läufer fuhr. Hätte es die Möglichkeit gegeben, dass er hier blieb, Yurio hätte alles daran gesetzt, dass sie es organisiert bekommen würden. Wenn die drei in ihre Flieger stiegen, würde er wieder allein zurück bleiben und nichts weiter tun, als trainieren. Mit Georgi und Mila wollte er keine Zeit verbringen, denn wenn er ehrlich war, nervten ihn die beiden bloß. Die Stadt immer wieder von Neuem zu erkunden, schien allein einfach nicht richtig und sein Opa konnte ihn nicht so oft besuchen, wie er es vielleicht im Moment brauchte. Es blieb ihm nur das Eiskunstlaufen. Immer wieder. Die ganze Zeit.  
Yurio seufzte bei dem Gedanken daran, nichts weiter zu haben, als das, was er eh schon die ganze Zeit tat. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und gab nach einigen Bedenken dem inneren Drang nach. Seine Arme legten sich um den Oberkörper von Otabek und er drückte sich fest an ihn. Yuuri fiel beinahe die Kinnlade runter, als er die Umarmung sah, die von Yurio ausging. Der junge Russe vergrub einen Moment sein Gesicht in der Brust seines Freundes und seufzte leise erleichtert, als Otabek die Umarmung erwiderte. Es dauerte länger, als er glaubte, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten und ansahen.  
“Gute Reise.”, sagte Yurio und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
“Danke.”, erwiderte Otabek, ehe er zu Victor, Yakov und Yuuri sah und ihnen zum Abschied kurz zu nickte. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging los.   
Yurio sah ihm nach und Yuuri glaubte, dass in seinem Blick ernsthafte Traurigkeit lag.  
“Yurio….”, sagte er und lief wie ein Zombie auf den jungen Russen zu. Er wollte ihn umarmen, trösten, doch Yurio sprang ein Stück zurück und versuchte von ihm davon zukommen. Yuuri verfolgte ihn weiter, in der festen Absicht sich die Abschiedsumarmung zu holen.  
“Fass mich bloß nicht an, Katsudon!”, warf ihm Yurio immer wieder entgegen, doch Yuuri ließ nicht locker. Und als Yurio stolperte, verfehlte ihn Yuuri nur so knapp, dass er schon den Arm des jungen Läufers striff.  
“Geh Yakov umarmen, wenn du Nähe suchst!”, beschwerte sich Yurio und rettete sich hinter seinen Trainer. Dieser zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, als ihn Yuuri in den Arme schloss. Victor trat an die beiden heran. “Yuuri wird einfach viel zu schnell sentimental.”, kicherte Victor und umarmte Yakov einseitig, ohne Yuuri zwischen ihnen einzuschließen.   
“ _Do swidanja_ , Yakov.”, sagte er ihm leise ins Ohr, ehe er sich etwas zur Seite schob und zu Yurio hinter ihm schielte.  
“Trainier gut weiter, Yurio, damit du dieses Jahr wieder den Grand Prix gewinnst.”  
Mürrisch sah Yurio zu Victor auf und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Yuuri und Victor lösten sich von den beiden und traten einige Schritte zurück. Sie winkten noch ein letztes Mal, bis sie sich endgültig umwandten und in ihren Flieger stiegen.

Yurio war nicht mit Yakov zurückgegangen. Stattdessen ging er durch die Stadt in den Park und hinauf zur Aussichtsplattform, wo er seinen Kopf auf seine Hände legte, die das Geländer umfassten. Er seufzte, als er über die Stadt unter sich sah und fragte sich, wie lange er noch allein hier festsitzen würde. Es störte ihn nicht, dass aus seinem einstigen Einzelgängertum der Wunsch nach Freundschaft entstanden war, oder der Drang danach mit einer bestimmten Person Zeit zu verbringen. Was ihn eher verwirrte war die Frage, wann das angefangen hatte und warum. War wirklich der Japaner daran Schuld, mit seinem ständigen Gerede von Freundschaft und Liebe?  
Oder wurde er tatsächlich erwachsen und erkannte, dass es im Leben mehr gab, als seine Leistung?  
Sein Kopf brummte und Yurio sah auf sein Handy. Es würde noch einige Stunden dauern, bis Otabek sich bei ihm melden konnte. Aber was soll’s. Er hatte Zeit. Und er würde sie hier oben verbringen - ganz für sich. 

Victor und Yuuri machten es sich in ihren Sitzen bequem und bereiteten sich innerlich schon auf den etwa 10-stündigen Flug vor, bevor sie in _Tokyo_ einen Zwischenstopp einlegten, der ungefähr anderthalb Stunden betragen würde. Von dort würden sie dann in den letzten Flieger nach _Fukuoka_ steigen, wo am Flughafen hoffentlich Yuuris Eltern auf sie warten würden, damit sie nicht noch zwei Stunden mit dem Bus fahren mussten.   
Victor, der am Gang saß wegen seinem verletzten Fuß, wartete noch auf die Stewardess, um sich einen Tomatensaft zu bestellen. Wie er sowas trinken konnte, und das mit Freude, war Yuuri noch immer ein Rätsel. Grinsend dachte er an ihren ersten gemeinsamen Flug zurück.

_“Willst du dir was bestellen, Yuuri?”, sein Trainer lächelte ihn schief an und der junge Japaner verneinte mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln._   
_“Na gut, dann bestelle ich mir nur einen Tomatensaft..”_   
_“Du trinkst ernsthaft Tomatensaft? Wer trinkt das denn?”, fragte er entsetzt._   
_“Natürlich ich.”, hatte Victor gesagt und ihm leicht zugezwinkert._

Das Gewicht, das sich an seine Schulter lehnte, lenkte Yuuri wieder von seinen Gedanken ab und er sah herab auf den silbernen Haarschopf Victors. Jener hatte seinen Saft auf den Klapptisch abgestellt und nun suchte er nach seinem Handy. Die Kopfhörer hatte er bereits auf dem Schoß liegen.  
“Ah! Da ist es!”, sagte er und lächelte. Angestrengt hatte er etwas in seinem Telefon gesucht, und Yuuri beobachtete ihn schmunzelnd dabei. Plötzlich hielt Victor ihm einen Kopfhörer hin. “Hör ein bisschen Musik mit mir, Kobuta-chan!”. Sein Lächeln hätte mit dem Licht der Sonne gleichgestellt werden können.  
Yuuri nickte und steckte sich den angebotenen Kopfhörer ins Ohr und lauschte den ersten Zeilen des Liedes, das Victor herausgesucht hatte. Die Worte und Melodie kamen ihm vertraut vor und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich an den Liedtitel erinnerte. “In The Name Of Love” schien in wenigen Tagen des Russen Lieblingslied geworden zu sein.  
Victor machte es sich gegen Yuuri gelehnt bequem und griff nach seiner Hand, verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander und ließ einen wohligen Seufzer erklingen. “So könnte ich den ganzen Tag mit dir verbringen, Yuuri.” Kaum hatte diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen, war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Yuuri lachte leise, er konnte es nicht glauben, wie sein Verlobter das immer wieder hinbekam. Egal wo er war, war er müde konnte er problemlos sofort die Augen schließen und die nächsten Stunden schlafen.  
Doch auch der junge Japaner merkte, wie ihn die Anstrengung der letzten Tage einholte und gerade als sich das Flugzeug in die Lüfte erhob, war er ebenso eingeschlafen, wie sein Freund kurz vor ihm.


	24. Chapter 24

Sie hatten beinahe den ganzen Flug bis nach _Tokyo_ verschlafen. Am Flughafen hatten sie dann lediglich Zeit für etwas zu Trinken und Essen auf die Hand gehabt, ehe es durch die nächste Schleuse ging und sie das letzte Stück nach _Fukuoka_ antraten. Victor hatte gleich klargestellt, dass er als erstes in das Onsen gehen wollte. Er hatte das Baden in dem warmen Wasser sichtlich vermisst und war froh, dass ihm nicht, wie im Hotel, eine Badehose aufgezwungen wurde.  
“Da werden wir uns so richtig entspannen, Yuuri!”, hatte er ausgerufen und sich scheinbar schon ausgemalt, wie er in das Wasser hüpfte.  
“Meinst du nicht, wir sollten erst einmal ankommen? Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob das für deinen Fuß so gut ist!”, wandte Yuuri besorgt ein.  
“Ach was, den strecke ich einfach aus dem Wasser! Du weißt doch, wie gelenkig ich bin. Hier, schau!”, rief er aus und begann sein Bein auf seinem Sitzplatz in die Höhe zu ziehen.  
“Vi-Victor! Hör auf damit! Doch nicht hier im Flugzeug!”, bremste der junge Japaner ihn und drückte das Bein wieder zu Boden. Einige der anderen Fluggäste hatten sich zu ihnen umgedreht und mürrisch oder fragend geschaut. Yuuri entschuldigte sich mit einer kleinen Geste und sah Victor danach an.  
“Schön, du kannst ins Onsen, aber nur, wenn du deinen Fuß nicht ins Wasser streckst und ich dabei bin, damit ich aufpassen kann, dass du nicht ausrutschst.”  
“Abgemacht!”, stimmte Victor zu und warf sich Yuuri um den Hals.  
Das Zeichen für die Gurte leuchtete auf.  
“Wir sind gleich da. Schnall dich an, Victor!”, tadelte er den Russen, der ihn einfach nicht loslassen wollte.

Nachdem sie vom Band ihre Koffer geholt hatten - die wieder Yuuri alle trug - drängelten sie sich durch den vollen Flughafen nach draußen. Yuuri war froh, dass sich Victor wenigstens Makkachins Leine um die Hüfte gebunden hatte, damit er nicht auch noch auf den Pudel aufpassen musste. Glücklicherweise war er viel zu müde, um nach vorn zu rennen und Yuuris Mutter anzuspringen, als sie sie draußen bei den Autos sahen. Sie winkte ihnen fröhlich zu.  
“Yuuri! Victor! Wie schön, dass ihr endlich da seid!”, rief sie ihnen zu und kam ihnen entgegen. Sie schnappte sich zwei Taschen von Yuuris Schultern und sah Victor an.  
“Was hast du denn gemacht?”, fragte sie verwundert. Yuuri hatte ihr nichts von den Krücken gesagt, weil er es bei der Schlag auf Schlag Abreise schlichtweg vergessen hatte.  
“Das erzählen wir dir besser auf der Rückfahrt, Mama.”  
Hiroko nickte. “Na schön. Dann lasst uns mal fahren, damit wir nach Hause kommen!”

_Nach Hause_

Dieses Wort klang in Victors Ohren wie eine Melodie, die er schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Und aus irgendeinem Grund verband er es sehr mit Hasetsu und dem Yu-Topia. Ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er Yuuri und Hiroko dabei zusah, wie sie die Koffer versuchten in dem viel zu kleinen Kofferraum zu verstauen.  
Yuuris Mutter war eine herzliche Frau, die ihn mit offenen Armen in Japan begrüßt hatte. Sie hatte alles dafür getan, dass er sich an der Seite ihres Sohnes wohlfühlte und sich in ihrem Haus als aufgenommen sah. Ihr großes Herz hatte es Victor leicht gemacht in Japan Fuß zu fassen und sich auf das Training mit Yuuri einzulassen.  
Er schob sich mit seinen Krücken auf die Rückbank des Wagens, bevor Makkachin hinter ihm ins Auto sprang und es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem machte, und sah zum Flughafen hinüber. Es schwang ein Hauch von Heimweh in ihm hin und her, wie ein Pendel, das nicht anhalten wollte, doch gleichermaßen freute er sich, endlich an einem Ort zu sein, wo sie _gemeinsam_ willkommen waren. Und das war es jetzt, worauf es ankam.  
Yuuri öffnete die Rückbanktür auf der anderen Seite und rutschte auf den Sitz.  
“Alles in Ordnung, Victor?”, fragte er, als er sah, wie sein Freund noch immer halb in der geöffneten Tür saß und nach hinten sah.  
“Huh? Ja. Alles in Ordnung.”, sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln und versuchte seinen Fuß ins Auto zu bekommen, damit er die Tür schließen konnte.  
Hiroko schwang sich auf den Fahrersitz und sah nach hinten.  
“Kann es losgehen, ihr zwei?”, fragte sie strahlend und Victor und Yuuri nickten gleichzeitig.

Die Straßen waren frei und sie schafften es sogar in nur vierzig Minuten zum Yu-Topia. Der hoffentlich letzte Schnee taute um sie herum gerade weg und die Kirschblüten strahlten unter den noch leicht bedeckten Ästen hervor. Der Anblick war wie in einem Märchen, sodass Victor die Augen nicht davon nehmen konnte. Als er vor einem Jahr hierher kam, war er schon fasziniert davon gewesen, doch es hatte wichtigeres gegeben, als sich mit den Kirschblüten zu beschäftigen. Doch jetzt hatte er alle Zeit der Welt sich den Traum aus Rosa anzuschauen und darin zu versinken. Es war schon beinahe romantisch. Instinktiv griff er nach Yuuris Hand und hielt sie fest, während er aus dem Fenster sah. Yuuri hatte seinen Kopf zu ihm gedreht, als er spürte, wie er seine Hand nahm. In den Augen des Russen lag etwas, dass nach Sehnsucht aussah. Doch nicht diese verzweifelte Sehnsucht, die viele Menschen ihr Leben lang jagt. Es war eine hoffnungsvolle Sehnsucht voller Erwartung, was noch kommen würde. Wie ein Kind, das zum ersten Mal den Zauber von Weihnachten oder dem nächtlichen Lichtermeer einer Stadt bewusst wahrnahm. Yuuri lächelte, erleichtert darüber, dass er glücklich zu sein schien, denn das war alles, was er sich für Victor wünschte.  
Am Yu-Topia angekommen schleppten sie ihre Taschen und Koffer hinein, nur um von einer laut rufenden Meute überrascht zu werden. Makkachin zuckte ebenso wie sie leicht zusammen.  
Über dem Eingangsbereich hing ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift “WILLKOMMEN ZURÜCK YUURI UND VICTOR!” und darunter standen die bekannten Gesichter ihrer Freunde, die sie zurück in Japan begrüßten. Vorn weg Yuuko und Minako, die bis über beide Ohren strahlten, als die vier durch die Tür kamen.  
“Yuuri! Victor! Schön, dass ihr endlich da seid!”, rief Yuuko und lief auf Yuuri zu, den sie fest in die Arme schloss. Hinterher liefen Axel, Lutz und Loop, die völlig durcheinander redeten, so dass Yuuri kein Wort verstand. Minako faltete ein eigenes Banner auf, das sie hoch über ihren Kopf erhob und die Namen der beiden Läufer, umschlossen von einem Herz, auf sich trug.  
“Die Turteltauben sind zurück!”, sagte sie grinsend. Auch Takeshi kam zu ihnen und legte beiden die Hand auf die Schulter.  
“Ich freue mich auch euch zu sehen. ...aber was ist mit dem Weltstar passiert?”, fragte er und deutete auf die Krücken und den verbundenen Fuß. Die Blicke schwangen auf Victor, der sich mit einer Masse aus fragenden, beinahe erschrockenen Blicken, konfrontiert sah. Minako und Yuuko stiegen schon Tränen in die Augen, als sie zeitgleich anfingen zu reden.  
“Oh nein! Victor hat sich verletzt! Wirst du wieder auf dem Eis fahren können? War das das Ende deiner Karriere?!”  
Yuukos Töchter schossen mit der Kamera um den Russen und knipsten ihn aus allen Perspektiven, während Victor und Yuuri regungslos dastanden und nicht wussten, was sie tun sollten.  
“Na na, ihr Lieben. Lasst den beiden etwas Luft, dann können sie euch alles erzählen.”, mischte sich Hiroko ein und brachte etwas Ruhe in die Situation. “Ich würde sagen, sie können erstmal in Ruhe ihre Sachen abstellen und dann machen wir gemeinsam ein schönes Mittagessen. Da könnt ihr sie sicherlich einiges fragen. In Ordnung?”  
Alle nickten einverstanden und Takeshi half den beiden ihre Sachen in Yuuris altes Zimmer zu bringen. Schon mit den wenigen Dingen, die sie dabei hatten, war sein Zimmer voller, als Yuuri es erwartet hatte. Und wenn er sich sein Bett so ansah, befürchtete er, dass sie dort nicht zusammen reinpassen würden. Victor schwang sich gerade in diesem Moment auf seine Matratze und sah zu seinem Freund auf.  
“Deine Fans dort unten sahen ziemlich besorgt aus, wegen meinem Fuß. Ich hoffe, dass wir nachher überhaupt zu Wort kommen.”, meinte er seufzend. Dann sah er sich im Zimmer um und schien den selben Gedanken zu haben, wie Yuuri nur wenige Sekunden zuvor.   
“Ich schätze wir müssen uns hier neu arrangieren, damit wir hier zusammen schlafen können. Zumindest, bis wir was eigenes haben.”  
Yuuri nickte nachdenklich und versuchte in seinen Gedanken schon die ersten Möbel zu verrücken. “Vielleicht können wir das Zimmer dazunehmen, dass du das letzte Mal bezogen hast. Dann sollten wir es hinbekommen. Ich rede nachher mit meinen Eltern, ob es da eine Möglichkeit für uns gibt.”  
Er sah zu dem verletzten Läufer, der sich weiter auf das Bett zog, um den Fuß ablegen zu können.  
“Tut es sehr weh? Soll ich deine Tabletten holen?”, fragte Yuuri besorgt, doch Victor schüttelte den Kopf. “Es geht schon, Yuuri, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich genieße nur meine neugewonnene Fußfreiheit auf deinem Bett, das ist alles.” Es schwang etwas Wehleidiges in seiner Stimme mit und Yuuri glaubte heraus zu hören, dass Victor es kaum noch abwarten konnte seinen Fuß wieder normal zu benutzen. Er setzte sich zu ihm und legte ihm die Arme um die Schultern.  
“Das wird wieder, Victor. Das weißt du doch. Du musst nur geduldig sein. Und ich bin immer da, um dir zu helfen, in Ordnung? Du bist damit nicht allein.”, versuchte er dem einstigen Weltstar etwas Beruhigung zu schenken. Victor lehnte sich in die Umarmung und schloss die Augen. Er hasste das Gefühl so verletzlich und uneigenständig zu sein. Er war auf alles und jeden angewiesen und konnte - was wesentlich schlimmer war - nicht auf das Eis. Sechs Wochen, wenn nicht sogar acht, würde er keinen Fuß auf die Eisfläche setzen und fahren können. Selbst als er “nur” Yuuris Trainer war, stand er regelmäßig an seiner Seite, fuhr mit ihm oder zeigte ihm Bewegungen und Sprünge. Die Eishalle, die Musik, das Gefühl zu fliegen, war ein wichtiger Teil seines Lebens und er nannte das, was er dabei empfand, Stück weit sein “Zuhause” - mehr noch, seit Yuuri an seiner Seite war.  
“Sechs Wochen sind eine lange Zeit…”, flüsterte Victor eigentlich mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Yuuri, doch der junge Japaner reagierte ohne zu zögern darauf.  
“...die auch vergehen wird. Und danach stehst du wieder da, als hättest du das Eis nie verlassen. Du wirst schon sehen! Immerhin bist du Victor Nikiforov, ein Talent, wie kein zweites und als solcher lässt du dich davon sicherlich nicht so leicht unterkriegen, richtig?”  
Diese Sicherheit in seinen Worten, faszinierten den Russen und er legte den Kopf schief, um Yuuri anzusehen. Es war ein seltsamer Zufall, dass es genau ein solcher Rückschlag war, der ihn dazu brachte wortwörtlich zu Yuuri “aufzusehen” und von ihm motiviert zu werden, doch der Rollentausch tat ihm gut. Mal nicht derjenige sein zu müssen, der den festen Glauben hat, dass alles gut werden würde. Victor gab die Verantwortung dieses Mal an Yuuri ab und es beruhigte ihn, weil er seinem Freund vertraute - dass er Recht hatte - und das Geduld alles war, was er jetzt brauchte.  
Das Knurren von Victors Magen unterbrach die Situation und Yuuri musste lachen.  
“Du hast wohl Hunger, Victor?”, fragte er mehr rhetorisch und Victors Augen wurden groß.  
“Jaa~!”, sagte er beinahe flehend.  
Vorsichtig schob Yuuri Victor von sich und half ihm wieder auf die Beine, um gemeinsam mit ihm wieder zu seinen Eltern zu gehen. Diese hatten bereits angefangen das Essen zuzubereiten und brachten die ersten Schüsseln zu ihnen. Makkachin saß bereits in einer Ecke und futterte genüsslich an seinem eigenen Essen.  
Als Victor in die Schüsseln sah, lächelte er breit.  
“Katsudon!”, rief er freudig aus und sah strahlend zwischen Yuuri und dem Essen hin und her. Yuuri musste kichern bei dem Anblick seines Verlobten, der sich wie ein Fünfjähriger über das Essen freute. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er Katsudon auch vermisst und freute sich darauf, es heute zur Feier des Tages essen zu können. Heute konnten sie es sich gönnen.


	25. Nestbau

Vollgegessen hatten die beiden den Gästen erklärt, was mit Victors Fuß passiert war. Yuuko und Minako hatten erleichtert geseufzt, als sie hörten, dass Victor bald wieder Eislaufen könnte. Ansonsten hatten sie an dem Tag nicht mehr viel gemacht, außer einige Sachen aus ihren Koffern zu packen und sich die Erlaubnis zu holen, Victors ehemaliges Zimmer nutzen zu dürfen.  
Dann hatten sie sich viel zu früh hingelegt und die Nacht in dem viel zu kleinen Bett verbracht. Dazu kam noch Makkachin, der sich auf den beiden breit machte und Yuuri hatte kaum geschlafen, immer in der Angst den verletzten Victor aus dem Bett zu stoßen oder an seinen Fuß zu kommen. Als die Sonne schließlich aufging, entschied er sich letztlich aufzustehen und etwas an der Schlafsituation zu ändern. Er schnappte sich einige Sachen und ging in das andere Zimmer, das er anfing einzurichten. Er holte sich Gästematratzen, die er auf den Boden an die Wand legte und zu einem Bett zurecht machte, schob die Koffer hinüber und versuchte alles wohnlich herzurichten. Ohne die Möbel von Victor, die erst noch nachgeschickt werden würden, war das jedoch nicht so leicht. Bis es so weit war, würde das hier jedoch als ein besseres Schlafzimmer herhalten, als sein kleines Zimmer mit dem noch kleineren Bett. Und außerdem konnte Victor aus diesem hier wenigstens nicht rausfallen, da es sich eh einmal auf dem Boden befand.  
Die Sonne stand schon weiter am Himmel, als Yuuri das Geräusch der Krücken hörte, die langsam über den Boden klackten.  
“Yuuri?”, fragte eine verschlafene Stimme, unmittelbar in der Nähe des Zimmers. Yuuri streckte den Kopf aus der Tür und sah Victor, der noch schlaftrunken durch den Gang watschelte und ihn scheinbar suchte.   
“Hier, Victor!”, sagte er zu ihm und sah, wie Victor - froh ihn endlich entdeckt zu haben - auf ihn zugelaufen kam.  
“Was machst du hier so früh am Morgen?”, wollte er von dem Japaner wissen.  
“Naja…”, setzte er an und Victor sah über seinen Kopf hinweg in das Zimmer, das er hergerichtet hatte.  
“Yuuri! Hast du das alles gemacht?”, fragte er und schob sich an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer. Obwohl der Raum nicht viel bot, außer einem Bett, einer (Nachttisch-)Lampe und den integrierten Wandschränken, die bereits eingeräumt waren, stiegen Victor vor Rührung die Tränen in die Augen.  
“Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und dachte, dass die nächste Nacht vielleicht so besser wäre. Dann hätten wir mehr Platz. Vielleicht können wir mein Bett dann zur Couch zurecht machen? Ich denke Takeshi würde he-”  
Victor sprang Yuuri um den Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Überrascht stolperte er einen Schritt rückwärts.  
“Es ist toll!”, sagte er ehrlich und Yuuri lächelte.  
“Wirklich?”, fragte der junge Mann und Victor nickte. Erleichtert seufzte Yuuri und drückte seinen Verlobten an sich. “Dann kann ich die nächste Nacht auch beruhigt schlafen.”

Das Frühstück war reichlich und Victor hatte Yuuri immer wieder damit geärgert, dass er darauf achten müsste nicht zu viel zu essen, da er ja schnell zulegte. Er wollte, dass wenigstens einer von ihnen grazil auf dem Eis stehen konnte. Yuuri hatte immer wieder auf seinen Bauch gesehen und sich gefragt, ob er schon dicker geworden war, oder ob er es sich nach den Worten von Victor nur einbildete. Er hatte tatsächlich die vielleicht irrationale Angst, dass er nicht nur zu dick für das Eis, sondern auch für den einzigen Mann, den er liebte, sein könnte. Als er leise seufzend am Tisch saß, kroch Victor zu ihm rüber und legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Japaners.  
“Mach dir keine Sorgen, Yuuri. Du bist gut so, wie du bist.”, sagte er lächelnd und Yuuris Herz klopfte vor Freude schneller, was der Russe wiederum mitbekam. Er legte seinen Finger an Yuuris Bein und klopfte im Takt des Herzens, das er in der Brust schlagen hörte, mit. “So klingt es also, wenn du glücklich bist?”, fragte er verspielt und Yuuri lief rot an.  
So sehr, wie er darauf etwas sagen wollte, so unbeholfen saß er da, mit dem Gewicht auf sich und versuchte das Klopfen in seiner Brust unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
“Also...äh...weißt du...uhm...was...was willst du denn...heute machen, Victor?”, stammelte er vor sich hin und versuchte von sich abzulenken. Es zeigte Wirkung und Victor setzte sich auf, die Finger nachdenklich an das Kinn gelegt.  
“Eine gute Frage. In das Onsen will ich erst heute Abend, um mich so richtig zu entspannen, aber was können wir davor noch machen? Vielleicht könntest du das Frühstück wieder abtrainieren gehen, Yuuri!”, rief er zwinkernd aus und sein Freund sah ihn nur wenig begeistert an.  
“Ich hatte eher daran gedacht in die Stadt zu gehen. Vielleicht finden wir etwas für unser Zimmer, damit es nicht so leer aussieht? Nur Kleinigkeiten.”, brachte Yuuri als Vorschlag hervor, unsicher, ob das wirklich im Sinn des Läufers war, an seinem ersten richtigen Tag in Japan. Doch Victor ließ nicht lange mit einer Antwort auf sich warten und stimmte zu. Er schien hier ebenso schnell ankommen zu wollen wie Yuuri und das würde ihnen dabei helfen, sich häuslich einzurichten.

Makkachin lief schwanzwedelnd voraus, als sie sich auf den Weg in die Stadt machten. Die Sonne schien hell und es sah danach aus, als ob es ein etwas wärmerer Tag werden würde. Yuuri begrüßte das angenehmere Wetter und war froh nicht mehr in zwei Mäntel gewickelt durch die Gegend laufen zu müssen.   
In der Stadt war reges Treiben und die beiden mussten vereinzelt aufpassen, dass sie sich in der Menge nicht verloren. Bald schon erkannte Yuuri ein erstes Geschäft, in dem sie sich nach ein paar Möbeln und Dekoration umsehen konnten. Noch bevor er es Victor zeigen konnte, hatte der ihn schon hineingeschleift.  
“Hallo!”, rief Victor fröhlich und war darauf Bedacht, mit seinen Krücken nichts in dem Geschäft umzuwerfen. Die Verkäuferin begrüßte sie etwas gediegener, als der Russe es getan hatte und die beiden begannen sich umzusehen. Während Victor zu den Sitzmöbeln lief, streifte Yuuri durch die Dekorationen, Makkachin an seiner Seite. Wann war es passiert, dass Makkachin eher mit ihm mitging, als mit Victor? Lächelnd schüttelte er mit dem Kopf und strich seinem vierbeinigen Begleiter über den Kopf.  
“Was meinst du Makkachin? Was würde gut in unser Zimmer passen?”, fragte er den Hund liebevoll. Der Pudel sah ihn kurz mit einem schief gelegtem Kopf an und lief weiter umher, Yuuri dicht auf den Fersen. Bisher war ihm noch nichts ins Auge gestoßen, das ihn vom Hocker warf oder wo er sagte, dass sie es unbedingt gebrauchen könnten. Auf der Suche nach Victor kam er an einigen Möbeln vorbei, die er sich durchaus irgendwann in ihrer eigenen Wohnung vorstellen konnte. Das eine Sofa zum Beispiel sah unglaublich bequem aus, Yuuri hätte sich am liebsten drauf geschmissen und wäre nie wieder aufgestanden.  
In seinen Gedanken vertieft hatte er Victor vor sich übersehen und lief prompt in seine Seite hinein, was den Mann gefährlich zum Schwanken brachte, bevor er sein Gleichgewicht zurück erlangte. “Obacht Kobuta-chan! Vorübergehend behinderter Mensch vor dir!”, sagte er in gespielt ernstem Ton und Yuuri sah ihn verlegen an. “Tschuldige…”, murmelte er.  
Sie sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen und eine gewisse Spannung war zwischen ihnen spürbar, als Yuuri sich abrupt abwandte.  
“Hast du etwas gefunden, Victor?”, wollte er wissen und sah, wie Victor mit dem Kopf schüttelte. “Nein, aber wir haben sicher in einem anderen Laden mehr Glück!”  
Mit leicht hüpfendem Gang (teilweise erschwert durch die beiden Krücken, die noch immer seine Unterarme zierten) ging der Russe auf den Ausgang zu, Yuuri dicht hinter ihm. “Auf Wiedersehen!”, riefen sie noch bevor sie das Geschäft verließen.  
Zurück auf der Straße sah sich der Silberschopf um. “Yuuri, wohin als nächstes?”, fragte er aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind und Yuuri lachte, bevor er seinen Arm nahm und ihn in eine Richtung drehte. “Dahinten gibt es noch eins.”  
Und so begaben sie sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Laden, in dem sie hofften etwas zu finden, womit sie ihr Zimmer etwas persönlicher gestalten konnten.

Auch in den nächsten drei Geschäften fanden sie nichts und Victor war es anzumerken, wie er langsam die Euphorie daran verlor. Sie saßen auf einer der Bänke, die zwischen den einzelnen Buden und Geschäften gelegen war und Yuuri sah sich nach etwas um, dass Victor wieder entspannter werden lassen könnte, ohne dass sie ein weiteres “Hallo!” in einen Laden rufen mussten. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf eine Fotobox, die am Ende der Straße stand. Daran hatte er bisher nicht gedacht! Obwohl sie so oft die Chance gehabt hatten und es hier mehr als genug von diesen Dingern gab, waren sie nie in eine der Boxen gegangen und hatten Fotos von sich schießen lassen. Aufgeregt rüttelte er an Victors Arm.  
“Schau mal, Victor! Eine Fotobox! Lass uns da hin gehen und ein paar Fotos von uns machen!”, sagte er begeistert und zog den Russen zurück auf die Beine. Noch verstand Victor die Aufregung nicht. Er kannte Fotoboxen, aber für ihn waren sie nie etwas besonderes gewesen. Als sie jedoch in diese hinein gingen und er auf dem Display herum drückte, um zu sehen, was die Maschine hergab, begannen seine Augen zu leuchten.  
“Was man hier nicht alles für Fotos machen kann! Schau mal, Yuuri! Hundeohren!”  
Makkachin sah auf, als er das hörte und sah Victor mit einem beinahe fragenden Blick an.   
“Lass uns ein paar Bilder machen.”  
Yuuri holte etwas Kleingeld aus seinem Portemonnaie und warf sie in den Münzschlitz, während Victor begeistert nach einem Motiv sah.  
“Also auf jeden Fall die Hundeohren…, dann noch das hier mit den Hüten….und hier die Ballons...außerdem...ja, die Herzen sind auch gut!”, sprach er mit sich selbst und hörte fast nicht mehr auf auf den Display zu drücken. Als das Gerät anfing die Fotos zu schießen, waren sie noch gar nicht bereit und sie versuchten noch voller Panik eine Position zu finden. Makkachin sprang ihnen dabei auf den Schoß dazwischen und es gab ein riesen Durcheinander. Die Fotos, die ihnen ausgedruckt wurden, zeigten deutlich, wie sie wild umherruderten und Yuuri fast seine Brille verlor bei dem Versuch Makkachin auf seinem Schoß aufzufangen.  
Enttäuscht sah Yuuri auf die Bilder und seufzte.  
“Na toll…”, murmelte er und Victor nahm sie ihm aus der Hand, um sie sich anzusehen. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.  
“Ich finde sie toll. Aber wenn du möchtest, machen wir auch noch ein paar neue. Die hier behalten wir natürlich trotzdem!” Er wartete, bis Yuuri nickte und wählte von Neuem einige Motive aus, während sie sich gemütlich platziert hatten. Yuuri hielt Makkachin weiterhin auf seinem Schoß fest, damit der wilde Pudel nicht mitten im Bild wieder umher sprang.  
“Bereit?”, wollte Victor von ihm wissen und als der Japaner nickte, drückte er auf den Auslöseknopf. Der erste Lichtblitz erschien, und noch bevor es einen zweiten gab drehte Victor seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und küsste Yuuri auf die Wange. Beim dritten Blitz waren Yuuris Augen groß und Victor grinste zufrieden. Eine Sekunde später wandte sich Yuuri blitzartig um, und das vierte Bild zeigte, wie Yuuri das selbstgefällige Lächeln von Victor wegküsste. Makkachin saß nach wie vor zufrieden auf seinem Herrchen drauf, seine Zunge hing ein wenig aus seinem Mundwinkel heraus. Alles in allem war ihr zweiter Versuch sehr gelungen, und als sich die beiden Männer die Bilder ansahen, strahlten sie beide über beide Ohren.  
“Willkommen Zuhause!”, sagte Yuuri lächelnd und seine Augen strahlten voller Freude. Victors Blick wurde sanft und er legte seinem Japaner eine Hand an die Wange. “Du bist mein Zuhause, Yuuri.” Er strahlte ihn noch eine Sekunde an, bevor er sich nach vorn beugte und Yuuri küsste.


	26. Neue Wege, neues Glück

Zwei Wochen waren seit ihrer Ankunft in Hasetsu vergangen und die ersten Möbel von Victor hatten ihren Weg in ihre neuen Zimmer gefunden. Yuuri bekam langsam das Gefühl häuslich eingerichtet zu sein.  
Nachdem sie jedoch während dieser Zeit kaum eine Lücke gehabt hatten, um Yuuko und dem _Ice Castle_ einen Besuch abzustatten, nahmen sie sich für heute vor, etwas auf die Eisfläche zu gehen - oder zumindest Yuuri wollte ein wenig trainieren.  
Yuuri hatte versucht Yurio immer wieder zu kontaktieren, doch der junge Russe hatte sich immer sehr knapp gehalten mit seinen Antworten. Das nahm ihm jedoch nicht die Motivation ihm ein Foto von sich und Victor zu schicken und die Nachricht “Wir gehen endlich wieder trainieren. Wie läuft’s bei dir?”, zu versehen.  
Im _Ice Castle_ angekommen, schnürte sich Yuuri seine Schlittschuhe fest und sah zu Yuuko, die ab und zu bei ihnen vorbei lief, angeblich um Sachen von A nach B zu tragen. Doch Yuuri war sich sicher, dass sie schlichtweg zusehen wollte, was er machte. Er ließ sich auf das Eis gleiten und fuhr einige Runden, um nach den letzten Wochen ohne Eiskunstlauf wieder ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen. Es folgten einige Drehungen und er versuchte sich an einigen Bruchstücken vergangener Küren.

Während Yuuri sich warmlief, winkte Victor Yuuko zu sich, als sie ein weiteres Mal mit irgendeiner Kiste an ihm vorbeikam. Sie beugte sich zu ihm, als er ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, die erst unsicher, dann aber freudig zu ihm runter sahen.  
“Okay!”, sagte sie und lief davon, nur um kurz darauf wieder zu ihm zu kommen.  
“Danke.”

Yuuri wollte gerade zu Victor an die Bande fahren, als er feststellte, dass der Russe nicht mehr am selben Platz auf der Bank saß. Verwirrt sah er sich um, konnte ihn jedoch nicht entdecken, für einen Moment dachte Yuuri er wäre auf die Toilette gegangen. Erst das Klacken von Krücken, ließ ihn aufhorchen und er wirbelte einmal herum. Auf der anderen Seite des Eises kämpfte sich Victor mit einem Schlittschuh am gesunden Fuß auf das Eis.  
“Victor!”, rief Yuuri mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Tadel über die Fläche. Victor zuckte erschrocken zusammen und kam ins Staucheln. Er wäre gestürzt, wenn nicht die Bande noch direkt neben ihm gewesen wäre und er die Krücken fallen lassen konnte, um sich an ihr festzuklammern. Er sah verlegen zu seinem Verlobten auf, der in Windeseile zu ihm gefahren war, als er bemerkte, wie wackelig Victor sich nur halten konnte.  
Er stellte sich neben ihm und sah ihn besorgt an. “Geht es dir gut, Victor?” Eine Hand legte sich an seinen Arm, um ihm etwas Halt zu geben. Als Victor nickte wurde Yuuris Blick finsterer. “Du sollst nicht auf’s Eis! Ruhe und kühlen waren angesagt! Oder willst du noch länger auf dem Trockenen bleiben müssen?!”, versuchte er ihm noch einmal mit Nachdruck deutlich zu machen. Doch Victor schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.  
“Natürlich nicht. Aber kalt genug ist es doch hier und ich belaste auch nur meinen gesunden Fuß!”, protestierte er. “Wenn du mir hilfst, wird es leichter gehen, Yuuri. Dann kann da auch nichts schief gehen!” Yuuri senkte seinen Kopf. Er wusste, dass es sinnlos war zu diskutieren, wenn Victor sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Und im Grunde genommen hatte er ja auch Recht. Wenn er ihn halten und sichern würde, dann könnten sie beide fahren und keiner müsste darauf verzichten. Geschlagen seufzte er laut. “Na gut, aber du machst, was ich dir sage, in Ordnung? Und du gehst nur auf’s Eis, wenn ich dabei bin!”, wies er den Russen, der freudig nickte. Dann nahm er seine Hand und legte die Krücken zurück hinter die Bande. Behutsam zog er seinen Freund auf das Eis, der den Fuß erhoben hielt, um ihn bloß nicht zu belasten. So glitten sie ein ganzes Stück dahin, bis Yuuri die Richtung änderte und sich seitlich zu Victor aufstellte. Er umfasste die Hüfte des Läufers und schob ihn voran, immer ein Auge auf das Bein habend, das Victor nun leicht nach hinten streckte. Wie leicht es ihm fiel, das Gewicht von Victor zu koordinieren und ihn seinen Bewegungen anzupassen. Es fühlte sich an, als wären sie eins.  
Am Rand stand Yuuko und hatte ihre Kisten-Ausrede stehen lassen. Sie war gefesselt vom Anblick der zwei Eisläufer, die als Einheit über das Eis schwebten und fasste sich an die Brust. “Ihr müsst beim Paarlauf mitmachen!”, rief sie auf einmal laut aus und begann auf und ab zu hüpfen. “Ihr wärt das beste und schönste Paar auf dem Eis!”  
Victor und Yuuri sahen sie erschrocken an und der junge Japaner begann schon kräftig mit dem Kopf zu schütteln, als Victor sich in seinen Armen umdrehte und ihn angrinste. “Das ist eine brillante Idee!”  
“Äh...WAS?!” Yuuris große Augen wanderten von Yuuko zu Victor und zurück, um sicherzugehen, dass sie es wirklich ernst meinten. Er hatte gehofft, es wäre anders, doch beide fanden die Idee zu gut, um es als Scherz gemeint zu haben.   
“Wie stellt ihr euch das vor?”, fragte Yuuri und fuhr mit Victor zu Yuuko an die Bande. “Nur weil ich ihn hier über das Eis schubse, heißt das nicht, dass wir ein Programm fahren können.”, beschwerte sich Yuuri, doch Victor unterbrach ihn, bevor er weiterreden konnte.  
“Und das auf dem See? War das nichts? Das hat doch auch funktioniert. Erinnerst du dich? Wir hatten doch so viel Spaß dort!”, sein Lächeln wurde immer breiter und aufgeregt nahm er Yuuris Kopf in seine Hände. “Stell dir nur mal vor, was wir alles machen könnten! Wir könnten gemeinsam beim Grand Prix antreten! Seite an Seite!”, je weiter er sprach, desto aufgeregter klang er und auch Yuukos Mimik entglitt ihr zusehends. Sie war vollkommen überzeugt davon, dass es klappen würde.  
“Aber Victor...gleichgeschlechtliche Paarläufer gibt es nicht.”, entgegnete Yuuri leicht betrübt. “Wir hätten gar keine Chance…”  
“Du meinst wohl _bisher_ nicht Yuuri. Dann werden wir eben die ersten sein!”  
Yuuri sah zwischen den beiden Gesichtern hin und her, die vollkommen von der Sache überzeugt waren. Er konnte jetzt und hier doch keine Entscheidung fällen! Da gäbe es so viel, was zu bedenken wäre, worüber sie sich informieren müssten! Dann bliebe abzuwarten, ob man sie überhaupt zulässt oder ob sie schon an dieser Hürde scheitern würden.  
In Yuuris Kopf drehten sich die Gedanken und er wusste nicht, wo das enden sollte.  
“Ich kann das jetzt nicht einfach so spontan entscheiden. Ich muss darüber nachdenken.”, sagte er schließlich und sah die Enttäuschung auf Victors Gesicht.   
“Dann denk aber nicht nur an die Probleme, Yuuri. Das ist auch eine Chance für uns.”, redete Victor ihm eindringlich zu.

 

Yurio stand am Rand der Eisfläche und tippte auf seinem Handy rum, als er die Nachricht von Yuuri bekam. Ein Foto von Victor und Yuuri mit der Nachricht “ _Wir gehen endlich wieder trainieren. Wie läuft’s bei dir?_ ” ragte ihm entgegen und er sah monoton darauf.  
Im Hintergrund hörte er Yakov fluchen, dass er das Handy wegstecken und trainieren sollte, als er der Anweisung auch schweigend nachkam. Beinahe verblüfft sah Yakov dem Jungen hinterher, der sich abstieß und über das Eis fuhr. Die Bewegungen seiner Trainingseinheit hatten nicht die selbe Leidenschaft und Motivation, wie Yakov es von ihm gewohnt war. In dem jungen Russen brodelte etwas, das spürte er und sah ihm an.   
Yurio war sich noch nicht sicher, ob er ihnen antworten würde, oder ob er es dabei belassen sollte. Was sollte überhaupt diese Frage? Natürlich war er nur am trainieren, wie sollte es sonst laufen? Hier gab es ja nichts und niemanden, durch den das anders gewesen wäre. Innerlich war er wütend, platzte beinahe, wenn er daran dachte, wie sich Yuuri und Victor ein schönes Leben in Japan machten und er allein hier herum saß. Seine Motivation gegen Victor oder Yuuri zum Grand Prix anzutreten, ließ auch nach, weil er nach wie vor nicht wusste, ob es überhaupt dazu kommen würde, dazu hüllten sie sich viel zu sehr in Schweigen.   
Es blieb ihm nichts in Russland, außer das Eis, auf dem er stand.


	27. Fragen über Fragen

Nach dem Tag in der Eishalle, war Victor von der Idee des Paarlaufens nicht mehr abzubringen. Er fantasierte über Kür-Ideen oder Kostüm-Vorschläge und schien eine unbändige Motivation zu entwickeln. Er fragte immer wieder, ob sie nicht gemeinsam aufs Eis gehen könnten, um zusammen zu trainieren, damit er selbst auch in Form bleiben könnte.   
Diesen Morgen nahm sich Yuuri allerdings fünf Minuten für sich und machte ein Foto mit dem strahlenden Sonnenschein des Tages im Hintergrund, um es an Yurio zu schicken. Der junge Russe hatte nur selten geantwortet und wenn waren es meist nur kurze Aussagen, wie “Nichts läuft.” und “Gibt ja nichts hier.” oder “Hast du niemand anderen zum Schreiben?”  
Doch er ließ nicht locker und tippte eine kurze Nachricht zum Foto dazu. “Hallo! Wieder ein sonniger Tag in Hasetsu. Hoffe bei dir wird es jetzt auch mal wärmer.” Er drückte auf ‘Senden’ und begab sich langsam auf den Weg zu seinem zweiten Heim, der Eishalle.  
Dort wartete sein Verlobter und Trainer bereits auf ihn, ein Grinsen im Gesicht. “Gehen wir zusammen aufs Eis? Dann können wir schon mal Kleinigkeiten üben. Drehungen zusammen, vielleicht auch Hebefiguren.”, plapperte er freudig los, “Obwohl das mit den Hebefiguren schwierig wird...in meinem Plan mache ich die, und nicht du...ich hoffe dich stört das nicht.” Er redete und redete weiter, ohne dass Yuuri wirklich darauf reagierte, während sie die Eishalle betraten.  
Immer mehr Ideen schossen aus Victors Mund in der Zeit in der sich Yuuri seine Schlittschuhe anzog und mit ein paar Aufwärmübungen anfing.  
“Ich habe auch schon einige Vorschläge für die Musik! Falls du sie dir anhören willst, ich hab auch welche dabei, da kannst du sie auf dem Eis hören und schon mal ein Gefühl dafür bekommen!”, sein Monolog hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört und Yuuri war für einen Moment gewillt, ihm den Mund mit Essen zu stopfen.  
“Victor, ich laufe mich ein.”, unterbrach er ihn und ging auf die Eisfläche, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen.  
“Natürlich! Mach dich warm und ich schreibe schon mal ein paar Kombinationen auf! Ich hab gerade eine klasse Idee für dieses eine Lied bekommen!” So schnell es mit Krücken ging, lief er zu Yuuko, um sich von ihr ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift geben zu lassen, seine Stimme hallte noch einige Sekunden nach, bis Yuuri in Stille auf dem Eis stand.  
Er begann langsam seine Runden zu drehen und genoss für einige Minuten einfach das Gefühl, als könnte er schweben. Das war jedes Mal so, wenn er das erste Mal am Tag auf der glatten Oberfläche fuhr.  
Doch schon nach einer Runde kreisten seine Gedanken um das Thema, von dem Victor seit den letzten Tagen nicht ablassen konnte. Bei jeder Gelegenheit sprach er es an und auch wenn es Yuuri anfangs niedlich fand, so störte es ihn mittlerweile ein bisschen. Nicht, welche Freude Victor daran hatte, sondern dass es das Einzige zu sein schien, worüber er mit ihm noch sprang. Selbst beim Gassigehen mit Makkachin heute Morgen, wo sie sonst immer die morgendliche Ruhe Hasetsu’s gemeinsam genossen, hatte er davon angefangen.  
Etwas energischer begann Yuuri seine Runden zu drehen. Wie würde es denn sein, mit Victor zu laufen? Gewollt, als Paar auf dem Eis, was miteinander tanzte. Würde er überhaupt mithalten können? Victor war technisch so begabt, dass er sicherlich Sprünge einbauen würde, um das Publikum umzuhauen. Aber Yuuri konnte nicht alle, oder zumindest stand er sie nur zur Hälfte der Zeit. Was, wenn er ständig stürzte und es Victor aus dem Konzept brachte? Hätte er dann keine Lust mehr und würde es vielleicht auch aufgeben, ihn zu trainieren? Wenn er doch hoffnungsloser war, als Victor jetzt glaubte? Und Hebefiguren! Yuuri schüttelte angestrengt den Kopf. Die brauchten eine Menge Kraft und Energie! Was wäre, wenn er zu schwer wäre? Zu dick, als dass ihn Victor anheben könnte? Müsste er dann noch mehr abnehmen? Noch mehr Gewicht verlieren, als er es eh schon getan hatte? Würde Victor ihn auf eine noch striktere Diät setzen? Er rutschte leicht weg mit dem Fuß, mit dem er sich vom Eis abdrückte und kam ein wenig ins Straucheln, hatte sich jedoch kurz darauf wieder gefangen.  
Was wäre aber, wenn er Victor verletzte? Sich nicht richtig bewegte bei den Hebefiguren und dann auf Victor fiel? Wenn er sich dann seinen Fuß so sehr verletzte, dass Victor nie wieder laufen konnte? Und es wäre seine Schuld! Das könnte er sich nie verzeihen! Und Victor würde es ihm sicherlich auch nicht verzeihen können, wenn Yuuri seine Karriere durch seine Unbeholfenheit und Ungeschicklichkeit beendete! Victor könnte ihn doch nicht mehr ansehen! Und was Victors Fans dann von ihrem Idol halten würden, wenn er mit einem kleinen plumpen Kerlchen versuchte Küren und Hebefiguren zu fahren! Und alle würden wissen, dass es Yuuris Schuld wäre, wenn sich Victor verletzte.  
Abrupt hielt der Japaner auf dem Eis an und beugte sich nach vornüber, während er versuchte genügend Luft zu holen. _“Klasse Katsuki! So viel nachgedacht, dass du dich selbst in eine Panikattacke wirfst!”_ Sein Tag konnte nicht besser werden.

 

Wieder leuchtete auf Yurios Handy eine Nachricht von Yuuri auf. Er hatte sie den ganzen Tag nicht angeklickt und versucht sein Training durchzuziehen. Jetzt stand er am Rand als letzter auf dem Eis und wollte sich eigentlich nur noch umziehen, als er sie doch antippte. Yuuri hatte ein Bild von sich geschickt, mit der strahlenden Morgensonne im Hintergrund. Freudig schrieb er: “ _Hallo! Wieder ein sonniger Tag in Hasetsu. Hoffe bei dir wird es jetzt auch mal wärmer._ ”  
Yurio starrte die Nachricht an. Die letzten Wochen hatte er wortkarg und unfreundlich auf seine Nachrichten reagiert, doch der Japaner hatte sich nie beschwert. Er schickte ihm völlig unbefangen beinahe jeden Tag eine Nachricht, als würde er sich sorgen, wie es ihm in Russland ginge.   
Doch heute war Yurio nicht danach etwas patziges zu antworten. Er schrieb ein schnelles “Ja, es wird wärmer. Die dicke Jacke bleibt jetzt im Schrank.” und schob das Handy zurück in seine Jackentasche. Mila und Georgi waren schon gegangen, als sich Yurio wieder von der Bande abstieß und auf das Eis zurücktreiben ließ. Otabek und er hatten die letzten Tage sehr viel miteinander geschrieben und neben den Nachrichten von Yuuri, freute er sich am meisten darauf von dem Läufer aus Kasachstan zu hören. Heute allerdings hatte er sich noch nicht gemeldet, dabei wollte er ihn unbedingt fragen, ob sie in nächster Zeit vielleicht telefonieren würden. Ein wenig Videochatten, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Er hoffte, dass er dafür heute noch die Gelegenheit haben würde.  
Auf der Eisfläche zurück, begann Yurio kleinere Runden zu drehen und sich in Drehungen wiederzufinden, die er schlichtweg fuhr, weil er in diesem Moment nichts mit sich anzufangen wusste. Yakov warf einen letzten Blick in die Halle und sah den Jungen auf dem Eis, wie er sich allein zu einer Musik in seinem Kopf bewegte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihn so angetroffen hatte, seit Victor und Yuuri, aber auch Otabek, abgereist waren. Er begann sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn zu machen und überlegte, ob er eine Lösung dafür finden würde. Doch für den jetzigen Moment ließ er ihn allein, mit dem Rhythmus der ihn über das Eis trug.


	28. When there’s madness…

Als Yuuri an diesem Morgen aufwachte, wollte er sich am liebsten einfach umdrehen und liegen bleiben. Sein Kopf hämmerte und seine Kehle fühlte sich trocken an, jedes Mal wenn er schluckte hatte er das Gefühl, einen brennenden Stein dort sitzen zu haben. Wehleidig seufzte er und drehte sich zu der Seite, auf der eigentlich Victor läge, doch sie war leer. Als er mit seiner Hand auf das Kissen fasste, war dies bereits kühl. Der Russe musste wohl schon länger auf den Beinen sein.  
Erschöpft drehte er sich auf seinen Rücken und schloss die Augen wieder, als die Zimmertür mit einem Schlag aufging. “Schau mal Yuuri! Die Kostümauswahl für die Kür! Ich habe noch meine alten Kostüme hier gehabt! Ich habe ein paar rausgesucht, die sowohl zu den einzelnen Liedern passen würden, als auch zueinander, weil wir ja auch zusammengehörig aussehen müssen, wenn wir gemeinsam auf dem Eis stehen!”  
Miserabel drehte sich Yuuri zu Victor und sah ihn aus kleinen Augen an. “Victor, nicht jetzt. Es ist zu früh.”, krächzte er leicht und fasste sich an den Hals. Verblüfft sah Victor zu Yuuri runter und beobachtete ihn für einen Moment eingehend, bevor er die Sachen zur Seite legte und näher ans Bett heran trat. Er ließ sich neben seinem Verlobten auf dem Bett nieder und legte ihm eine Hand an die Stirn. “Yuuri!”, sagte er atemlos, “Du hast Fieber!” Schnell zog er einige Decken aus dem Schrank und warf sie auf Yuuri, damit er nicht fror. “Tut dir was weh? Brauchst du was?”, wollte er wissen und fuhr mit seinen Händen Yuuri von Kopf bis Fuß ab.  
“Nur Kopfweh und mein Hals.”, sagte er mit kratziger Stimme und Victor nickte. “Warte kurz hier!”, und damit war er aus dem Zimmer verschwunden und es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis er wiederkam. In der Zeit hatte sich Makkachin an Yuuri’s Kopf niedergelassen und müde streichelte Yuuri ihm über das Fell, froh über das bisschen Trost, dass es ihm gab.  
Als Victor zurück ins Zimmer kam, balancierte er ein Glas Wasser, einen heißen Tee und eine warme Suppe auf einem Tablett und stellte es vorsichtig neben dem Bett ab. “Nimm die!”, er hielt seinem Verlobten ein paar Tabletten hin, die gegen die Schmerzen helfen sollten und Yuuri nahm sie ein, trank danach begierig aus dem Glas mit kaltem Wasser, das seinem Hals ein wenig Linderung verschaffte.  
“Möchtest du etwas essen?” Yuuri schüttelte mit dem Kopf und kroch tiefer unter die Bettdecken, seine Zähne klapperten ein wenig und er seufzte weinerlich.  
“Yuuri…”, stieß Victor leise aus und legte sich neben seinen Freund und nahm ihn in seine Arme. “Schlaf ein wenig.” Und prompt tat Yuuri genau das.

Einige Stunden vergingen, die Yuuri tief und fest schlief. Immer mal wieder fing er das Zittern an oder stieß im Schlaf Decken von sich. Victor war darauf bedacht ihn entweder zuzudecken, oder ihn von den überschüssigen Decken zu befreien, je nachdem was Yuuri gerade vorzuziehen schien. Victor strich ihm seinen schweißnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste seine feuchte Stirn. “Alles wird gut, Yuuri.”, flüsterte er leise, um den jungen Mann aus seinem unruhigen Traum zu holen und augenblicklich wurde Yuuri etwas ruhiger. Der Russe legte ihm einen kühlen Waschlappen auf die Stirn, passte jedoch auf, dass er nicht zu kalt war, damit Yuuri nicht wieder mit dem Zittern anfing. Ab und an schaute Hiroko ins Zimmer, um zu sehen, ob die beiden etwas brauchten. Und jedes Mal ging ihr das Herz auf, wenn sie beobachten konnte wie liebevoll sich Victor um ihren Sohn kümmerte. Die beiden taten einander wirklich gut und sie hätte nicht glücklicher sein können über den Mann, den ihr Sohn liebte und der ihn ebenso liebte. Leise schloss sie die Tür wieder hinter sich, als sie die beiden allein ließ.

Yuuri wachte erst am Nachmittag wieder auf. Sein Kopf dröhnte noch immer leicht, aber der warme Körper von Victor neben ihm gab ihm ein wenig Trost. Er spürte eine Hand in seinem Haar und lehnte sich mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck gegen sie.  
“Geht es dir besser, Kobuta-chan?”, fragte Victor ihn leise und liebevoll, während er ihm weiter durchs Haar kämmte. Yuuri nickte leicht und gähnte, als er seinen Magen grummeln hörte. Auch Victor hatte es bemerkt und grinste ihn an. “Warte einen Moment, ich bin gleich wieder da!” Er nahm die Schüssel von dem Tablett, das neben ihnen stand und lief aus dem Zimmer. Wahrscheinlich um in die Küche zu gehen und es nochmal warm zu machen. Yuuri vermisste sofort die Wärme, die von Victor ausgegangen war und zog sich seine Decken fröstelnd bis unter die Nase. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen und wartete auf seinen Verlobten, der hoffentlich bald wieder mit warmem Essen zurückkam.  
Keine zwei Minuten später stand der Russe wieder in der Tür, eine dampfende Schüssel in seiner Hand. “Hier.”, er reichte sie Yuuri, der sich vorsichtig aufsetzte, bevor er das Essen in die Hand nahm. “Danke.”, murmelte der Japaner leise und begann zu essen. Immer noch müde und erschöpft gähnte er immer wieder und ab dem siebten Löffel fielen auch seine Augen immer wieder zu. Lachend setzte sich Victor näher an ihn heran und nahm ihm die Schüssel aus der Hand, damit Yuuri diese nicht fallen ließ und sich damit selbst verbrühte.  
Er half seinem Verlobten den Rest der Suppe zu essen, und erzählte ein bisschen über den Tag und auch über sein derzeitiges Lieblingsthema, der Paarlauf. Yuuri war fast wieder eingeschlafen, mit dem Kopf an Victors Schulter gelegt, doch müde blinzelte er und hörte Victor zu.  
Warum begann er gerade jetzt davon? Yuuri seufzte und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Victor anzusehen. Mit müden Augen blickte hinauf. “Victor...ich kann gerade nicht darüber reden…” und war prompt wieder eingeschlafen.

Kurz nachdem Yuuri wieder eingeschlafen war, steckte Hiroko ihren Kopf wieder ins Zimmer. “Geht es euch beiden gut?”, wollte sie leise wissen und sah den jungen Mann erwartungsvoll an. Victor nickte als Bestätigung und gemeinsam drehten sie Yuuri so, dass er wieder längs auf dem Bett lag und besser schlafen konnte. “Würdest du kurz…”, begann der junge Russe und Yuuris Mutter nickte lächelnd. “Natürlich!”  
Victor deutete den Kopf, damit Makkachin ihm folgte. Er machte einen Abstecher zur Toilette und ging daraufhin mit seinem Pudel draußen eine kleinere Runde als normal, da er schnell wieder bei Yuuri sein wollte. In seinem Kopf kreisten die verschiedensten Ideen und er war so begierig darauf, mit Yuuri darüber zu sprechen! Ein Lied mit einer perfekt dazu passenden Kür war ihm seit dem ersten Mal nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen! Es würde sehr gut Yuuri und seine Geschichte erzählen und das Publikum wäre begeistert! Die beiden würden gemeinsam brillant aussehen und Victor konnte es kaum erwarten mit Yuuri zusammen auf dem Eis zu stehen und zu tanzen!  
Er hoffte nur, dass es sein Verlobter auch wäre. Er sah Yuuri an, dass er sich Gedanken machte und wunderte sich, worin dieses Mal seine Zweifel lagen…

Es war 19 Uhr, als Victor neben sich leichte Regungen des Erwachens wahrnahm. Er legte sein Handy zur Seite und schaute zu, wie Yuuri langsam seine Augen öffnete und wartete, bis sich diese an die Helligkeit des leicht beleuchteten Zimmers wieder gewöhnt hatten. Dann sah er zu Victor und lächelte. “Du bist noch hier.”, murmelte er unsicher und Victor blickte ihn ein wenig erschrocken an. “Natürlich bin ich das.”, sagte er sicher und strich Yuuri eine Strähne aus den Augen.  
“Wie geht es dir?”, fragte ihn der Russe mit sanfter Stimme und half Yuuri, als er sich langsam aufsetzte und dabei ein wenig zu schwanken schien. “Schwindelig?”, fragte er besorgt und setzte sich so vor Yuuri, damit er in seine Augen sehen könnte.  
“Geht schon wieder.”, sagte der Japaner leise und hielt sich dabei den Hals, als würde jedes Wort wehtun. “Nimm nochmal die hier.”, Victor reichte ihm zwei Tabletten und ein Glas Wasser dazu und dankend nahm Yuuri es entgegen.  
“Victor...ich muss mal kurz..”, etwas beschämt wandte der Dunkelhaarige seinen Blick nach unten. “Ich muss mal ins Bad.”  
Victor schmunzelte über den Rotton von Yuuris Wangen, hielt sich jedoch mit einem Kommentar zurück und half stattdessen seinem Verlobten auf die Beine.  
“Soll ich dir helfen?”, fragte er ganz natürlich und Yuuri begann abrupt mit dem Kopf zu schütteln, was er auch im nächsten Moment gleich bereute. “Nein! Das geht schon!”, wandte er schnell ein und begab sich langsam in Richtung des kleinen Badezimmers. Victors Augen folgten jedem seiner Schritte, bis er auf dem Gang verschwunden war.  
Kurze Zeit darauf kam Yuuri zurück ins Zimmer geschlurft und ließ sich fast augenblicklich auf das Bett neben Victor fallen, der seinen Arm um ihn legte und zu sich heranzog. Yuuri hatten seinen Kopf auf Victors Brust, die Beine neben sich angezogen und einen Arm um des Russen Oberkörper geschlungen. Zufrieden atmete er den Duft seines Verlobten ein und schmiegte sich noch ein wenig näher an ihn. Er genoss die friedliche Ruhe, die zwischen ihnen lag, als Victor zu sprechen begann.  
“Weißt du Yuuri, ich habe ein wenig nachgedacht…”, der Angesprochene horchte auf und drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig nach oben. “Ich habe mich mittlerweile für ein Lied entschieden und eine Kür, die sicherlich wahnsinnig gut wird! Das Publikum wird sicher begeistert sein! Ich habe schon an ein paar Elemente gedacht, die gut da hinein passen und die ich dir zeigen kann! Aber dazu müssen wir sicherlich noch ein wenig trainieren und Kraft aufbauen! Das wird nicht leicht, aber wenn du-”, Yuuri hob plötzlich seine Hand und Victor verstummte. Wieso schaute ihn Yuuri so...böse an? Böse?! Doch bevor Victor fragen konnte hatte Yuuri angefangen zu sprechen.  
“Victor, warte mal! Denkst du dabei auch an mich? Ich hab das Gefühl du hast nur deine eigene Agenda im Kopf und hast nicht darüber nachgedacht, ob ich das überhaupt will! Oder überhaupt kann! Vielleicht bin ich einfach nicht dafür geeignet und traue es mir nicht zu! Mir kommt es so vor, als dächtest du nur an die nächste Goldmedaille, die du gewinnen willst! Einmal mehr auf dem Podium zu stehen und keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen zu wollen, wie es mir mit dieser Idee geht!” Die Worten platzten nur so aus ihm heraus und im selben Moment bereute sie Yuuri. Er wollte erneut zum Sprechen ansetzen, doch Victors Hände, die sanft - oh so sanft - seine nahmen und hielten, ließen ihn jeden Gedanken vergessen. Victors blau-türkis schimmernden Augen starrten in seine braunen und er schluckte, als er den darin liegenden Schmerz erkannte.  
“Jede Goldmedaille, die ich als Einzelläufer oder auch als Paarläufer gewinnen könnte, wäre mir rein gar nichts wert, wenn du nicht an meiner Seite bist, Yuuri.”, meinte er leise und als er aufstand und das Zimmer verließ, hatte sich Yuuri noch nie so kalt gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment.

Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen er wie erstarrt auf dem Bett saß und verzweifelt darüber nachdachte, was hier gerade vorgefallen war. Warum hatte er das gesagt? Natürlich dachte er nicht, dass Victor Medaillen wichtiger wären, als die Leute um ihn herum. Das hatte er doch längst bewiesen. Also warum hatte er das bloß gesagt?!  
Er legte seinen Kopf in die Hände und beugte sich nach vorn. Die Kopfschmerzen waren trotz der Tabletten kaum besser geworden und er stöhnte leicht. Das Piepen von seinem Handy ließ ihn aufsehen und müde nahm er es in die Hand. Auf Instagram hatte Chris ein neues Bild von sich hochgeladen und Yuuri scrollte langsam weiter, bis er einen Beitrag von Yurio sah. Yurio! Er hatte komplett vergessen ihm zu schreiben!  
Er wechselte in den Messenger und überlegte, was er sagen sollte. Von dem Streit eben wollte er nichts erzählen. Er wusste, dass es seine Schuld war. Er sah sich um und sein Blick fiel auf die Taschentuchbox, die ihm Victor vorhin gebracht hatte. Daneben lag Makkachin und sah ihn neugierig an. Er schoss ein Foto davon und schrieb noch einen kleinen Text.  
 _“Ich war heute ein wenig krank :( ….hoffe dein Tag war besser!”_

Müde ließ er sich nach hinten fallen, als er hörte, wie sich seine Tür öffnete.


	29. When there’s poison in your head…

Mila hatte Yurio den ganzen Tag immer wieder auf seine schlechte Laune angesprochen, was dazu geführt hatte, dass er nur noch genervter war. Irgendwann hatte er sich dazu entschlossen sie einfach zu ignorieren und für sich selbst in einer Ecke zu trainieren. Yakovs Zurufe hatte er gänzlich ausgeblendet und auch Lilia schien nicht zu ihm durchzudringen. Zudem hatte er entgegen seiner Erwartung noch keine Nachricht von Yuuri auf seinem Handy entdeckt, was zugegebenermaßen sehr ungewöhnlich war. Ja, er war genervt von dem Liebesgeträller der zwei, doch er fühlte sich ausgeschlossen, wenn er nichts von ihnen mitbekam. Und irgendwie - so gestand er es sich wenigstens ein bisschen ein - war er neugierig darauf, wie es ihnen in Japan erging. Ob es wirklich so lief, wie sie es sich erhofft hatten.  
Für den heutigen Tag jedenfalls hatte er sich vorgenommen, nicht der Letzte zu sein, der die Halle verlassen würde und fuhr an den Rand der Eisfläche, unter den erstaunten Blicken der anderen Läufer und Yakov, der ihm nachsah. Yurio packte seine Sachen zusammen und schlich aus der Halle. Er wollte im Moment nur noch nach Hause gehen, sich in Ruhe duschen und danach etwas fernsehen. Yurio zog sich seine Kapuze ins Gesicht, während er die ersten Schritte tat und nach seinem Telefon in der Tasche wühlte. Als er auf sein Handy sah entdeckte er, dass Otabek ihm geantwortet hatte und zwar schon vor einiger Zeit. Normalerweise sah er über den Tag sehr oft auf sein Handy, doch ausgerechnet heute hatte er es überwiegend ignoriert. Otabek schlug vor zu telefonieren. Heute noch! Ein Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht und er sprang freudig in die Luft.  
“Ja!”, rief er aus und setzte zum Sprint an. Jetzt beeilte er sich noch mehr nach Hause zu kommen, wo er in Windeseile unter die Dusche sprang. Dass zuerst eiskaltes Wasser herausschoss, störte ihn nur wenig, da er mit seinen Gedanken schon am Telefon hing. Als er sich ein T-Shirt und eine Trainingshose überwarf, sah er auf die Uhr neben seinem Bett. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, ehe Otabek anrufen würde und so schwang er sich auf seine Decke und machte es sich bequem.  
Gespannt starrte auf den kleinen Bildschirm in seiner Hand. Die Minuten zogen dahin und Yurio begann seine Bilder durchzusehen - Fotos, die er mit dem Läufer gemacht hatte. Sehnsüchtig seufzte er und vermisste die Zeit, als er noch der Einzelgänger war, den alle immer in ihm sahen. Er brauchte nicht viele Freunde, sagte er sich immer, es reichte ihm, wenn er einen richtigen hatte.  
Nachdem es schon eine halbe Stunde nach der vereinbarten Zeit war, wurde Yurio stutzig und schrieb Otabek ungeduldig an.  
“ _Hey! Dachte wir wollten telefonieren? Warte schon darauf und habe ‘ne Menge Zeit mitgebracht! :)_ ”, tippte er ein und wartete gebannt, ob eine Antwort kommen würde. Es dauerte einige Minuten, doch sein Handy klingelte endlich und es leuchtete eine Nachricht auf. Als Yurio sie anklickte, verschwand das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das sich bis eben wacker gehalten hatte.  
“ _Ich kann nicht telefonieren. Ein Freund braucht meine Hilfe. Wir verschieben es. Tut mir leid..._ ”  
Ohne Vorwarnung traf ihn ein Gefühl, als wäre ein Stein auf ihn gestürzt - so schwer fühlte sich sein Körper mit einem Mal an.  
Ein Freund brauchte seine Hilfe? Was für ein Freund? Er hatte nie den Eindruck vermittelt besonders viele Kontakte zu anderen geknüpft zu haben, als zu ihm und nun das? Warum war er plötzlich so rasend vor Wut, dass er sein Handy am liebsten aus dem Fenster geworfen hätte?  
Es war wie ein Brennen in seiner Brust, das ihn dazu brachte sich aufzusetzen, um seiner Lunge mehr Platz zu verschaffen. Doch es nützte nichts. Er bekam nicht mehr Luft als zuvor und was auch immer es war, was er gerade empfand war nichts, was er jemals in seinem Leben schon einmal empfunden gehabt hätte. Es zog ihn zu Boden und sorgte dafür, dass unkoordiniert Tränen zu fließen begannen. Er drückte sich die Hände an die Wangen, um die Bäche aufzufangen, doch es war aussichtslos. Er konnte die Flut, die sich ihren Weg bahnte, nicht aufhalten. Die dicken Tropfen fingen an einen Teil seines Shirts zu durchtränken und was sich zunächst warm angefühlt hatte, wich der unangenehmen Kälte, wie sie Yurio nun auf seiner Haut und in seinem Kopf fühlte.  
Da saß er, Yuri Plisetsky - der _Russian Punk_ \- und weinte wie ein kleines Mädchen, weil er nicht mit seinem Freund telefonieren konnte.  
...seinem Freund?  
Der Gedanke traf ihn unvermittelt und wie ein Vorschlaghammer. Warum weinte er, wenn Otabek “nur” ein Freund war? Er hatte nicht das Recht gehabt sich so aufzuspielen, bloß weil ihm ein Telefonat verwehrt wurde! Er war nicht _sein_ Freund, also warum spielten seine Gefühle so verrückt? Konnte es etwa sein, dass das, was hier ablief, tatsächlich _Eifersucht_ war, die sich in ihm breit machte und dafür sorgte, dass er sich völlig irrational benahm? Weil da mehr war, als das bloße Gefühl für Freundschaft?  
War es vielleicht genau das, was ihn innerlich so zerriss?  
Weil er in Wirklichkeit bedingungslos in Otabek...verliebt war?  
Yurios Hals wurde trocken und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Er hatte noch nie über eine Beziehung nachgedacht, weil er neben dem Eiskunstlauf keine Zeit dafür gehabt hatte, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sich nie für jemand anderen interessiert, als für sich selbst.  
_Elender Egoist!_ , schimpfte er sich selbst.  
Doch nun war er sich sicher, dass - ob er es wollte oder nicht - etwas entstanden war, das ihm eine ganz neue Welt eröffnen würde. Wenn es doch nur nicht so weh tat…  
Ein weiteres Klingeln seines Handys riss ihn aus den Gedanken und nahm einen Teil der Atemlosigkeit mit sich. Er sog die Luft gierig ein und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Yuuri hatte ihm geschrieben. Es war ein Foto von Victors Hund und einer Taschentuchbox mit dem Text:  
“ _Ich war heute ein wenig krank :( ….hoffe dein Tag war besser!_ ”  
Sein Tag war nicht besser gewesen und auch wenn er eigentlich nicht so ehrlich sein wollte, fragte er sich jetzt, wen er hier in Wirklichkeit belog, wenn er wieder eine desinteressierte oder aggressive Antwort verschickte. Yurio stand auf und holte sich ebenfalls eine Taschentuchbox ans Bett, die er fotografierte und mit der Nachricht:  
“ _Geht mir ähnlich. Hasse das Gefühl diese Dinger am Dauerband zu brauchen._ ”  
an Yuuri zurücksendete. Anschließend zupfte er sich einige der Tücher heraus und versuchte seine noch immer fließenden Tränen zu trocknen.


	30. When the sadness, leaves you broken in your bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ihr Lieben! :)  
> Kurze Anmerkung von uns beiden: Ihr werdet in diesem Kapitel etwas von dem 10. August lesen. Dass wir uns den 10. herausgesucht haben liegt daran, dass es eine Hommage an die zehnte Folge sein soll, in der ja bekanntlich einiges passiert ist bei Yuri!!! On Ice. ;)  
> Und der August hat sich als Monat für unseren Verlauf angeboten.
> 
> Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Yuuri setzte sich erwartungsvoll auf, als er hörte, wie seine Tür geöffnet wurde und sein Herz hoffte, dass es Victor sein würde. Stattdessen trat jedoch seine Mutter in das Zimmer und an ihrem Blick erkannte er sofort, dass sie sauer war. Wieso war sie sauer?!  
Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich neben ihren Sohn auf das Bett, bevor sie zu sprechen begann.  
“Yuuri...was hast du gemacht?”, fragte sie leise und sah ihn scharf an. “Vicky kam nach unten und schickte mich zu dir, damit du nicht allein bist, wenn du krank im Bett liegst. Dann ist er nach draußen gegangen...was ist passiert? Den ganzen Tag war er fast mit dir verschmolzen und verließ deine Seite nur, wenn er selbst dringend das Bad aufsuchen musste oder dir etwas holte...ich war ehrlich überrascht, dass er gegangen ist. Was ist passiert?” Trotz der Wut, die er eben noch gesehen hatte war ihre Stimme sanft und Yuuri spürte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten.  
“Mama! Ich hab alles ruiniert!”, mit diesen Worten begannen die Tränen zu fließen und Hiroko nahm seine Hand. “Victor war so begeistert von der Idee zusammen auf dem Eis zu laufen! Richtiger Paarlauf! Er hat die ganzen letzten Tage nur davon geredet und seine Augen strahlten! Und vorhin habe ich ihm vorgeworfen, dass ihm nur die nächste Medaille wichtig sei, weil ich Angst bekommen habe!”, weinte er und die Schuld nagte an ihm, wie ein Hase an einer Karotte. “Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll...nur weil ich mich nicht sicher und stark und leicht genug für ihn fühle...weil ich Angst habe ihn zu enttäuschen, wenn ich es nicht schaffe….was ist wenn er dann gehen will, Mama?! Nur weil ich Zweifel hatte, habe ich diese schrecklichen Dinge gesagt! Was ist, wenn ich alles kaputt gemacht habe?!”, seine Tränen flossen in Bächen seine Wangen herunter bei dem Gedanken, Victor nun endgültig weggestoßen zu haben. Erst die Sache mit Royce...und jetzt auch noch das.  
Yuuri legten seinen Kopf an die Schulter seiner Mutter, die ihm beruhigend über die Handrücken strich.  
“Yuuri…”, begann sie leise. “Vicky ist mir dir nach Japan gekommen. Um hier zu bleiben. Und du hast bei Weitem schon mehr Fehler gemacht und er ist dennoch geblieben. So leicht wirst du ihn nicht los, verstehe das bitte.”  
“Aber du hast seine Augen nicht gesehen!”, unterbrach Yuuri sie, doch Hiroko setzte unbeirrt fort. “Sicherlich ist er verletzt, aber du musst einfach mit ihm reden...ich bin sicher, ihr zwei werdet eine Lösung finden.” Sie stand auf und Yuuri sah ihr traurig hinterher. Wie sollte er das nur gut machen?  
“Ach, und Yuuri..”, Hiroko stand in der Tür und sah ihn an. “Du hast in deinem Leben schon an vielen Dingen gezweifelt, vorn weg jedoch an dir und deinen Fähigkeiten. Versuch das nicht auch noch in Bezug auf Victor, denn glaub mir eins, an seinen Gefühlen für dich brauchst du niemals zweifeln. Nicht nachdem, was ich heute gesehen habe...”  
Yuuri wollte etwas erwidern, irgendwas, doch Hiroko hatte bereits das Zimmer verlassen. Plötzlich piepste sein Handy neben ihm und er nahm es in die Hand, um sich die Nachricht anzusehen, die er von Yurio bekommen hatte. Merkwürdig, dachte Yuuri als er auf ein Foto mit einer Taschentuchbox blickte. “ _Geht mir ähnlich. Hasse das Gefühl diese Dinger am Dauerband zu brauchen._ ”, stand darunter.

 

Victor lief seit einiger Zeit in der Stadt umher, seine Gedanken drehten sich um die letzten Worte, die ihm Yuuri so grob an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Er hatte sofort gesehen, wie Yuuri seine Worte bereut hatte, doch er musste einfach kurz weg. Hatte er Yuuri wirklich das Gefühl gegeben, dass ihm das Gewinnen von Wettkämpfen wichtiger war, als der Mann selbst? Der Ruhm und der Applaus der anderen?  
In Gedanken vertieft merkte er nicht, wie sich die Struktur des Bodens unter ihm änderte und erst einige Zeit später erkannte er, dass er an dem Strand stand, an dem er Yuuri damals gefragt hatte was er für ihn sein solle. Nie im Leben hatter damit gerechnet, dass der junge Mann ihm so wichtig würde, dass sie gemeinsam vor den Altar treten würden.  
Hatten er sich nicht selbst versprochen, dass er nach der Sache mit Royce versuchen würde, all Yuuris Zweifel im Nichts verschwinden zu lassen? Hatte er sein Versprechen wirklich schon gebrochen und Yuuri so im Stich gelassen? Erschöpft ließ er sich auf die sandige Erhöhung nieder und legte seinen Kopf in seinen Händen ab. Einen Moment blieb er so sitzen, hob dann jedoch seinen Kopf wieder und streckte seine Handfläche dem Meer entgegen, um den goldenen Ring an seinem Finger zu betrachten. Es war ein Versprechen gewesen, und egal was noch passieren würde, er würde es halten.

Seit einer Stunde lief Yuuri in der Stadt umher. Er war müde, sein Kopf dröhnte, als wären dort Handwerker am Schaffen, und seine Kehle war staubtrocken. Erschöpft drehte er sich einmal im Kreis. Er hatte überall bereits nachgesehen! Er war im _Ice Castle_ gewesen, in der Hoffnung Victor hätte sich auf das Eis geflüchtet, sein Fuß hin oder her. Als er dort nicht war, ging er zu Minako ins Studio, doch sie hatte ihn auch nicht gesehen. Als er am _Hasetsu Castle_ vorbeikam, schaute er auch dort in jeder Ecke nach, doch es schien keine Spur von Victor zu geben. Als seine letzte Idee, bis in die Stadt zur Fotobox zu laufen auch kein Ergebnis brachte, änderte er seine Richtung und ging resigniert davon.  
Mit hängendem Kopf lief er in Richtung des Meeres. Es hatte, neben dem Eislaufen und Tanzen, auch immer eine recht beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt, und er musste an den Moment zurückdenken, als er dort zum ersten Mal ehrlich vor Victor gesagt hatte, was ihn beschäftigte. Sie hatten gemeinsam mit Makkachin hier gesessen und sich einfach unterhalten. Es war wirklich einer der schönsten Abende für Yuuri gewesen. Er seufzte schwer und wollte gerade umdrehen, um zurück ins Yu-Topia zu gehen, als er eine Figur am Rand der Sandbänke sitzen sah. Überrascht zog er seine Augenbrauen hoch und bevor er nachdenken konnte, trugen ihn seine Füße im Laufschritt zu Victor. Die Luft brannte wie Feuer in seinen trockenen gereizten Kehle, doch das war ihm egal.  
“Victor!”, rief er und kam schlitternd vor dem Russen zum Stehen. In seinem Kopf hatte er so viele Worte zurechtgelegt, doch als er nun vor ihm stand waren ihm alle entfallen und er sah seinen Verlobten einfach mit großen Augen an, die sich erneut mit Tränen füllten, wenn er an die letzten Stunden dachte.  
“Yuuri?”, fragte Victor und sein Blick wechselte von überrascht zu besorgt. Er nahm seine Hand. “Yuuri?”, sagte er wieder und das riss den Japaner aus seiner Schockstarre. Er fiel Victor um den Hals und drückte ihn so fest an sich, wie es ihm möglich war.  
“Es tut mir leid, Victor!”, stieß er zwischen mehreren Atemzügen hervor und spürte, wie ihm der Russe beruhigend über den Rücken strich. “Atmen Yuuri, atmen.”, sagte er leise und der junge Japaner beruhigte sich allmählich wieder und ließ seinen Kopf erschöpft gegen Victors Hals fallen. Er atmete tief durch und leise Tränen tränkten die Jacke, die Victor trug.  
“Es tut mir leid, Victor.”, seufzte Yuuri erneut und seine Hände krallten sich noch etwas fester in den Jackenkragen des Silberschopfs. “Ich weiß, Yuuri.”, sagte er leise und fing Yuuris Gewicht ab, als er in seinen Armen zusammensackte. Sämtliche Spannung schien von ihm abzufallen, bis der Dunkelhaarige auf seinem Schoß saß, sein Gesicht immer noch in seinem Hals versteckt.  
“Lass uns heiraten, Yuuri. Am 10. August. Das ist doch ein schönes Datum, oder?”, flüsterte der Russe völlig unvermittelt in Yuuris Ohr. Das leichte Nicken von Yuuri war die einzige Reaktion, die er vernahm und in diesem Moment ergriff Panik sein Herz. “Yuuri! Es ist kalt! Du solltest gar nicht draußen sein! Was machst du bei dieser Kälte draußen?!”, fragte er aufgeregt und hielt ihn fester an sich.  
“So kalt ist es nicht...und ich hab dich gesucht…”, murmelte Yuuri müde in seinen Hals und der warme Atem ließ Victor kurz wohlig erschaudern. “Ich war gemein…”, fügte Yuuri noch hinzu und seufzte leicht.  
Er klang ein wenig wie ein Kind, und Victor wusste nicht wie er so glücklich sein konnte, dass ihm Yuuri in dieser Verfassung sein ganzes Vertrauen schenkte. “Komm Yuuri...wir müssen nach Hause.” Victors Stimme war wieder ruhiger und er drängte den jungen Mann auf seine Beine. Langsam gingen sie zurück zum Yu-Topia. Arm in Arm versuchte Victor humpelnd das Gewicht von Yuuri zu halten, der vor Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit immer schwerer und langsamer wurde.  
Als sie endlich im Zimmer ankamen, fiel Yuuri auf ihr Bett und blieb liegen. Victor verdrehte schmunzelnd die Augen und wollte ihm helfen, die Schuhe auszuziehen, als der junge Japaner plötzlich wie eine V2 aus dem Bett schoss. “Ich hab Yurio vergessen zu antworten!”, rief er laut aus und kramte völlig durcheinander nach seinem Telefon.  
Lachend betrachtete Victor das Spektakel vor ihm und hielt ihm nach einigen Sekunden lässig das Telefon hin. “Hier.”, meinte er nur und konnte sich das bleibende Schmunzeln einfach nicht verkneifen.   
“Danke.”, murmelte der junge Japaner und rückte sich seine Brille auf dem Gesicht zurecht. Noch einmal las er den Text von Yurio.   
“ _Geht mir ähnlich. Hasse das Gefühl diese Dinger am Dauerband zu brauchen._ ”  
Verwirrt hielt Yuuri Victor sein Handy unter die Nase. “Findest du das auch merkwürdig?”, wollte er von seinem Freund wissen.  
“Hm…”, brummte er, während er auf den Bildschirm sah. “Yurio ist eigentlich nie krank.”, merkte er nachdenklich an und Yuuri nickte stumm. Er hatte auch nie erlebt, dass Yurio auch nur einen Schnupfen hatte. Ob vielleicht etwas anderes nicht stimmte? Immerhin antwortete er seit einiger Zeit ohne stichelnde Bemerkungen. Er zog sein Handy wieder zu sich und dachte nach, was er schreiben könnte, ehe er langsam - und schließlich immer schneller - etwas in das Textfeld eintrug.  
“ _Klingt nach Stress bei dir. Wenn du reden willst, melde dich einfach, ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr. :)_ ”, antwortete er kurz und schickte die Nachricht zufrieden ab.  
An diesem Abend lagen sie einander in den Armen und hielten sich gegenseitig fest. In je einem Ohr hatten sie einen Kopfhörer und Yuuri’s Augen begannen zu tränen, als er hörte, welches Lied sich Victor für ihre erste gemeinsame Kür vorgestellt hatte.

 

Yurio lag zusammengerollt auf seiner Decke und drückte sein Kissen fest an sich. Immer wieder hatte er auf sein Handy geschaut, in der Hoffnung, dass Otabek sich noch einmal melden würde, doch es kam keine weitere Nachricht. Was auch immer das für ein Freund war, er beanspruchte den Läufer voll und ganz. Seine Augen waren rot von den Tränen, die lange gebraucht hatten, um aufzuhören. Der Boden neben dem Bett war von Taschentüchern belegt, die er achtlos heruntergeworfen hatte.  
Als sein Handy schließlich doch einen Laut von sich gab, schoss er augenblicklich in die Höhe und klickte aufgeregt darauf herum. Seine Aufregung ließ nach, als er sah, dass es Yuuri war, der geantwortet hatte.   
Schläfrig tippte er die Nachricht an und las die Zeilen. Verwundert über das, was da stand, las er noch ein zweites Mal. Ein müdes Lächeln versuchte sich auf sein Gesicht zu legen und er dachte tatsächlich einen Moment über den Vorschlag nach, ehe er das Handy von sich schob und sich unter die Decke verkroch.


	31. I will hold you in the depths of your despair

Yurio hatte nach diesem Abend vor drei Wochen immer mehr das Gefühl gehabt, dass er sich nicht mehr ganz zu Hause fühlte, egal ob er auf dem Eis stand oder auf seinem Bett saß und gedankenverloren fernsah. Otabek und er hatten seit dem wieder öfter miteinander geschrieben, jedoch kein Mal miteinander telefoniert. Je mehr Nachrichten sie austauschten um so sicherer war Yurio sich, dass er sich einen ernsten Fall von Gefühlen zugezogen hatte und war zwiegespalten darüber, was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits gab es ihm ein neues, anderes und aufregendes Gefühl, auf der anderen Seite konnte er damit nicht umgehen und hatte Angst vor Ablehnung.   
Diese innere Zerreißprobe führte dazu, dass er beim Training unkonzentriert war und den Anweisungen von Yakov und Lilia kaum mehr folgen konnte. Auch Mila und Georgi beobachteten Yurios bedenkliche Entwicklung mit Sorge.  
Als Yurio jedoch nach einer Drehung mit anschließendem dreifachen Axel das Gleichgewicht verlor und nur knapp die Bande verfehlte, beschloss sein Trainer sich das nicht mehr länger mit anzusehen.   
Yurio ließ sich erschöpft auf einer der Bänke nieder und griff nach seiner Trinkflasche, als sich Yakov vor ihm aufbaute.  
“Yuri…”, setzte er an und der Junge sah zu ihm auf. “Ich denke wir sollten reden.”   
Yurio zischte getroffen und wandte seinen Blick ab. “Worüber denn?”, presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, als sich Yakov neben ihn setzte.  
“Wir wissen beide, dass deine Leistung in den letzten Wochen sehr gelitten hat. Du stehst weniger Sprünge, deine Drehungen sind miserabel und deine Ausdauer lässt zu wünschen übrig, um nur ein paar Sachen zu nennen.”, führte der Trainer aus und Yurios Blick wurde ernster.  
“Und als du den dreifachen Axel vorhin nicht gestanden hast, war klar, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann.”  
“Und was willst du damit jetzt sagen, alter Mann?” Yurio war genervt. Er wusste selbst, dass er schlecht und auf dem besten Weg war, sich selbst ins Aus zu katapultieren.   
“Ich will damit sagen, dass ich nicht mehr dein Trainer sein kann.”, eröffnete Yakov ohne Vorwarnung. Der junge Russe riss die Augen auf und ließ seine Flasche fallen, die klackernd zu Boden fiel und unter die Bank rollte.  
“Wie bitte?”, fragte er, in der Hoffnung sich verhört zu haben. “Was soll das heißen?!” Er sprang auf und stellte sich dem alten Mann gegenüber, dessen Gesicht nichts von seiner Ernsthaftigkeit eingebüßt hatte.  
“Das soll heißen, dass es Zeit wird für eine Veränderung. Das hier, diese Halle, das Training von Lilia und mir, wird dir in Zukunft nichts bringen, wenn du dich weiter auf diesem Pfad bewegst. Jeder hier sieht, dass bei dir etwas vor sich geht, was man nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann. Und es schmerzt mich nicht nur als Trainer zu sehen, wie deine Leistung und dein Gefühl für das Eiskunstlaufen schwindet. Daher werden wir uns an diesem Punkt trennen müssen.”  
Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen stand Yurio da und starrte Yakov an. Hatte er sich gerade verhört, oder schmiss ihn dieser Kerl tatsächlich einfach so raus? Was sollte das gerade jetzt?  
“Aber...ich...das geht doch nicht!”, rief Yurio aus und sein Trainer hob eine Hand, um ihn am weiteren Reden zu hindern.  
“Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Es gibt einen Punkt, an dem du Victor sehr ähnlich bist. Ihr denkt viel zu sehr an euch selbst und über euch nach. Und das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich mich dafür entschieden habe.”, versuchte er zu erklären.  
“Und wo soll ich hin?!”, platzte es aus Yurio heraus, so dass sich alle anderen in der Halle nach ihm umdrehten.  
“Auch dazu gibt es eine einfache Antwort, Yuri. Ich schicke dich nach Japan zu Victor. Er mag noch sehr grün hinter den Ohren sein als Trainer, aber ich glaube, dass es dir bei ihm besser gehen wird, als hier.”   
Yurio geriet ins Stocken und erstarrte in seiner Bewegung.   
“Nach...Japan zu Victor?”, fragte er zögerlich nach und Yakov nickte. “Ich kann hier nichts mehr für dich tun. Ich komme dafür nicht nah genug an dich ran. Er schon und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr euch miteinander arrangieren werdet.”  
In seinem Kopf drehte es sich und er ließ sich wieder auf die Bank neben seinem, nun scheinbar Ex-Trainer, sinken. Er starrte auf den Boden vor sich und versuchte zu realisieren, was hier gerade vor sich ging und wie er damit klarkommen sollte.  
“Ich will, dass du deine Leidenschaft wieder findest. Zeig mir zum Grand Prix den Kampfgeist, den ich von dir kenne. Und bis dahin wirst du lernen mit der neuen Situation klarzukommen. Ich werde Victor nachher darüber informieren und bin mir sicher, dass er dich mit offenen Armen empfangen wird.”  
Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ließ den Jungen allein auf der Bank sitzen. Mila und Georgi warfen einen Blick zu Yurio und fuhren an die Bande, um Yakov abzufangen, ehe er an ihnen vorbei lief.  
“Was ist los?”, fragte Mila und beugte sich über den Rand.  
“Yuri wird künftig woanders trainieren.”, sagte er schlicht und ließ sie damit stehen.

Als Yurio endlich realisiert hatte, was hier geschehen war, schlüpfte er aus seinen Schlittschuhen, schnappte sich seine Sachen und rannte aus der Halle, ohne zurückzusehen. Er hätte den Anblick der anderen einfach nicht ertragen können.

 

Yuuri suchte in seiner Tasche nach seinem Handy, er und Victor hatten dieses wunderbare russische Restaurant gefunden und das Essen war köstlich gewesen! Er wollte Yurio unbedingt davon erzählen und den _Pirozhki_ , die er dort gegessen hatte. Lang nicht so lecker wie die von Nikolai, aber trotzdem gut. Er öffnete seine App und wollte ein Foto schießen, überlegte es sich im letzten Moment jedoch nochmal anders. Er suchte Yurio in seinen Kontakten und drehte sich zu Victor. “Ich rufe Yurio an! Willst du mithören?”  
Victor nickte und trat näher an seinen Verlobten heran. Yuuri drückte auf _Call_ und wartete gespannt, ob Yurio abnahm. Und tatsächlich.  
“Yurio!”, riefen das Paar gemeinsam.  
Yurio kniff am anderen Ende der Leitung genervt die Augen zusammen. “Was wollt ihr?”, fragte er und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen einen entnervten Seufzer hinterher zu setzen.  
“Wir haben das beste kleine russische Restaurant hier in Hasetsu gefunden! Wenn du uns irgendwann mal besuchen kommst, dann zeigen wir dir es!” Yuuri war mitten im Redefluss, als Victors Handy neben ihnen klingelte. Er ignorierte es. “Die haben dort sogar _Pirozhki_!”, fügte der Japaner freudig hinzu. Victors Handy klingelte noch immer. “Sie sind natürlich bei Weitem nicht so lecker wie die von deinem Großvater, aber auf jeden Fall eine Versuch wert!” Er lachte und als er bemerkte, dass Victors Handy noch immer am Läuten war, wandte er sich genervt an ihn. “Geh an das Telefon, Vico!”  
Victor hob beschwichtigend die Hände und fischte das piepsende Dinge aus seiner Hosentasche und sah auf den Anrufer. Yakov? Mhm...er drehte sich von Yuuri weg, dessen besorgter Blick ihm folgte. Auch er hatte den Namen gesehen.  
“Was meinst du Yuri, wann kommst du uns mal in Japan besuchen?”, wandte er sich lächelnd zurück an seinen Gesprächspartner.  
Yurio würgte jedes kommende Wort nahezu hervor. “Vermutlich früher, als ihr denkt…”  
“Wunderbar! Wir freuen uns auf dich! Du wirst kaum glauben, wie schön es hier im Sommer ist! Das hast du letztes Jahr leider verpasst. Mama wird dir sicher wieder ein Zimmer für die paar Tage geben, damit du dir nichts suchen musst.” Yuuri freute sich wirklich darauf, wenn Yurio sie besuchen kam. Es war ein wenig...leiser ohne den Jungen.  
Yurio lachte trocken. “ _Für ein paar Tage…_ ”, entgegnete er und wusste wirklich nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Wusste Yuuri wirklich noch nicht, dass er kommen würde? Nicht nur für ein paar Tage? Er hatte Yakov so eingeschätzt, dass er keine Zeit verloren hätte, Victor und Yuuri zu informieren.  
“Ist alles gut, Yuri?”, fragte der Japaner und in seiner Stimme schwang Besorgnis mit.  
“Hat der Alte euch etwa noch nicht angerufen und damit herumgetönt, was er plant?”  
“Nein...er hat nicht-”, er wurde grob von Victor unterbrochen, der neben ihm herumsprang und das Telefon verlangte.  
Yurio bekam Bruchstücke der Konversation mit.  
“Lass mich mit ihm reden, Yuuri!” “Victor, was ist denn los?” “Das Telefon!” “Nein!” “Gib ihn mir!” “Warte! Heey! Nein!”  
Und dann hatte er auf einmal Victor am Ohr. “Yurio! Das sind ja tolle Nachrichten! Wir freuen uns riesig auf dich!”  
Yurio legte auf.

“Waa-was Victor?”, fragte ihn Yuuri verdutzt. Er hatte noch nicht ganz verstanden, was hier passierte.  
“Yurio kommt nach Japan! Zu uns! Ich soll ihn trainieren!”, grinste er fröhlich und machte einen kleinen Luftsprung.  
“Aber Victor! Warum kommt er denn hierher? Ist etwas in Russland passiert? Geht es ihm gut?”, schossen besorgte Fragen aus Yuuris Mund.

 

Yurio sah auf sein Handy und seine Hand zitterte zum Teil aus Wut, zum Teil aus Traurigkeit darüber, wie die ganze Sache verlaufen war. Jetzt sollte er also nach Japan, weiter weg von seinem Großvater als jetzt schon und noch weiter weg von Otabek, dem er jetzt schon fern genug war. Wie sollte er das schaffen? Er war noch nicht einmal richtig erwachsen und wurde vor eine Entscheidung nach der nächsten gestellt.   
Auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass der Läufer nicht ans Handy gehen würde, wählte er dessen Nummer, während er mit der Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen durch die Straßen lief. Zu seiner Überraschung hörte er nach nur zweimal Klingeln eine ihm vertraute Stimme.  
“Yuri?”, fragte Otabek am anderen Ende der Leitung und Yurio biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
“Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht…”, setzte er an und war erleichtert, als er ihn nahezu lächeln hören konnte, als er mit “Nein, alles gut.” antwortete.  
“Gut...gut...ich habe nämlich zu viel Zeit und...zu viel zu erzählen.”  
Otabek machte es sich in seinem Zimmer bequem, in dem er gerade allein saß und lehnte sich zurück. “Ich bin ganz Ohr.”, erwiderte er, als Yurio kurz stehen blieb und wieder einige Tränen sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen bahnten.  
“Ich bin weder auf dem Weg zum Grand Prix Sieg, noch weiterhin ein Schüler von Yakov. Achja und ich werde nach Japan ziehen.”

 

Zwei Tage nach dem überraschenden Telefonat mit Yakov, standen Yuuri und Victor in Fukuoka am Flughafen und warteten auf den Flieger aus Tokyo, in dem ihr junger Freund sitzen würde. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Passagiere des Fluges betraten den Flughafen, wodurch sie einen Moment brauchten bis sie den blonden Jungen aus der Masse erkennen konnten und sie liefen ihm entgegen.  
Seine Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben ging Yurio mit leicht gesenktem Kopf auf die beiden Männer zu, die er jetzt wohl öfter sehen würde.  
Victor hob die Hand leicht zum Gruß und lächelte ihn an. Er erkannte die gedrückte Haltung des _Russian Punk_ und wunderte sich, wie sehr ihn die Situation tatsächlich mitnahm.  
Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Yuuri war schneller. Er hatte weder gewunken noch gelächelt oder etwas anderes Yuuri-typisches getan. Stattdessen ging er einfach auf den blonden Jungen zu, und als er nah genug war, zog er ihn an sich heran und drückte ihn fest.  
Und entgegen aller Erwartungen, ließ Yurio diese Berührung zu und lehnte sogar seine Stirn gegen Yuuris Schulter. Seine Hände waren noch immer in den Jackentaschen vergraben.


	32. Neue Anfänge

Yurio hatte sich in der Gastkleidung des Yu-Topia in eines der Zimmer gelegt. Zur Überraschung von Victor und Yuuri hatte er seine Katze - Potya - mitgebracht, die schnurrend in seinem Arm lag während er schlief, die beiden jedoch nie aus den Augen ließ, wenn sie ins Zimmer schauten.  
So tief und lang hatte der junge Russe lange nicht mehr geschlafen, obwohl er ein Bett unmittelbar auf dem Boden so nicht gewohnt war.  
"Was hat Yakov gesagt, warum er ihn zu uns schickt?", fragte Yuuri und sah Victor neben sich an.  
Victor musterte den schlafenden Jungen und legte sich nachdenklich die Finger ans Kinn.  
"Er ist unkonzentriert. Schafft kaum seine Sprünge, zeigt kaum mehr Leidenschaft und scheint in einer völlig anderen Welt zu sein.", erklärte er seinem Freund.  
"Was kann das nur ausgelöst haben?", sagte Yuuri mehr zu sich, doch Victor schüttelte dennoch den Kopf zur Antwort.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir werden es herausfinden. Jetzt müssen wir ihn erstmal wieder aufbauen und seine Leidenschaft für das Eis neu entfachen!"  
Leise schoben sie die Tür zu und ließen Yurio seine wohlverdiente Ruhe.

Als er am späten Nachmittag doch erwachte und sich schlapp durch die Gänge schleppte, verfolgten ihn Yuuri und Victor auf Schritt und Tritt und versuchten dabei nicht von dem Jungen entdeckt zu werden. Irgendwann reichte es dem jungen Russen und er drehte sich genervt zu den beiden um, die in den Schutz einer Ecke gesprungen waren.  
"Was soll das werden?!", schimpfte er wütend in die Richtung der versteckten Gestalten. Sie gaben keinen Mucks von sich in der Hoffnung, Yurio würde von ihnen ablassen, doch dieser ging stapfend um die Ecke und betrachtete sie mit einem bedrohlichen Blick.  
"Glaubt ihr ernsthaft, dass ich euch nicht sehe, oder was? Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe!"  
Victor setzte ein Lächeln auf.  
"Aber Yurio, du bist doch nicht grundlos bei uns. Wir wollten bloß sehen, wo du hin willst und wie es dir geht.", erklärte er ruhig und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
"Wo ich hin will? Aufs Klo! Und ich werde mich einfach nur erleichtert fühlen, okay?!", warf er ihm entgegen und polterte genervt davon.  
"Oh... Das war unerwartet.", sagte Victor und sah Yuuri an, der sich seine Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen hatte und mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
“Wir sollten uns wohl etwas zurückhalten. Wenn wir ihm jetzt schon zu nahe treten, erreichen wir vielleicht nicht das, was wir wollen.”, setzte Yuuri an und sah nachdenklich zu Victor. “Er ist gerade erst angekommen, vielleicht sollten wir ihm einfach die Zeit lassen, bis er von selbst zu uns kommt?”  
In Victors Blick lag etwas, das Yuuri kaum deuten konnte. Aber er vermutete, dass er den Jungen als Anreiz sah - eine Motivation für sich selbst. Er wollte sich und Yurio beweisen, dass er etwas erreichen konnte als sein neuer Trainer. Sein Kampfgeist war geweckt. Und obwohl Yurio es nicht wollte, verfolgte Victor ihn auch nach dem Toilettenbesuch weiterhin, in der ständigen Erwartung, irgendwie mit ihm reden zu können.  
Als die Sonne wieder untergegangen war und Yurio auf der Veranda des Innenhofes saß, rutschte Victor auf das Holz neben ihn. Der junge Russe seufzte resigniert.   
“Okay, was genau willst du?”, fragte er schließlich und Victor lächelte, als hätte er eine Wette gewonnen.  
“Ich möchte, dass du morgen mit ins _Ice Castle_ kommst und ein wenig mit uns trainierst. Nichts großes, nur ein paar Runden drehen, ein paar Übungen und das war es schon.”, sagte er ruhig und sah über das Grün der Wiese, das sich im Mondlicht vor sie legte. “Ich erwarte wirklich nicht viel, nur ein wenig Vertrauen in mich, wenn ich wirklich dein neuer Trainer sein soll. Und wenn du glaubst, dass es zwischen uns nicht funktioniert, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten. Doch ich denke, dass du Ziele hast, die du erreichen willst.”  
Yurio sah nachdenklich zu Boden. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er Victor als Trainer wollte, oder ob er ihn nur wegen dem Verlauf des vergangenen Jahres strikt ablehnte. War es einfach nur sein Stolz? Vermutlich. Und wenn der Grand Prix für ihn noch irgendetwas bedeutete, würde er ihn früher oder später runterschlucken müssen. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er von Victor noch einiges würde lernen können, auch wenn er es dem Mann noch nicht eingestehen wollte...und selbst vom Katsudon konnte er sich noch etwas abgucken. Yuuri natürlich auch von ihm, aber das stand auf einem anderen Blatt geschrieben. Jetzt saß er einfach nur da und dachte über das Angebot nach, das ihm offenbart wurde und fragte sich, wie es so weit kommen konnte, dass er sich auf einen neuen Trainer, eine neue Umgebung und ein neues Ich einstellen musste.   
Zögerlich streckte er Victor die Hand entgegen. “In Ordnung. Aber wenn es mir nicht passt, wie es läuft, bin ich raus.”, machte er Victor unmissverständlich klar und dieser reichte ihm nickend die Hand.  
Als sie auf sich auf die Abmachung die Hand gaben, zog ein Wind auf, der ihnen die Haare um den Kopf wirbelte. Blätter stiegen in die Luft und flogen wilde Bahnen, ehe sie unter den Bäumen liegen blieben. Victor sah auf und ließ seinen Blick durch den Innenhof wandern.   
“Japan ist ein wunderschönes Land, Yurio und du wirst dich hier sehr wohlfühlen, da bin ich mir sicher.”, sagte Victor, ehe er die Hand des Jungen losließ und zurück ins Haus ging. Yurio blieb allein zurück und zog sein rechtes Knie an seine Brust, während das andere von der Veranda baumelte. Gedankenverloren schien er im Hof eine Antwort auf all die Fragen in seinem Kopf zu suchen, doch natürlich wusste er auch, dass ihm nichts einfach so zufliegen würde. Sein Handy piepste und Yurio horchte auf. Als er das kleine Gerät aus der Tasche zog, lächelte er verträumt und tippte auf die Nachricht. All die Veränderungen der letzten Tage hatten ein Gutes gehabt…  
“Otabek?”, fragte Yurio, als er sich das Handy ans Ohr legte.  
...Otabek hatte versprochen öfter anzurufen und setzte alles daran dieses Versprechen auch zu halten.

Victor lag noch lange die Nacht wach und dachte über Yurio nach und wie er ihm helfen könnte, seinen Ehrgeiz wiederzufinden. Im Blick des jungen Russen war etwas anders gewesen, als zuvor, doch er konnte nicht einordnen was es war. Dass er so rapide abgebaut hatte, verhieß nichts Gutes und könnte ihn zukünftig um seinen Grand Prix Titel bringen, wenn er diesen noch anstrebte. Alles in allem wirkte er im Moment wie Yuuri, kurz bevor er sich entschlossen hatte sein Trainer - und letztlich auch Partner - zu werden. Und doch waren die beiden so verschieden, dass er erst noch herausfinden musste, wie er es schaffte ihn zu motivieren.   
Welche Rolle sollte er für ihn sein? Partner schied aus, also blieb noch die Vaterfigur, der Vertraute, der Bruder oder der reine Trainer, aber in seinen Gedanken schien nichts davon so wirklich zu Yurio zu passen. Welche Orientierung brauchte er also an seiner Seite? Würde ein erneuter Wettkampf gegen Yuuri was nützen? Nicht wirklich, da er für sich und Yuuri noch immer das Paarlaufen anstrebte, also würden sie als Gegner sowieso ausscheiden. Vielleicht mussten sich die Rollen überschneiden, um die perfekte Mischung für ihn zu ergeben. Damit Yurio sich rauspicken konnte, welchen Aspekt er gerade für sich und sein Training brauchte. Aber ob er dieser Anforderung gerecht werden würde? Das Training morgen im _Ice Castle_ würde hoffentlich einige Antworten liefern.   
Yuuri drehte sich zu ihm und schlang seine Arme und Victors Oberkörper. Er murmelte etwas unverständliches im Schlaf und vergrub sein Gesicht auf seiner Brust. Müde lächelnd sah er zu ihm runter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.  
“Du hast ja Recht. Ich sollte auch schlafen…”, flüsterte er ins Dunkel und schloss die Augen. Morgen würde er hoffentlich seine Antworten finden. 

 

Yuuko stand mit offenem Mund und großen Augen vor dem Dreiergespann und wollte kaum glauben, was Victor ihr erklärte. Dass nun alle drei gemeinsam in Japan trainieren und leben würden. Ihre Begeisterung hielt sie kaum zurück und sprang im Dreieck um die jungen Männer. Zwischendurch hörte man Ausrufe, wie “Wahnsinn!” oder “Ich kann’s kaum glauben!” und “Wann ist das nur passiert?!”  
Yuuri hatte versucht sie etwas zu beruhigen und tatsächlich schaffte er es, dass sie nicht mehr wie unter Strom gesetzt herum zuckte. Yuuri versuchte ihr die Situation wenigstens soweit zu erklären, dass es für die junge Frau Sinn ergab, auch wenn er selbst nur die Hälfte von dem verstand, was hier gerade passierte.  
Noch immer war nicht ganz klar, wieso Yurio nach Japan gekommen war. Natürlich gab es ein paar Erklärungen, aber es schien noch mehr zu dem Bild zu gehören...und Yuuri wollte unbedingt wissen, was es war.  
Als Yuukos Neugier endlich soweit gestillt war, dass sie für den Moment zufrieden war, begaben sich die drei jungen Männer auf das Eis.  
Yuuri beobachtete immer noch mit Misstrauen, wie Victor auf das Eis glitt. Die Krücken für seinen Fuß waren noch nicht allzu lange weg und auch wenn es sein Verlobter zu verbergen versuchte, so sah er ihm doch die Schmerzen an, die ihm die komplette Belastung brachte. Yuuri machte sich Sorgen, dass er so seine vollständige Heilung hinauszögerte, wenn er immer wieder auf den Fuß trat und stark genug belastete, aber er hatte noch keinen Weg gefunden, um Victor vom Eis fernzuhalten.

Nachdenklich drehte er einige Runden, um sich aufzuwärmen. Als jemand plötzlich von hinten eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, sprang Yuuri fast aus der Haut. Ein Bild von Royce schoss ihm vor sein inneres Auge und er senkte beschämt den Kopf. Als er sah, wie lange schlanke Finger ihren Weg zu seinem Kinn suchten und fanden, hob er langsam den Kopf und sah in Victors Augen. Er wollte sich schon entschuldigen, dass er immer noch sofort wegsprang, wenn sich ihm jemand zu schnell näherte oder berührte, doch der Russe presste zwei Finger auf seinen Mund, um ihn am Sprechen zu hindern. “Es ist okay, Yuuri.”, sagte er leise und strich ihm kurz über die Wange. Der junge Japaner nickte und lächelte leicht.  
“Los, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass wir anfangen. Du hast uns nicht gehört.”, meinte Victor lachend und drehte sich um, seine Hand nach Yuuris greifend, um ihn mitzuziehen.   
Im Hintergrund sah man Yurio seine Augen verdrehen. “Wenn das Training beinhaltet, dass ich euch ständig beim Kuscheln zuschauen muss, dann überlege ich es mir doch lieber gleich nochmal, ob ich hier bleibe…”, stichelte er genervt, doch Victor ließ sich nicht beirren.  
“Yurio, du weißt doch, dass alles auf dem Eis für Liebe steht - in der ein oder anderen Form. Wir teilen diese Liebe und deine werden wir auch noch wiederfinden.”, entgegnete er und kam vor Yurio zum Stehen.   
“Tze…”, zischte Yurio und sah genervt zur Seite.  
“Ich glaube du musst zunächst etwas an deiner Einstellung ändern, Yurio.”, setzte Victor lächelnd fort. “Deine Art und Weise ähnelt deinem Start letztes Jahr, als du noch alles als Kampf angesehen hast, statt mit der nötigen Leidenschaft. Und auch wenn man es leicht miteinander verwechseln oder sogar gleichsetzen kann, besteht dazwischen ein Unterschied. Einen Kampf will man gewinnen, koste es was es wolle. Aber die Leidenschaft will man leben, egal, was am Ende für ein Ergebnis steht. Und so ist es auch beim Eiskunstlauf. Es ist die Schönheit der Sache, das Gefühl, wenn man fährt, was diesen Sport so besonders und einmalig macht. Es geht nicht um Goldmedaillen oder darum zu zeigen, wer der Bessere ist. Es geht darum, dem eigenen Inneren Ausdruck zu verleihen und seine Seele in jede Bewegung fließen zu lassen.”, begann Victor einen Monolog und fuhr kleinere Kreisbewegungen auf dem Eis, in die er sanfte Bewegungen des ganzen Körpers einfließen ließ. Sein ganzer Körper glitt in Eleganz und Leichtigkeit über das Eis und man konnte beinahe die Emotionen spüren, die er mit sich trug. Yuuri stand da und war wie gebannt. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von den zarten Bewegungen und der kraftvollen Ausdrucksweise abwenden. Er glaubte beinahe Victor nie schöner, als in diesem Moment, auf dem Eis laufen gesehen zu haben. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er Yurio, dessen Blick sich im Verlauf des Monologs kaum merklich, jedoch sicher verändert hatte. Sein Blick war nicht mehr vollends abweisend und man sah, dass seine Gedanken versuchten anzunehmen, was Victor ihm erzählte. Er hörte zu - etwas, was Yuuri nicht erwartet hatte.  
“Wenn du nicht weißt, welche Gefühle durch dich fließen und woher sie kommen oder wohin sie sollen, kommst du aus dem Gleichgewicht. Deine Bewegungen werden hart und emotionslos. Es ist daher wichtig sich klar zu werden wohin die eigenen Emotionen gehen sollen, woher sie kommen und was sie in einem auslösen. Die Frage ist also, Yurio, wohin geht dein Gefühl im Moment, wenn du auf dem Eis stehst?”, schloss Victor seine Ausführung.  
Die Frage schien den jungen Russen an einer empfindlichen Stelle zu treffen. Er wandte den Blick ab und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer grimmigen Grimasse.  
“Mit reinem Gefühl gewinnt man keinen Grand Prix oder irgendwas anderes.”, gab er patzig zurück, ohne Victor dabei anzusehen. Victor fuhr nah an ihn heran und zog das Kinn des Jungen zu sich. “Dann sag mir woher die Tränen nach dem Ende deiner Kür kamen, als du beim Grand Prix zum Sieg gelaufen bist.”  
Mit einer Mischung aus Wut, Scham und Betroffenheit zog Yurio sein Kinn aus dem Griff des Russen. “So einen Schwachsinn muss ich mir hier nicht anhören! Was soll das hier für Training sein?! Bisher ist es nur dummes Gerede und Bloßstellen!”, fluchte Yurio und machte Anstalten das Eis zu verlassen.   
“Woher auch immer das Gefühl herkommt verletzt zu sein oder verletzt zu werden...nimm dieses Gefühl und verwandle es in etwas Wunderschönes. Nur du bist dazu in der Lage.”, sagte Victor sanft und Yurio hielt inne. Was war es bloß, dass diese Worte so logisch für ihn machten? Als hätte das Geschwafel tatsächlich einen Sinn für ihn. Aus irgendeinem Grund verstand er, was Victor ihm erzählte und von ihm verlangte, obwohl er selbst nicht wusste, was es war. Yuuri sah zu Yurio, unsicher, was jetzt folgen würde. Natürlich betete er, dass der Junge zurückkommen und bleiben würde, doch so sicher konnte man sich bei ihm nie sein.   
Er atmete jedoch erleichtert auf, dass Yurio sich wieder zu ihnen drehte, auch wenn sein Blick nach wie vor verzogen war. “Wenn du aufhörst so geschwollen zu reden, bleibe ich. Ich will Eislaufen und keine Philosophiestunden besuchen.”  
“Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber ich will dir gern das Eis überlassen.”, antwortete Victor und fuhr ein Stück zur Seite. Yurio sah an ihm vorbei und schluckte schwer. In St. Petersburg hatte er auf dem Eis keinen Sprung mehr vernünftig gestanden und keine Drehung vollends ausgeführt. Wenn er sich hier so zeigte, gab er sich einer Blamage hin, die ihn tiefer treffen würde, als er es sich jemals eingestehen würde. Wenn er jetzt wiederum nichts tat, wäre das ebenso ein Eingeständnis für sein Versagen. So oder so konnte er nur verlieren.  
 _Wie bei einem Kampf._ , sagte Yurio zu sich und musste sofort wieder an Victors Worte denken.  
 _Es ist wirklich wie ein Kampf für mich...ich kenne nur gewinnen oder verlieren. Da ist nichts dazwischen, was mir das Gefühl für das Eis selbst gibt. Als ich damals Agape fuhr und zum ersten Mal ein richtiges Gefühl dafür bekam, war es mir egal, wie das Ergebnis ausfallen würde. Der Frust und die Angst über das Verlieren kamen erst, als ich das Eis wieder verließ. Aber als ich dort war….in diesem Moment…._

Yurio stieß sich schwungvoll ab und fuhr in Schlängellinien über das Eis, ehe er sich in einer gekonnten Drehung wieder zu den beiden umdrehte.  
“Fein, wir versuchen es.”, war das Einzige was er sagte.


	33. Ehrliche Gedankenwelt

Die kommende Woche war voll mit Trainingseinheiten und verschiedenen Trockenübungen. Trotzdessen, dass Yuuri ihm erzählt hatte, dass sein Fuß immer noch Probleme machte, lief Victor im Training zur Höchstform auf. Er legte sich in jede schwungvolle Drehung, drehte Pirouetten und versuchte sich an Sprüngen, die jedoch zumeist auf Sparflamme abliefen. Yuuri und Yurio versuchten sich an den verschiedensten Kombinationen und fuhren ihre Trainingseinheiten synchron. Außerhalb der Eishalle waren sie beinahe ausschließlich zu dritt unterwegs und Yurio bekam neue Seiten der Stadt zu sehen, die er mit großen Augen betrachtete.   
Es wurde immer wärmer und Yurio schien sich schon während dieser Zeit sichtlich zu entspannen, auch wenn ihm das Geturtel von Yuuri und Victor nach wie vor unwahrscheinlich nervte. Besonders anstrengend wurde es jedoch am Abend, wenn alle versuchten zur Ruhe zukommen und Potya sich entschloss Makkachin quer durch das Yu-Topia zu jagen. Trotzdessen, dass Makkachin um einiges größer war, hatte er Angst vor dem fauchenden und kratzenden Ding, das ihn verfolgte, bis er sich hinter Victor oder Yuuri versteckte. Yurio hatte anfangs noch versucht seine Katze einzufangen oder zurückzuhalten, doch wenn er es ehrlich zugab, fand er den Anblick fast ein wenig lustig. Zumindest war es eine Abwechslung.  
Am Abend des letzten Tages der ersten Woche saßen Yurio, Yuuri und Victor gemeinsam beim Abendbrot und sahen etwas fern. Keiner von ihnen hatte dem Programm, das eingeschaltet war, wirklich Beachtung geschenkt.  
“Ich finde, dass diese Woche wirklich großartig gelaufen ist!”, flötete Victor fröhlich und strich Makkachin, der auf seinem Schoß lag, durch das Fell. Yurio sah genervt zu ihm. “Wie du meinst…”, murmelte er und schaufelte sich weiter Reis in den Mund. Yuuri blieb still und sah abwechselnd zu den beiden. Hätte man ihn gefragt, hätte er gesagt, dass es eine aufregende Trainingswoche gewesen war und dass er sich gut vorstellen konnte, so auch zukünftig zusammenzuarbeiten. Die Übungseinheiten auf dem Eis liefen reibungslos und sie hatten sogar ab und zu Zeit für Sightseeing. Er mochte Yurio und hoffte insgeheim, dass er ihn auch endlich als Freund annehmen würde, statt immer nur genervt oder wütend auf alles mögliche zu reagieren. Vielleicht war er auch mit der Situation nur halb so entspannt, wie sie es glaubten und er hatte in Wahrheit immer noch Probleme mit der Vorstellung wirklich hier bleiben zu müssen oder zu sollen. Man kam an den jungen Russen einfach kaum ran, als dass man darauf eine Antwort bekäme.  
“Aber morgen werden wir das Training mal ruhen lassen.”, setzte Victor fort und erst da war Yuuri aufgefallen, dass er einen Teil des weiteren Gespräches gar nicht mitbekommen hatte. Yurio und Yuuri sahen ihn an.  
“Und warum?”, fragte Yuuri verwundert, als Victor sich nah zu ihm lehnte.  
“Wir haben doch noch so viel zu tun, wenn wir in weniger als drei Monaten heiraten wollen, oder nicht? Da ist noch viel zu erledigen. Ich werde auf jeden Fall in die Stadt gehen und einige Wege erledigen, Makkachin wird mir dabei behilflich sein und du wirst mit Yuuko und Yurio etwas anderes machen müssen.”, er zwinkerte seinem Verlobten zu.  
“Etwas anderes?”, fragte er verwundert.  
“Frag Yuuko morgen, es ist schon alles arrangiert.”  
Verwirrt warfen sich Yuuri und Yurio Blicke zu, die verdeutlichten, dass sie zum ersten Mal einer Meinung waren.  
 _Was hatte Victor vor?_

Als die beiden Verlobten an diesem Abend ins Bett gingen, kuschelte sich Yuuri in Victors Seite und und gemeinsam schliefen sie fast augenblicklich ein. Makkachin lag quer über ihren Beine und seine ruhigen Atemzüge waren bald das einzige, was noch zu hören war.  
Es vergingen nur zwei Stunden, die Yuuri diese Ruhe genießen konnte, bevor er schweißgebadet mit einem stummen Schrei auf den Lippen aufwachte. Seine rechte Hand flog zu seinem rasenden Herzen, während die andere nach Victor neben sich suchte. Als er seinen Arm fand, hielt er sich daran fest und versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Im Liegen schien das nicht so zu funktionieren, als setzte er sich mit zitterndem Körper auf und kämpfte für eine Sekunde gegen den Schwindel, der ihn bei dieser schnellen Bewegung ergriff.  
Makkachin war vorsichtig näher gekommen, um den jungen Mann nicht zu erschrecken. Leider hatte der Pudel jene Situation schon zu häufig miterlebte. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Yuuris Beine und schleckte die Hand ab, die seinem Kopf am nächsten war.  
Die rechte Hand von Yuuri fuhr langsam durch das weiche Fell des Pudels und auch seine Atmung verlangsamte sich wieder ein wenig. Er ließ seinen Kopf hängen als er zum ersten Mal die heißen Tränen spürte, die ihm über die Wangen flossen. Erschrocken versuchte er sie wegzuwischen und die leicht ansteigende Panik in ihm machte es ihm schwerer, diese einfache Bewegung durchzuführen.  
Victor zuckte leicht neben ihm und öffnete ein klein wenig die Augen. “Yuuri?”, fragte er verschlafen und seine Hand suchte in der Dunkelheit nach Yuuris Körper, der von dem Traum immer noch zitterte. Yuuri atmete kurz tief durch und nahm Victors Hand und küsste den Handrücken. “Alles gut, Vicchan. Ich hole mir nur kurz ein Glas Wasser.”, er schnellte aus dem Bett und sah, wie sich Victor wieder umdrehte und nach dem Kissen griff, auf dem er bis eben noch gelegen hatte.  
Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, stand Makkachin neben ihm und schleckte ihm wieder die Hand ab, bevor er ihm leise tapsend auf die Veranda folgte.

Als seine nackten Füße den Holzboden der Veranda betraten, zitterte er leicht, doch dieses Zittern war Yuuri selbst viel angenehmer, als das, was ihn noch vor wenigen Minuten durchfahren war. Er ließ sich seufzend am Rand der Veranda nieder, sodass seine Füße in der Luft baumelten und Makkachin sprang auf seinen Schoß. Er genoss die Wärme, die von dem Pudel ausging.  
Es dauerte einige Minuten bis er die Figur bemerkte, die in einem der Stühle in der Ecke saß. Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen und Makkachin machte ein klagendes Geräusch, das Yuuri veranlasste wieder über seinen Kopf zu streichen.  
Er sah die Figur im Schatten an. “Was machst du denn hier?”  
“Ich weiß zwar nicht, was es dich angeht, aber ich genieße es an der Luft zu sitzen, wenn nicht so viele anstrengende Menschen um mich herum sind.”, antwortete Yurio und erhob sich.  
Yuuri nickte leicht und sein Blick legte sich wieder auf die Wiese vor ihm und auf den Mond, der in dieser Nacht hoch am Himmel stand und magisch zu leuchten schien. Er fuhr sich über die Wange, um die Spuren seiner Tränen verschwinden zu lassen. Wenigstens folgten keine neuen.  
Mit schlenderndem Schritt kam Yurio zu ihm herüber und ließ sich neben ihm auf das kühle Holz sinken. “Die Frage ist nun, was du hier machst, wenn deine bessere Hälfte noch im Bett liegt und warum du weinst, wie ein Baby.” Seine Haare rutschten in sein Gesicht, als er seinen Kopf leicht zu Yuuri drehte.  
Für einen kurzen Moment sah der junge Japaner ihn an, bevor sein Blick wieder zu schweifen begann. Es herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen und Yurio dachte für einen Augenblick, dass er keine Antwort mehr bekäme.  
Yuuri strich Makkachin hinter den Ohren und fragte sich, wen er versuchte zu beruhigen. Sich oder den Hund?  
Sein Kopf drehte sich zu dem Jungen, der neben ihm saß. “Ich habe schlecht geträumt…”, murmelte er leise. “Von...von Royce.” Er schluckte schwer.  
“Von dem Idioten? Sag nicht, das beschäftigt dich immer noch?”, fragte Yurio ehrlich erstaunt und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare, um sie aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen.  
Yuuri blickte auf den Boden. Er schämte sich noch immer für das, was an dem Tag passiert war. Und auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, fragte er sich dennoch, ob er sich hätte anders verhalten können. “Manchmal denke ich, dass ich es hinter mir gelassen habe. Seine Worte, seine Blicke..seine..seine Berührung…”, sein Atem stockte für eine Sekunde, bevor er weitersprach. “Und dann gibt es Situationen...wie zum Beispiel, als wir gemeinsam trainiert haben. Ich bin in Gedanken und merke nicht, wie sich Victor nähert und wenn er mich anfasst, auch wenn es nur eine federleichte Berührung an der Schulter ist, bin ich für einen kurzen Augenblick überzeugt, dass es Royce ist...und er will nichts Gutes. Und jedes Mal drehe ich mich zu Victor um und sein Blick...er sieht so traurig aus und verletzt, dass ich so reagiere und ich hasse mich, dass ich der Grund für diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen bin. Auch wenn ich sehe, dass er es ist, der meinen Arm hält...oder...oder mein Kinn. Für eine Sekunde sehe ich nur Royce’ kalte Augen, die mich mit solch Abscheu anstarren, dass ich das Gefühl habe, mein Herz bliebe jeden Moment stehen. Und ich hab Angst. Und...und...es beschämt mich, dass ich noch immer so reagiere. Ich weiß...ich hätte schon längst darüber hinweg sein sollen, und es tut mir leid….aber ich...ich kann nicht. Es verfolgt mich.”  
Yurio hörte geduldig zu und nahm jedes Wort auf, dass Yuuri ihm erzählte.   
“Das ist einer der Gründe, warum man niemals zeigen sollte, wie verletzlich man ist, Yuuri. Die Menschen sehen es und nutzen es aus. Hast du einmal diese Regel gebrochen, ist es zu spät und die Menschen sehen dich als ein Opfer.”, versuchte er ihm zu erklären und in seinem Unterton schwang das Wissen mit, dass er selbst über diese Situation hatte. “Wenn du so tust, als tut es dir nicht weh, wird es irgendwann nicht mehr weh tun. Oder zumindest fast nicht…” Den letzten Satz murmelte er leise, in der Hoffnung Yuuri würde ihn nicht hören. Er zog seine Knie an sich und legte sein Kinn darauf.  
“Ich denke...ich denke, wenn du so tust, als würde dich nichts verletzen...dann glauben es dir irgendwann die Leute, die dich nicht kennen. Und sie sehen, was du willst, dass sie sehen. Aber ich glaube auch, dass man dadurch nur seine Gefühle unterdrückt...und dass das irgendwann zu viel wird.”, seufzte Yuuri leicht und blickte den jungen Russen neben sich an. “Manchmal muss man selbst zulassen können schwach zu sein, damit man heilen kann.”  
“Du hast genug Gefühle zum Zeigen für uns beide, Katsudon...egal worum es geht. Ich bin nicht der Typ, der sich hinstellt und hinausschreit, wie schlecht es ihm geht. Das passt zu dir und man erwartet es auch. Ich schätze darum mag dich Victor auch so gern.”  
“Manchmal geht es nicht darum, dass man sagt, wie schlecht es einem geht. Sondern dass man stark genug ist zuzulassen, dass es andere sehen und einem dann helfen.”   
“Damit ich mit Gefühlen ende, auf die ich keine Lust habe? Nein, danke. Ich meine, zu dir passt es einfach. Deine ganze Art ist eben weinerlich, aber ich kann und will das nicht. Deshalb würden mich Typen wie Royce nicht verfolgen. Ich hake sie ab, mit dem Wissen, die sind aus meinem Leben verschwunden. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist das Geheule ja dein Weg dahin? Meiner ist es nicht.”, gab Yurio zurück. Eigentlich war es ihm schon jetzt zu viel Gerede über Gefühle, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass Yuuri das brauchte und er hatte nicht vor das Gespräch einfach abzubrechen, nur weil er keine Lust auf Emotionen hatte. Yuuri brauchte es. Und er würde wenigstens in diesem Moment diesem Bedürfnis nachkommen.  
“Da hast du wohl Recht...aber es ist tut gut zu wissen, dass du mich und meine Art nicht als Versagen ansiehst, sondern als Chance mit den Dingen klarzukommen.”  
Mit diesen Worten schob Yuuri Makkachin von seinem Schoß und stand auf. Er legte Yurio für einen kurzen Moment eine Hand auf die Schulter. “Danke für’s Zuhören, Yuri. Es hat mir sehr geholfen.” Und als er sich umwandte und ging, durchstriff ein leichter Windzug die Veranda.  
Yurio sah Yuuri einen Moment nach, ehe er sein Gesicht in den Armen, die auf seinen Knien lagen, vergrub.  
 _“...dass du mich und meine Art nicht als Versagen ansiehst, sondern als Chance mit den Dingen klarzukommen...”_  
 _Ich bin weich geworden. Viel zu weich._


	34. Anzugsuche

Als Yuuri in dieser Nacht wieder in ihr Zimmer zurückkam, lag Victor wach im Bett und sah ihn erleichtert an.  
"Victor?", flüsterte der junge Japaner leise und ging näher zum Bett, legte sich neben seinen Verlobten und schaute ihn etwas verblüfft an.  
"Du warst lang weg...irgendwann bin ich aufgewacht und habe mich gewundert, wo du bleibst.", sagte er ruhig und seine Augen suchten Yuuris in der Dunkelheit. "Du hattest wieder einen Albtraum, oder?"  
Yuuri blickte ihn erstaunt an, kuschelte sich dann jedoch an seinen Verlobten und nickte leicht.  
"Mhm...Kobuta-chan...du kannst immer zu mir kommen...oder mich wecken, egal wegen was, ja?", Victors Worte klangen bestimmt und Yuuri lächelte gegen seine Brust. Victor strich sanft mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare. "Du musst da nicht allein durch, okay?"  
Schon halb wieder eingeschlafen nickte Yuuri. "Aber ich war nicht allein...Yurio war da. Und Makkachin auch."  
Die Worte brachten ein Grinsen auf Victors Gesicht und er lachte kurz auf. "Ich bin froh, dass du ihn hast. Und er dich."  
Mit diesem Satz war auch Victor wieder eingeschlafen. Der Rest der Nacht verstrich ruhig.

 

Yuuko stand früh und voller Motivation in der Tür des Yu-Topia, um Yuuri zu der abgemachten Aktion abzuholen. In ihren Augen funkelte Aufregung, die Yuuri schlichtweg nicht verstand, weil ihm keiner erklärte, worum es heute gehen sollte. Victor hatte ihn gedrängt sich schnell fertig zu machen und als er endlich angezogen bei Yuuko vor der Tür stand, schob der Russe Yurio - unter erheblicher Widerrede - hinterher. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen und die zwei jungen Läufer sahen sich fragend und überfordert an.  
“Was wird hier gespielt, Katsudon?”, raunte Yurio und sah, wie Yuuri abwehrend die Hände hob. “Wenn ich das nur wüsste…”, entgegnete dieser und wandte seinen Blick langsam zu Yuuko, die ihm fast unheimlich erschien.  
“Wir haben einiges vor, meine Lieben…”, sagte sie verheißungsvoll und griff nach den Händen der beiden, nur um sie im nächsten Moment hinter sich her zu ziehen.  
Kurz darauf fanden sie sich in einem der nobelsten Hochzeitsausstatter der Stadt wieder. Yuuko ging an die Theke und besprach sich kurz mit einer jungen Frau, die ihnen einen Moment darauf bedeutete, dass ihr alle folgen sollten.  
Sie wurden in den hinteren Bereich geführt, wo sich ein kleiner Laufsteg und Sitze daneben befanden.  
“Ach Yuuri, im Zuge deiner Hochzeit müssen wir für dich noch den richtigen Anzug finden, nicht? Deshalb habe ich in Absprache mit Victor hier und heute einen Termin gemacht!” Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht konnte der Sonne Konkurrenz machen und Yuuri und Yurio sahen sie beinahe schockiert an.  
“Ihr habt….was?”, fragte Yuuri ungläubig, als sich Yurio einmischte.  
“Und wer von euch kam auf die Idee, dass ich hier sein will?”, bohrte er nach, als Yuuko sich bei ihm einhakte und zu sich zog.  
“Das ist keine Frage des Wollens!”, flötete sie fröhlich und zog ihn weiter zu einem der Sitzplätze.  
“Wa-?” Und schon saß er und wusste, dass keine Widerworte möglich waren. Entnervt sank er in sich zusammen und seufzte.  
“Kann ich Ihnen etwas bringen? Wasser? Kaffee? Cappuccino?”, fragte die junge Frau von der Theke und sah auf die drei Gestalten.  
“Vodka, doppelt.”, erwiderte Yurio sarkastisch und fläzte etwas gelangweilt auf seinem Stuhl.  
Die Augen der Frau wurden ein wenig groß, während Yuuri im selben Moment “Yurio!” ausrief. Yuuko hingegen konnte sich ein kurzes Kichern nicht verkneifen.  
“Er nimmt ein Wasser.”, stellte der junge Japaner fest und fasste sich an die Stirn. Das würde noch ein Tag werden…  
Nachdem das Wasser - was auch Yuuri und Yuuko bestellt hatten - gebracht wurde, machte sich eine andere - etwas ältere Frau - daran Yuuris Maße herauszufinden und die passenden Anzüge herauszusuchen. Sie versuchte dabei verschiedene Stile zu nehmen, um herauszufinden, was dem jungen Mann stehen würde oder wohin sein Kleidungsgeschmack ging. Yuuri hatte keinerlei Vorstellung davon, wie er zur Hochzeit aussehen wollte und er hatte auch vorher keine Ahnung gehabt, dass die Auswahl für Herren tatsächlich so groß war.   
Ob Victor schon etwas passendes gefunden hatte?  
In den meisten Jacketts und Gehröcken, die er anprobierte, fühlte er sich unwohl.  
Da gab es zu viele Rüschen, zu viele Farben, zu enge Nähte, scheinbar keine Nähte, Säcke und noch viel mehr, das man kaum beschreiben konnte. Yurio schien derweil aufzutauen, wenn auch nur durch sein Gelächter, in das er regelmäßig ausbrach, wenn Yuuri wieder einmal mit einer besonderen Schöpfung von Schneider XY aus der Kabine kam.  
Yuuko hingegen gab sich ihrer gefühlvollen Seite hin und sah ihren Kindheitsfreund bei fast jedem Anzug mit leuchtenden Augen an. Sie gab ehrliche Kritik ab, war vermutlich jedoch einfach nur stolz und aufgeregt auf das, was kommen würde. Wenn sie jetzt schon an den Tag der Hochzeit dachte, wollte sie am liebsten weinen! Die beiden würden einfach perfekt aussehen und sie konnte das Glück, dass sie dabei empfand, dass Yuuri endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihn so liebte wie er war, gar nicht in Worte fassen. Sie fasste sich mit einer Hand ans Herz und schaute verträumt den Vorhang an, hinter dem Yuuri ein weiteres Mal verschwunden war, um sich erneut umzukleiden. Ein zufriedener Seufzer entwich ihrer Kehle.  
“Auch wenn es echt lustig ist, ihn in so vielen albernen Kostümen zu sehen, frage ich mich, ob sich so ein teurer Spaß wirklich für einen Tag lohnt.”, warf Yurio dazwischen und der Gedanke schien ihn ehrlich zu beschäftigen. “Oder für die beiden…”, fügte er einen Moment später noch hinzu. Yuuko sah zu ihm herüber. “Natürlich lohnt es sich! Sich für den anderen herausputzen und ihm zeigen, dass man sich extra nur für ihn zurechtgemacht hat, ist mehr wert, als du glaubst. Man fühlt sich selbst wohl und der Partner auch.”, erwiderte sie.  
“Das können die beiden doch auch an anderen Tagen machen…und in Jeans und Shirt ist es auch noch 1000 Mal bequemer.”, murmelte Yurio. “Yuuri scheint auch noch nicht wirklich davon überzeugt zu sein…”  
“Wäre ich nach zwei Stunden auch nicht.”, sagte Yurio und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hand. Yuuko sah zu ihm und ein wissendes Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen. “Bist du etwa neidisch, weil du noch nichts zum Anziehen hast?”, fragte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand und Yurio horchte auf.  
“Wie bitte? Nein! Und selbst wenn, würde ich niemals Stunden brauchen, um etwas zu finden!”, protestierte er und sah sie grimmig an. Ihr Kichern verriet, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubte und Yurios Blick verfinsterte sich nur noch mehr.  
“Wart’s nur ab…”, raunte er und stand auf.  
Als Yuuri wieder aus der Kabine kam, war Yurio verschwunden und er sah sich verwundert um. “Wo ist Yurio?”, fragte er und ließ seinen Blick zurück zu Yuuko wandern.  
Ihr Grinsen hatte sie nicht verloren, als sie ihm antwortete.  
“Er sucht sich nun selbst auch etwas für die Hochzeit, um zu zeigen, dass er schneller etwas für sich passendes finden wird, als du.”  
“Waaas?!”, entkam es Yuuri überrascht und er sah sich erneut wie wild im Raum um. Aus einer Ladenecke weiter hinten war ein Gespräch zu hören.  
“Sie können sich nicht einfach die Kleidung von ihren Haken nehmen!”  
“Kann ich. Werde ich.”  
“Halt! Aber…!”  
“Ich bin ja gleich wieder aus der Kabine raus!”  
“Ich….aber...! ….Das steht Ihnen ausgezeichnet!”  
“Ich weiß.”  
Kurz darauf waren Schritte zu hören und Yurio kam zu den beiden zurückgelaufen. Yuuris Augen wurden groß, als er die Sachen sah, die Yurio anhatte. Er trug ein weißes Hemd, mit einer grauen Weste und einer weißen Fliege, die - entgegen der vermutlich gängigen Meinung - nicht auf den weißen Untergrund verschwand. Dazu hatte er eine blaue Hose an und hielt das blaue Jackett über die Schulter geworfen an zwei Fingern fest. Die schwarzen Anzugschuhe rundeten das Gesamtbild ab.  
“Wie lange habe ich gebraucht?”, fragte er beinahe höhnisch nach und Yuuko brauchte gar nicht erst auf die Uhr zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass es nur wenige Minuten gewesen waren.  
“......”, Yuuri starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an, auch wenn er etwas hätte sagen wollen, wären ihm die Worte nicht eingefallen. _Wie konnte er nur so schnell etwas finden und ich suche mir hier seit Stunden einen Wolf…_ Er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder in der Kabine verschwand.  
Es war sehr anstrengend sich so oft umzuziehen und jedes Mal aufs Neue wieder hinauszutreten und die Blicke seiner beiden Begleiter zu sehen. Yuuko freute sich immer wieder, aber etwas passte immer nicht. Da konnten ihre Augen strahlen wie sie wollten. Momentan fühlte er sich einfach nur wie ein Clown..und Yurio bestätigte das auch nur. Natürlich wusste Yuuri, dass das einfach die Art des jungen Russen war, doch es demotivierte ihn unbeschreiblich. Und das er gerade auch so schnell etwas gefunden hatte!  
Wieso konnte ihm nicht einfach einer der Anzüge gefallen? Und würde der Anzug dann überhaupt Victor gefallen? Was wenn nicht und er wäre dann enttäuscht, am Tag ihrer Hochzeit? Beschämt legte Yuuri seinen Kopf in seine Hände und sank erschöpft auf den Stuhl hinter ihm. “Yuuri?”, fragte Yuuko vorsichtig, doch Yuuri hatte gerade nicht die Energie, schon wieder vor den Vorhang zu treten. Einen Anzug mehr tragend, der ihm noch immer nicht gefiel oder passte oder nicht saß.  
Das Piepsen seines Handys aus der seiner Jackentasche ließ ihn aufsehen. Mit einer langsamen Bewegung fischte er es heraus und sah auf die Nachricht, die er soeben bekommen hatte.  
“ _Hey Yuuuuuri! Habe meine Wege beinahe alle erledigt. Ich hoffe du hast Spaß mit Yuuko und Yurio und wirst finden, was du dir vorgestellt hast. Was auch immer es ist - du wirst fantastisch darin aussehen! ♥_ ”  
Kaum hatte der junge Japaner die Nachricht seines Verlobten gelesen, hatte er wieder ein besseres Gefühl...wenn er Victor in allem gefallen würde… Er stand auf und zog den Vorhang zur Seite und sah seine Begleiter an. “Hier werde ich nichts finden!”, ließ er mit neu gefundener Energie verlauten, bevor er zurück in die Kabine ging und begann, sich seine eigene Kleidung wieder anzuziehen.  
Yurio wurde von der jungen Frau, die immer wieder um sie herum rannte, kritisch beäugt, bis er ein schlichtes “Ich nehm’s” äußerte und sich ebenfalls umziehen ging.

Yuuri dachte angestrengt nach, während er sich aus den unbequemen Anziehsachen befreite. _Worin fühle ich mich wohl? Worin sehe ich gut aus?..._  
Als er an sich herunter blickte und sich ein wenig in dem Ganzkörperspiegel betrachtete, fiel sein Blick auf seine Oberschenkel. Die Dehnungsstreifen, die er dort fand, waren nicht zu übersehen und ließen seine Energie wieder auf Null sinken.


	35. Would you fall in the name of love?

Victor lag an Yuuri gelehnt neben ihm im Bett und schlummerte selig, während Yuuri gedankenverloren ein Video nach dem anderen auf seinem Handy aufrief. Nach dem Dämpfer durch seine Dehnungsstreifen und der damit verbundenen Erinnerung an seinen schnellen Gewichtsverlust im letzten Jahr, wollte er sich Aufnahmen von Victors vergangenen Programmen ansehen. Das hatte er damals schon gern getan, weil er sich danach wieder ein wenig besser fühlte und klickte sich nun quer durch das Internet.  
Er stoppte erst, als er auf die Kür von “ _Stay Close To Me_ ” stieß, die er damals kopiert hatte, um sich daran zu erinnern, warum er besser werden wollte. Die Leichtfüßigkeit des Russen und seine elegante Körperhaltung raubten ihm beinahe den Atem. Er liebte den Anblick und seine Fähigkeit, alle die ihm zusahen in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Manchmal fragte er sich, wie er gewirkt hat, als er auf dem Eis stand und versuchte dieses Talent zu kopieren.  
Neben seiner zweifellos perfekten Ausführung jeder Drehung und jedes Sprunges, liebte Yuuri das Kostüm, das Victor sich extra hatte anfertigen lassen. Sein Erscheinungsbild war das eines Soldaten und jedes Detail erinnerte ihn nur zu sehr an eine Uniform, während seine Bewegungen seine Gefühle - sein Herz - widerspiegelten.  
Und als er die Aufnahmen betrachtete und jeder noch so kleinen Regung folgte, traf es ihn beinahe wie ein Blitz.  
Aber natürlich! Das war es!  
Aufgeregt rüttelte er an Victors Schulter wie ein kleines Kind, das Weihnachten kaum erwarten konnte.  
“Victor! Victor, ich hab’s!”, rief er aufgeregt und sein Freund schoss erschrocken in die Höhe und die abrupte Bewegung weckte auch Makkachin, der bis eben ruhig bei ihnen gelegen hatte. Er sah die beiden kurz an, bevor er sich wieder am Ende der Matratze zusammenrollte und weiterschlief.  
“Wie?”, fragte Victor verwirrt und sah sich um.  
“Dein Kostüm!”, rief Yuuri erneut und immer noch zusammenhangslos. Verschlafen blinzelte Victor ihn an und schien sichtlich verwundert über die Art und Weise, wie Yuuri gerade reagierte.  
“Mein...Kostüm…? Welches?”, entgegnete er gähnend und rutschte näher zu ihm.  
“Das hier!”, sagte Yuuri und hielt ihm das leuchtende Display entgegen. Victor musste einen Moment wegsehen, als das Licht ihn blendete und Yuuri wich entschuldigend ein Stück zurück, um seine Helligkeit etwas zu drosseln, ehe er einen zweiten Versuch startete.  
“DAS Kostüm, Victor!”, setzte er nun erneut an und seine Augen strahlten fast so hell wie der Display, den er seinem Verlobten entgegen hielt.  
“Was ist damit, Yuuri?”, wollte Victor wissen und betrachtete die Aufnahme von sich in seiner uniform-ähnlichen Aufmachung.  
“Was wäre, wenn das unsere Anzüge werden?”, sagte Yuuri und hüpfte ein wenig auf dem Bett auf und ab, sodass ihm Victor seine Hände an die Schultern legen musste, damit er sich wieder etwas beruhigte.  
“Anzüge…?”, wollte der Russe wissen, sein Gehirn war noch immer nicht ganz an der Unterhaltung beteiligt.  
“Für die Hochzeit Vicchan! Das könnten wir zur Hochzeit tragen! Du sahst in dieser Kleidung einfach umwerfend aus! Und ich könnte mir ein ähnliches schneidern lassen. In einer anderen Farbe...was meinst du?!”, die Aufregung hatte nicht nachgelassen und seine Augen glänzten mit einem hoffnungsvollen Schimmer, der Victor fast den Atem nahm. Sein Kopf drehte sich noch immer ein wenig durch das abrupte Wecken, doch Yuuris Worten fanden seinen Weg bis er merkte, wie sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht legte. Er nahm Yuuris Kopf in beide Hände. “Das ist ein fantastische Idee, Yuuri!” und drückte dem überraschten Japaner einen freudigen Kuss auf den Mund.  
Kaum hatten sie sich voneinander gelöst, flüsterte Victor noch einmal “Fantastisch!” mit strahlenden Augen und küsste seinen Verlobten erneut. Plötzlich war er nicht mehr so müde und Yuuri ließ sein Handy hinter sich fallen, bevor er näher zu Victor rutschte und in den Berührungen des anderen versank, bis er nichts mehr spürte, außer den warmen Körper neben sich.

Als Yuuri am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und sich verschlafen umsah, tippte Victor aufgeregt auf seinem Telefon herum. Als der Russe spürte, dass sein Verlobter neben ihm aufgewacht war, drehte er sich zu ihm und setzte sich auf seine Beine, sodass er fast vor Yuuri hockte.  
“Ich habe nochmal wegen den Anzügen nachgedacht! Die Idee ist wirklich großartig Yuuri!”, mit diesen Worten drückte er seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange und schmunzelte über die dezente Rotfärbung von Yuuris Wangen. “Wir werden die Woche gleich losgehen und das schneidern lassen! Und jetzt weiß ich auch endlich, was wir zum Grand Prix beim Paarlauf tragen werden! Die passen einfach perfekt dazu!”, in seiner Freude bemerkte er nicht, wie Yuuris Augen plötzlich tellergroß wurden und sein Mund in einem stummen ‘O’ offen stand. Victor plapperte munter weiter, bis Yuuri endlich seine Sprache fand und ihn unterbrach. “Paarlauf? Aber ich habe doch noch gar nicht zugesagt!”  
Victor kratzte sich hinterm Ohr und blickte ihn ein wenig verlegen an. “Achso? Wir sind aber schon angemeldet…”, er versuchte Yuuri mit einem leichten Lächeln zu überzeugen, nicht in Panik oder Wut zu verfallen, doch das war bereits zu spät.  
“Du hast WAS?!”, stieß Yuuri aus und ruderte mit seinen Armen in der Luft, als würde er sonst untergehen. “Aber...aber….Victor!” Die Worte blubberten ohne Sinn aus ihm heraus, als er seinen Verlobten anstarrte und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, bevor seine Hand ihren Weg an seine Stirn fand.  
“Wie hast du das überhaupt hinbekommen? Ich dachte es gibt Vorschriften…?”, erkundigte sich Yuuri verdutzt, doch Victor winkte ab. “Ich habe Beziehungen geknüpft über die Jahre, die mir jetzt zugute gekommen sind. Wir haben eine Lücke gefunden, die es uns ermöglicht teilzunehmen. Wir werden das erste rein männliche Paar auf dem Eis.”, erklärte er.  
“Victor…”, murmelte er. “Was soll ich nur mit dir anstellen?!”, fragte er eher rhetorisch doch Victor begann bei den Worten zu grinsen und legte seine Hand an das Kinn von Yuuri. Erfreut, als er nicht zurück schreckte wie er es fast erwartet hatte, rutschte er näher an ihn heran, sodass er seinen Mund nah an Yuuris Ohr legen konnte. “Oh, da fällt mir so einiges ein.”, hauchte er zweideutig und Yuuri fiel fast aus dem Bett bei diesen Worten. Das Blut schoss ihm in den Kopf und er versuchte schon panisch sich Ausreden für das, was kommen würde, einfallen zu lassen.  
Victor wusste nicht, warum das Thema bei Yuuri jedes Mal Unbehagen oder Scham auszulösen schien, auf der anderen Seite fand er es faszinierend und beobachtete den jungen Mann in diesen Momenten immer ganz genau. Er schien dieser Art der Annäherung nicht abgeneigt, aber noch zu fremd zu sein.  
“Yuuri? Wie kommt es, dass du meinem Körper und meinem Charm noch nicht vollends erlegen bist?”  
Yuuri schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und legte seinen Kopf schief, krabbelte wieder etwas näher zum Bett und seufzte einmal schwer. “Victor…”  
“Du kannst meinen Namen gern den ganzen Tag sagen...oder schreien, wenn du willst.”, sagte er zwinkernd und Yuuri ließ knallrot den Kopf nach unten an den Rand der Matratze fallen.  
“Ich meine es ernst, Victor…!”, versuchte er beschämt deutlich zu machen, während seine Hände ein klein wenig zitterten.  
Victors Augen wurden etwas sanfter und er nahm behutsam eine von Yuuris Händen in seine. “Was ist los, Yuuri?”, auch seine Stimme war etwas zärtlicher geworden und er lächelte seinem Verlobten aufmunternd zu. Geduldig wartete er, bis Yuuri genügend Mut gefunden hatte, um ihm darauf zu antworten. Während er wartete zog er Yuuri wieder zu sich aufs Bett und hielt ihn ein wenig fest, damit er sich sicherer fühlte. Der junge Japaner lehnte seinen Kopf an Victors Schulter und atmete einmal tief ein und aus.  
“Weißt du...das ist ein schwieriges Thema für mich...und ich habe Bedenken, was du sagen wirst, wenn wir darüber reden. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich mir darüber nicht schon Gedanken gemacht, oder so, aber…”, Yuuri hielt inne. Er glaubte nicht die richtigen Worte finden zu können, um die Situation so zu beschreiben, wie sie ist ohne dabei wie ein Kind zu klingen, das gerade erst gelernt hatte wofür “Bienchen und Blümchen” eigentlich steht.  
Victor strich ihm in einer beruhigenden Geste über die Schulter und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. “Ich merke, dass dir das Thema wichtig ist und **du** bist mir wichtig. Und egal was du sagst...über meine Reaktion brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Also sprich mit mir, Yuuri.”, seine Stimme war sanft und legte sich um Yuuri, bis dieser nur noch Victor vor sich sah.  
“Ich weiß, dass du es schon gemerkt hast, aber ich schäme mich einfach. Ich hatte bisher weder einen Freund, noch eine Freundin, außer dir. Neben dem Eiskunstlauf gab es nichts und niemanden, der mich angezogen hätte. Oder meine Neugier in der Hinsicht weckte. Ich habe Probleme mich auf irgendetwas in dieser Richtung einzulassen, weil ich nicht weiß WORAUF. Natürlich bin ich kein Kleinkind mehr und weiß was passiert und wie es passiert, aber ich habe es noch nie erlebt. Dazu kommt mein Körper, der von den vielen Gewichtsveränderungen gezeichnet ist und der mir wie eine Last erscheint. Ich habe wirklich Probleme mich im Spiegel zu betrachten, wie also sollte ich verlangen, dass mich andere ansehen können? Und ich will dich auch nicht enttäuschen... Oh Gott, ich fühle mich albern… ich rede, als wäre ich ein Teenager in der Selbstfindungsphase, dem alle erzählen, wie toll das Zwischenmenschliche ist. Klinge ich albern, Victor?”  
“Yuuri...sieh mich an.”, forderte der Russe bestimmt und wartete, bis Yuuri ihn mit seinen unglaublich große Augen ansah. Die Angst, die darin schimmerte, aber auch das endlose Vertrauen, das ihm entgegen schien. Victor legte eine Hand an Yuuris Wange.  
“Auf dieser Welt gibt es niemanden, der mir so viel bedeutet wie du Yuuri. Niemanden, den ich anziehender finde oder wunderbarer als dich. Keinen begehre ich so sehr, wie dich. Ich liebe deinen Körper, wie er ist. Jedes Mal an deinem Körper erzählt eine Geschichte, die ich nicht erwarten kann zu erfahren. Ich will alles über dich wissen Yuuri, das habe ich dir damals gesagt und auch so gemeint. Dazu gehört auch, dass ich dir jeglichen Freiraum gebe, den du brauchst um deinen eigenen Mut zu finden. Und wenn du sagst, dass du Zeit brauchst, bin ich der letzte, der sie dir verwehrt. Ich weiß, ich kann manchmal etwas...stürmisch sein...aber nicht hierbei. Die Geschwindigkeit, die du gehen willst ist mir wichtig und ich werde mich daran anpassen. Aber du musst mit mir reden und mir sagen, wenn es dir zu viel wird oder du nicht bereit bist...oder du Angst hast. In meinen Augen bist du deswegen nicht weniger begehrenswert, als zuvor. Fast sogar schon viel mehr, denn ich weiß, dass ich der erste bin mit dem du das teilst. Und das ist das größte Geschenk, das du mir je hättest machen können. Dein Vertrauen.” Seine Hand strich in ruhigen Kreisbewegungen über seine Wange und er spürte durch seine Nähe zu Yuuri auch dessen Herzschlag. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, als hätte er zu lange in der Sonne gelegen und Victor fand es einen unbeschreiblich liebenswerten Anblick, der auch sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Langsam legte er seine Lippen auf Yuuris Wange und atmete tief durch. Als er sich wieder löste drehte Yuuri seinen Kopf zu Victor.  
“Versuche es Yuuri. Lass dich fallen.”

Seine Worte lösten einen Schalter in Yuuri und er schloss die Augen. Langsam ließ er sich in Victors Arme nieder, die ihn eng umschlossen. Victor zog ihn zu sich auf das Bett, das noch immer warm unter ihnen lag und er fragte sich, ob es jemals einen vergleichbaren Moment in seinem Leben gegeben hatte, in dem er sich so entspannt gefühlt hatte. Sie lagen nebeneinander und Yuuri spürte Victors warmen Atem auf seiner Haut, so dass sich seine Nackenhaaren aufstellten. Jede Berührung von Victor an seinem Körper fühlte sich angenehm und gewollt an, fast schon elektrisierend, als er begann das Shirt des jungen Mannes nach oben zu schieben.  
“Wenn du etwas nicht willst, Yuuri, höre ich sofort auf.”, versicherte der Russe ein weiteres Mal, doch Yuuri schüttelte bestimmt mit dem Kopf, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass alles in Ordnung war. Das Stück Stoff landete beinahe lautlos auf dem Boden neben ihnen.  
Yuuri legte seine Stirn an Victors, als dieser sich mit ihm sachte drehte und so den jungen Läufer unter sich brachte. Er hatte sich nicht komplett über Yuuri gebeugt, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu lassen, das alles, was hier entstand, abzubrechen, wenn er es wollte, doch Yuuri tat nichts dergleichen. Er schien zwar ängstlich, aber auch neugierig auf das zu sein, was kommen würde. Victor griff nach Yuuris Brille und zog sie vorsichtig von seiner Nase, ehe er sich zu ihm beugte und ihn zärtlich küsste. Es war für Yuuri ein ganz neues Gefühl, geballt mit Vorfreude und Unsicherheit. Doch er wusste auch, dass er nicht ewig vor allem davonrennen konnte.  
Und als er dort lag, unter dem warmen Körper von Victor und dessen Lippen auf seinen spürte, wusste Yuuri, dass er sich fallen lassen konnte.  
Und er ließ sich fallen.


	36. Neue Rollen, alte Muster

Da Victor es geschafft hatte sie beim Paarlauf unterzubringen musste das Training weitergehen. Und nach dieser einen Nacht vor einer Woche…  
Sie schienen noch harmonischer miteinander zu laufen und sich aufeinander einstellen zu können. Dennoch hatten sie zur Sicherheit, um Victors Fuß nicht zu gefährden, auf Hebefiguren und schwierige Sprünge nach wie vor verzichtet. Doch heute fuhr Victor über die Eisfläche und rief ständig nach Yuuri.  
“Yuuri! Schau mal!”  
Er fuhr einbeinig auf seinem ehemals verletzten Bein auf die eine Seite.  
“Yuuri! Schau doch mal!”  
Er fuhr mehrere Drehungen mit dem Gewicht vorwiegend auf dem ehemals verletzten Bein.  
“Yuuri! Pass mal auf!”  
Er setzte zum Sprung an und stand sein Markenzeichen problemlos.  
Yuuri hatte die Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen und Yurio sah ihm unbehaglich nach.   
“Was ist denn mit dem los?”, fragte er und versuchte nicht vollends den Respekt vor seinem neuen Trainer zu verlieren. Yuuri hingegen seufzte leise und versuchte das Gute an der Situation zu sehen.  
“Er freut sich einfach, dass es seinem Bein wieder gut geht, schätze ich. Dass er sich ab heute wieder an normales Training wagen kann, statt der abgespeckten Version der letzten zwei Monate.”, versuchte er Yurio zu erklären. “Das heißt aber auch, dass es für uns nun ein härteres Training wird, wenn er das, was er verlangt auch noch demonstrieren kann.”  
Yurio nickte. Er gab dem Japaner Recht, dass Victor nun fordernder werden würde und dass seine Schonzeit vorbei war. Zugegeben, er hatte sich schon einigermaßen in Japan eingefunden, doch es gab einige Dinge, die auf dem Eis nach wie vor nicht so funktionierten, wie sie sollten. Der Grand Prix war nicht mehr weit und er musste sich zusammenreißen, wenn er ihn wieder gewinnen wollte.   
Victor fuhr zu ihnen und kam vor ihnen zum Stehen.  
“Ich habe mir heute was ganz besonderes für unser Training überlegt. Wir werden heute ein wenig die Rollen tauschen. Yurio, ich will dass du mit Yuuri einige Übungen im Paarlauf machst. Wenn ihr zusammen mit und bei mir lernen wollt, müsst ihr lernen euch voll und ganz aufeinander verlassen zu müssen.”, verkündete er lächelnd.  
Yurio klappte die Kinnlade runter, während Yuuri die Brille von der Nase rutschte.  
“Wie bitte?”, riefen sie gleichzeitig aus und sahen sich an.  
“Das klappt doch schon mal hervorragend!”, rief Victor aus und lachte über das gleichzeitige Sprechen der beiden. “Also...fangen wir an?” Er zwinkerte.  
“Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!”, protestierte Yurio, doch schon kurze Zeit darauf standen sie Seite an Seite auf dem Eis, unsicher, wie das ganze verlaufen sollte.  
“Ich bin nicht die Frau…”, nuschelte Yurio und schielte zu Yuuri, der zusammenzuckte.  
“Naja...ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du mich heben kannst, also…”, versuchte er zu sagen, als Yurio ihn sofort wieder unterbrach.  
“Und deine dünnen Ärmchen sollen mich halten?!”  
Ohne zu zögern rutschte Yuuri näher an Yurio, umfasste seine Hüfte und hob ihn über sich, als würde es ihn keine Kraft kosten.  
“Ähm...ja. Tun sie.”  
Yurio schnaubte wütend und zappelte. “Lass mich runter!”  
Victor klatschte in die Hände, als er den Beiden von der Bande aus zusah.  
“Das war ein guter Anfang. Und ich glaube das klärt ziemlich gut in welcher Position ihr laufen werdet. Behaltet die Konstellation bei.”

Beschämt darüber, dass er nun doch den weiblichen Part einnehmen musste, schielte Yurio grimmig zu Yuuri und Victor. Er kam sich albern dabei vor, mit einem anderen Läufer auf dem Eis stehen zu müssen. Er war ein Einzelkämpfer und kein Teamplayer. Er wusste ja nicht mal, ob er sich zu 100% auf Yuuri verlassen konnte, dass er nicht irgendwann mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf der kalten Fläche lag.   
Victor schaltete Musik ein, die es unterstützen sollte in einen Rhythmus zu kommen und in die Bewegungen zueinander zu finden, doch keiner der beiden traute sich so recht anzufangen.  
Victor verdrehte ein wenig die Augen, bevor er wieder zu den jungen Männern fuhr, die Musik hatte er indes ausgestellt. “So geht das nicht...ihr müsst euch durchringen können, die Ängste zu überwinden, die ihr bei dieser Sache auf dem Eis habt. Und keiner verlangt, dass ihr gleich explizite Abläufe zeigt. Die brauchen lange Übung...aber fahrt doch erstmal gemeinsam, findet einen einheitlichen Rhythmus, bei dem ihr euch beide wohl fühlt. Ein paar Drehungen, ein bis zwei Sprünge...und vielleicht bietet sich an einer Stelle tatsächlich auch eine Hebung an...das werdet ihr sehen. Aber geht nicht gleich mit dem Gedanken ‘ _Oh Gott, ich muss jetzt…_ ’ rein...dass das nichts wird dann, wundert mich nicht. Und los!” Er fuhr wieder an die Seite und lächelte seine Schüler aufmunternd an, bevor die ersten Töne der Melodie erklangen.  
Yuuri schluckte schwer, als er begann seine Runden zu drehen. Er wollte Bezug zur Musik aufbauen und sich in die Melodie einfinden. Yurio holte tief Luft, ehe er sich abstieß und ihm folgte. Das Training passte ihm gar nicht, aber hatte er denn eine Wahl? Sie fuhren leicht versetzt und fanden sich bald im selben Rhythmus wieder.   
Yurio gab zumindest in seinem Kopf für sich zu, dass es allmählich auch ein wenig Spaß machte. Er achtete genau darauf, wie sich Yuuri bewegte und passte sich ihm an, dasselbe tat der Japaner und sie flogen über das Eis, als hätten sie es schon eine Weile trainiert.  
Um die Schwierigkeit ein bisschen zu erhöhen, wollte Yurio einen Sprung wagen und merkte im Augenwinkel, wie auch Yuuri zu einem Sprung ansetzte. Der blonde Russe drückte sich mit seinem Bein ab und vollführte einen dreifachen Toe-Loop, während Yuuri zum gleichen Zeitpunkt einen dreifachen Axel sprang. Beide standen und Victor hüpfte freudig auf und ab, als er die Harmonie in den Bewegungen seiner beiden Schüler erkannte.  
Bald darauf endete die Melodie und schwer atmend kamen die jungen Männer zum Stehen, ihre Blicke erwartungsvoll auf ihren Trainer gerichtet, auch wenn Yurio es zu verbergen versuchte.  
Victor lächelte sie an.  
“Ihr seid wirklich sehr gut in die Melodie reingekommen und habt einen gemeinsamen Takt gefunden.”, begann er und Yuuri glaubte schon, dass er sich nach so langer Zeit wieder über einen richtigen Trainingserfolg freuen konnte.  
“Aber ihr seid nicht den selben Sprung gesprungen und habt an einer melodisch passenden Stelle keine gemeinsame Figur eingebaut, obwohl genug Zeit und Möglichkeit gewesen wäre.” Das Lächeln war keinen Zentimeter vom Gesicht des Russen gewichen, als er ihnen klar machte, dass sie die Übung in seinen Augen nicht bestanden hatten.  
“Ihr habt euch nur bedingt aufeinander eingelassen und dass, obwohl ihr schon so guten Kontakt zueinander geknüpft habt. Daran müsst ihr arbeiten. Wir werden jetzt bei jedem Training eine solche Einheit einbauen.”  
“Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!”, beschwerte sich Yurio, doch Victor nickte und machte deutlich, dass es durchaus sein Ernst war.   
“Ich habe mir jetzt einen Einblick verschafft, das sollte auch in Bezug darauf genügen. Wir werden nun noch etwas so trainieren, um euer Repertoir etwas zu erweitern und bestehende Dinge schon zu festigen. Und jetzt, wo ich wieder auf dem Eis stehe, werdet ihr die Dinge so lange üben, bis sie aussehen, wie bei mir.”  
Yuuri fiel alles aus dem Gesicht, was bis eben noch Halt gehabt hatte. Victor konnte als Trainer grausam ehrlich sein und die Motivation erst über Umwege tatsächlich fördern. Sollte das hier wirklich was werden? Sollten Yurio und er tatsächlich jeden Tag im Paarlauf trainieren? Und wie sollte er es schaffen, seine technischen Anteile so zu verbessern, dass sie Victors Können ähnelten? Er stellte es sich fast unmöglich vor.  
Aber es würde sein Bestes geben!

Die restlichen Stunden des Trainings ließen Yuuri und Yurio gleichermaßen erschöpft zurück. Nach den letzten Wochen, die weitaus weniger intensives Trainieren beinhaltet hatten, fühlten sie die jungen Männer wie gerädert. Das Einzige, was Yuuri an diesem Abend noch machen wollte, war zu schlafen. Vielleicht auch ein paar Minuten in das Onsen setzen und die Wärme und Ruhe genießen. Aber momentan war er fast zu müde sich umzuziehen. Als er einen Blick auf Yurio warf, schien es dem Blonden nicht anders zu gehen. Gähnend kämpfte er sein Bein in das Hosenloch und verlor dabei fast das Gleichgewicht. Als Yuuri deswegen kicherte, schickte ihn Yurio mit seinem Blick beinahe in die Hölle.  
“Was treibt ihr denn solange?”, stolperte Victor quietschvergnügt in die Umkleide und blickte in die müden Gesichter seiner Schützlinge. “Wenn es euch jetzt schon so geht, könnt ihr euch erst recht auf morgen freuen. Beeilung! Es gibt bald Essen!”, mit diesen Worten war er wieder verschwunden und suchte an der Bande ihre restlichen Sachen zusammen. Die beiden Jungen starrten sich für eine Sekunde an, bis sie auf die nächste Bank neben sich fielen. Yuuri schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Das würde noch interessant werden.

Als sie im Yu-Topia ankamen, wurden sie schon freudig begrüßt. Makkachin sprang aufgeregt um ihre Beine und Hiroko stand in ihrer Schürze an der Tür und winkte die drei Männer hinein. “Ich hab euch eine Kleinigkeit vorbereitet.”, sagte sie lächelnd und bedeutete ihnen, ihr zu folgen. Yurio und Yuuri schliffen förmlich hinterher, zu müde ihre Beine ordentlich anzuheben. Victor war noch immer die Lebensfreude und -euphorie in Person.  
Als sie am Tisch ankamen, der voll gedeckt war, lief ihnen die Spucke im Mund zusammen. Victor legte einen Arm um Yuuris Hüfte und legte seinen Kopf nah an Yuuris Ohr. “Denk daran Yuuri, sonst musst du wieder Extrarunden laufen.”, kaum hatte er die letzten Worte gesagt, drückte er seinem Verlobten einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich lächelnd an den Tisch. Yuuri folgte ihm etwas langsamer, doch als er seinen Magen knurren hörte, setzte auch er sich mit Enthusiasmus und begann, sich Essen in den Mund zu schaufeln. Yurio hatte bereits angefangen, bevor Yuuri sich auch nur zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Makkachin ließ sich neben ihm nieder und Yuuri versuchte, den flehenden Blick des Hundes zu übersehen, der auch ein wenig von dem Essen haben wollte. Als keiner hinsah, schubste Yuuri ihm ein kleines Stück entgegen, das der Pudel freudig aß.  
Es vergingen einige Minuten in angenehmer Ruhe, die schließlich von Yuuris Eltern unterbrochen wurde.  
“Wir haben eine Wohnung für euch!”, platzten sie zur gleichen Zeit heraus und grinsten ihren Sohn und bald-Schwiegersohn an. Denen fiel auf das Gesagte glatt die Essstäbchen aus der Hand in ihrer Überraschung.  
“IHR HABT WAS?!”, entgegneten sie entsetzt und warfen sich einen erschrockenen Blick zu.  
Hiroko lächelte beschwichtigend. “Wir haben uns nur überlegt, da es schließlich immer näher auf eure Hochzeit zugeht, dass ihr sicherlich bald etwas eigenes braucht und wollt.” Toshiya führte in seiner beseelten Art fort. “Es ist der kleine Schuppen hier neben dem Haus. Dort habt ihr genügend Raum für euch und auch ein bisschen eure Ruhe. Wobei, ein “Schuppen” in dem Sinne ist es ja nicht. Mehr ein Hinterhaus. Dort kommen keine Besucher hin und auch keine Reporter, die unweigerlich von eurer Hochzeit angezogen werden und auf der Suche nach ihrer Abendstory sind. Es soll euer kleiner Unterschlupf werden.”, beendete er seinen Satz grinsend und schubste seine Brille wieder ein Stück auf seiner Nase nach oben.  
Yuuri und Victor starrten die beiden weiterhin an, immer noch sprachlos über das liebevolle Angebot.  
“Wenn ihr euch Gedanken wegen der Größe des Wohnraums macht… Wir haben noch einiges an Möbeln auf Lager, die bisher kaum genutzt wurde und ihr gern nehmen könnt, um die Räume zu füllen. Was haltet ihr davon?”, Hirokos Strahlen hatte nicht nachgelassen, doch sah sie nun die beiden Männer neugierig an.  
“Mama...Papa.”, setzte Yuuri an. Er schien nach Worten zu suchen, doch stattdessen war sein Kopf leer und einige Tränchen bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkel. “Danke.”, brachte er schließlich hervor und Victor legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. Auch er lächelte breit und seine blauen Augen glitzerten vor Freude. “ _Spasibo!_ ”, sagte er lachend und drückte seinen Japaner an sich.  
Yuuris Eltern nickten fröhlich, das war die einzige Reaktion, die sie bekommen wollten. Ihr Sohn war erwachsen.

Yurio hatte sich genervt die Haare aus dem Gesicht gewischt, als er dem Gespräch zugehört hatte. Die beiden würden also ihr eigenes Nest bekommen, während er noch wie ein Gast in einem der Zimmer schlief, das sie jedoch eines Tages sicherlich brauchen würden. Er war erstaunt, als sich Hiroko zu ihm gesellte und ihn ansprach.  
“Ich wollte dich etwas fragen. Da wir nun ein oder zwei Zimmer frei haben, wenn die beiden in das Hinterhaus ziehen, möchtest du dann Yuuris Zimmer haben? Wir haben auch einen Raum nebenan, den du ebenfalls nutzen könntest. Dann müsstest du nicht als stetiger Gast hier wohnen.”  
Er sah Yuuris Mutter mit großen Augen an, ehe er sich wieder fing und sich räusperte.  
“Ähm...ich bekomme ein eigenes Zimmer hier?”, fragte er vorsichtig.  
“Aber natürlich. Immerhin gehörst du auch hierher zu uns. Und als ewiger Gast möchte keiner leben.”


	37. Wasserschlacht und Bauarbeiten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigt die Verspätung!  
> Hier das neue Kapitel. :)

Yurio war als erster in der Eishalle gewesen und hatte sich an Yuuko vorbei geschlichen. Er hatte keine Lust gehabt mit Victor und Yuuri zu trainieren. Lieber wollte er einmal für sich sein und in Ruhe für sich ausprobieren, was noch ging und was er nach wie vor nicht hinbekam. Gerade als er seine Schlittschuhe schnürte, fingen wieder die Gedanken an zu kreisen und er fragte sich, warum er immer noch so schlecht war. Wie es passieren konnte, dass ein Grand Prix Sieger so plötzlich zu einem der schlechtesten Läufer wurde und nur wenige Sprünge stand.  
Er musste wieder gut werden...nein er musste überragend werden, wenn er an seinen Erfolg anknüpfen wollte. Und er würde es durch eigenes Training erreichen.  
Schwungvoll stieß er sich ab und ließ sich über das Eis gleiten. Die Ruhe im Saal war beinahe beängstigend und nur das Kratzen der Kufen sorgte für ein Geräusch in dem riesigen Raum. Als er die Mitte der Fläche erreicht hatte, steckte er sich seine Kopfhörer in die Ohren und wählte eine Melodie aus. Seit er damals Agape entdeckt und gemeistert hatte, hatte es ihn immer wieder zu ruhigeren Stücken gezogen wenn er trainierte, auch wenn er es vermutlich kaum mehr für den Wettkampf nutzen würde. Die Melodie trug ihn gedanklich fort und er begann vorwärts zu laufen. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller, bis er eins war mit dem Rhythmus. Als würde eine unsichtbare Hand seine ergreifen, streckte er seinen Arm aus und ließ sich führen. Er legte sich in die Drehungen und beugte sich in alle Richtungen. Das Gefühl, was er dabei hatte war gut und er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er sich komisch vorkam. Doch als er zu einem Sprung ansetzte und mit der Hand das Eis berührte, wusste er, dass dieses Gefühl reine Illusion war. Er hatte wieder einen Sprung nicht gestanden…  
Nachdem er der Melodie weiter gefolgt war, versuchte er es erneut, doch wieder landete die Hand auf dem Eis. “Verdammt!”, zischte er leise, setzte sein Training jedoch fort. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch, als er sie wieder aufschlug und zeitgleich zum Sprung ansetzte, übersah er, wie nah er der Bande bereits war. Mit den Armen ruderte er, um den Zusammenstoß zu verhindern, striff jedoch den Rand mit der Schulter und stürzte. Die Kopfhörer flogen ihm aus den Ohren und landeten leise klackernd neben ihm.  
Beschämt blieb er auf dem Eis liegen und schlug mit der Faust darauf.  
“VERDAMMT!”, schrie er und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das Kratzen weiterer Kufen ließ ihn aufhorchen. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und Yuuris Stimme ertönte.  
“Yurio, ist alles in Ordnung?”, fragte er ehrlich besorgt. “Komm!”, forderte er ihn auf und griff nach seinem Arm, um dem Jungen aufzuhelfen. Nur widerwillig ging Yurio darauf ein und ließ sich zurück auf die Beine ziehen.  
“Der Sturz sah übel aus, geht es dir gut?”, fragte Victor und trat an die Bande, von der anderen Seite her.  
“Ja.”, sagte der junge Russe schlicht und blieb mit seinem Blick auf dem Eis haften. Es stimmte nicht ganz, sein Arm schmerzte von dem Aufschlag und auch sein rechtes Knie pochte ein wenig. Natürlich kannte er das Gefühl von früher noch und wusste, dass nichts Ernstes passiert war, dennoch versuchte er zu verstecken, dass ihm etwas weh tat.  
“Wenn du dich im Moment nicht so sicher fühlst, solltest du vielleicht nicht allein trainieren.”, erklärte ihm Victor und versuchte dabei nicht tadelnd zu klingen.  
“Was weißt du schon? Ist ja nicht so, als wärst du ein so toller Trainer!”, platzte er Victor entgegen und Yuuri zuckte angesichts der Worte zusammen. Erschrocken sah er zu Victor, in Erwartung dessen, was er darauf sagen würde. Victor stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf die Bande und sah Yurio an.  
“Du hast Recht. Doch wir beide stehen gerade an einem Punkt, an dem du wissen müsstest, was als nächstes kommt. Wir müssen voneinander lernen. Du von mir, was Technik, Ausdruck und Herz angeht. Und ich von dir, wie ich für dich der Trainer sein kann, den du brauchst. Das geht aber nur, wenn wir uns beide auf die Situation einlassen.”, antwortete er ruhig, was Yurio nur noch wütender machte.  
“Jetzt tu nicht so, als wärst du so weise! Alles was du hier von dir gibst ist _Feel-Good-Mist_ , der mir nichts bringt! Zeig mir, wie ich wieder die Sprünge hinbekomme und ich höre zu, aber wenn es nur wieder dieses “Mit Herz und Vertrauen geht alles” - Scheiße ist, verzichte ich darauf dankend!”  
Yurio hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und war mit jedem Wort lauter und aggressiver geworden. Yuuri spürte die Frustration in seiner Stimme und glaubte sogar eine kleine Träne in seinem Augenwinkel sehen zu können, die der Junge jedoch auf Biegen und Brechen zurückhielt. Yuuri wusste, dass Yurio gut war - mehr als gut! - und dass ihn der Verlust seiner Fähigkeiten unglaublich tief niederwarf. Aber was sollte man tun, um ihm zu helfen, wenn er sich nicht helfen lassen wollte? Das einzige, was ihm einfiel, war…  
“Wir trainieren heute nicht.”, sagte Yuuri plötzlich und zog damit die verwunderten Blicke der beiden Streithähne auf sich.  
“Naja...wir haben die letzten Wochen doch schon viel versucht, vielleicht brauchen wir aber wieder einen Tag, an dem wir etwas anderes machen. Etwas, was normale Menschen an solchen Tagen tun würden. Oder etwas, was wir sowieso machen müssen. Ich hätte auch schon eine Idee.”

Yuuri reichte Victor und Yurio jeweils eine Atemschutzmaske und einen Besen. “Wenn wir jetzt anfangen, könnten wir heute Abend schon beinahe fertig sein. Ich habe mit meiner Mutter geredet und die Möbel können wir erstmal in den Hinterhof stellen, wo wir sie auch gleich reinigen können. Victor? Du kehrst bitte erst einmal den Flur aus, damit wir nicht an den ganzen Spinnenweben hängen bleiben. Yurio? Wir beide gehen da hinten in den ersten Raum und schauen, ob wir was reinigen müssen, ehe wir die ersten Möbel rausholen.”  
Victor lächelte fröhlich und machte sich gleich an die Arbeit, während Yurio resigniert seufzte. So hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt den Tag weiter zu verbringen. Trotzdem wollte er jetzt nicht einfach abspringen, wenn er hier schon Unterschlupf gewährt bekam. Er trottete neben Yuuri her und die beiden kämpften sich in den Raum vor, der überfüllt war an alten Möbelstücke. Tische, Stühle, zwei Sofas, einige Schränke und Fußbänke waren zu erkennen. Der Staub lag Zentimeter hoch und jetzt war der blonde Junge froh die Maske bekommen zu haben. Yuuri zog die Vorhänge des Zimmers auf und gemeinsam machten sie sich daran etwas Staub und Bruchstück-Reste von Vasen aufzukehren. Es dauerte nicht lang, da warf Victor in den Raum, dass er fertig sei und sie die ersten Teile herausbringen konnten. Zu dritt schafften sie es die Gegenstände einen nach dem anderen herauszuholen und auf das Gras zu stellen. Nun war der erste Raum leer und erst jetzt konnte man das tatsächliche Ausmaß erkennen.  
“Yuuri! Der Raum ist ja riesig!”, rief Victor erstaunt aus, als er sich umsah. Die insgesamt vier Fenster kamen zum Vorschein und ließen viel Licht der Sonne in den Raum hinein. Yuuri nickte und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
“Davon gibt es hier noch zwei nebenan und einen Abstellraum. Wenn wir die leer haben, müssen wir nur noch alles putzen und können mit dem Einräumen anfangen.”, erklärte der Japaner und Yurio sah mit verschränkten Armen in das Hinterhaus.  
Wenn die beiden es sich hier richtig einrichten würden, würde es garantiert als ein ehemaliges Lager nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen sein. Er wandte sich ab und ging in das nächste Zimmer. Hier standen viele Dekorationsgegenstände, aber auch Sessel und zwei Betten, die wohl als Ersatz im Yu-Topia dienen sollten.   
“Ich mach hier schon mal weiter!”, rief er den anderen zu und schnappte sich die nächsten Sachen, die er hinaus trug. Je mehr er an diesem Hinterhaus mitarbeitete, umso entspannter fühlte sich Yurio. Er wusste nicht woran es lag, aber das Ausräumen der Zimmer half ihm, nicht mehr über den Sturz am Morgen nachzudenken.  
Zwischendurch kam Hiroko zu ihnen und brachte selbstgemachte Limonade und einige Happen zu essen, damit sie sich etwas erfrischen konnten.   
Während Victor schon dabei war den ersten fertigen Raum zu putzen, half Yuuri Yurio den zweiten Raum auszuräumen. Sie trugen gemeinsam Möbel, stolperten gemeinsam über die liegengelassenen Stücke und versuchten herauszufinden, was sie mit einigen überschüssigen Teilen machen sollten. Und als sie dort gemeinsam arbeiteten und sich gegenseitig halfen, spürte Yurio etwas auf seinem Gesicht, das sich immer wieder anbahnte, er aber versuchte zu unterdrücken.  
Ein Lächeln drängte sich immer wieder auf. Er hatte tatsächlich Spaß!  
Auch den zweiten Raum hatten sie in Windeseile fertig und riefen nach Victor, damit dieser hier weiter machen konnte. Als der angesprochene Russe jedoch nicht erschien, gingen die beiden jungen Läufer neugierig rüber in das erste Zimmer.  
“Victor?”, fragte Yuuri, als ein klitsch nasser Schwamm in sein Gesicht flog. Platschend landete er erst auf seiner Nase und schließlich auf dem Boden.  
“Was zum…?”, war das einzige, was er herausbrachte, ehe Yurio in schneller Reaktion nach dem Schwamm griff und zurück schleuderte.   
Er erwischte Victor, der noch ausweichen wollte, an der Brust und hinterließ damit einen nassen Fleck auf seinem T-Shirt.  
“Na warte…”, murmelte er und tunkte den Schwamm ein weiteres Mal ein, ehe er nach vorn rannte und ihn nach Yurio warf.  
In einer gekonnten Schlitter-Bewegung, ließ sich der blonde Russe fallen und wich dem geworfenen Gegenstand aus, sodass dieser hinter ihm an die Wand patschte. Er griff nach einem Tuch, das auf dem Boden lag und warf es Victor über den Kopf, dass sein ganzes Gesicht verdeckt wurde.   
“Komm mit!”, rief er und schnappte Yuuri am Handgelenk, um ihn mit sich nach draußen zu ziehen. Ihr plötzliches Erscheinen im Garten ließ Makkachin aufhorchen, der bis eben entspannt im Gras gelegen hatte und das wärmere Wetter genoss.  
Victor waren ihnen mit einigen Meter Abstand gefolgt, bremste jedoch abrupt ab, als er Yurio mit einem vollen Wassereimer - grinsend - auf der Wiese stehen sah.  
“Da hat wohl jemand den zweiten Wischeimer vergessen?”, fragte er höhnisch und schüttete den gesamten Inhalt über den überraschten Russen. Yuuri brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als er den überraschten Blick auf Victors nassem Gesicht sah, wie er ihnen tropfend gegenüber stand. Auch Makkachin war aufgesprungen und wedelte nun fröhlich mit dem Schwanz, als er das Geschehen vor sich betrachtete.  
Victor kniff die Augen zusammen und ein verspieltes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Er ging auf den Jungen zu, in der Hand noch immer den Schwamm, den er mit rausgebracht hatte. Yurio machte sich bereit zum Ausweichen, als Victor auf ihn zu lief.  
Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte war das Gras unter ihm, das vom Wassereimer etwas nass geworden war. Er rutschte aus, griff rudernd nach Yuuris Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Auch Victor hatte die Rutschigkeit des Bodens unterschätzt und stolperte gegen die zwei Gestalten vor ihm. Das seltsame Knäuel aus den drei Gestalten stürzte in den Teich, der sich hinter ihnen befand, wo sie platschend landeten. Makkachin sprang hinter ihnen ins Wasser und schwamm zwischen ihnen hindurch.  
Nach Luft schnappend schoben sie ihre Köpfe an die Luft und sahen einander an.  
Yuuri lag ein Stück Rosenblatt auf dem Kopf, bei Victor ragten einige Ginkgo-Blätter aus dem Haarschopf und Yurio lagen Grashalme über dem Gesicht. Als sie sich so sahen, voll mit Grünzeug und durchnässt, brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Yurio hielt sich den Bauch, weil er vom Lachen so weh tat. Es war eine bedingungslose und ehrliche Reaktion und sie tat einfach nur gut. Der Pudel zwischen ihnen spritzte mit seinen Schwimmbewegungen immer mehr Wasser in ihre Gesichter und sie lachten lauter.  
Mit frischen Klamotten und neuem Elan, ging das weitere Ausräumen schneller voran, als zuvor. Noch vor dem Abendbrot waren alle Räume leer, gesäubert und bereit eingeräumt zu werden. Als Takeshi von Hiroko gehört hatte, was im Innenhof des Yu-Topia ablief, kam er dazu und half den drei Gestalten beim Einräumen der Zimmer. Mit einem Paar Händen mehr ging es deutlich schneller voran. Victor strahlte bis über beide Ohren, als sie im Licht der untergehenden Sonne vor dem Hinterhaus standen und ihr Werk begutachteten.  
“Ich würde sagen….es ist einfach fantastisch geworden!”, rief der Russe glücklich aus. Er zog Yuuri zu sich und umarmte ihn fest.  
“Aber wir sind ja leider noch nicht fertig, richtig? Das Abendessen haben wir eh verpasst, da können wir gleich weitermachen.”  
Yurio sah Victor verwirrt an.  
“Es steht doch alles? Was willst du noch machen?”, fragte er verwundert.  
“Naja, zwei Zimmer stehen noch aus.”, erwiderte Yuuri zwinkernd.

Yurio ließ sich in sein Bett fallen. Nunja, “sein Bett” war nur eines der Ersatzbetten, das im Hinterhaus gestanden hatte und sie ihm zurecht gemacht hatten. Und “sein Bett” stand nun in “seinem Zimmer”, das Victor und die anderen vorhin noch angefangen hatten einzuräumen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich nun auch noch daran setzen würden, ihm ein Zimmer einzurichten und sie hatten im Vergleich auch recht lang daran gewerkelt.   
Er hatte nun Yuuris ehemaliges Zimmer ganz für sich, inklusive eines Nebenraums. Da sein neues Zimmer etwas abseits lag, um nicht im Trubel des Gästegeschehens zu sein, jedoch Teil des Gesamtgebildes war, konnte Yurio sich zurückziehen und seine Ruhe genießen, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, tatsächlich einsam zu sein.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen knipste er die Nachttischlampe aus und drehte sich zum Fenster, unter dem das Bett stand. Sein Blick schweifte noch einen Moment zum Mond, der über ihm schien, ehe er tief und fest einschlief.


	38. Die rosarote Brille

Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug, wenn die drei gemeinsam auf dem Eis standen und trainierten. Yuuri fand immer mehr Gefallen daran, mit Victor zusammen auf der glatten Oberfläche zu tanzen und über das Eis zu fliegen. Wortwörtlich. Und wenn das Training vorüber war, konnten sie zu dritt noch die immer wärmer werdenden Abend auf der Veranda genießen. Sie unterhielten sich über Belangloses und es freute Yuuri, dass er Yurio immer mehr lächeln sah, auch wenn er es immer noch ein wenig zu verbergen versuchte.  
Dennoch machte sich der Japaner auch noch immer Sorgen um den blonden Russen, der im Training zwar wieder etwas aufgeblüht war, jedoch seine Sprünge immer noch etwas verhaute und auch in seine Schrittfolgen schlichen sich immer wieder Fehler ein.  
Hatte er nach wie vor Probleme, komplett anzukommen? Oder woran lag es?  
Yuuri strich sich nachdenklich durch die Haare, als er spürte wie eine Gestalt hinter ihm zum Stehen kam. “Ist alles gut?”, flüsterte ihm sein Verlobter ins Ohr und berührte seine Schulter. Yuuri drehte sich zu ihm um und wandte damit seinen Blick von Yurio ab, der weiterhin seine Sprünge trainierte. “Bei mir schon.”, sagte er leise und schaute zu Victor auf. “Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es bei Yurio auch der Fall ist.”  
Victor betrachtete den jungen Russen aus der Ferne und seufzte. “Ich weiß was du meinst. Irgendwas passt noch immer nicht.”

Yurio bemerkte nicht, wie Yuuri und Victor ihn beobachteten. Nachdem sie gemeinsam das Haus und sein Zimmer eingerichtet hatten und er immer mehr das Gefühl hatte hier dazuzugehören, fing er an nachzudenken. Nicht bloß oberflächlich, sondern er fragte sich ernsthaft, was in ihm vorging. Er versuchte sich selbst zu verstehen und tiefer zu graben, als er es jemals zuvor getan hatte.  
 _Eislaufen war eines der wenigen Dinge, die ich schon von klein auf gelernt und gemeistert habe. Ich war schon immer gut im Ballett, konnte mein Gleichgewicht ausgezeichnet halten, war dehnbar und willig mich stetig zu verbessern. In meinem Leben hatte ich immer nur das Ziel der Beste zu werden. Ich war ein Soldat, der befolgte, was gesagt wurde, wenn es Erfolg versprach, wurde jedoch immer mehr zum Deserteur, als ich merkte, dass ich mich selbst immer weiter nach vorn bringen konnte._  
 _Gefühle haben für mich nur selten eine Rolle gespielt und die einzige Emotion, die ich die meiste Zeit gezeigt habe, war Wut oder Ärger. Freude habe ich nur selten geteilt und Mitleid habe ich nie gezeigt. Wie kommt es, dass die Menschen etwas anderes von mir verlangen, wenn ich nie einen Grund dazu hatte?_  
 _Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich besonders viele lohnenswerte Vorbilder gehabt, die es mir ermöglicht hätten zu verstehen, wozu all die andere Gefühle da sein sollen. Für mich waren sie immer Hindernisse auf meinem Weg zum Sieg._  
 _Wenn ich nur verbissen genug lernte, trainierte und mir immer Neues aneignete, war ich doch näher an allem dran, was ich erreichen wollte, wie in den Momenten, in denen ich mich für meine Gegenspieler interessierte. Im Gegenteil: es war gut für mich, wenn sie Probleme hatten, die ich nie verstand. Sie litten, genauso wie ihr Ausdruck und die Ausführung ihrer Bewegungen auf dem Eis. Das hieß weniger spruchreife Gegner für mich und damit mehr Chance auf den Sieg._  
 _Bist du ein Mensch, der im öffentlichen Leben steht, können Gefühle dein Untergang sein. Du wirst ins Rampenlicht gezerrt, als Verlierer gezeigt, wodurch du durchdrehst und noch mehr zum Verlierer wirst, weil du dem Druck nicht standhältst. Der Grand Prix war meine Chance der Welt zu zeigen, dass es noch echte Läufer gibt, die nicht bloß gut aussehen oder_ „Läufer des Herzens“ _sind. Nein..._  
 _Ich bin nicht grundlos der Russian Punk geworden. Ich wollte anders sein – herausstechen! Ich wollte der Welt beweisen, dass es hier Eiskunstläufer gibt, die nicht so leicht zerbrechen. Die nicht gleich heulen oder dem Druck der Erwartung nicht gerecht werden. Ich würde stark sein und diese Stärke auch in meine Läufe stecken._  
 _Doch wann hat das angefangen nicht mehr genug zu sein? Wann habe ich angefangen nachzudenken und mir Fragen über den Mehrsinn des Lebens zu stellen?_  
 _Ich kriege davon wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen, kann sie aber kaum mehr abstellen!_  
 _Was ist aus meiner Einstellung zum Leben geworden, dass Gefühle darin keinen Platz haben? Zumindest keine, die mein Vorankommen hindern..._  
 _War es Yuuri mit seinem Gerede über Liebe, Freundschaft und dem Vertrauen in sich selbst, das irgendwo in mir Gehör gefunden hat? War es Victor, der immer versucht hat mir zu erklären, dass in jeder Kür, die man läuft, ein Mehrsinn steckt, der persönlich zu einem selbst gehört? War es Otabek, der mir die Hand gereicht und mich mitgenommen hat, fernab von all den anderen?_  
 _War es die Goldmedaille, die ich mit niemandem teilen konnte...?_  
 _Wenn ich früher in den Spiegel gesehen habe, sah ich ein erhobenes Gesicht, stolz auf das eigene Können und siegessicher im Angesicht des ersten Jahres als Senior-Läufer._  
 _Doch wenn ich jetzt hineinblicke, bin ich mir nicht sicher, was da ist. Die Haare verdecken die Hälfte meines Gesichtes, als wolle ich mich verstecken. Dabei habe ich das schon immer so gemacht! Erst jetzt fängt es an, sich seltsam anzufühlen. Ich kannte mich immer in und auswendig. Ich wusste wer ich bin und was ich wollte. Ich wusste wie und durch wen ich verschiedene Ziele erreiche, aber jetzt...hier in diesem Moment...weiß ich nichts mit mir anzufangen._  
 _Ich bin Yuri Plisetsky, eine Fee mit gebrochenen Flügeln, die keinen Zauber kennt, der das heilen könnte._  
 _Ich habe mir nie die Mühe gemacht Freundschaften aufzubauen, weil ich den tieferen Zweck nicht verstanden habe, doch jetzt bin ich in einer Situation, in der ich jemanden bräuchte, der weiß, wie ich meine Flügel heilen kann. Wer würde mir helfen? Wer würde sich die Mühe machen es zu versuchen, auch ohne zu wissen, was er von mir bekäme oder ob ich überhaupt dankbar wäre?_  
 _Alle, die es jemals versucht haben, habe ich von mir gestoßen, in der Hoffnung meine Ruhe genießen zu können. Dabei habe ich nicht gemerkt, dass meine Ruhe zur Einsamkeit geworden ist und ich die Stille um mich herum beinahe erdrückend finde._  
 _Und gerade jetzt, wo ich glaube, nie wieder aufsteigen zu können, kommt dieser Junge und reicht mir dir Hand. Mit ihm streckt sich mir eine zweite entgegen, doch ich traue mich nicht sie zu ergreifen. Könnte ich mich an ihnen verbrennen? Würden sie mich wieder loslassen, wenn ich gerade glaubte fliegen zu können? Wären sie überhaupt in der Lage mich zu halten?_  
 _In mir steigt ein Gefühl auf, das ich versucht habe komplett zu verbannen und aus meinem Herzen zu werfen._  
 _Angst._  
 _Ich habe keine Ahnung, was kommen wird, wenn ich einen Flug riskiere und will es nicht versuchen, weil ich Angst habe vor dem Fall. Meine gebrochenen Flügel werden mich nicht tragen. Doch was wäre, wenn ich es wage? Wenn ich es versuche? Was wird passieren? Ich bin neugierig darauf, wohin es mich führt, wie weit ich steigen kann._  
 _Vielleicht gibt es ja jemanden, der mich fängt, wenn ich falle...jemand, mit dem ich es aushalten würde allein am Boden zu bleiben und den anderen beim Fliegen zuzusehen._  
 _Wenn alle Stricke reißen, würdest du bei mir sein, wenn ich dich darum bitte? Würdest du mich auffangen, auch wenn es dich selbst verletzt?_  
 _Wenn ja, dann werde ich alles wagen können. Dann scheue ich keine Höhen und kein Feuer, wenn ich weiß, dass du mich auffängst._  
 _Doch, wie zeige ich der Welt, dass ich etwas anderes versuchen will, ohne in einen Käfig gesperrt und abgestempelt zu werden? Vielleicht hätte ich es eher versuchen sollen. Doch heißt das nun, es ist für mich zu spät?_  
 _Ich muss versuchen meine imaginären Ketten zu sprengen..._  
 _Nur wann bin ich dafür bereit?_  
 _Wann werde ich aus dem geöffneten Käfig in die Freiheit fliegen und mich all das wagen, was ich mich nie getraut habe, weil ich Angst davor hatte, ich könnte dadurch verlieren?_  
 _Wann bin ich frei?_

Seine Gedanken hatten sich beinahe überschlagen, als er sich und das, was um ihn geschah in Frage gestellt hatte, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie er abgesprungen war und einen perfekten dreifachen Axel landete.  
Erst der plötzliche Applaus von Victor schubste ihn zurück in die Realität.  
“Das war fantastisch, Yurio!”, rief er aus und grinste den jungen Läufer an.  
War er das? Der Anfang, der seine Ketten sprengen sollte?  
Er würde es sein, wenn er sich selbst dazu entschied! Und so lächelte Yurio Victor an.  
“Danke!”  
Yuuri sah mit einem freudig nachdenklichen Blick zu Yurio. Da war wieder dieser Blick in den Augen des jungen Russen, wie in dem Moment unter dem Wasserfall, als etwas in seinem Kopf vor sich ging, das einen Knoten zu lösen schien. Und er wollte unbedingt erfahren, was es war und konnte nur hoffen, dass Yurio irgendwann bereit wäre, es mit ihnen zu teilen.

Die Stunden in der Eishalle vergingen nach dem gestandenen Sprung Yurio’s wie im Fluge und die drei fanden sich bald auf dem Weg nach Hause, der sie an der Brücke vorbeiführte, auf der man einen atemberaubenden Blick auf das offene Meer hatte. Yuuri blieb einen Moment stehen und genoss die Geräusche der Natur um sich, und den Geruch des Salzwassers in seiner Nase. Er blickte sich um und beobachtete Victor und Yurio, die einige Meter vor ihm liefen und sich unterhielten. Das Gespräch brach ab, als Yurio sein Handy aus der Tasche zückte, da es geklingelt haben musste. Victor ließ sich ein wenig zurückfallen und ging die paar Meter zu Yuuri zurück, während beide Yurio beobachteten, wie er sein Telefon angrinste, als würde es den Lottogewinn beinhalten.  
“Otabek schickt Grüße aus Kasachstan!”, rief der junge Russe ihnen zu, bevor er sich wieder seinem Smartphone widmete. Und als Yuuri den Blonden so betrachtete, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das war es! Das war der Grund! Natürlich! Wieso war er nicht früher darauf gekommen? Yurio war nach Japan gekommen, weil er in Russland niemanden mehr hatte, sie beide waren gegangen und auch Otabek, der einzige Mensch zu dem er je freiwillig eine Bindung aufgebaut hatte, war tausende Kilometer entfernt!  
Er dachte angestrengt an die letzten Wochen zurück, in denen er Yurio an seinem Handy beobachtet hatte. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass der Junge ziemlich wortkarg sein konnte, doch jedes Mal wenn Otabek ihm geschrieben hatte, hatte er fast sofort geantwortet, gelächelt wie ein Verrückter auf dem besten Trip seines Lebens und war nicht mehr von dem Ding loszubekommen. Wieso hatte er es nicht früher bemerkt?  
Genau denselben Blick hatte er auch immer gehabt, wenn er Victor angesehen hatte. Und wenn er an ihn dachte, leuchteten seine Augen und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, egal in welcher Lebenslage er sich befand. Und genau denselben Blick hatte nun auch Yurio! Es war, als würde er für einen Moment in den Spiegel sehen...Yurio war verliebt! Und das Hals über Kopf in Otabek!  
Yuuri konnte es fast nicht glauben und ein Kichern brach über seine Lippen, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Verliebt! Yurio! HA! Dass er den Tag noch erleben würde!   
Victor schaute ihn verwundert an, als er das Kichern des Japaners vernahm. “Worüber lachst du, Yuuri?”, wollte er wissen und drehte sich vollends zu ihm um, als dieser nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Er ging näher auf ihn zu und setzen seinen besten Schmollmund auf, während Yuuri versuchte einen Schritt nach hinten zu weichen, doch er merkte bald das Gitter der Brüstung in seinem Rücken und Victors Brust nah an seiner. “Yuuuuri, sag mir was du denkst.”, forderte Victor noch einmal und lehnte sich näher an ihn heran, doch der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte lachend mit dem Kopf. Das konnte er Victor nicht verraten!  
Yurio bekam von alledem nichts mit, immer noch zu sehr in sein Gespräch mit Otabek vertieft.  
Victor beugte sich immer näher zu Yuuri, dessen Oberkörper mittlerweile über dem Geländer hing in dem Versuch, dem Russen auszuweichen.  
“Du weißt doch, ich erfahre alles von dir. Irgendwann.”, sagte er fast bedrohlich lächelnd und starrte Yuuri noch einen Moment mit seinen eisblauen Augen an, bevor ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund drückte und von ihm abließ. “Komm Yuuri, es gibt bald Essen.”, meinte er grinsend und zog seinen Verlobten an der Hand mit sich.  
Auch Yurio hatte mittlerweile von seinem Handy aufgesehen und verwundert nach den beiden geschaut, als er sie auf sich zukommen sah. Victor schlang den Arm um seine Schultern, der nicht Yuuris Hand hielt und so setzten sie ihren Weg gemeinsam fort.


	39. Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft

Eine Woche nachdem Yuuri seinen Geistesblitz hinsichtlich Yurios Gefühlen hatte, war Victor der Lösung kein Stück näher. Er hatte mit allen Mitteln versucht, es aus Yuuri herauszukitzeln, und das auch wortwörtlich. Den einen Tag hatte sich der Russe seinen Verlobten geschnappt und gekitzelt, bis dieser kaum noch Luft bekam. Aber er hatte dennoch geschwiegen. An einem anderen Tag hatte er es mit Verführung probiert, doch auch das ging eher nach hinten los. Denn als er Yuuri allein ließ, bevor es wirklich spannend werden konnte, war er dem Geheimnis nicht näher und selbst nur frustriert. Er war schnell wieder zu Yuuri zurückgegangen, hätte er die Situation doch sonst selbst nicht ertragen.  
Jetzt war es wieder mitten in der Woche und sie standen beim Training und Victor grübelte noch immer, wie er es am besten aus Yuuri herausbekommen sollte. Früher war das einfacher gewesen…  
Yurio hatte wieder mehr Energie gefunden und diese zeigte er auch in seiner Performance auf dem Eis. Seine Bewegungen waren schwungvoller und auch seine Sprünge stand er fast wieder tadellos. Hin und wieder streifte eine Hand das Eis, und Yurio ärgerte sich, dass er es noch immer nicht geschafft hatte wieder zu sich selbst und seinem Talent zu finden.  
Victor hatte wieder begonnen Choreographien zu erstellen. Ein Kurzprogramm und eine Kür für Yurio, und dasselbe auch für sich und Yuuri. Nur das es bei ihnen eine gemeinsame Aktion war. Yurio trainierte seit Anfang der Woche sein Kurzprogramm und seine Technik saß ohne Probleme, doch haperte es am Ausdruck. Und das ließ Victor auch raushängen. Immer wieder ermahnte er Yurio dazu, mehr Gefühl zu zeigen, zu fühlen was er darstellt und das Publikum zu verzaubern. Der junge Russe war beinahe am Verzweifeln und reagierte auf jede neue Ansage gereizter als zuvor. Mit Agape konnte er sich damals jemanden vorstellen, ein Gefühl, das er auch darstellen konnte.  
Aber Sehnsucht…? Sehnsucht war ein komplexe Emotion und er wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was er sich darunter vorstellen sollte. Sehnsucht wonach? Nach seiner Heimat, die er so kurzfristig und übereilt verlassen hatte? Sehnsucht nach einem erneuten Sieg? Aber das klang ihm mittlerweile viel zu egoistisch und kleingeistig, als dass er sich danach wirklich sehnen könnte. Also wonach? Wonach? Wonach? Wonach?!  
Immer wieder schwirrten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf umher doch fand er nichts, dass tatsächlich Sehnsucht in ihm weckte, die er auch darzustellen vermochte.  
Kurz darauf rief Victor zur Pause und Yurio ließ erleichtert den Kopf nach unten fallen, damit kein anderer es bemerkte. In seinem Inneren brodelte es, wütend auf sich selbst, weil er nichts fand und es. nicht. gut. genug. war! Er nahm seine Wasserflasche und trank einen kräftigen Schluck.

Yuuri beobachtete ihn stumm von der Seite. Während Yurio mit Victor trainiert, machte er sich warm und ging auf dem Trockenen seine Schritte für ihren Paarlauf durch, bis Yurio fertig war und er und Victor gemeinsam fahren konnten. Doch jetzt hatte er aufgehört und blickte seinen jungen Freund an. In seinen Augen schwang eine Emotion mit, die Yuuri nicht ganz deuten konnte und er wunderte sich, was wohl in Yurios Kopf vorging. Er würde ihm gern behilflich sein, doch wusste er nicht wie. Und dann war da auch die Frage, ob Yurio es überhaupt zulassen würde, wenn er ihm seine Hand bot.  
Auch Victor hatte seine Augen auf Yurio gerichtet. Es gefiel ihm nicht, wie der Junge hinterher hinkte. Vor einem Jahr noch hätte er das Kurzprogramm schon längst gemeistert gehabt und sie wären zur Kür übergangen. Aber so wie es jetzt aussah, würden sie die nächsten zwei Wochen noch daran sitzen und es ließ den Russen daran zweifeln, dass Yurio so erneut beim Grand Prix fahren würde. War ihm der Stress des letzten Jahres nun zu viel geworden? Oder lag es noch immer an seinem abrupten Umzug nach Japan, der sein Leben so völlig durcheinander geworfen hatte? Dabei hatte Victor gedacht, dass es ihm mittlerweile hier besser ging und er sich zumindest zum größten Teil eingelebt hatte. Hatte er wirklich so daneben gelegen mit seiner Einschätzung? Er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und tippte sich nachdenklich ans Kinn. Was war nur los?  
“Yurio!”, rief Victor und fuhr zu ihm an den Rand. “Ich will, dass du dir bis morgen um etwas Gedanken machst, wenn es hier für dich voran gehen soll. Was bedeutet Sehnsucht für dich? Wen oder was verbindest du damit und warum? Und was löst das bei dir aus? Wenn du dir darüber nicht im Klaren bist, wird es schwer für dich, in die Bewegungen einzufinden und dein ganzer Ausdruck verliert sich.” Er lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm, die ihm zeigte, dass er verstand.  
Yurio grummelte nur etwas unverständliches und nahm seine Tasche, um die Eishalle auf schnellstem Wege zu verlassen. _Sehnsucht...pah!_  
Victor drehte sich zu Yuuri um und grinste ihn wie ein Raubtier - gierig - an. “Und nun zu dir, Yuuri…”, meinte er leise und glitt in langsamen Bewegungen zu Yuuri. Dieser konnte es nicht verhindern, bei der Tonlage von Victors Stimme rot anzulaufen und ein wenig mit dem Kopf zu schütteln.  
“Komm aufs Eis, Kobuta-chan. Jetzt sind wir dran.”, er stand am Eingang der Eisfläche und wartete darauf, dass sich Yuuri zu ihm gesellte und als er es schließlich tat, nahm Victor seine Hand und zog ihn näher zu sich heran, sodass sich ihre Oberkörper fast berührten. Er grinste beim Anblick von Yuuris Augen, die immer größer wurden. Es freute ihn, dass er seinen Verlobten nach dieser Zeit immer noch sprachlos und nervös werden lassen konnte, indem er ihm einfach nur nahe war. Er begann langsam rückwärts zu fahren und Yuuri begann seinen Bewegungen zu folgen, bis sie in dieser Position eine Runde gefahren waren. Victor ließ eine Hand los, sodass sie für eine Weile Hand in Hand nebeneinander fuhren, bevor der Russe selbstbewusst Elemente ihres Programmes einbaute. Leichte Drehungen, in denen er Yuuri um sich wirbelte, bis er wieder vor ihm zum Stehen kam. Sie fingen mit den leichteren Techniken ihres Kurzprogrammes an, übten auch ein paar synchron gelegte Sprünge, bevor sich beide bereit fühlten, sich an die schwierigeren Elemente zu wagen. Die Hebefiguren.  
Yuuri grauste es immer noch ein wenig vor dem Gedanken, dass Victor ihn hochheben müsste. Er zweifelte nach wie vor nicht an Victors Kraft oder Ausdauer, sondern an sich selbst. Er hatte Angst es zu vermasseln und seinen Verlobten dadurch zu verletzen.  
“Yuuri! Du denkst zu laut!”, mahnte Victor ihn und hielt neben ihm an. Er legte seine Hände an Yuuris Wangen und blickte ihm tief in die schokoladenbraunen Augen. “Wir schaffen das. Du schaffst das!”, sagte er eindringlich und als der Japaner bestätigend nickte, drückte Victor ihm einen kurzen Schmatzer auf die Lippen. “Prima!”, rief er, bevor er Yuuri wieder mit sich zog und die beiden gemeinsam Schwung für die erste Hebung holten. Yuuri versuchte seinen Kopf auszuschalten und Victors Vertrauen und Kraft in sich aufnehmen. Er nahm Anlauf und ließ sich von Victors Armen durch die Lüfte tragen, bevor er wieder sicher auf dem Eis zu stehen kam. Beide atmeten schwer, doch das Grinsen auf Yuuris Gesicht und die leuchtenden Augen waren jegliche Anstrengung für Victor Wert gewesen.  
Überrascht taumelte er ein Stück zurück, als Yuuri sich - euphorisch über den Erfolg - in seine Arme warf und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.  
Viel zu schnell für Victors Geschmack löste sich Yuuri wieder von ihm und packte seine Hände, um wieder an Geschwindigkeit zu gewinnen. “Lass uns das nochmal machen!”

Beim Abendessen saß Yurio mit gelangweilten Blick über seinem Essen und starrte auf den Fernseher vor sich. Er bemerkte den prüfenden Ausdruck in Victors Augen, der ihn von der Seite musterte. Gerade, als er sich den nächsten Löffel voll Essen in den Mund schieben wollte, klingelte sein Handy, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. Auf dem Display erschien das Anruferbild von Otabek, dass er damals selbst geschossen hatte und Yurio schlang das Essen herunter, bis es ihm fast im Hals stecken blieb. Hustend nahm er sein Handy und sprang auf.  
“Bin mal weg!”, sagte er noch, ehe er schlitternd den Raum verließ. Yuuri hatte gesehen, wer ihn anrief und lächelte zufrieden.  
Als er sich sicher war, seine Ruhe zu haben, nahm Yurio den Anruf an und fing an durch die Gänge des Yu-Topia zu laufen.  
“Hey Otabek...alles gut bei dir?”, fragte er, um Smalltalk anzufangen.  
“Läuft wie immer. Ich kann nicht klagen. Wie ist dein Training mit Victor?”  
Yurio seufzte. “Stressig. Er ist aufdringlich und verlangt wieder, dass ich meinen Gefühlen folgen soll und solches Zeug. Er nervt ziemlich.”, brach er das Thema nur kurz an und wartete, ob sich ein neues ergeben würde. Das Training war etwas, über das er gerade nicht unbedingt reden wollte.  
“Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur melden, weil ich gute Nachrichten habe. Ich kann zur Hochzeit kommen. Werde wohl schon eine Woche eher da sein.”  
Yurio blieb stehen.  
“Ist das dein Ernst?”, fragte er nach und seine Augen wurden groß. Er konnte beinahe das Nicken am anderen Ende der Leitung hören, als Otabek fortfuhr.  
“Ja, wir kriegen es hin, dass ich mal etwas Ruhe habe. Inwiefern ich danach auch noch eine oder zwei Wochen da bleiben kann, werden wir sehen. Das wird eher spontan entschieden.”, erklärte Otabek, dessen Stimme von einem hörbaren Lächeln untermalt wurde.  
“Das ist der Wahnsinn!”, rief Yurio aus und grinste breit. “Dann kann ich dir hier alles zeigen! Ich kenne mich zwar nicht ganz so gut aus, wie in Moskau oder St. Petersburg, aber einige gute Stellen kenne ich schon, die dir sicher auch gefallen werden!” Seine Stimme überschlug sich vor Aufregung und Freude und sein Herz pochte wie wild. Wenn irgendjemand ihn in diesem Zustand gesehen hätte, hätte man ihn für verrückt erklärt und vermutlich direkt eingewiesen. Er stand an einem Punkt, wo er sich selbst vollkommen im Klaren darüber war, was die Freude in ihm auslöste und es war ihm egal, ob es zu ihm passte oder nicht. Yurio liebte das Gefühl, das Otabek bei ihm hervorrief.  
“Dann bin ich wenigstens in vernünftiger Gesellschaft und habe etwas Abwechslung hier!”, hängte er noch dran, ehe er sich endlich wieder in Bewegung setzte. “Es ist einfach nicht das Gleiche, wenn du nicht da bist.”  
Einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte Stille in der Leitung und Yurio spürte einen Moment lang die heiße Scham in ihm aufsteigen, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Als Otabek jedoch weiter sprach, atmete er leise erleichtert aus.  
“Ich weiß, was du meinst. Kann manchmal etwas einsam sein hier, ohne einen Freund wie dich.”  
Yurios Herz setzte einen Moment aus, ehe es wieder mit einem wilden Trommelruf startete.  
Das Gespräch miteinander lief an diesem Abend länger als sonst und nach beinahe zwei Stunden legten sie auf. Der junge Russe ließ sich in sein Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke, die sich im Dunkeln über ihn legte.  
_Noch zwei Monate...dann ist er hier für eine...zwei...oder drei Wochen._  
_Nur noch ZWEI Monate! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis es soweit ist! Ich musste schon viel zu lange warten ihn wiederzusehen und es macht mich fast verrückt! Diese...diese...Sehnsucht nach ihm._  
Da war das Gefühl, das er so lange gesucht hatte. Es war einfach so aufgetaucht, obwohl es eigentlich schon immer dagewesen war. Doch jetzt war er sich dessen bewusst. Und er würde es für sich, sein Herz und dem Eiskunstlauf einsetzen.


	40. Leidenschaft ist alles was wir haben, wenn das Talent ausgeschöpft ist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das genannte Lied "Song Of A Caged Bird" ist von Lindsay Sterling.  
> Und nun viel Spaß!

Yurio hatte selten mit so viel Energie in den Tag gestartet, wie an diesem Morgen. Er hatte die halbe Nacht wach gelegen und über Otabek nachgedacht. Trotzdessen, dass sein Schlaf wesentlich zu kurz kam, fühlte er sich nicht schlapp und war sogar als erster in der Eishalle angekommen. Während Yuuri und Victor ankamen, wärmte sich der junge Russe bereits auf und übte kleinere Ausschnitte, um ein Gefühl für das neue Gefühl zu bekommen, das ihn förmlich mitriss. Es war nicht diese verzweifelte Sehnsucht - zumindest nicht mehr - die ihn ausmachte. Nein, es war die kraftvolle Sehnsucht, in Erwartung von etwas, das ganz sicher eintreten würde. Victor sah ihm erstaunt zu, wie er seine Runden drehte und merkte schon jetzt, dass etwas anders war. Irgendetwas hatte es geschafft, Yurios Emotionen um 180 Grad zu drehen und einen neuen Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
“Hey Yurio! Du bist aber früh auf den Beinen!”, rief er ihm zu und Yurio fuhr zu ihm. “Als wäre das ein Problem.”, gab er weniger patzig als Antwort zurück, als er es tatsächlich wollte.   
“Ist es tatsächlich nicht. Ich freue mich über deine Energie. Und da du schon mal warm bist, können wir ja gleich anfangen. Ich hoffe du hast über meine Worte gestern nachgedacht und dir überlegt, was die Sehnsucht für dich bedeutet.”  
Yurio nickte verhalten, um nicht zu viel preiszugeben.  
“Sehr gut. Dann zeig mir deine Sehnsucht.”, forderte der Russe. Der junge Läufer fuhr zurück auf das Eis und Victor startete die Musik. Erst leise, dann immer lauter ertönte die Melodie ‘ _Song of the caged bird_ ’.  
Yurios Bewegungen glitten sanft durch jeden Ton und der Ausdruck seiner Darbietung zeigte deutlich, dass er seine Sehnsucht gefunden hatte. In jeder Ausführung lag so viel Emotion, dass Victor sich von dem Anblick nicht lösen konnte. Seine Augen leuchteten fasziniert.  
 _Was ist über Nacht geschehen? Woher kommt dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel? Man kann die Sehnsucht beinahe berühren, so deutlich sehe ich sie hier vor mir. Ich frage mich, was diesen Wandel in ihm ausgelöst hat…_  
Er nahm Yuuri, der leicht hinter ihm stand, bei der Hand und zog ihn etwas näher an sich heran. “Das wollte ich sehen. Schau Yuuri!”, flüsterte er leise in seine Richtung und auch Yuuri schaute seinem jungen Freund fasziniert zu.  
Auch wenn er um die Gefühle für Otabek wusste, überraschte ihn doch die Reinheit und Tiefe der Darstellung, die sich ihnen bot. Er wandte seinen Blick Victor zu und der begeisterte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Verlobten ließ sein Herz ein wenig schneller schlagen.  
Victor verfolgte Yurio mit seinem Blick und konnte seinen Augen fast nicht trauen. Nicht nur die Bewegungen waren viel flüssiger und...reiner...nein, auch der Ausdruck in den grünen Augen ließ eine Sehnsucht erahnen, die auch Victor bisher nur wenige Mal in seinem Leben gespürt hatte. Einmal, als er zum ersten Mal einen Eiskunstläufer gesehen hatte und sich danach sehnte, dasselbe zu können und dieselbe Faszination bei den Menschen um sich herum auszulösen. Und das andere Mal...er erinnerte sich mit einem leichten Schmunzeln an den Moment vor anderthalb Jahren zurück, als Yuuri, betrunken und überschwänglich, seine Arme um Victors Hals geschlungen hatte und ihn mit solch Hingabe angefleht hatte, nach Hasetsu zu kommen und sein Trainer zu werden… Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er eine stärkere Sehnsucht verspürt, jemandem einen Wunsch zu erfüllen, wie damals Yuuri. Er drückte die Hand, die er hielt, fest und seufzte leise.  
Die eisblauen Augen wurden groß, als er plötzlich verstand, was Yuuri ihm die ganze letzte Woche vorenthalten hatte. Das war es gewesen, was Yuuri schon an der Brücke gesehen hatte! Sehnsucht nach einer geliebten Person! Und nach dem Anruf am Tag zuvor war klar...Yurio liebte Otabek! Victors Mund fiel ungläubig auf und er setzte zum Sprechen an, als Yuuri ihn an der Hand zur Seite zog und mit der andere sein Gesicht zu ihm drehte. “Nein!”, sagte er leise, aber bestimmt und Victor schluckte die Worte, die sich auf seiner Zunge gebildet hatten, hinunter. “Kein Ton zu Yurio!”, flüsterte Yuuri noch einmal mit Nachdruck, bevor er Victors Wange losließ und ihn wieder Richtung Eisfläche drehte.  
Victor konnte den erstaunten und überrumpelten Ausdruck für die nächsten Minuten nicht aus seinem Gesicht wischen.  
Yurio hatte mittlerweile sein Kurzprogramm beendet und fuhr an die Seite, um einen Schluck zu trinken. Das Gesicht von Victor hatte er noch nicht bemerkt, zu sehr war er noch mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. _Otabek…_

Kaum war Yurio vom Eis, drehte sich Victor wieder zu Yuuri um und stapfte mit ihm an der Hand ein paar Meter zur Seite, damit Yurio sie nicht gleich hörte.  
“Du musst mit ihm reden!”, sagte er plötzlich und Yuuri riss die Augen auf.  
“Was, wieso ich?!”, wollte er erschrocken wissen.  
“Du bist doch so gut mit ihm befreundet! Ihr versteht euch!” Doch Yuuri wischte das triumphierende Grinsen schnell wieder aus Victors Gesicht.  
“Du kennst ihn länger! Er vertraut dir mehr!”  
Und so ging es hin und her, bis Yurio plötzlich hinter ihnen auftauchte und sie fragend ansah. “Wer will über was mit mir reden?”  
“Die Hochzeit!”, stieß Yuuri hervor. “Victor will mit dir über die Hochzeit reden! Um genau zu sein über...über...über den Trauzeugen!” Er sprach viel zu schnell und Yurio kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen.  
“Genau!”, fügte Victor hinzu und sah etwas hilflos zu Yuuri herüber.  
“Na du weißt schon...die Frage! Du wolltest ihm doch die eine Frage stellen!”, deutete Yuuri und schob seinem Verlobten einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen.  
“Die Frage! Ja! Die Frage…”, murmelte er und grinste Yurio schließlich lässig an. “Die Frage des Trauzeugen! Willst du mein Trauzeuge sein, Yurio?”, brachte er schließlich hervor, ohne Stottern und Stammeln.  
“Das klingt, als wolltest du mir einen Antrag machen…”, erwiderte Yurio noch immer misstrauisch. “Wenn das zwischen euch auch so ewig gedauert hat, bis der Antrag stand, dann frage ich mich, wie ihr überhaupt so weit gekommen seid.”  
Damit wandte er sich ab und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. Erleichtert seufzten Victor und Yuuri und sahen Yurio nach, der sich an den Rand setzte und seine Schlittschuhe lockerte.  
Kurz bevor er aus der Halle ging, hob er die Hand. “Aber klar Victor, wenn du das unbedingt willst!” Die Tür fiel hinter ihm mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss.

Erleichtert rutschten die beiden Seite an Seite zu Boden. “Das war knapp!”, stieß Victor hervor und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. Yuuri nickte stumm neben ihm.  
“Meinst du, wir sollten mit ihm reden?”, fragte er und sah seinen Verlobten an. Victor fasste sich nachdenklich ans Kinn.  
“Wichtiger ist doch erst mal...warum hast du mir nicht gleich davon erzählt, Yuuuuri?”, Victor beugte sich zu seinem Freund und legte ein gefährliches Lächeln auf, dass Yuuri unweigerlich wieder ein Stück von ihm weichen ließ.  
Er stotterte seine Worte zusammen. “Nun ja..weißt du...also ich….”, brachte er nur heraus, bevor er seinen Mund wieder zuklappte und er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte. Victor rutschte wieder ein Stück näher an ihn heran und Yuuri stützte sich auf seinen Armen nach hinten ab, um ein wenig Platz zwischen ihnen zu schaffen. Doch Victor kam immer näher, beugte sich beinahe über ihn, wie eine gierige Raubkatze, während sein Grinsen immer breiter wurde, als er sein Gesicht näher an das von Yuuri schob und sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten.  
“Yuuri…”, er senkte seine Augenlider ein wenig und sah ihn fast verführerisch an, wäre da nicht das gefährliche Grinsen auf seinen Lippen gewesen. “Yuuri, vertraust du mir nicht?”  
Yuuri versuchte noch ein Stück zurück zu rutschen, wobei er seine Flasche anstieß und sie laut klackernd umwarf.  
“D-d-das ist es nicht, Victor!”, versuchte sich der junge Japaner zu erklären. “So? Wie ist es dann? Sag es mir, Kobuta-chan.” Seine Stimme löste bei Yuuri eine Gänsehaut aus, die sich bis in seinen Nacken zog. Warum fühlte er sich hier gerade so ausgeliefert? Warum hatte er überhaupt ein schlechtes Gewissen? ...vermutlich weil es ausgerechnet Victor war, dem er verheimlicht hatte, was er herausgefunden hatte.  
“I-ich wollte bloß seine Privatsphäre wahren! Ihm etwas Freiraum lassen, damit wir nichts überstürzen. Okay…? Okay?”, versuchte er zu umschreiben, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte nichts zu sagen. Seine unsicheren Nachfragereien am Schluss ließen ein Glänzen durch Victors Blick zucken.  
“Freiraum? Ich bin sein Trainer und du weißt, was das für mich bedeutet.”, Victor beugte sich vor, so dass er mit seinen Lippen neben Yuuris Ohr war.  
“Ich will alles wissen.”, hauchte er leise und Yuuris Gesicht färbte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere knallrot. “Du weißt, was Gefühle mit einem machen können, wenn man sie richtig einsetzt, Yuuri.”  
Beinahe augenblicklich schossen dem jungen Läufer Szenarien durch den Kopf, in denen ihn seine Gefühle für Victor auf dem Eis besonders beeinflusst hatten. Dazu zählte auch die erste gemeinsame Nacht. Die Gedanken daran sorgten dafür, dass Yuuri für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl hatte in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Erschrocken sah Victor zu, wie Yuuri mit dem Oberkörper taumelnd vor ihm saß.  
“Yuuri…? Yuuri! Das wollte ich nicht, tut mir leid!”, sprang der Russe plötzlich aus seinem Raubtier-Modus und legte seine Hände an die Schultern des Japaners. “Ich wollte dich bloß ein bisschen ärgern! Yuuri? Hallo!”  
Er rüttelte Yuuri an den Schultern, um ihn wieder zurück in die Realität zu holen. Als er das Gefühl hatte, dass der junge Japaner wieder auf ihn reagierte, drückte Victor ihn an sich und strich ihm über den Hinterkopf.  
“Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen…”  
Yuuri schluckte schwer, bemühte sich jedoch darum, sich wieder zu fangen und nickte langsam.  
“G-geht schon. Alles gut.”, würgte er hervor. Gott, war es wirklich so schwer darüber nachzudenken, wenn man so weit bereits gegangen war? Yuuri musste noch viel darüber lernen mit sich umzugehen.  
Victor schob Yuuri wieder ein Stück von sich und sah ihn an. “Dennoch...warum hast du nichts gesagt?”, wagte er einen zweiten Versuch, dieses Mal jedoch ernsthafter. Der Blick auf Yuuris Gesicht war nachdenklich und mit einer Spur von Scham.  
“Mir war es unangenehm, wenn die Leute mich auf meine Gefühle angesprochen haben. Ich fand, es war immer eine Sache, die nur mich etwas anging und so wollte ich es auch für Yurio handhaben. Und ich brauchte auch erst einmal Zeit, für mich selbst alles zu verstehen und zu sortieren, was in mir vorging.”  
“Ich verstehe. Das ist sehr nobel von dir.” Victor lächelte. Es war ein warmes und liebevolles Lächeln, das Yuuri sich augenblicklich entspannen ließ.  
“Aber jetzt wo wir es beide wissen und wir gesehen haben, zu was er fähig ist, wenn er an diese Gefühle denkt, wäre es vielleicht doch gut ihn anzusprechen. Einfach, damit er seine Chance sieht und das in mehr als einer Hinsicht. Diese Hingabe kann sein Leben bestimmen, sowohl auf dem Eis, als auch für die zukünftige Beziehung. Es ist vielleicht das wertvollste, was er hat und er weiß es vermutlich nicht einmal. Die Leidenschaft ist alles, was wir haben, wenn das Talent ausgeschöpft ist, Yuuri.”  
Mit großen, nachdenklichen Augen sah Yuuri zu Victor auf. Wann hatte er sich so sehr in die Rolle des Trainers eingefunden? Tricks, Hilfen und Figuren konnte jeder zeigen, der des Eiskunstlaufes mächtig war, doch diese Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf schwebten, gingen darüber hinaus. Sie zeigten, dass er sich sorgte und über das nachdachte, was für seinen Schützling wichtig war. Er wollte Yurio helfen, auch wenn er nicht wusste wie.  
“Vielleicht sollten wir mit ihm reden…”, lenkte Yuuri ein.  
“Aber nicht gleich heute. Lassen wir ihm noch etwas Zeit damit er dieses neue Gefühl weiter in sein Training einfließen lassen kann - auch wenn es nur ein paar Tage sind.”  
Victor nickte zustimmend, ehe er sich erhob und Yuuri seine Hände reichte, um ihn zurück auf die Beine zu ziehen. “Und nun…”, setzte er an und führte seinen Verlobten zur Eisfläche. “Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?”


	41. Ein Ring für die Ewigkeit

Das Lächeln auf ihren roten Lippen wirkte beinahe gefährlich, als sie durch die Instagram-Einträge von “v-nikiforov” sah und die Bilder eingehend studierte. Das schwarze, lockige Haar wippte bei jedem Schritt mit, den sie auf den hohen Absätzen tat und wiegte sich im leichten Wind der Abendsonne.   
Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten wie die eines Jägers, der seine Beute anvisiert und nur darauf wartete darauf losgehen zu können. Das war auch wie sie sich selbst sah - als eine Jägerin. Immer auf der Jagd nach dem, was sie will und immer kam sie mit einer Trophäe nach Hause. Sie war nicht der Typ dafür sich leicht abschütteln zu lassen oder nachzugeben, wenn sie ein Ziel vor Augen hatte.  
“Oh Victor...was machst du nur mit diesem unschuldigen Kind? Das passt gar nicht zu dir.”, sprach ihre sanfte Stimme zu sich selbst, als sie an einem der Bilder stehen blieb, das Yuuri und Victor in der Stadt unterwegs zeigte. Das Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern hätte ein untrügliches Zeichen von Freude und Zufriedenheit sein können, doch was bedeutete schon ein Lächeln?

Yuuri war voller Vorfreude aufgewacht und war den ganzen Morgen aufgeregt durch das Yu-Topia gelaufen. Heute würde ein ganz besonderer Tag auf dem Weg zur Hochzeit werden und er würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen jede Minute davon zu genießen.  
Victor und er hatten die Vorbereitungen zwischenzeitlich etwas schleifen lassen und versuchten nun die nötige Zeit wieder aufzuholen. Es kam im Moment einfach sehr viel zusammen, das zeit- und kraftraubend war.  
Doch heute würden sie etwas die Seele baumeln lassen und sich ganz der Ringfindung hingeben. Yuuri überlegte schon seit dem gestrigen Abend was für ein Material sie nehmen sollten, welche Farbe, welchen Stil, mit oder ohne Stein...es gab so viele Fragen zu klären.  
Es musste ein widerstandsfähiger Ring sein, wenn er das Training und den Alltag gleichermaßen überstehen sollte. Aber ein weiterer Goldring? Er war sich unsicher. Als Victor schließlich auch wach wurde, sprang Yuuri wie ein Welpe um ihn herum und machte deutlich, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte, auf die Suche nach dem kostbaren Stück zu gehen. Müde, aber zufrieden lächelnd, verfolgte der Russe jede Bewegung seines zukünftigen Ehemannes und hoffte, dass er ihn mit der gemeinsamen Wahl glücklich machen würde.   
Hiroko hatte ihnen einen ausgiebiges Frühstück serviert und sich darum gekümmert, dass es ihnen an nichts fehlte. Sie wollte “ihre Jungs” schließlich nicht hungrig auf den Weg schicken. Auch bei ihr war eine Art Aufregung zu spüren, was wohl daran lag, dass Yuuri wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn umherlief und dadurch jeden ansteckte.  
“Victor! Können wir? Bist du so weit?”, fragte Yuuri ungeduldig und sah seinem Freund dabei zu, wie er sich in seine Schuhe quälte.  
“Ja, einen Moment, ich bin gleich so weit.”, versuchte er ihn etwas zu beruhigen, aber es zeigte keine Wirkung. Kaum steckte er in seinen Schuhen, ergriff Yuuri seine Hand und zog ihn freudestrahlend hinter sich her. Heute würde ein guter Tag werden, das spürte er tief in seinem Herzen und er würde jede Sekunde genießen.  
Die Stadt war voll von Menschen, die das warme Wetter des ersten Sommermonats genossen und gemeinsam Eisessen gingen oder sich zum Shopping trafen. Überall sah man frohe Gesichter und hörte Gelächter von sorglosen Menschen, die sich an den Brunnen und Eisdielen der Stadt versammelten.   
Hand in Hand gingen Victor und Yuuri an diesen Menschen vorbei und genossen das Gefühl bedingungslos glücklich zu sein. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Yuuri sich so fühlte, dafür war es ihm umso wichtiger Tage wie diese auszunutzen und das Gefühl im vollen Maße auszuschöpfen. Gedanken und Bedenken spielten heute keine Rolle, sondern rein wie er sich fühlte. Die Leute, an denen sie vorbeigingen, schienen von Yuuris Energie angesteckt zu werden. Sie lächelten ihnen zu, manchmal hörte man ein liebevolles Lachen, ein anderer hob die Hand zum Gruß. Victor war erstaunt, wie viele Menschen Yuuri durch seine bloße Präsenz mitreißen konnte, wenn er sich so kraftvoll fühlte, wie heute. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte seinen Verlobten öfter so erleben, statt so nachdenklich und sorgenvoll. Ein Lächeln passte besser zu den großen Augen unter der Brille und zu den manchmal leicht geröteten Wangen, als eine in Falten gezogene Stirn.  
Der junge Japaner schien schon einige Läden in Betracht gezogen zu haben, denn er steuerte zielgerichtet auf eine Art kleine Einkaufsmeile zu, in welcher sich die Juweliere beinahe überschlugen. Für’s erste sahen sie nur in die Schaufenster, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Das allein brauchte, auch durch die Gespräche miteinander, beinahe eine Stunde, ehe sie sich einig waren, nun auch in einen der Läden reinzugehen.  
“Ich hoffe doch, dass es nicht zu teuer wird…”, murmelte Yuuri und brachte zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag Bedenken hervor.  
Victor strich ihm beruhigend über die Hand. “Und selbst wenn. Du bist es mir wert, Yuuri.”, sagte der Russe und gab Yuuri einen Kuss auf die Wange. Den jungen Läufer durchzog ein angenehmer Schauer und seine Wangen wurden unter dem breiten Lächeln leicht rot.  
“Danke, Victor.”  
Sie suchten sich gemeinsam den Juwelier aus, der ihrer Meinung nach die interessanteste Auslage hatte und betraten das in strahlend weiß gehaltene Geschäft. Nur wenige Kunden sahen sich gerade um, was angesichts der Preise in einem solchen Laden nicht sonderlich seltsam war. Eine junge Frau - vielleicht Mitte 20 - kam mit einem Lächeln auf die beiden jungen Männer zugelaufen. Ihre blonden Haare waren zu einem französischen Zopf sauber zusammengebunden und ihre weiße Bluse saß unter dem Blazer tadellos. Eine zierliche Kette rundete ihr Gesamtbild ab und vermittelte einen freundlichen und kompetenten Eindruck.  
“Guten Tag, mein Name ist Kyoko, kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?”, fragte sie mit einer angenehmen Stimme und neugierigen Augen.  
“Sicherlich können Sie das. Wissen Sie, mein Verlobter und ich sind auf der Suche nach unseren Eheringen. Wir hatten einen ziemlich vollen Terminplan und können uns leider erst jetzt darum kümmern.”, wandte sich Victor ihr zu.  
Sie sah kurz zwischen den beiden hin und her und Yuuri befürchtete einen Moment eine Reaktion zu erleben, die ihm jegliche Freude auf die Suche nach den Ringen nehmen würde, doch die junge Frau lächelte nur noch betonter und nickte.  
“Aber natürlich! Wir werden sicher etwas für Sie finden, womit sie noch lange zufrieden und glücklich sein werden. Folgen Sie mir bitte.”   
Mit einer Hand deutete sie auf einen Tisch, an dem zwei Stühle standen, im hinteren Teil des Juweliergeschäftes. Sie ging voraus und setzte sich auf die andere Seite, wo sie aus einem verschlossenen Schrank einige Ringe hervorholte.  
“Zuerst benötigen wir ihre Größe, damit wir genau wissen, was wir Ihnen hier zum Probieren zeigen können und damit er am Ende richtig sitzt.”, erklärte sie und zog zusätzlich ein Ringmaß hervor. Yuuri hatte soetwas noch nie wirklich gesehen und war erstaunt von dem Schlüsselbund, an dem eine Reihe Ringe hing, die in ihrer Größe variierten.  
“Darf ich?”, fragte Kyoko und hielt ihre Hand in Richtung Yuuri, um ihn aufzufordern ihr seine Hand zu reichen. Etwas schüchtern kam er der Bitte nach und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Nach kurzer Betrachtung zog sie eines der Maße hervor und schob ihn auf den Finger des Japaners. Der Ring glitt leicht drauf und ebenso leicht runter. Kyoko schüttelte stumm den Kopf und nahm eine Größe kleiner. Nun ging der Ring leicht drauf, jedoch etwas schwerer herunter. Zufrieden nickte die junge Frau.  
“Ich bin etwas erstaunt, dass sie eine so kleine Ringgröße haben. Das sehe ich bei Männern nicht sehr oft. Die 53 ist es bei Ihnen. Nun müssen wir noch nach Ihrer Größe schauen.”, merkte sie an und wandte sich an Victor, der ihr seine Hand bereits entgegen streckte. Hier brauchte es nur einen Versuch - ihr Augenmaß schien tatsächlich sehr gut zu sein - und die richtige Größe war gefunden. “Ihre Größe ist die 56. Ich denke für diese Größen haben wir ausreichend Modelle zur Verfügung, die Sie sich ansehen und probieren können. Haben Sie vornweg Wünsche zu Materialeigenschaften?”  
Victor und Yuuri sahen sich an.  
“Nunja...sie sollten widerstandsfähig sein. Durch den Sport, dem wir nachgehen, wäre alles andere vermutlich nicht so günstig. Und sie sollten sich von unseren Verlobungsringen unterscheiden.”, erklärte Victor und hob seine Hand, um den Ring an seinem Finger zu zeigen. Die junge Frau hörte aufmerksam zu und betrachtete den goldenen Ring am Finger des Russen. Verstehend nickte sie und stand auf. “Ich denke, da habe ich genau das Richtige für Sie beide.” Schnellen Schrittes ging sie zur Theke, um einen Schlüssel zu holen, mit dem sie am Tisch einen weiteren Schrank aufschloss und eine weitere Palette Ringe hervorzog.  
“Hier drüben sehen Sie Beispiele für Goldringe. Rotgold, Weißgold, Gelbgold. Die Auswahl ist bei Gold als Grundmaterial sehr groß. Zudem sehen Sie hier noch Silber. Hier drüben auf der anderen Seite befinden sich die Ringe aus festerem Material. Platin und Titan.” Sie nahm zwei Ringe und streckte sie den beiden jungen Männern entgegen. “Wenn Sie etwas wollen, das einiges aushält, wäre das wohl die beste Wahl.”  
Vorsichtig nahm Yuuri die Ringe in die Hand und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten. Die Farbe der Ringe war in einem silbergrau Ton gehalten, der jedoch nicht nach Silber aussah, sondern viel eher metallisch. Das Gewicht war größer, als er es erwartet hatte und das Gefühl auf der Haut sehr angenehm. Er reichte sie an Victor weiter, der sie eingehend betrachtete. Ihm war es eigentlich nicht zwingend wichtig, was für Ringe sie tragen würden, solange Yuuri glücklich mit ihnen war. Er würde ihm zum Großteil die Entscheidung überlassen, um zu garantieren, dass er zufrieden war.  
“Und diese Ringe werden lange halten?”, hakte Yuuri nach.  
Kyoko nickte. “Besonders Platin zeigt sich sehr resistent und ist auch nach 20 Jahren noch so schön, wie am ersten Tag. Sollten Sie einen Stein einsetzen wollen, wird dieser durch die feste Struktur gut umschlossen und sitzt sicher.”, bestätigte sie noch einmal und Yuuri nahm die Ringe wieder aus Victors Händen, um sie ein weiteres Mal zu betrachten. Dann sah er auf die anderen Ringe, deren Stile nicht unterschiedlicher hätten sein können. Victor bemerkte, dass Yuuris Augen wieder nach etwas suchten, das ihn augenblicklich mit der Gewissheit erfassen würde, dass es die richtige Wahl wäre. Geduldig beobachtete er seinen Verlobten und wartete auf ein Zeichen in seinem Blick, dass er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Und dann...nach einigen Minuten leuchteten seine Augen. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Victors Lippen, als Yuuri die Hand nach einem Ring ausstreckte. Er war aus Silber und zeigte auf der Oberfläche ein gleichmäßiges Schliffmuster. Er war matt und hatte einen kleinen Diamanten eingelassen, der unter dem Licht der Tischlampe funkelte.  
“Kann man einen Platinring auch in solch eine optische Form bringen?”, fragte er schüchtern und Kyoko lächelte ihn nickend an.  
“Selbstverständlich.”  
Ein leises, erleichtertes Seufzen entkam Yuuri und er sah zu Victor. “Wie gefällt er dir?”, wollte er wissen, ehrlich an seiner Meinung interessiert. Victor sah erst zu Yuuri und dann auf den Ring. “Ich finde ihn perfekt.”, sagte er lächelnd. Auf Yuuris Gesicht schien eine Sonne zu erstrahlen und er wandte sich wieder der jungen blonden Frau zu.  
“Dann nehmen wir diese Ringe nur aus Platin!”, rief er freudig aus.  
“Sehr schön. Möchten Sie einen Stein in einen der Ringe eingelassen haben?”  
Doch Yuuri schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein, ich denke, dass es so genau richtig ist.”  
“Gut, dann benötige ich noch, was eingraviert werden soll.”  
Yuuri dachte nach. Er wollte etwas in dem Ring stehen haben, das für beide bedeutungsvoll war und sie für immer miteinander verbinden würde. Nur das Datum zu nehmen war ihm zu banal. Doch es wollte ihm nichts anderes einfallen.  
“Entschuldigung? Hätten Sie Zettel und Stift für mich? Dann schreibe ich es Ihnen gern auf.”, schaltete sich Victor ein und Yuuri sah verwundert auf. Kyoko reichte das Gewünschte und Victor schrieb in feinsäuberlicher Schreibschrift “ _Stay Close To Me 10.08.15_ ” auf das Papier. Als Yuuri die Wort las, überkam ihn ein intensives Gefühl. Kleine Tränen stiegen in ihm auf und eine schaffte es sich einen Weg über die Wangen zu bahnen. Yuuri hatte keine Ahnung davon gehabt, dass Victor sich schon Gedanken um die Gravur gemacht hatte und als er las, was sein Verlobter sich ausgedacht hatte, war er gerührt. Dieser Satz hatte mehr Bedeutung für ihr gemeinsames Leben gehabt, als er es bis jetzt wahrhaben wollte und es passte nur zu perfekt auf ihre Beziehung zueinander.  
Sie waren immer nah beieinander gewesen und wollten es immer sein. Ob auf dem Eis, auf dem Asphalt oder in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett. Die Umgebung spielte keine Rolle, solange sie einander berührten und wussten, dass der andere da war.  
 _Stay Close To Me...wie wunderschön._

Mit dem Versprechen von Kyoko im Hinterkopf, dass die Herstellung der Ringe nicht lange brauchen würde, verabschiedeten sie sich und traten in die warme Sonne. Die Auftragslage war derzeit nicht voll ausgeschöpft, so dass die Ringe binnen 1 bis 3 Wochen fertig sein sollten.  
Yuuri sah zu Victor, der sein Gesicht in das Licht der Sonne streckte und die Augen einen Moment schloss. Er umfasste die Hand des Russen, der dadurch ein Auge öffnete und zu ihm sah. Das Gefühl etwas getan zu haben, was das Wort _endgültig_ mit sich brachte, war normalerweise für Yuuri eher negativ behaftet. Doch hier und heute...als er wusste, dass sie ihre Ringe für die Hochzeit anfertigen lassen würden...da fühlte sich _endgültig_ so richtig an. So sicher. So vertraut.  
Es war das schönste Gefühl, das Yuuri - neben der Liebe zu Victor - jemals gefühlt hatte.


	42. Die Frage der Herkunft

Yuuri und Victor lagen auf einer Decke im Gras vor ihrem Haus, die Finger eng miteinander verschlungen und sahen in den roten Abendhimmel. Der Tag hörte so perfekt auf, wie er bis hierher verlaufen war und Yuuri fühlte sich befreit von Sorgen und Problemen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um die Hochzeit und die Vorbereitungen, die mit der Unterstützung seiner Eltern beinahe reibungslos verliefen.  
Als er über seine Eltern nachdachte, fühlte er sich wie vom Blitz getroffen, als eine Frage in seinen Kopf schoss.  
 _Was war mit Victors Eltern?_  
Solange er sich erinnern konnte, kamen sie nie zur Sprache, oder wurden groß bei Interviews erwähnt oder gezeigt. Er hatte keine Vorstellung davon wie sie aussahen oder wie sie hießen. Diesen Teil aus Victors Leben befand sich für ihn im Verborgenen und er hatte bisher nicht einmal daran gedacht, ihn danach zu fragen.  
Immerhin wird er sie doch einladen wollen, oder?  
Er sah zu dem Russen, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und gleichmäßig atmete. Die Frage brannte ihm auf der Seele und noch bevor er sich abhalten konnte, sprach er sie laut aus.  
“Sag mal, Victor….möchtest du eigentlich keine Einladung an deine Eltern schicken?”  
Die Hand, die Yuuri umklammert hielt, zuckte schlagartig und Victor öffnete seine Augen. Mit starrem Blick sah er in das Rot des Himmels, das immer dunkler wurde. Er schwieg, doch seine Reaktion zeigte klar, dass er dieses Thema nicht nur ungern ansprach, sondern sogar konsequent vermied. Dabei war es so eine wichtige Sache! Es ging doch um ihre Hochzeit…  
“Was ist los, Victor?”, hakte Yuuri nach und setzte sich leicht auf, ohne die Hand seines Verlobten loszulassen.  
“Müssen wir darüber reden? Es reicht doch, wenn du weißt, dass sie nicht kommen werden.”, antwortete Victor schließlich, ohne den Blick vom Himmelszelt zu nehmen.  
“Ich wüsste aber gern, wieso? Würden sie nicht bei deiner Hochzeit dabei sein wollen?” Die Naivität in Yuuris Frage brachte ein trauriges Lächeln auf Victors Lippen. Er war einfach immer wieder erstaunt, wie sanft der Japaner die Welt sah. Dass er immer an das Gute in den Menschen glaubte und vermutlich damit sogar sehr oft ins Schwarze traf. Außer bei seinen Eltern. Er wollte nicht über sie nachdenken und hatte es sogar die letzten Jahre geschafft die meisten Erinnerungen an sie gut genug wegzuschließen und zu vergessen. Doch nun kam er und wollte alles über ihn und sein Leben vor ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit wissen.  
Natürlich meinte Yuuri es nur gut, doch bei diesem Thema war er mehr als empfindlich. Victor seufzte und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch die Haare. Er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von dem Bild über sich abwenden, vielleicht aus Angst, dass er weinen würde, wenn er Yuuri ansah und anfing davon zu reden.   
“Es ist einiges zwischen ihnen und mir passiert. Sie interessieren sich nicht für mich und ich mich nicht für sie.”, erklärte er knapp und hoffte, dass sie es dabei belassen konnten, doch natürlich reichte es Yuuri nicht. Er wollte wissen was passiert war. Wann. Und wieso.  
Er drückte die Hand des Russen fester und sah ihn eindringlicher an.  
“Bitte Victor… erzähl mir davon. Ich bin immer an deiner Seite, mit oder ohne deinen Eltern. Mit oder ohne schmerzlichen Erinnerungen.”  
Konnte er es ihm wirklich verwehren etwas über ihn und seine Vergangenheit zu erfahren? Sie wollten ehrlich zueinander sein und eigentlich war doch nichts dabei es ihm zu erzählen, oder?  
Also erzählte Victor…  
“Es ist jetzt fünf Jahre her, Yuuri. Ich hatte damals eine unangenehme Trennung hinter mir.”

_“Victor? Wo ist denn Natasha? Ich dachte sie wollte dich vom Finale direkt abholen?”, fragte Victors Mutter und sah sich in der Vorhalle um. Ihre große und schlanke Statur wirkte streng und bildete mit dem Dutt in ihrem Haar ein passendes Gesamtbild. Ihre Stimme war tief gewesen und wenn man sie vernahm, wusste man, dass Widerrede - egal worum es ging - eigentlich sinnlos war. Sein Vater stand schräg hinter ihr und hatte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Er war ebenfalls groß, beinahe wie ein Riese, mit breiten Schultern und einem kräftigen Erscheinungsbild. Sein ernstes Gesicht hatte nur selten in Victors Leben ein Lachen gezeigt und würde es wohl auch nach diesem Moment ihm gegenüber nicht wieder._   
_Obwohl er sich vor ihnen schämte - denn das tat er immer, wenn er eigene Entscheidungen traf - nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und trat ihnen entgegen._   
_“Sie wird mich nicht abholen, Mutter. Ich habe mich noch vor meiner Kür von ihr getrennt.”, sagte er und versuchte dabei fest und sicher zu klingen. Doch das Zittern in seiner Stimme konnte er nicht überspielen._   
_“Du hast was?!”, platzte es aus seiner Mutter nahezu augenblicklich heraus und ihre Gesichtszüge entglitten ihr. “Was soll das, Victor?!”_   
_Der Russe räusperte sich und versuchte so seiner Stimme die Festigkeit zu geben, die er tatsächlich auch ausstrahlen wollte._   
_“Ich habe mich von ihr getrennt.”, wiederholte er. “Ich weiß, dass sie in euren Augen perfekt für mich war, aber ich hatte einfach keine Gefühle für sie, die man mit Liebe oder Zuneigung beschreiben könnte.” Es gelang ihm seine brüchige Stimme in den Griff zu bekommen und offen zu sagen, was er fühlte._   
_Sein Vater schnaubte verächtlich, als er seinem Sohn zuhörte, während seine Mutter die Lippen zu einem wütenden Schlitz verzog._   
_“Da hast du Recht, sie war perfekt für dich! Ihr Talent, ihr Aussehen, ihr Benehmen...das alles hat dir nicht gereicht?!”, beinahe hysterisch schmiss sie ihm die Worte entgegen und Victor ließ die Schultern hängen. Es war nicht so, als hätte es ihm nicht gereicht. Er hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass seine Empfindungen für sie nicht ausreichten, um das Ganze wirklich eine “Beziehung” nennen zu können und er wollte, weiß Gott, niemandem etwas vorspielen. Wenn, dann sollte es ernst gemeint sein. Und das war es schlichtweg nicht gewesen._   
_“Es gibt so viel mehr als das, Mutter. Ich will mehr als Talent, Aussehen und Benehmen. Ich will etwas Echtes und das hatte ich mit Natasha einfach nicht!”, entgegnete er protestierend. Der Ton stieß seinen Eltern sauer auf und sie wichen einen Schritt zurück._   
_“Das ganze Training und der Sport haben dich zu sehr beeinflusst. Du weißt ja nicht einmal mehr, was du sagst!”, polterte sein Vater und meldete sich damit nun auch zu Wort. “Hätten wir gewusst, wie rebellisch du dadurch wirst, hätten wir das nie zugelassen und dich lieber auf ein Internat geschickt. Dein Verhalten ist respektlos und beschämend, Victor!”_   
_Die Worte seines Vaters trafen ihn tief und er ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Er wusste, dass seine Eltern dagegen gewesen waren und ihn lieber an einer angesehenen Universität gesehen hätten. Vielleicht als Arzt? Oder Rechtsanwalt? Doch er wurde Eiskunstläufer und schien damit nun die Nikiforov Blutlinie zu beschämen. Er traf eigene Entscheidungen und präsentierte sich der Welt. War das denn nicht gut? Nicht gut genug?_   
_“Du wirst nie wieder eine Frau wie sie finden, wenn du sie jetzt gehen lässt!”, schrie seine Mutter beinahe vor Wut. Und genau das war der Punkt, an dem es ihm zu viel war. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und hob seinen Kopf. Mit seinen eisblauen Augen fixierte er den kühlen Blick seiner Mutter._   
_“Vielleicht will ich gar keine Frau, wie sie! Vielleicht will ich ja überhaupt keine Frau!”, warf er ihr entgegen und hörte den erstickten Versuch nach Luft zu schnappen._   
_“Wie bitte…? Willst du damit sagen, dass…?”, weiter kam sie nicht._   
_“Ja, das will ich! Vielleicht sind mir die Frauen egal!”_   
_Er wusste, dass er damit einen wunden Punkt erwischt hatte. Seine Eltern waren zu sehr in die veralteten Vorstellungen von Beziehung, Ehe und Familie verwickelt, als das sie diese Aussage und Einstellung ihres Sohnes akzeptieren würden._   
_Victor wollte nur noch weg und wandte sich ab._   
_“Wenn du wirklich einer von denen bist und jetzt gehst, brauchst du dich nie wieder bei uns blicken zu lassen!”, drohte sein Vater._   
_Victor hatte noch einen Moment dagestanden und sich gefragt, wie Eltern ihre Kinder wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit im Stich lassen konnten. Dann war er wortlos gegangen und hatte nie wieder zurückgeblickt._

Yuuri hatte geduldig zugehört, als Victor von dem Moment erzählt hatte, in dem er seine Eltern für sich abgehakt hatte.  
 _Er hatte eine Beziehung gehabt, die seinen Eltern wichtiger gewesen war, als er selbst…_  
“An diesem Abend nach meinem ersten Grand Prix Finale kam ich nach Hause und schnitt mir meine Haare ab. Sie haben mich an ein Leben erinnert, dass ich so nicht mehr führen wollte. Ich wollte einen Neustart. Ein neues Ich. Ein neues Leben, in dem ich bestimmen konnte was ich tat oder mit wem ich diese Zeit teilte. Und es war das Beste, was ich jemals getan habe. Ohne diesen Schritt hätte ich dich niemals kennengelernt.”  
Nach der endlosen Geschichte, wandte Victor endlich seinen Kopf zu Yuuri und sah ihn mit diesen traurigen Augen an, als könnte er diesen Moment in der Vorhalle wie einen Film vor sich sehen.  
“Ich hatte keine Ahnung, Victor…”, murmelte der Japaner und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Doch Victor schüttelte den Kopf  
“Woher auch? Ich habe ja mit niemandem darüber geredet. Du bist der Erste, dem ich es erzähle.”, sagte er sanft und drehte sich nun gänzlich zu ihm. “Ich hätte schon längst mit jemandem darüber reden sollen. Vielleicht habe ich einfach nur dich dafür gebraucht.”  
Der Russe lehnte sich nach vorn und hauchte Yuuri einen Kuss auf die Lippen.   
“Danke.”, sagte er leise und schloss den jungen Japaner in seine Arme.


	43. Auszeiten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser, entschuldigt bitte die unregelmäßigen Updates im Moment. Neben Schichtdiensten und kaputtem Wlan gestaltet es sich etwas schwierig zur Zeit, weil wir manchmal kaum wissen, welcher Tag eigentlich ist.  
> Aber nun viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel! :)

“Waaas? Ehrlich?! Eure Ringe sind endlich in Auftrag?!”, schrie Yuuko völlig hingerissen von der Nachricht. Yuuri und Victor hatten sich den restlichen Abend nach dem Gespräch über Victors Eltern Zeit genommen und etwas entspannt, ehe sie nun am Morgen danach bei Yuuko im _Ice Castle_ standen und sich unterhielten.  
“Oh das ist ja so romantisch und aufregend, Yuuri!”, rief sie aus und warf sich ihrem Kindheitsfreund freudig um den Hals.  
“Hey! Vorsicht! Woah!”  
Gemeinsam kippten sie um und landeten auf dem harten Boden vor den Bänken. Entschuldigend rollte sich Yuuko von Yuuri, der sich leicht seine linke Schulter rieb und half ihm auf die Beine, ehe sie zu Victor sah, der bereits fertig für das Training an der Bande stand.  
“Darf ich Yuuri jetzt auch mal haben, oder habt ihr noch was zu klären?”, fragte er mit einem zarten Lächeln.  
“ _Auch mal haben?!_ ”, fragte Yuuri stirnrunzelnd nach und sah zu dem Russen, der sich lachend abstieß und auf die Eisfläche fuhr. Kopfschüttelnd löste er den Kufenschutz und ging ebenfalls auf die glatte Oberfläche. Yuuko stützte ihre Unterarme auf der Bande ab und sah zu den beiden herüber, wie sie sich warmliefen. Ihr Herz schlug vor Freude schneller, wenn sie daran dachte, dass die beiden ihr Leben miteinander verbringen würden. Nach den Strapazen, die Yuuri hinter sich gebracht hatte, hatte er es sich verdient. Er hatte Victor so lange angehimmelt und nachgeeifert. Und nun waren sie unzertrennlich, durch eine verrückte Fügung des Schicksals - auch Axel, Lutz und Loop genannt - und gehörten zusammen.  
 _Manche Liebesgeschichten kann nur das Leben schreiben…_ , dachte sie verträumt und verfolgte das Training der beiden.

Kaum hatte die Musik gestoppt und Victor und Yuuri standen atemlos beieinander, klatschte Yuuko wie wild Applaus. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, weil sie so gerührt war von dem, was die beiden auf dem Eis geschaffen hatten.  
“Ihr seid einfach unglaublich!”, rief sie ihnen zu und versuchte sich weitere Tränen zu verkneifen.  
Das Training würde für heute reichen, da sie sowieso nur zu zweit waren. Als sie von der Eisfläche fuhren, bemerkte auch Yuuko, dass jemand fehlte. “Wo steckt eigentlich Yurio?”  
“Er hat sich gestern und heute eine Auszeit genommen. Er wollte etwas für sich sein.”, erklärte Yuuri knapp.  
 _Otabek hatte gestern und heute Zeit und ich glaube Yurio wollte Videochat ausprobieren. Ob es wohl geklappt hat?_ , fragte sich Yuuri und sah zu Victor.  
“Lass uns zurück zum Yu-Topia ins Onsen gehen, Victor. Das haben wir uns verdient.”

 

Yurio lag bäuchlings auf seinem Bett und tippte auf seinem Laptop rum. “Blödes Ding! Mach doch mal die Kamera an! So schwer ist das doch nicht!”, fluchte er und versuchte den Grund dafür zu finden, dass seine Kamera einfach kein Bild erzeugte. Otabek wartete vermutlich schon längst auf ihn, doch seine Technik ließ ihn einfach nicht das machen, was er wollte. Auch das Internet bot nur wenig Antworten für sein Problem. Wäre der Laptop nicht so wichtig, hätte er ihn vermutlich schon längst aus dem Fenster geworfen. Potya sah ihn verwirrt an und schmiegte sich schnurrend an seine Hüfte, ehe sie von dem jungen Russen unsanft beiseite geschubst wurde, als dieser aufsprang. “Das ist doch zum Verrücktwerden!”, beschwerte er sich weiter und setzte sich wieder in eine aufrechte Position, in der Hoffnung das würde ihm beim Denken helfen. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten erfolgloser Problemsuche, reichte es Yurio und er warf laut fluchend sein Kopfkissen durch das Zimmer. Potya konnte dem fliegenden Stoff gerade noch so ausweichen. Als er wutentbrannt und schnaufend auf den Laptop sah, entdeckte er einen Knopf, den er die ganze Zeit übersehen hatte.  
“...Sag. Es. Nicht.”, brachte er hervor und drückte die Taste. Das kleine Licht der Kamera leuchtete auf und auf dem Bildschirm war ein Bild zu sehen. Resigniert ließ Yurio den Kopf hängen und schlich zum Kissen herüber, um es aufzuheben.  
 _Darauf hätte ich auch gleich kommen können...na toll._ , dachte er sich und betrachtete sich in der Aufnahme auf dem Laptop vor sich.  
Nach zwei tiefen Atemzügen hatte er sich wieder beruhigt und bemerkte erst danach, dass Otabek bereits online war. Hektisch tippe Yurio auf dem Laptop rum, ehe er es schaffte den Videochat zu starten. Seine Wangen waren in ein sanftes Rot gefärbt, aus Scham über den unnötigen Wutanfall und der Tatsache, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Otabek bereits online war.  
Mit einem Tastendruck war der Anruf gestartet und der junge Mann aus Kasachstan erschien im Vollbild.  
“Hey Otabek!”, rief Yurio fröhlich aus.  
“Hey Yuri, schön dass es geklappt hat. Ich hoffe es ist alles gut bei dir.”  
Yurios Herz klopfte so laut, dass er Angst hatte Otabek könnte es während des Videochats hören. Er sah das Gesicht, dass vor ihm zu sehen war, nur zu gern und bekam jedes Mal einen wahnsinnig schnellen Puls. Diese Gefühle waren anstrengend und manchmal kaum zu ertragen. Allein das Gefühl zu wissen, dass man einander nur sieht, machte es schon schwer. Wie lange würde er es noch vor ihm verstecken können?  
“Ich freu mich auch sehr! Bisher läuft es, habe mir nur gestern und heute etwas Auszeit vom Training genommen. Ich glaube, es geht voran, auch wenn ich noch viel zu tun habe, bis zum Grand Prix.”, erklärte er und seufzte.  
“Das wird schon. Wenn es schon jetzt besser geworden ist, schaffst du es bis dahin wieder an die Spitze. Auch wenn ich mittlerweile selbst schon sehr viel trainiert habe und ein harter Gegner sein werde.”  
Yurio und Otabek sahen sich an, ehe sie in ein ehrlich herzliches Gelächter ausbrachen. Es ging nicht darum, dass seine Aussage albern oder lächerlich gewesen war, Yurio fand es einfach immer wieder erstaunlich mit welchen Mitteln Otabek versuchte ihn zu motivieren. Dass er sich selbst als Motivation gab, das aber - ohne es zu wissen - ja längst war.  
“Ich werde mich hüten, den Titel jemand anderem zu überlassen. Dazu kriegt mich keiner.”  
“Darauf wette ich. Du hast das Zeug dazu, Yuri. Bleib dran, okay?”  
Yurio nickte lächelnd. Dieser Satz bedeutete ihm von Otabek mehr, als er erahnen konnte und er würde ihn im Hinterkopf behalten, wo er immer abrufbar wäre, wenn er mal wieder das Gefühl hatte, im Training zu versagen. Otabek glaubte an ihn und das war ihm mehr wert, als ein Stadion voller Menschen.

Yuuri und Victor waren gerade auf dem Heimweg und gingen hinauf zum Yu-Topia.  
Das Onsen war in dieser Woche weitestgehend leer gewesen und so erhofften sich die beiden etwas Ruhe und Erholung nur für sich. Wenn das Training weitergehen sollte, brauchten sie zukünftig regelmäßig kleinere Auszeiten für und miteinander, um etwas herunterzufahren. Die Aufregung um die Hochzeit und die Anmeldung für den Grand Prix in der Kategorie Paarlauf war einfach so viel gewesen, dass sich Yuuri öfter eine Pause im heißen Wasser gönnte. Es war auch eine Art des Luxus, die Victor dankend annahm und mitmachte. Er genoss es Zeit mit seinem Verlobten zu verbringen, egal wie und wo.  
Die Sonne begann bereits den Himmel in ein Rot zu tauchen, als sie die Tür des Yu-Topia erreicht hatten. Und noch bevor Yuuri die Tür öffnen konnte, hörte er hinter sich eine Stimme, die zwar aus einiger Entfernung, jedoch ganz deutlich und klar jemanden rief.

“VICTOR!!!”


	44. Probleme liegen in der Luft

Verwirrt drehten sich Yuuri und Victor um, um zu sehen, wer dort nach dem Russen rief. Eine junge Frau kam angelaufen und winkte aufgeregt.  
Ihre schlanke und grazile Figur wurde von dem roten Sommerkleid umschmeichelt, das sie trug. Ihre schwarzen, lockigen Haare hingen offen über den schmalen Schultern und bedeckten diese beinahe gänzlich. Auf den blutroten Lippen lag ein breites Lächeln, das einen sympathischen Eindruck machte. Ihre ganze Art wirkte fröhlich und aufgeschlossen. Yuuri konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben, denn er war sich sicher, dass er eine solch schöne Frau niemals vergessen würde.  
Als sie jedoch plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung vor Victor keinen Halt machte, sondern ihm schwungvoll um den Hals fiel, entglitten dem jungen Japaner die Gesichtszüge.  
 _Was ist denn hier los?!_ , fragte er sich und betrachtete das Bild vor sich. Victor sah verwirrt auf den schwarzen Haarschopf vor sich und dann zu Yuuri.  
“Ähm...Natasha…? Was machst du denn hier?”, fragte er verwundert und die junge Frau sah ihn mit ihren leuchtend grünen Augen an.   
“Ist das die richtige Art mich zu begrüßen, nachdem wir uns so lange nicht gesehen haben?”, fragte Natasha trotzig und nahm die Arme von Victors Hals.  
Yuuri sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und wusste nicht, was vor sich ging oder wie er darauf reagieren sollte. In seinem Kopf kamen zu viele Fragen auf einmal zusammen, dass er nicht eine davon stellen konnte und stattdessen nur stumm die Szenerie betrachtete.  
“Also…”, Victor brauchte einen Moment, ehe er sich in die unwirkliche Situation einfand. “Das hier ist Yuuri, du hast sicher schon von ihm gehört.”, setzte Victor schließlich an.  
Das entspannte Lächeln war auf Victors Gesicht zurückgekehrt, als er sich Yuuri zuwandt und seinen Arm um die Schulter des Japaners legte.  
“Ja, natürlich! Yuuri Katsuki, der plötzliche Star des Grand Prix. Wie könnte man ihn nicht kennen?”, antwortete Natasha und lächelte Yuuri an. Ihr Lächeln war warm und freundlich, so dass sich Yuuri wieder etwas entspannte und leise durchatmete. Dennoch wunderte er sich, wieso ihn Victor nur so knapp vorgestellt hatte, als wären sie nur Freunde und nichts weiter.  
“Yuuri, das ist Natasha. Sie ist eine sehr begnadete Tänzerin und einige Dinge für meine Küren habe ich von ihr gelernt. Komm erstmal mit rein, da können wir in Ruhe reden, in Ordnung?”  
Mit bestimmten Schritten ging er voran und sie liefen zu dritt durch das Yu-Topia, um zum Hinterhaus zu gelangen. Auf dem Weg kam ihnen Yurio entgegen, der die Hände in seine Jackentaschen geschoben hatte und dessen Kapuze straff auf seinem Kopf lag. Mit einem misstrauischen Blick musterte er Natasha von oben bis unten, ehe er sich an Victor wandte.  
“Wer ist denn die alte Hexe?”, fragte er nach und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf die schwarzhaarige Tänzerin. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen.  
“Alte Hexe?! Ich bin erst 27!”, beschwerte sich Natasha und fletschte die Zähne. Erschrocken fuhr Yuuri zusammen, als Natasha ihre Stimme erhob. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie in der Lage dazu war derartige Tonlagen zu erreichen und es schüchterte ihn zugegebenermaßen auch ein wenig ein. Er konnte das schöne Puppengesicht noch kein bisschen einordnen und wusste nicht, was ihn bei dieser Bekanntschaft erwarten würde.  
“Sag ich doch.”, entgegnete Yurio schulterzuckend. Victor lachte kurz auf.   
“Stimmt, du hast sie nie kennengelernt. Das ist Natasha. Vielleicht hast du schon mal im Fernsehen von ihr gehört. Sie ist als Tänzerin sehr bekannt. Einige Dinge habe ich von ihr gelernt.”, leierte er beinahe die selbe Erklärung erneut herunter.  
“Aha…”, entkam es Yurio desinteressiert und er zog weiter seines Weges, ohne die drei noch einmal anzusehen.  
 _Frecher Mistkerl…_ , fauchte Natasha in ihren Gedanken und sah dem jungen Russen einen Moment nach.  
Victor ging wieder voran und gemeinsam erreichten sie das Hinterhaus, in dem sie sich schon mehr als häuslich eingerichtet hatten. Neugierig ging die junge Frau in das Haus der beiden und sah sich um. “Das ist wirklich schön hier. Und so viel größer, als deine alte Wohnung. Ich bin überrascht.”  
“Deine alte Wohnung?”, echote Yuuri leise, ohne dass es die anderen beiden mitbekamen und verfolgte Natasha verwirrt.  
“Es muss ja jetzt auch für zwei Personen und Makkachin reichen, nicht wahr?”, sagte Victor grinsend und zog Yuuri an der Hand zu sich, ehe er ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange gab.   
“Mhm.”, stimmte Natasha zu und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihnen.  
“Victor, lass uns in der Küche erst einmal einen Tee aufsetzen, bevor ihr euch verquatscht.”, sagte Yuuri und sah zu seinem Verlobten auf. Die Bestimmtheit in seinem Ton erstaunte Victor und er nickte bloß.   
“Setz dich doch und mach es dir bequem, Natasha, wir sind gleich zurück!”, flötete der Russe und folgte dem jungen Japaner.  
Kaum waren sie dort angekommen, wandte sich Yuuri zu Victor und drängte ihn durch die schnelle Bewegung ein wenig nach hinten, sodass die Tür gefährlich nah an seinem Rücken lag.  
“Woher kennt ihr zwei euch, außer von Trainingseinheiten? Ihr klingt sehr vertraut und sie kennt deine alte Wohnung? Wenn da mal mehr war, stell sie mir doch anständig vor.”, der Klang in Yuuris Stimme war eine Mischung aus Angst und Vorwurf und Victor spürte, dass sein Freund Probleme hatte die Situation einzuordnen. Er seufzte leise und lehnte sich rücklings an die Tür, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, als er Yuuri für einen kurzen Moment mit einem Blick bedachte.  
“Natasha ist meine Exfreundin.”, sprach er es ohne Umschweife aus und wartete auf eine Reaktion seines Verlobten, doch sie kam nicht wie er es erwartet hatte. Anstatt, dass Yuuris Augen groß wurden, senkte er seinen Blick nur Richtung Boden und ließ die Schultern ein wenig hängen, seine Arme ebenso auf der Brust verschränkt, wie die von Victor.  
 _Ob das diejenige ist, von der er sich kurz vor dem Grand Prix Finale damals getrennt hatte? Als seine Eltern ihn im Stich gelassen hatten?_  
“Das habe ich mir schon gedacht…”, murmelte er leise und Victor hatte Probleme, ihn ordentlich zu verstehen. “Aber warum sagst du mir das nicht gleich?”, seine Augen wirkten ein wenig traurig und sie durchbohrten Victors eisblauen wie ein Messer, und er spürte auch ein wenig den Stich davon. Er wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch er konnte Yuuri keinen Grund nennen. Vielleicht war es ihm selbst einfach ein wenig...peinlich gewesen, da die Sache zwischen ihnen nicht gut geendet hatte, ebenso ärgerte ihn ihre Beziehung zu einem gewissen Maße noch immer...und wie sollte er das Yuuri erklären?  
“Und warum hast du mich vorgestellt, als wären wir nur flüchtig bekannt?”, setzte Yuuri noch hinterher, in seinen braunen Augen eine Verletztheit, die Victors Atem für einen Moment stocken ließ.  
Victor stieß sich von der Tür ab und trat einen Schritt an seinen Japaner heran. Er legte seine Arme an die von Yuuri und beugte sich noch ein Stück hervor um sicher zu gehen, dass er die komplette Aufmerksamkeit von dem Dunkelhaarigen auf sich hatte.  
“Es tut mir leid.”, meinte er eindringlich und Yuuri erkannte die Ehrlichkeit in seinen Worten, auch wenn er noch immer nicht verstand, wieso Victor es ihm nicht gleich gesagt hatte. “Yuuri, ich wollte es keineswegs vor dir verbergen, aber ich hielt es auch nicht für sonderlich wichtig. Die Beziehung, wenn man sie als solche überhaupt bezeichnen konnte, liegt lange zurück und ich habe sie auch sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen, geschweige denn überhaupt Kontakt zu ihr gehabt.”, setzte der Russe zu einer kurzen Erklärung an, um Yuuri ein wenig seine Ängste und Bedenken zu nehmen, die er in seinen Augen lesen konnte.  
Yuuri sackte ein wenig nach vorn und legte seine Stirn an Victors Schulter, der wiederum seinen Verlobten an seine Brust zog, was jedoch durch die noch immer verschränkten Arme von Yuuri erschwert war. “Ich mag es nicht, wenn du mir nicht alles sagst, Victor. Dann bekomme ich das Gefühl, dass du etwas vor mir verbergen willst.”, sagte der Japaner leise gegen Victors Haut und seufzte hörbar. Der Russe schlang seine Arme fester um seinen Verlobten und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss gegen die Schläfe.  
“Das war nicht meine Intension, Yuuri.”, flüsterte er zurück, “Aber sie spielt auch keine Rolle mehr in meinem Leben, bitte mach dir wegen ihr keine Sorgen.” Seine Stimme klang bestimmt und Yuuri glaubte ihm. Zum Teil, weil er die Ehrlichkeit in seinem Ton hörte und zum anderen, weil er es einfach musste. Sonst würden seine Zweifel mit ihm durchgehen und so wollte er den besten Tag seit langem nicht enden lassen. Also nickte er und schlang nun auch seine Arme um Victor, und einige Augenblicke lagen sich die beiden in den Armen, bevor sie tatsächlich damit begonnen, den versprochenen Tee zu kochen.

Natasha war näher an die Tür herangegangen um mitzuhören, was der kleine Japaner Victor erzählte. Sie musste schmunzeln, als sich Victor ein wenig um Kopf und Kragen redete, jedoch wurde ihr Blick feurig, als sie hörte, wie abfällig Victor über ihre Zeit redete, als wäre sie nie wichtig gewesen, als wäre es flüchtig gewesen, als wären sie nicht das perfekteste Paar überhaupt gewesen. Aber sie freute sich auch. Denn Yuuri schien tatsächlich noch ein viel leichteres Ziel zu sein, als sie es zuerst angenommen hatte. _Das wird noch interessant…_ Als sie hörte, wie die beiden sich aus der Küche bewegten, nahm sie schnell auf dem Sofa platz und schaute voll konzentriert auf ihr Handy, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sie blickte erst wieder auf, als Victor und der kleine Japaner fast direkt vor ihr standen und drei Tassen mit Tee abstellten. Sie lächelte die beiden zuckersüß an. “Konntet ihr alles klären?”  
“Klar.”, antwortete Victor knapp und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch.  
Natasha nahm eine der Tassen und roch genüsslich daran.  
“Apfel?”, fragte sie freudig. “Natürlich, den trinkst du doch im liebsten.”, meinte der Russe kurz und nickte.  
“Oh, du weißt es noch!”, rief sie überrascht aus und Victor lachte.  
“Ich bin zwar vergesslich, aber manche Dinge merke ich mir dann doch.”

Yuuri, der sich indes ein wenig außen vor fühlte, rührte nachdenklich in seinem Tee, als er merkte, wie ihm Victor eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel legte. Er sah auf und schaute seinen Verlobten an, der noch immer mit Natasha sprach, doch die leichten kreisenden Bewegungen auf seinem Bein beruhigten ihn ein wenig und er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee, bevor er wieder aufmerksamer der Konversation folgte.  
“Also, was machst du hier in Japan?”, fragte Victor und sah Natasha an, die ihren Tee versuchte zu trinken.   
“Au...heiß…”, murmelte sie und stellte die Tasse wieder ab, ehe sie sich wieder Victor zuwandt. “Ich soll ein wenig von den traditionellen Tänzen hier lernen, um mich zu verbessern und meine Technik zu erweitern. Man dachte es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn ich also etwas Zeit hier verbringe.”, erklärte sie und warf ihr Haar über die Schulter. Sie lächelte Victor an und dieser nickte nachdenklich über ihre Worte. “Tatsächlich gibt es hier noch einige Arten an Tänzen, die in ihrer Art recht besonders sind und die man nur hier lernen kann”, entgegnete er schließlich fröhlich.  
Innerlich verdrehte Natasha ihre Augen, äußerlich nickte sie zustimmend. Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu dem kleinen Japaner, der neben Victor saß und sich nicht bewegte und auch nicht viel sagte. Er wirkte klein neben dem Russen und es hatte auch ein wenig den Anschein, als verstecke er sich hinter ihm. Sie dachte immer mehr, dass der Dunkelhaarige leichtes Spiel für sie sein würde und am Ende alles genau nach ihrem Plan liefe. So wie jedes Mal.  
Siegessicher grinste sie ein wenig und lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück, überkreuzte ihre Beine und legte besonderen Wert darauf, die Bewegungen so langsam und sinnlich wie möglich zu gestalten, dass man gar nicht umher kam ihre langen grazilen Beine zu beobachten, und die Augen auf ihre Füße schweifen zu lassen, die in blutroten Pumps versteckt waren. Doch anstatt, dass Victor seine Augen auf sie richtete und nicht mehr abwenden konnte, legten sich sein Blick auf den kleinen Japaner, der noch immer neben ihm saß. Sie sah zwar nur sein Profil, doch erkannte sie das Lächeln, das auf seinen Lippen spielte und folgten den Bewegungen von Victors Fingern auf dem Bein des jungen Mannes.  
Sie schnaufte verächtlich, aber leise genug, dass es niemand anderes mitbekam. Ihr eigener Blick richtete sich in ihren Tee, der noch immer ein wenig zu heiß war für ihren Geschmack. Es schien, als wäre der dunkelhaarige Junge zwar ein leichtes Ziel, doch bei Victor würde sie es umso schwerer haben. _Zeit, sich einen Plan auszudenken_ , dachte sie und das Lächeln kehrte auf ihr Gesicht zurück.


	45. And so it begins...

Nach einer Stunde war Natasha gegangen mit dem Versprechen von Yuuri und Victor, dass beide mal bei Yuuris Eltern nachfragen würden, ob sie denn für eine Weile im Yu-Topia übernachten könnte. Als sie endlich gegangen war, ließ sich Yuuri erschöpft auf dem Sofa hinter sich nieder. Der Nachmittag war in den Abend übergegangen und der junge Japaner war nach dem ganzen emotionalen Trubel müde. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf die Lehne hinter sich fallen und atmete hörbar aus. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er legte eine Hand auf Makkachins Kopf, der neben ihm auf das Sofa gesprungen war. Er hörte wie Victor mit den Tassen klimperte und sie in die Küche brachte, doch seine Knochen und Augenlider waren zu schwer, als dass er sie bewegen konnte. Oder wollte. Seine Gedanken kreisten ein wenig ziellos in seinem Kopf umher und Yuuri bewegte sich erst wieder, als ein weiteres Gewicht die Couch für einen Moment in Bewegung brachte, als der Stoff unter dem Körper nachgab, der sich darauf setzte.  
Yuuri drehte seinen Kopf auf der Armlehne in die Richtung, in der er Victor vermutete und öffnete erst dann wieder die Augen. Müde blinzelte er seinen Verlobten an, der ihn mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen ansah. Victor beugte sich nach vorn und presste einen sanften Kuss auf Yuuris Lippen, bevor er sich wieder zurücklehnte und ihn ausgiebig betrachtete. “Ist alles in Ordnung, Kobuta-chan?” Seine Stimme durchbrach die Stille, die sich für einen Moment um sie gelegt hatte. Der junge dunkelhaarige Mann nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und rutschte seinen Oberkörper so, dass er gegen Victors Schulter lehnte, der daraufhin einen Arm um ihn legte.  
“Ja, alles ist okay.”, murmelte er leise. “Ich bin nur müde. Der Tag war anstrengender, als ich angenommen habe.” Sein Körper drehte sich weiter in die warme Brust seines Verlobten und er ließ einen zufriedenen Seufzer aus, der ein kleines Lachen bei Victor verursachte. Makkachin lag neben ihnen auf dem Sofa und hatte es sich als kleiner Ball in der Ecke bequem gemacht, während seine Herrchen einander in den Armen hielten.  
Yuuris rechter Arm hatte sich um Victors Hüfte geschlungen, seine Augen waren nach wie vor geschlossen und er war nah dran, hier und jetzt einzuschlafen. Victor strich ihn mit sanften Bewegungen über den Rücken, und es entspannte ihn weiter.  
Victor rüttelte leicht an seinen Schultern. “Yuuri, lass uns ins Bett gehen.”, flüsterte Victor in sein Ohr und half ihm in eine aufrechte Position. Mit müden Schritten trottete der junge Mann los, sofort in Richtung des Schlafzimmers, doch Victor hielt ihn davon ab. Er nahm Yuuri bei den Schultern und drehte ihn zum Badezimmer. “Komm Yuuri, du musst dich erst noch bettfertig machen. So kannst du dich nicht hinlegen.” Der Russe lachte, als Yuuri immer noch die Augen geschlossen hielt und nun ins Bad schlumperte. Victor folgte ihm und reichte ihm seine Zahnbürste an, denn Yuuri schien alle Energie für die leichtesten Dinge verlassen zu haben. Gemeinsam putzten sie ihre Zähne und kurz darauf waren sie im Schlafzimmer angekommen. Victor ließ das Licht aus, da der Mondschein ihr Zimmer genug erhellte, dass man auch ohne sah. Der junge Japaner hatte nun endlich auch die Augen einen schlitzweit geöffnet und er schien nach etwas in der Dunkelheit zu suchen. Victor beobachtete ihn amüsiert dabei, während er sich selbst umzog. Nur eine Schlafhose, den Rest zog er gar nicht erst an.  
Als Yuuri fand, wonach er gesucht hatte, stieß er einen kleinen Laut des Triumphes aus und lächelte. In der Hand hielt er ein T-Shirt von Victor, das er sich schnell über den Kopf zog, als würde es ihm sonst weggenommen werden. Kaum hatte er auch eine Schlafhose an, fiel er auf das Bett und drehte sich auf die Seite, zu dem Kissen, auf dem Victor sonst lag.  
Victor wollte sich gerade zu ihm legen, als Makkachin hinter ihm kurz wimmerte. Der Russe ließ für eine Sekunde den Kopf hängen und ging dann zu Yuuri, der fast eingeschlafen zu sein schien. “Yuuri, ich gehe nochmal kurz mit Makkachin eine kleine Runde.”, flüsterte er seinem Verlobten ins Ohr und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Yuuri machte ein kleines zustimmendes Geräusch und kuschelte sich etwas weiter in das Kissen neben sich, und Victor wandte sich ab und folgte Makkachin, der schon ungeduldig zur Tür vorgelaufen war.  
Kaum hatte er die Wohnungstür geöffnet, war sein Pudel in die Nacht hinaus geflitzt, dass Victor Schwierigkeiten hatte ihm zu folgen. Er joggte leicht um mit dem Tier Schritt zu halten und nach einer halben Stunde beschloss der braune Pudel, dass er genug Auslauf hatte und gemeinsam steuerten sie ihr Zuhause an. _Zuhause…_ , dachte der Russe und das Wort schaffte es immer wieder, ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern. Yuuri war sein Zuhause. Jetzt musste er es nur schaffen, dass der junge Mann es auch endlich verstand und für immer aufnahm, ohne je wieder daran zu zweifeln.

Er war schon an der Tür angekommen, als er eine Gestalt wahrnahm, die daneben zu warten schien. Verwundert, wer um diese Uhrzeit noch auf sein könnte, ging er vorsichtig näher und auch Makkachin lief dichter neben ihm.  
“Victor!”, sagte die helle Frauenstimme und der Russe erkannte mit einem Mal, wer da stand. Natasha. Was wollte sie noch hier?  
“Ich habe meine Jacke bei euch liegen lassen!”, meinte sie fast beiläufig und schlug leicht mit ihren Wimpern, um unschuldiger zu wirken, als sie es tatsächlich war.  
“Oh…”, Victor kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf und nickte kurz. “Warte...ich hole sie dir.” Makkachin folgte ihm in die Wohnung und lief schnurstracks zum Schlafzimmer, dessen Tür einen spaltbreit geöffnet war. Wahrscheinlich um sich zu Yuuri zu legen.  
Er drehte sich im Wohnzimmer umher und suchte nach der Jacke, die Natasha vergessen hatte, als er Schritte hinter sich vernahm. Er wandte sich um und sah die junge Russin, die in der Tür stand. Im selben Moment entdeckte er die Jacke an einem der Stühle hängen und ging darauf zu. Er nahm sie und lief wieder auf die Natasha zu, die ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick ansah. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, als würde sie etwas sagen wollen, doch Victor stand vor ihr und legte einen Finger auf ihren Mund, bevor sie die Chance dazu hatte.  
“Psst! Yuuri schläft!”, zischte er etwas schärfer, als er vorhatte und drängte sie mit einigen Schritten wieder aus der Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, um Yuuri nicht zu wecken.  
“OOh, Victor. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, was alles in dir steckt.”, flüsterte sie verführerisch und eine Hand hatte ihren Weg an seine Jacke gefunden und spielte mit dem Kragen. Victor bedachte sie mit einem ernsten Blick und drückte ihre Hand von sich. “Lass es sein, Natasha.”, meinte er nur und reichte ihr die Jacke, nach der sie gesucht hatte.  
Die junge Frau setzte ihren besten Schmollmund auf. “Aber Victor, hast du denn schon wieder vergessen, wieviel Spaß wir hatten?”, fragte sie ihn in süßer Tonlage, doch Victor reagierte nicht weiter darauf.  
“Ich weiß nicht, was du willst, Natasha. Die Zeiten sind vorbei.”, sagte er leise aber bestimmt. “Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen. Zu Yuuri.” Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging in die Wohnung zurück, bereit sich zu seinem Verlobten in ihrem Bett zu kuscheln und alles zu vergessen.

Natasha blickte auf die Tür, die Victor gerade in ihrem Gesicht geschlossen hatte. Seine Art gefiel ihr nicht, aber sie würde ihm schon zeigen, was er alles verpasste. Mit einem listigen Grinsen drehte sie sich um und war in der Nacht verschwunden.

Victor hatte schnell Schuhe und Jacke abgestriffen und war in leisen flinken Schritten ins Schlafzimmer gegangen. Als er die Tür einen Spalt öffnete, hob Makkachin seinen Kopf und schien ihn für einen Moment ein wenig verschlafen anzusehen. Der Russe setzte seinen Zeigefinger an seinen Mund, um seinem Pudel zu deuten, keinen Laut zu machen und der Hund gehorchte. Langsam lief er auf das Bett zu und betrachtete Yuuri, der ein wenig von den Mondstrahlen gestriffen wurde. Er sah ein wenig aus, wie ein Engel, dachte Victor lächelnd und fragte sich, wie er es geschafft hatte, das Herz dieses bezaubernden Mannes zu gewinnen. Er setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes und strich Yuuri eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Doch statt geschlossener Lider fand er Yuuris braune Augen, die ihn stumm betrachteten.  
“Oh, ich dachte du schläfst schon.”, sagte Victor leise in die Nacht und legte sich neben seinen Verlobten ins Bett und zog ihn an sich heran, sodass Yuuri seinen Kopf auf Victors Schulter ablegte und einen Arm um seine Hüfte schlang. “Ich habe Stimmen gehört…”, meinte er ebenso leise und richtete seinen Blick auf Victors Gesicht. “Mit wem hast du gesprochen?”, erkundigte er sich neugierig und strich mit seiner Hand langsam über Victors Seite.  
Für einen fliehenden Moment überlegte Victor, Yuuri jemand anderen zu nennen, doch erinnerte er sich daran, wie er Yuuri versprochen hatte, ehrlich zu ihm zu sein. Und nachdem der junge Japaner heute schon mal so unsicher gewesen war, entschied er sich für die Wahrheit.  
Der Russe seufzte kaum hörbar und strich Yuuri mit einer Hand über den Nacken und der junge Mann schloss erneut die Augen und genoss die Ruhe und Sicherheit, die sich damit um ihn legte, wie ein Ballon, der ihn vor der Außenwelt schützte.  
“Es war noch einmal Natasha.”, sagte Victor knapp und spürte, wie Yuuris Arm an seiner Seite innehielt und sich seine Hand für einen Moment an seiner Haut verkrampfte, bevor er abrupt locker ließ. Stattdessen legte er die Hand schlapp neben ihn und Victors Herz blieb stehen, als er erkannte, wie sehr Yuuri das Thema doch zu belasten schien. Warum hatte er es nicht gesagt?  
“Was wollte sie denn von dir?”, Yuuris Stimme klang viel jünger und um vieles zerbrechlicher, als er sie bisher gehört hatte. Yuuri lehnte sich ein wenig von ihm weg und stützte einen Arm neben Victors Kopf ab, um ihn besser ansehen zu können. In seinen schokoladenbraunen Augen lag eine Emotion, die Victor noch nicht wirklich deuten konnte und der Silberhaarige zog Yuuri wieder an sich heran, um seine kreisenden Bewegungen auf seinem Rücken fortzuführen. Sein Verlobter ließ sich an ihn fallen, sein Kopf immer noch in Victors Richtung gedreht.  
“Sie sagte, sie habe ihre Jacke vergessen und wolle sie nur kurz noch holen.”, erklärte Victor und sah in Yuuris Augen. “Da ich nicht wollte, dass du wach wirst, habe ich sie rausgeschoben und bin dann wieder reingegangen. Und dann ist sie auch gegangen.”  
Yuuri wandte seinen Blick wieder nach unten und nickte leicht, noch immer nicht vollends überzeugt. Wie sollte er auch mit so einem fabelhaften Wesen wie sie es zu sein schien mithalten? Schon ihr Aussehen überragte seines um Längen und er wunderte sich, wieso sich die beiden damals getrennt hatten.  
Sein Arm fand wieder seinen Weg um Victors Hüfte und er versuchte seine Gedanken etwas zu beruhigen, doch nichts schien zu wirken. Victor bemerkte dies, zog ihn fester an sich und drückte ihm einen langen Kuss ins Haar.  
“Bitte mach dir wegen ihr keine Gedanken, Yuuri. Das ist sehr lange her und ich bin nicht gewillt, irgendetwas aus dieser Zeit zu wiederholen.”, sagte er bestimmt und wartete auf eine Reaktion seines Verlobten. Doch Yuuri regte sich nicht. Er wusste nicht recht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, einige Zweifel ließen sich nicht so leicht von ihm rütteln. Vor allem, weil er sich wunderte, was sie hier in Japan bei Victor wollte. Es war eines hier zu trainieren, ein anderes ihren Exfreund in einem anderen Land zu besuchen, wenn man doch eigentlich wusste, dass er vergeben war. Was wollte sie hier?  
“Weißt du Yuuri…”, begann Victor mit leiser Stimme, “Vielleicht sollten wir uns morgen noch einmal einen gemeinsamen Tag gönnen. Einfach nur wir beide. Keine Termine, keine anderen Leute, nur wir zwei. Makkachin kann sicher mal einen Tag bei deinen Eltern bleiben und Yurio kann auch ein Auge auf ihn werfen. Und dann machen wir uns einen schönen Tag, bevor es wieder mit dem Training losgeht?”, fragte er vorsichtig und strich seinem Verlobten langsam übers Haar, über den Nacken und dann über seinen Rücken.  
“Das wäre schön…”, seufzte Yuuri leise, bevor er in seine Traumwelt versank, in der ihn auch seine Gedanken einmal nicht weiter verfolgten.  
Victor wartete einige Minuten, bis er sicher war, dass Yuuri wirklich eingeschlafen war. “Mein Yuuri…”, flüsterte er in die Nacht, sein Mund nah an dem Ohr seines Verlobten, “Ich wünschte es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, dir zu zeigen, wie viel du mir bedeutest, sodass du deine Zweifel über uns vergisst. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dein Ehemann zu sein. **Aishiteru**.”  
Damit war auch Victor eingeschlafen.

 

 _Er ist ein ziemlicher Narr, so viel ins Netz zu stellen. Aber gut, das macht es mir einfacher._ , dachte Natasha, als sie im Halbdunkel ihres Gästezimmers saß und erneut durch Victors Instagram-Seite schaute. Sie suchte nach etwas, das sie brauchen könnte. Etwas, das ihr helfen würde, um ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen zu können. Und sie war sich sicher, dass sie es hier finden würde. Man konnte das Leben des Victor Nikiforov quasi nur an seiner Online-Präsenz ablesen, wenn man sich die Mühe machte durch die tausenden von Bildern zu schauen. Und der Narr merkte nicht einmal, dass es ihm zum Nachteil gereichen könnte.   
Das Notizbuch vor ihrer Nase hatte bereits die ersten wichtigen Stichpunkte in sich aufgenommen und wartete nur darauf, dass weitere Zeilen folgen würden.   
Zwischendurch fand sie einige Bilder, an denen sie innehielt und sich weitere Notizen aufschrieb. Ihr war fast jede Information recht, wenn es dem Zweck diente. Sie kannte schon nach diesem einen Tag genug Personen in Victors Umfeld, die notwendig waren zu kennen. Wer ihr jedoch Sorgen bereitete war dieser Yuri Plisetsky. Sein Blick hatte ihr nicht gefallen, als sie das Haus betreten hatte. Er war ein misstrauischer Charakter und das konnte ihr gefährlich werden. Auf ihn würde sie aufpassen müssen. Mit einem roten Stift umkreiste sie seinen Namen auf dem Papier und fragte sich, was sie tun könnte, um diesem Problem aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das würde für sie eine harte Nuss werden.   
_Sei’s drum. Ich gewinne immer._ , sagte sie sich und klappte das Buch zu.  
“Warte nur Victor. Bald siehst du es auch.”, raunte sie in die Nacht.


	46. Lovey-Dovey

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Yuuri durch den Geruch von frischem Tee und Orangensaft geweckt, der in seine Nase zog. Verschlafen drehte er sich um und suchte nach der Quelle dafür. Er fand sie in Form eines Tablettes, das neben dem Bett stand. Darauf lagen eine Obstauswahl, sowie Brötchen, Omelettes und auch ein wenig Marmelade. Er blickte das ganze Essen aus kleinen Augen an und wandte seinen Blick dann auf die Figur, die neben dem Bett stand. Victor! Er lächelte seinen Verlobten an und dieser kniete sich auf die Matratze neben ihn, um ihm einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss zu geben. “Frühstück ist angereicht, mein Prinz.”, sagte Victor lachend und machte eine ausladende Geste in Richtung des Tablettes. Yuuri konnte als Antwort nur lachen, als er sich komplett aufsetzte und die Auswahl ausgiebig betrachtete. “Gleich! Gleich!”, rief er erfreut und sprang aus dem Bett auf, um vorher im Bad vorbeizuschauen.  
Als er wieder zurückkam, saß Victor bereits im Bett, das Tablett neben sich und stellte einige Teller auf Brettern aus, damit ihre Matratze und Bezüge sauber blieben, sollten sie kleckern. “Möchtest du Orangensaft?”, fragte der Russe beiläufig ohne aufzusehen und Yuuri nickte, bis ihm auffiel, dass Victor noch immer mit dem Tablett beschäftigt war. “Ja bitte.”, antwortete er schließlich und ging weiter auf seinen Verlobten zu, der ihn nun endlich ansah und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Russen aus, das Yuuri wieder ein wenig an einen Räuber erinnerte, vor allem als Victor sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr und sein Haar leicht zur Seite fiel. “Du siehst unglaublich gut in meinem Shirt aus.”, hauchte er und Yuuri lief augenblicklich rot an und senkte seinen Blick ein wenig schüchtern auf den Fußboden unter sich. Er hörte wie Victor aufstand und auf ihn zuging. “Ahh, Yuuri, das war ein Kompliment.”, sagte er und man konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören. Er zog seinen Japaner an sich heran, und durch die überraschende und schnelle Bewegung taumelte Yuuri einen Schritt auf Victor zu und federte sich mit seinen Unterarmen auf der Brust des Russen ab, um wieder Halt zu finden. Er sah seinen Verlobten an, dessen eisblaue Augen ihn bewundernd betrachteten. “Aber was rede ich da…”, murmelte Victor leise und lehnte sich näher an Yuuri heran, der nun seinen warmen Atem an seinen Lippen spüren konnte. “Du siehst in allen Sachen gut aus!” Und bevor Yuuri reagieren konnte, hatten sich Victors warme Lippen auf seine gelegt in einem Kuss, der Yuuri schwach werden ließ. Er schlang seine Arme um Victors Hals, als die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch eine kleine Party feierten bei den Worten, die der Russe ihm soeben entgegen gebracht hatte. Er sog die Komplimente wie ein Schwamm in sich auf, damit er sich irgendwann daran erinnern konnte, wenn wieder Gefühle in ihm aufstiegen, die ihn das Gegenteil glauben ließen.  
Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, bevor sich die beiden wieder voneinander lösten, als Yuuris Magen laut knurrte und nach Essen verlangte.  
Lachend drückte Victor ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und zog ihn wieder in Richtung ihres Bettes, auf dem noch immer ihr Frühstück vorbereitet stand. “Lass uns etwas essen, Yuuri.”

Sie aßen in gemütlicher Stille, ein wenig Musik im Hintergrund, als Victor Yuuri ansprach. “Was würdest du denn gerne machen, Yuuri?”, wollte er wissen und sah ihn an, als er einen Schluck aus seinem Glas mit Orangensaft nahm.  
Yuuri schluckte eilig den Bissen herunter, den er soeben von seinem Brötchen genommen hatte. “Ich wollte dir noch den Park richtig zeigen...bisher haben wir ihn nur im Winter gesehen, aber im Sommer ist er noch viel schöner und die Kirschblüten blühen um dieses Jahreszeit!”, sagte er enthusiastisch, wie auch einen Tag zuvor, als sie auf Ringsuche gegangen waren und Victor merkte augenblicklich, wie er von Yuuri angesteckt wurde. Erfreut nickte er und lehnte sich zu Yuuri herüber, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Yuuri lächelte ihn an, als sich sein Blick ein wenig senkte und ein leichtes Rot seine Wangen zierte.  
“Was ist los, Yuuri?”, erfragte Victor und konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Immerhin war dies keine Aktion gewesen, durch die Yuuri normalerweise errötete.  
Der Japaner spielte ein wenig mit dem Saum von Victors Shirt, das er noch immer trug. “Weißt du, ich hatte gedacht, dass wir bis dahin noch ein wenig hier bleiben könnten.”, flüsterte er beinahe. “Ich will noch nicht in die Welt raus jetzt.”, fügte er hinzu und stopfte sich augenblicklich etwas Essen in den Mund, um ein wenig von seinem Gesagten abzulenken.  
Victors Blick wurde weich und Yuuri so schüchtern über eine solche Anfrage zu sehen, ließ sein Herz ein wenig höher schlagen. Was stellte dieser Junge nur mit ihm an?  
Er beugte sich zu Yuuri hinüber und legte seinen Kopf für einen Moment auf dessen Schulter ab, und der Japaner hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne. “Natürlich können wir später rausgehen, Yuuri.”, meinte er und küsste ihn am Hals und wurde mit einem 100-Watt-Grinsen von seinem Verlobten belohnt. “Okay.”, er nickte eifrig.

Gemeinsam räumten sie das Frühstück weg und als sie damit fertig waren, gingen fast augenblicklich in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück. Victor war gleich am Morgen mit Makkachin draußen gewesen und hatte danach Yuuris Eltern gebeten, ein wenig auf den Hund aufzupassen, da er und Yuuri mal einen Tag nur zu zweit haben wollten. Grinsend hatte Hiroko genickt. “Aber natürlich, Vicky! Wir schauen nach ihm.”, hatte sie gesagt, bevor sie Victor wieder zu ihrem Sohn geschickt hatte, damit dieser nicht allein aufwachen musste.  
Nun lagen die beiden gemeinsam in ihrem großen Bett. Die Kissen an der Wand angelehnt, damit sie eine aufrechtere Position zum Filmschauen hätten. Der Laptop stand zwischen ihren Beinen und Victor lag an Yuuris Brust gelehnt und genoss die Finger, die durch sein Haar glitten. Vor beinahe einem Jahr war Yuuri noch zurückgeschreckt, als er Victors Haarschopf berührt hatte und dieser sich überdramatisch auf das Eis unter ihm hatte fallen lassen. Er schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie weit sie seitdem gekommen waren, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Film zuwandte, den Yuuri ihm hatte zeigen wollen.

Es ging auf den Mittag zu, als sich Victor und Yuuri endlich aus dem Bett schälten, um ein wenig nach draußen zu gehen und zu spazieren. Vorher waren sie noch in die Dusche gesprungen, um vollständig für den Tag bereit zu sein.  
Sie waren gerade aus der Tür hinaus, als Yuuri Victor an seinem Arm noch einmal zu sich heranzog. “Danke.”, flüsterte er leicht und küsste seinen Verlobten mit allen Gefühlen, die in diesem Moment durch seinen Körper zogen. Yuuri war immer wieder überrascht, dass sich Victor damit zufrieden gab, einfach einen ganzen Tag nur mit ihm zu verbringen und so banale Dinge zu tun. Er konnte es noch immer nicht wirklich fassen, dass er Victor tatsächlich bald heiraten würde, auch wenn sie die Ringe bereits gekauft hatten und auch ihre Anzüge geschneidert waren und nur darauf warteten, getragen zu werden. Yuuri löste sich wieder von Victor und blickte für einen Moment in seine verblüfften eisblauen Augen, die von dem plötzlichen Kuss leicht aufgerissen waren. Doch schon bald legte sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. “Ich weiß zwar nicht ganz wofür, aber immer gern, wenn das dein Dank sein wird.”, sagte er schmunzelnd und strich Yuuri mit einer Hand über die Wange. “Und nun lass uns gehen! Ich möchte wirklich gerne diesen Park sehen, von dem du erzählt hast!”, das Lächeln war ansteckend und Yuuri nickte kurz, bevor er Victor bei der Hand nahm und hinter sich herzog, als er leichten Schrittes die Richtung zu einem seiner Lieblingsplätze im Sommer einschlug.

 

Unbemerkt schlich sich eine zierliche Figur hinter den beiden her. Sie hatte durch Zufall das Gespräch von Victor und Hiroko mitbekommen, als sie selbst zum Frühstück in diesem kleinen...Motel gegangen war. Er hatte Makkachin der kleinen Frau gegeben, die widerlich fröhlich gestrahlt hatte. Natasha schüttelte mit dem Kopf, als ihre grünen Augen dem Pärchen folgten, das ohne Sorge die Straße händchenhaltend entlang lief. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Victor war öffentlichen Bekundungen und Berührungen immer aus dem Weg gegangen - zumindest war es damals zwischen ihnen so gewesen. Und nun? Hier war er plötzlich und tat genau dies mit diesem kleinen Japaner. Ihre zierlichen Hände mit den rot bemalten Fingernägeln ballten sich zu Fäusten und sie drehte sich wieder von den beiden weg. Sie brauchte einen Moment um den Kloß in ihrem Hals loszuwerden, der sich vor Wut gebildet hatte. Früher oder später würde sie ihre Chance haben, und dann würde sie zuschlagen. Als sie einige Male tief durchgeatmet hatte und ihre Haltung wiedergefunden hatte, kehrte das Lächeln auf ihre roten Lippen zurück und sie schlenderte entspannt den Weg entlang, den die beiden noch vor wenigen Minuten selbst gegangen waren, mit ihren Absätzen, die auf dem Asphalt unter sich klackerten. Sie hatte die beiden für den Moment aus den Augen verloren, war sich jedoch sicher, dass sie sie bald genug wiederfinden würde. Schließlich liebte Victor es, alles mögliche mit der Welt zu teilen. Dieser Tag würde keine Ausnahme werden.  
Sie würde sie wiederfinden. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ging sie in die Stadt. Bis es soweit war, könnte sie einige wichtige Dinge einkaufen gehen...

 

Yurio sah aus dem Fenster seines Zimmers, als er seine beiden Freunde Hand in Hand die Straße entlanglaufen sah. Ein kurzes kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er die dümmlich grinsenden Gesichter der beiden in der Ferne erkannte, bevor er sich darüber bewusst wurde und seine Miene sich schlagartig wieder versteifte.  
 _Jetzt grinse ich schon über dieses Geturtel…was ist nur los mit mir?_  
Er schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf und seine Gedanken schweiften weiter. Er dachte an... _wie hieß sie? Natasha, richtig..._  
Diese Natasha von gestern machte ihm ein ungutes Bauchgefühl. Etwas in ihrem Blick wirkte berechnend und falsch und er kam nicht umhin, der Frau mit Misstrauen entgegen zu treten, auch wenn er es bisher nicht begründen konnte. Alles an ihr wirkte in seinen Augen gestellt und er wusste, dass er aufpassen musste was sie betraf. Ob Yuuri das auch gemerkt hatte? Immerhin war er doch so sensibel und merkte es sofort, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Yurio seufzte. Es nützte nichts sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wenn es nicht zwingend erforderlich war.  
Er wandte sich vom Fenster ab und verpasste dabei die schwarzhaarige Figur, die den beiden Männern ein paar Schritte folgte, bevor sie aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren. Yurio blickte auf sein Telefon und las eine Nachricht von Otabek, der ihm ein erfolgreiches Training und einen angenehmen Tag wünschte. Das Lächeln, das dieses Mal den Weg auf seine Lippen fand, wollte und konnte er nicht wegwischen, auch wenn er es versuchte. Er packte seine Trainingssachen zusammen und freute sich bereits jetzt schon auf den Abend, da Otabek und er ein erneutes Gespräch ausgemacht hatten, auch wenn noch nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie nur telefonieren oder auch wieder einen Videochat starten würden.  
Er trat aus der Tür und machte sich auf den Weg zum _Ice Castle_ , um sein versäumtes Training der letzten Tage nachzuholen.  
Er hatte Victor noch versprechen müssen, nicht die schwierigsten Sprünge auszuprobieren, da er als Trainer nicht dabei wäre und er hatte grimmig zugestimmt. Aber er konnte sein Kurzprogramm und seine Kür weiter verbessern, schließlich wollte er den Grand Prix auch dieses Jahr gewinnen. Und falls er doch ein paar Sprünge machte...nun ja, erstens war er der _Russian Punk_ und zweitens war Yuuko ja auch noch da.


	47. Dies war nur der erste Streich...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser,  
> mit diesem Kapitel, das vermutlich sehr an die Nerven geht, wollen wir gleichzeitig an ein anderes, sehr trauriges Thema verweisen.  
> Denis Ten ist heute Morgen verstorben. Damit wurde uns ein großartiger Eiskunstläufer und das Gesicht hinter Otabek genommen.  
> Wir werden uns immer an ihn erinnern, als großartigen Sportler, der andere inspiriert und motiviert hat.  
> Ruhe in Frieden, Denis!

In Yuuris Augen war der gemeinsame Tag viel zu schnell vorbei gewesen. Ihre Zeit im Park war entspannt und aufregend gleichermaßen abgelaufen. Neben den Momenten, in denen sie auf einer Decke im Grün gelegen hatten und ein wenig Obst aßen, gab es die, in denen Victor Yuuri quer über die Fläche gejagt hatte, um ihn zu kitzeln. Dabei war er gestolpert und Victor hatte nach seiner Hand gegriffen, wodurch sie gemeinsam gestürzt sind und über den Rasen gerollt waren. Yuuri war sich sicher davon am Oberarm einen blauen Fleck davonzutragen. Am Abend hatten sie dann gleich wieder duschen müssen und waren völlig erschöpft auf der Couch bei einem Film eingeschlafen.  
Nun war Victor allein mit Makkachin unterwegs, während Yuuri schon einmal das Mittagessen vorbereitete. Er begann das Gemüse zu schneiden und die Kochtöpfe aufzustellen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Verwundert wandte er sich um. Victor hatte einen Schlüssel und würde wohl kaum klopfen und Yurio kam eigentlich nie vorbei, wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte in seinem eigenen Reich zu bleiben. Vielleicht war es ja seine Mutter, die ihm ab und zu Kleinigkeiten brachte und scheinbar nebenbei sichergehen wollte, dass es ihnen an nichts fehlte.  
Yuuri wischte sich die Hände an einem Geschirrhandtuch ab und ging zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete, wehten ihm die schwarzen Haare von Natasha entgegen.  
“Hi!”, flötete sie und trat an ihm vorbei in das Häuschen.  
“Ähm...hi?”, erwiderte Yuuri irritiert und sah ihr nach. Nach einem kurzen Moment fand er sich wieder und ging ihr nach.  
“Kann ich dir helfen? Victor ist leider nicht da.”, versuchte er zu erklären.  
Natasha winkte ab und legte ihre dünne Stoffjacke über den nächsten Stuhl, der in der Küche neben ihr auftauchte. “Nicht so schlimm. Ich wollte spontan vorbeischauen und musste ja damit rechnen. Du kochst wohl gerade?” Neugierig ging sie zu den Kochplatten und betrachtete Yuuris Arbeitsplatz.  
“Ja, ich hoffe, dass ich fertig bin, bis Victor zurück ist. Ist nichts Großes.”  
Er rutschte neben sie und setzte seine Arbeit fort.  
“Ja, das sehe ich. Und ich habe mir damals immer einen _solchen Aufwand_ für ihn gemacht. Hätte ich nur gewusst, dass er sich auch mit sowas zufrieden gibt…”, seufzend stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Hüften. Ihr Kommentar traf Yuuri auf eine Weise, die er nicht definieren konnte. Was wollte sie ihm damit nur sagen? Hatte er Abwertung in ihrem Unterton gehört, oder bildete er es sich nur ein, weil er irgendwie schon etwas Angst vor ihr und ihrem Auftauchen hatte?  
“Naja….er...bisher kenne ich ihn nur so, dass er es einfach, aber reichlich mag. Und meine Eltern haben mir unter diesem Prinzip auch das Kochen ein wenig beigebracht.”, versuchte er zu erklären, doch ein weiterer Seufzer von Natasha machte deutlich, dass es sie eigentlich nicht interessierte.  
“Das habe ich schon gemerkt, dass die Rezepte hier eher auf Einfachheit ausgelegt sind.”  
Sie zog sich einen Stuhl heran, wo sie sich setzen und die Beine überschlagen konnte. Ihren rechten Arm legte sie über die Stuhllehne, wodurch sich ihr Oberkörper hervorhob. Die Haltung, welche sie einnahm und die Yuuri aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wirkte sehr selbstsicher, wenn nicht sogar arrogant. Doch Yuuri würde sich hüten so etwas von jemandem zu denken!  
“Das ist eben unsere Kultur. Lieber schnell und einfach, dafür nachhaltig und reichlich.”, setzte Yuuri erneut an, hatte jedoch nicht wirklich das Gefühl, dass sie zuhörte.  
“Sag mal Yuuri...wie lange seid ihr nun schon zusammen - du und Victor?”, wechselte sie das Thema schlagartig und Yuuri hielt kurz beim Schneiden inne.  
“Es sind jetzt 8 Monate.”, sagte er und drehte sich leicht zu ihr. “Noch keine lange Zeit ich-”  
“8 Monate? Hach ja, das waren damals noch Zeiten, als wir unsere 8 Monate hinter uns gebracht hatten. Es war fast so, als wären wir noch kein richtiges Paar. Da konnte man ja auch nicht wirklich sagen, ob es wirklich was Ernstes ist. Dafür ist die Zeit eben einfach zu kurz, nicht? Nach einigen Jahren kann man sich da schon sicherer sein, oder? Und bei Victor war das ja schon immer so eine Sache...er ist einfach so wankelmütig.”, sinnierte Natasha und legte einen Finger nachdenklich an ihr Kinn.  
Yuuri schluckte schwer bei den Worten und wusste nicht, was gerade hier passierte. Was sollte das? Warum macht eine für ihn wildfremde Frau solche Kommentare und Andeutungen über ihre Beziehung? Er hatte augenblicklich das Gefühl, dass alles um ihn viel zu heiß wurde und der Raum zu eng war.  
Nichts Ernstes? Wie konnte sie das sagen? Ja, Victor konnte von einem Moment auf den anderen komische Entscheidungen treffen, aber doch nicht in Bezug auf ihn und ihre Beziehung!  
Oder…?  
Der junge Läufer sog geräuschlos die Luft tief ein und stieß sie langsam wieder aus, ehe er es schaffte seine Sprache wiederzufinden.  
“Naja...Wir wollen heiraten, also wie sicher muss man sich da noch sein können? Ich denke nicht, dass Victor in dieser Hinsicht so wankelmütig ist.”, startete er den Versuch ihre Worte so zu drehen, dass sie ihm weniger wehtaten.  
“Ihr wollt _heiraten_?”, platzte es aus Natasha heraus, bemüht es so klingen zu lassen, als ob sie noch nie etwas davon gehört hätte. “Dann pass lieber gut auf, dass Victor keine kalten Füße kriegt, so wie bei mir damals. Als es wirklich ernst wurde, ist er gegangen. Ich will dich nur vorwarnen, damit eventuelle Dinge nicht ganz unvorbereitet auf dich zukommen, Yuuri.”  
Sie stand auf und trat von hinten an Yuuri heran, wobei sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. “Wir müssen immerhin zusammenhalten - so von Ex zu Freund - oder nicht?”  
Obwohl das Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte, eine gewisse Wärme mit sich brachte, war da dieses Stechen in ihrem Blick, das Yuuri jegliche Luft raubte. Seine Brust zog sich zusammen und sein Herz klopfte wie wild. Er wandt sich aus ihrem Griff und versuchte atemlos irgendetwas zu sagen, doch mehr als ein “Ich muss kurz weg…”, war nicht möglich. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ Yuuri die Küche und ging vor die Tür. Voller Angst, dass sie ihm folgen könnte, ging er um das Haus herum, wo er aus dem Blickfeld verschwunden war und atmete gierig die frische Luft.  
Natasha schnappte sich grinsend ihre Stoffjacke und ging mit eleganten Schritten aus dem Häuschen im Hinterhof und verschwand.

Victor öffnete die Wohnungstür mit seinem Schlüssel und kaum hatte er die Tür einen stückweit offen, schlüpfte Makkachin durch seine Beine und war in der Wohnung verschwunden, bevor einen Fuß in sie setzen konnte. Es herrschte eine merkwürdige Stille in der Wohnung und verwundert lief Victor in die Küche, in der er Yuuri vermutete. Sein Verlobter wollte schon einmal das Essen ansetzen, doch anstatt ihn fand er nur die leere Küche vor. Auf dem Herd stand ein Topf mit Wasser, der schon gefährlich brodelte und daneben auf einem Brettchen lag klein geschnippeltes Gemüse. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in Victor aus, als es keine weitere Spur von seinem Verlobten fand, außer die wenigen Vorbereitungen, die er bereits getroffen hatte. Victor lief zum Herd und stellte das kochende Wasser von der Platte und begab sich auf die Suche nach Yuuri. Auch Makkachin schien plötzlich verschwunden zu sein und der Russe begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen.  
“Yuuri?”, rief er und schaute in jedem Zimmer nach, auch dem allerkleinsten, auf der Suche nach seinem Japaner. Sein Herz schlug kräftig in seiner Brust und seine Bewegungen wurden hastiger. War Yuuri was passiert? Hatte er sich beim Schneiden vom Gemüse verletzt? Als er in der Wohnung selbst niemanden fand, ging er aus der Wohnungstür heraus und wollte zu Yuuris Eltern hinüber gehen, als Makkachin auf ihn zugelaufen kam.  
“Hey! Makkachin, hast du Yuuri gesehen?”, fragte er seinen Pudel und hoffte, dass dieser ihm irgendwie helfen konnte, damit dieses ziehende Gefühl in seiner Brust endlich nachließ. Makkachin bellte kurz und lief um das Haus in den Garten und Victor folgte ihm schnellen Schrittes. Was würde er nun dort finden? Alle möglichen Szenarien drehten sich in seinem Kopf umher, und auch wenn das, was er schließlich vorfand, bei Weitem nicht so schlimm war, hielt er dennoch abrupt inne.  
Yuuri kniete vor ihm auf dem Gras, eine Hand noch immer an seiner Brust, als er gierig Luft einsog. Schnell wie der Wind war Victor an seiner Seite und legte ihm einen Arm auf die Schultern.  
“Yuuri!”, stieß er aus und versuchte einen Blick auf das Gesicht seines Verlobten zu erhaschen, doch dieser versteckte es vor ihm. “Yuuri, was ist los?”, fragte er und in seinem Ton schwang Dringlichkeit mit. Er wollte wissen, was geschehen war, dass es Yuuri so schlecht zu gehen schien. Was hatte in der halben Stunde passieren können, das seinem kleinen Japaner so zusetzte, dass er nun hier saß und hyperventilierte? Als der Dunkelhaarige nicht auf Ansprache reagierte, setzte sich Victor neben ihn ins Gras und zog Yuuri an sich, dass dieser seitlich an seiner Brust lehnte und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. “Hey Yuuri, was auch immer passiert ist, alles ist gut. Ich bin hier. Ich gehe nicht weg.” Er drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, als seine Worten Anklang fanden und Yuuri wieder leichter atmete. “Ich bin hier, Yuuri.”, flüsterte Victor erneut als er spürte, wie sich sein Verlobter gänzlich gegen ihn fallen ließ. Er spürte wie Yuuris Tränen sein Shirt benetzten und fühlte sich hilflos in dieser Situation. Was war passiert? Die Frage ließ ihn nicht los, doch er glaubte nicht, dass er alsbald eine Antwort darauf bekommen würde.  
“Bitte lass mich nicht allein!”, schluchzte Yuuri plötzlich und krallte seine Hände in den Stoff unter sich. Überrascht riss der Russe seine Augen auf und drückte Yuuri als Antwort noch fester an sich. “Nein Yuuri, ich lass dich nicht allein... Was ist los?”, versuchte er es erneut, doch noch immer bekam er keine Antwort, jedoch versiegten langsam Yuuris Tränen und er wurde stiller. Ab und an durchbrach noch ein Schluchzer die Stille, die sich um die beiden gelegt hatte.  
Makkachin hatte seinen Kopf an Yuuris Oberschenkel abgelegt, um auf seine Weise seinem Herrchen Trost zu schenken und schleckte immer mal wieder seine Hände ab.  
Victor hielt seinen Freund in den Armen, noch immer kein Stück näher an einer Antwort, um diese Situation zu erklären.  
“Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein, Yuuri. Erinnere dich immer daran. Und wenn du es mal nicht glauben kannst, dann kannst du dir unsere Ringe ansehen, in denen es eingraviert sein wird. Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen.”, versprach Victor ein letztes Mal, als er Yuuri in seine Arme hob und mit ihm zurück in die Wohnung ging. Yuuri ließ seinen Kopf erschöpft vom Weinen und den vielen Emotionen und Zweifeln, die durch seinen Körper pulsierten, an Victors Schulter fallen. Hier fühlte er sich sicher, und glaubte an die Worte, die ihm sein Verlobter entgegenbrachte. Doch was würde passieren, wenn er wieder alleine war? Seine Arme umfassten des Russen Nacken stärker und das sanfte Wiegen der Schritte ließ ihn schließlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf gleiten.  
Victor hatte den jungen Japaner ins Bett gebracht und war noch einige Zeit an seiner Seite geblieben, um sicherzugehen, dass er tatsächlich gut und fest schlief. Dann war er in die Küche geschlichen und hatte sich um das halbfertige Essen gekümmert, das noch immer offen in der Küche lag. Nachdenklich hatte er - das Essen fast vollkommen ignorierend - irgendetwas zusammengeschustert. Immerhin hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt, was Yuuri eigentlich kochen wollte, doch nun musste er eben mit dem Arbeiten, was er hatte. Und wenn es half, dass sein Verlobter etwas Ruhe bekam, war es ihm ganz Recht.


	48. Yuri(o)

Die nächsten Zwei Tage waren verhältnismäßig ruhig gewesen. Yuuri hatte nicht groß darüber reden wollen, was passiert war, als Victor ihn atemlos hinter dem Haus gefunden hatte. Er gestand lediglich, dass er wohl etwas, was Natasha ihm gesagt hatte, zu sehr überinterpretiert hatte. Victor musste einlenken, dass das bei ihr nicht schwer sein würde und er es nachvollziehen kann, wenn sie ihm ihm gegenüber rau vorkam.   
Trotzalledem verlief das Training gut und auch Yurio schien sich immer wohler mit seiner neuen Trainingsweise zu fühlen. Auf der Eisfläche war die Atmosphäre einzigartig und Yuuri wollte sich das nicht nehmen lassen.   
Als Yurio gerade eine Pause machte, fuhr Victor nah an Yuuri heran und legte seine Hand um das Ohr des Japaners, um ihm etwas zuflüstern zu können. “Sag mal...so langsam sollten wir mit ihm mal über Otabek sprechen, oder?”, fragte der Russe und Yuuri nickte leicht. “Vielleicht.”  
“Soll ich?”, hakte Victor beinahe etwas aufgeregt nach und beinahe automatisch erschien vor Yuuris geistigem Auge das Szenario, wie dieses Gespräch ablaufen würde.

_“Hey Yurio! Ich muss mal mit dir reden!”, Victors Kufen glitten schnell über das Eis, als er zu Yurio fuhr. Er hielt an der Bande und beugte sich hinüber, damit Yurio alles hören konnte, was er sagte._   
_“Ich will mit dir über Otabek reden und deine Gefühle für ihn, die deine Leidenschaft für das Eis neu entfacht haben!”_   
_Yurios Kopf wurde knallrot und er lehnte sich weg von Victor, als wollte er ihm entkommen._   
_“Wa-waaas?!”_

Yuuri schüttelte einmal schnell den Kopf, um das Bild loszuwerden. Das wollte er dem jungen Russen auf keinen Fall zumuten. “Nein, Victor. Ich denke, ich mache das.”, lehnte er freundlich aber bestimmt ab. Victor zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ einen etwas enttäuschten Seufzer verlauten.  
“Na schön, wenn es sein muss. Dann werde ich in der Zeit noch etwas an einigen Teilen unserer Kür arbeiten, Yuuri.”  
Mit diesen Worten stieß er sich ab und ließ sich auf die Eisfläche treiben. Der junge Japaner holte einmal tief Luft und fuhr zu Yurio herüber, wo er das Eis verließ und sich zu ihm auf die Bank setzte.   
“Das war heute wirklich gut, Yuri. So langsam hast du wieder ein richtiges Gefühl für das Eis. Das freut mich sehr!”, begann er das Gespräch und Yurio sah argwöhnisch zu seinem Trainingspartner.  
“Ähm...danke? Ich glaube einfach, dass ich jetzt einigermaßen einen Weg in diese...nennen wir es “Lehrmaßnahme”...von Yakov gefunden habe.”, antwortete er und sah auf.  
Yuuri lachte leise auf.  
“Ja, das merkt man. Ich war sehr überrascht, als ich dich gesehen habe, wie du die Sehnsucht für dich entdeckt hast. Wie du es verinnerlicht hast. Man hat es in jeder Bewegung deines Ablaufes gespürt, dass du das Gefühl, das du darstellen willst, kennst.”  
Der Argwohn in Yurios Blick wurde größer.  
“Worauf willst du hinaus?”, fragte er langsam nach und hatte eine konkrete Befürchtung, woher er das so genau wusste. WAS er wusste.  
“Ich will nicht groß drumherum reden, Yuri, ich weiß, wie du über Otabek denkst und für ihn fühlst. Das ist auch nicht zu übersehen, bei dem regen Kontakt den ihr habt und wie dein Gesicht strahlt, wenn er geschrieben hat. Daran ist auch nichts verwerfliches, glaub mir.”, sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Der junge Russe brauchte einen Moment, um all die Worte im Zusammenhang zu verstehen, die Yuuri neben ihm förmlich ausspuckte. Und als er es geschafft hatte, wurden seine Augen groß und seine Wangen rot. Sein Mund öffnete sich, schloss sich jedoch kurz darauf wieder, weil ihm nichts einfiel, was er dazu hätte sagen sollen. Erst einige Sekunden später fand er seine Sprache wieder.  
“...wie bitte?”  
“Jetzt tu nicht so, du weißt, was ich meine. Du bist verliebt.”, sagte Yuuri ohne Umschweife.  
“Katsudon, ich bitte dich…”, versuchte Yurio anzusetzen, doch als er in die braunen Augen des Japaners sah, wusste er, dass jegliches Leugnen zwecklos war. Er seufzte resigniert und sah zur Decke.  
“Und was willst du mit dieser Information jetzt anfangen, Katsudon? Ist das jetzt sowas besonderes, ja?”, gab er patzig zur Antwort und wagte sich nicht zu Yuuri zu sehen.  
“Ich wollte es für mich einfach nochmal bestätigen und dir sagen, dass ich es toll finde, dass du auch jemanden gefunden hast, der dir dir Kraft gibt, die du für dich brauchst, um auf dem Eis das zu schaffen, was dir wichtig ist. Nicht jeder hat dieses Glück.” Auf Yuuris Gesicht lag ein ehrliches Lächeln, das Yurio aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete.   
“Du bist schräg, mit deinem Gefühlsgedusel. Sowas braucht kein Mensch...außer dir vielleicht.”  
“Und dir, wie es scheint. Ich dachte mir schon fast, dass du so abweisend reagierst, aber genauso sehr freue ich mich für dich. Lass dich nicht unterkriegen, wenn es darum geht, jemanden zu zeigen, dass du ihn magst.”  
“Sagt die Heulsuse…”, brummte Yurio und senkte seinen Blick, um Yuuri durch seine Strähnen hindurch anzusehen. An Tagen wie heute war er froh, dass seine Haare wie Gardinen vor seinem Gesicht hingen und somit Schamesröte ein wenig verdecken konnten.  
“Soll ich ernsthaft von dir einen Rat in Sachen Gefühlen annehmen? Wenn ich mit Wattebäuschen um mich schmeißen wollen würde, hätte ich es längst getan.”  
Ohne Vorwarnung und ohne, dass Yurio es verhindern konnten, schlang Yuuri seine Arme von der Seite um ihn. Der junge Russe fuhr zusammen.  
“Bist du wahnsinnig?! Lass mich los!”, meckerte er bissig und drückte mit den Händen Yuuris Gesicht von sich. “Dieses ganze Gekuschel und Gesäusel ist ja nicht zum Aushalten! Lass mich los! Jetzt! Argh!!”  
Doch Yuuri ließ nicht locker. Es war sogar so, dass er sich gar nicht bewegte oder auf den Versuch, weggedrückt zu werden einging. Yurio konnte das Gesicht des Japaners nicht sehen, aber er merkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. “Katsudon…?”, fragte er und nahm seine Hände von Yuuris Gesicht. “Stimmt was nicht?”  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Yuuri reagierte, doch irgendwann löste er die Umarmung und setzte sich wieder aufrecht neben den jungen Russen.  
“Tut mir leid, ich war nur gerade etwas...naja. Ich freue mich so für dich, dass ich mir auch gleichzeitig Gedanken über uns mache.” Sein Blick glitt zu Victor, der anmutig über das Eis schwebte und die Ausführung seiner Bewegungen mit jedem weiteren Mal perfektionierte.  
“Es bereitet mir einfach Kopfzerbrechen, dass diese Natasha aufgetaucht ist. Ihre Art ist….”, er brach mitten im Satz, und suchte nach einem Wort, dass sie adäquat beschreiben würde ohne beleidigend zu wirken, doch Yurio kam ihm zuvor.  
“...anstrengend? Widerlich? Nervend? Schön, da sind wir ja schon zwei, die das so sehen.”, beendete er den Satz des Japaners in mehreren Variationen.  
“Ich weiß nicht was sie will, aber ihre Art mit mir zu reden ist...komisch. Vielleicht übertreibe ich es ja auch mit meiner Empfindung.”, gestand sich Yuuri ein und sah etwas beschämt zu Boden.  
“Kann schon sein. Oder du merkst es einfach nur mehr, als du solltest. Du konntest schon immer besser zwischen den Zeilen hören.” Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Yuuri und musterte ihn. “So hast du das mit Otabek vermutlich auch rausgefunden. Du hast ein gutes Gehör und den Blick dafür. Lass dir das nicht madig machen. Erst recht nicht von so einer Schnepfe, wie der Natasha. Die hat nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.”  
Ein wenig erleichtert, dass wenigstens einer in seinem Umfeld es im Grunde genauso sah wie er, atmete Yuuri die Luft, die er fast schon angehalten hatte, aus. Zwischen den beiden entstand eine Stille, die sich um sie legte und für einen Moment sogar einzuhüllen schien.  
“Victor weiß es übrigens auch.”, fügte Yuuri noch an, als wäre es ihm plötzlich eingefallen.  
“...”  
“...”  
“...WAS?!”


	49. ...doch der Zweite folgt sogleich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Triggerwarnung** wegen body shaming.  
>  Bitte lest mit Bedacht!

Natasha hatte sich in der letzten Woche als feste Konstante gezeigt und war irgendwie immer da, wo Victor hinging. Yuuri hatte es vermieden Orte allein aufzusuchen, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig war, um Victors Ex keine weitere Anlaufmöglichkeit zu bieten. Dennoch gefiel ihm ebenso wenig der Anblick, dass sich die Tänzerin wortwörtlich an Victors Hals schmiss und mit ihm über die alten Zeiten lamentierte.  
Selbst zum Training begleitete sie die Jungs mittlerweile und schien sich mit Yuuko ausgezeichnet zu verstehen. Während die Drei auf dem Eis standen, hörte man die beiden kichern und sich rege unterhalten und Yuuri fragte sich, was das werden sollte. Ab und zu ging sie jedoch ihres Weges, um an Tanzkursen teilzunehmen und diese Zeit genoss Yuuri am meisten. Dann gab es nur ihn und Victor und keine bezaubernde Stimme, die Victors Namen flötete.  
Das Problem war, dass Yuuri einfach nicht wegsehen konnte, wenn sie sich an Victor klammerte oder nebenher lief. Nicht nur, weil es ihm nicht gefiel, wie nah sie ihm war, sondern auch, weil er fand, dass sie trotz alledem eine wunderschöne Frau war. Ihr Körper war perfekt und durchtrainiert, ihre Haare gepflegt und ihre Art zu laufen, hätte vermutlich jedem Mann den Kopf verdreht. Dazu war sie Tänzerin und ein Ass auf ihrem Gebiet. Wie sollte er da nur mithalten können? Er wollte sich stellenweise lieber selbst an Victor schmiegen und verstecken. Oder sie anfauchen, dass sie seinen Verlobten in Ruhe lassen solle. Doch wenn nichts weiter dabei war?  
Victor schien sich gut mit ihr zu verstehen, was natürlich klar war, wenn man sich so lange kannte. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, warum es zwischen ihnen geendet hatte, doch konnte er das einfach so erfragen? Oder sollte er es lieber lassen und hoffen, dass sie irgendwann wieder ging, wenn ihr Fortbildungsprogramm vorbei war?  
An Tagen wie diesen hasste er es, dass er diese Dinge nicht einfach ausblenden konnte, wie Yurio. Wer ihm nicht passte, kam nicht an ihn ran. Ein gutes Konzept, zumindest für Situationen wie diese. 

Es ließ sich leider nicht immer vermeiden, dass es zu Momenten wie heute kam, dass Victor Yuuri allein im Hinterhaus ließ. Hiroko hatte Victor gefragt, ob er bei etwas helfen könnte, da er größer war und auch Yuuris Körpergröße nicht ausgereicht hätte. Es würde nicht lange dauern, also beschloss der Japaner sich für den Augenblick unter die Dusche zu schwingen. Das Wetter war an diesem Tag unsagbar heiß, was bedeutete, dass Yuuri sich erst nach zweimal duschen so wirklich wohlfühlen würde.  
Mit einigen Schwierigkeiten schaffte er es sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen und warf es vorerst in die Ecke. Er würde sich später um die Wäsche kümmern, aber im Moment konnte er nur noch an das kühle Wasser aus dem Hahn denken. Gerade, als er die Hose ausziehen wollte, hörte er das Klacken der Tür und eine Stimme, die laut rief.  
“VICTOR!”  
Wie ein Reh, das auf ein heranfahrendes Auto sah, erstarrte Yuuri und sah zur Schlafzimmertür, die einen spaltbreit offen stand.  
_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!_ , schrie er gedanklich, war jedoch nach wie vor unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er hörte das Quietschen der Küchentür und wusste, dass sie einen Blick hineingeworfen hatte, auf der Suche nach dem Russen, der jedoch ganz sicher nirgendwo hier sein würde. Die Schritte kamen nun auf das Schlafzimmer zu und als er hörte, wie nah sie schon waren, fand der Japaner sein Reaktionsvermögen wieder. Er sprintete zu seinem achtlos hingeworfenen Shirt und wollte es sich gerade wieder überwerfen, als die Tür aufschwang und Natasha im Türrahmen stand.  
“Vict-”, sie brach ab.  
“Oh...Yuuri. Verzeih. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du allein hier bist.”, setzte sie fort und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen das Holz des Rahmens. Yuuri hatte sich ihr halb zugewandt, mit dem Stück Stoff noch in der Hand, unsicher, was nun kommen würde.  
Ihr Blick fuhr Yuuris Körper von oben bis unten ab und sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
“Zu Victors Zeiten auf dem Eis hätte sich niemand gewagt einen Körper mit Dehnungsstreifen zu haben. Das war immer ein Zeichen dafür, dass man sich nicht im Griff hatte.”, sagte sie schließlich mit einem scharfen Unterton, der mehr als bloße Kritik bedeutete. “Wir Tänzer sind immer auf strenger Diät, weißt du, damit genau soetwas nicht passiert und wir in knappen Kostümen ansehnlich sind.”  
Wie Pfeile schossen die Worte durch Yuuri hindurch und jeder einzelne traf genau da, wo er sollte.  
“Aber was weiß ich schon? Eigentlich wollte ich ja eh zu Victor.”, beendete sie den Monolog mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln und verschwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

Yuuri blickte ihr hinterher und wusste nicht recht, wie er reagieren sollte. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt, als die einzigen Worte, die er dort fand, die vorletzten von Natasha waren. _Ein Körper mit Dehnungsstreifen. Ein unattraktiver Körper mit Dehnungsstreifen._ Die Sätze liefen wie in Endlosschleife in seinem Kopf umher und er merkte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten, die er krampfhaft versuchte zurückzuhalten. _Du bist nicht gutaussehend._ Die Stimme in seinem Kopf wurde lauter und er schaffte es nicht, sie zu unterdrücken. Sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen, als er alle Gefühle versuchte zu unterdrücken, die in diesem Augenblick in ihm aufstiegen. _Keiner findet, dass du gut aussiehst. Victor gibt sich gerade so mit dir zufrieden._  
Yuuri schüttelte mit seinem Kopf und versuchte, die Gedanken zu vertreiben, die sich immer weiter ihren Weg nach vorne drängten und er begann zu zittern mit der Anstrengung, alles in sich zu behalten und nichts rauszulassen. _Lass niemanden sehen, wie schwach du bist!_ , schwirrten ihm nun Yurios Worte durch den Kopf und er schaute sich wie wild im Zimmer um, nach ein paar Schuhen, bevor er sich das Shirt endlich überwarf, losrannte und die Wohnung verließ.  
Er rannte und rannte und rannte immer weiter, bis das Yu-Topia weit aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war. Und er rannte und rannte und rannte bis seine Lungen brannten und die Tränen frei über seine Wangen liefen, als gäbe es kein Halten mehr. Und es gab kein Halten mehr. Und er rannte und rannte und rannte immer weiter. Denn er wollte nicht diese Gedanken hören, er wollte sie nicht fühlen und er lief und lief und lief, bis sein Körper die Anstrengung nicht mehr tragen konnte und seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben.  
Und er fiel, und er fiel, und er fiel. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sein schwerer, so unendlich schwerer, Körper den Boden unter ihm berührte und mit einem leichten Knall aufkam.  
Yuuri blieb still liegen. Er bekam keine Luft, seine Lungen brannten wie Feuer und jede Bewegung seines Körpers fühlte sich an wie ein Messerstich, der seine Gliedmaßen durchrammte.  
Er versuchte zu atmen, doch die Luft reichte nicht aus und seine Angst wurde größer und stärker und er wusste. nicht. was. er. machen. soll!  
Er stellte sich Victor vor, wie er ihm geholfen hatte, wie er ihn getröstet hatte. Er spürte noch immer seine Arme um sich, wie er ihn gehalten hatte, als es nicht mehr ging. Und er hatte sich sicher gefühlt. _Bin ich das Wert?_ Der Gedanke durchzog ihn wie ein Blitz und er rollte sich zusammen auf dem harten Untergrund. Die Tränen liefen noch immer, aber das Atmen klappte wieder soweit, dass Yuuri nicht die Angst hatte, er würde hier und jetzt ersticken.  
Seine Arme umschlossen seine Beine, die fest an seiner Brust klemmten und er begann sich ein wenig hin und her zu bewegen. Er versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, als die Worte Natashas, die ihn wie seine größten Albträume, seine schlimmsten Ängste in einem zusammengepressten Ball, verfolgten. Und er dachte an Victor, an sein Lächeln, an seine Versprechen. _Doch waren sie real? Würde Victor ihn schlussendlich doch wieder verlassen? Weil er nicht gut genug war? Weil er hässlich war? Weil seine Dehnungsstreifen seinen Körper markierten wie unschöne Narben, die ihn entstellten?_ Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und wanderte in seine Erinnerungen, um einen Moment zu finden, der ihn wieder zurückholte in die Welt, in der er eigentlich lebte. In der er doch ein angesehener Läufer war, geliebt von seinen Freunden und seiner Familie, in die Welt, in der er glücklich war und zufrieden und er jemanden hatte, der immer an seiner Seite sein würde. Immer. Victor hatte ihm das Versprechen gegeben, doch würde er es halten können? Oder würde er erkennen, dass Natasha viel besser war als er selbst und doch gehen?  
Immer und immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu Natashas Worten zurück, zu all den Dingen, die sie mal gesagt hatte, bis er sich so leer fühlte, als hätte ein Dementor seine Seele in sich aufgenommen und er war nur die Hülle, in der sie einst gesteckt hatte.  
Seine Gliedmaßen waren steif von dem langen Liegen in einer Position und sie brannten bei jeder Bewegung, die er machte. Yuuri setzte sich auf und blickte sich um.  
Ihm war nicht mehr kalt, aber ihm war auch nicht mehr warm. Er fühlte sich, als wäre alles egal, sein Kopf war leer und er fühlte sich wie betäubt.  
Er sah sich um und erkannte schließlich, dass er an dem Strand angekommen war, an dem ihm Victor damals gefragt hatte, was er für ihn sein sollte. _Du selbst...du sollst nur du selbst sein...aber reicht es dir, wenn ich nur ich bin?_

Yuuri hatte sein Handy in der Hosentasche völlig vergessen und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als es klingelte. Mit zittrigen Fingern fischte er es heraus, wobei er es fast hätte fallen lassen. Auf dem Bildschirm leuchtete eine Nachricht von Yurio auf, die er zögerlich antippte.  
_“Victor sucht dich. Momentan scheint viel Drama bei euch zu sein. Hab ihm gesagt du bist spazieren, um das verkürzte Training heute spontan zu kompensieren. Verrat mich nicht.”_

Yuuri wusste nicht, wie lange er an diesem Strand saß, bevor er aufstand und ging.


	50. Babysitter - Bodyguard

Yurio hatte sich in seine Trainingssachen geworfen und war losgelaufen, um nach Yuuri Ausschau zu halten. Victor hatte völlig verwirrt nach Yuuri gefragt und die Stirn besorgt in Falten gelegt, was dazu geführt hatte, dass der junge Russe schlagartig wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er wusste nicht, ob die Ausrede wirklich von Nöten gewesen war, aber wenn Yuuri die Wahrheit sagen wollte, würde er es schon tun. Schließlich hatte Yurio Victor erklärt, dass es besser war, er würde auch eine Runde drehen - immerhin wäre er sehr nachlässig gewesen die letzten Tage - und würde den Japaner auf seiner Runde schon einsacken und mitbringen.   
Und hier war er nun, inmitten einer Stadt, die er zum Glück langsam besser kannte, aber nach wie vor kein Wort verstand und suchte nach dem jungen Läufer, der - Gott weiß wieso - weggelaufen war.  
Als er über die Brücke joggte, sah er eine gebückte Gestalt, die auf ihn zulief. Die Füße schliffen schwer über den Boden und erzeugten ein Geräusch, dass bei Yurio eine Gänsehaut verursachte.  
 _Yuuri…_  
Noch bevor Yuuri den jungen Russen bemerkte, war dieser auf seine Höhe gelaufen und hatte seine Hände auf dessen Schultern gelegt. Erschrocken fuhr der Läufer zusammen und sah mit roten Augen auf.  
“Yuuri! Wo bist du gewesen?”, fragte Yurio und sah Yuuri mit ernstem, beinahe besorgtem Gesicht an.  
“Ich dachte, ich war trainieren?”, antwortete er müde und spielte auf die Nachricht von Yurio an, um ein weiteres Gespräch vermeiden zu können.  
“Wo warst du wirklich und warum warst du da? Victor hat mich fast schon panisch nach dir gefragt, als er dich nicht in eurem Haus angetroffen hat. Irgendwas ist bei euch los, aber was?”  
Die Sorge in seiner Stimme war nicht mehr zu überhören und Yuuri fragte sich einen Moment lang, wann ausgerechnet Yurio angefangen hatte sich für die beiden zu interessieren und sich Gedanken um ihre Situation zu machen. So abweisend, wie er sich gab, war er im Innersten doch nicht.  
“Es ging mir einfach nicht gut. Ich wollte raus.”, setzte er zu einer zweiten Antwort an, doch auch dieses Mal glaubte Yurio, dass es nicht alles war, was dahinter stand. Vorsichtig nahm der junge Russe seine Hände von Yuuris Schultern. “Was ist es nur, dass dich so fertig macht? Was nimmst du dir so sehr an und warum?”, hakte er verwundert nach. “Ich weiß, dass es alles im Moment sehr Knall auf Fall geht, aber selbst für deine Verhältnisse bist du zu sehr neben der Spur.”  
Yuuri senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden und betrachtete seine Schuhe.   
_...ob es wirklich was Ernstes ist._  
Er wollte gerade niemandem Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, weil er nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass er sich gerechtfertigter Weise so fühlte, wie er sich fühlte. Vermutlich übertrieb er nur und alle Sticheleien von Natasha waren eben nur das. Sticheleien. Und er nahm es sich, wie ein Riesenbaby zu sehr zu Herzen und heulte sich die Augen darüber aus. Und das alles nur, weil eine Exfreundin behauptete, seine Beziehung wäre nicht ernst genug und er selbst zu unattraktiv.  
 _...ein Zeichen dafür, dass man sich nicht im Griff hatte._  
Er wollte sich die Blöße nicht geben, wie ein überempfindliches Kind dazustehen. Also blieb er lieber stumm und versuchte die Gedanken, die sich immer wieder einschlichen, abzuschütteln. Wer würde ihm auch schon glauben, dass sie so etwas gesagt oder getan hatte, wenn scheinbar jeder ihr Lächeln liebte? Sogar Victor ging freundschaftlich mit ihr um, obwohl sie schon so lange keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt hatten.  
 _...er ist einfach so wankelmütig._  
Warum bekam er ihre Worte einfach nicht aus dem Kopf? Was war der Grund dafür, dass er sich immer und immer wieder an ihre Stimme, ihren Tonfall, ihre Worte erinnerte und sie ihn einfach nicht gehen lassen wollten? Dazu die Bilder in seinem Kopf, wie sie nah an Victor gedrückt steht und laut lacht.  
 _...und wir in knappen Kostümen ansehnlich sind._  
Ob Victor sie ansehnlich fand und deshalb den Körperkontakt zuließ? Ob er-  
Yurio rüttelte an Yuuris Schultern.  
“Hallo? Jemand zu Hause?”, fragte er etwas harscher, als er wollte und katapultierte den Eisläufer zurück in die Realität.  
“Huh?”, entkam es ihm träge.  
“Du stehst nur da, mit offenem Mund, als hättest du kein Wort von dem gehört, was ich gesagt habe. Was ist los? Worüber denkst du nach, Yuuri?”  
Es war so unwirklich, dass der junge Russe ihn nicht einfach _Katsudon_ nannte, dass sich Yuuri fragte, mit wem er tatsächlich sprach.  
“Ich bin bloß in Gedanken...vielleicht macht mich ja das Training so verrückt, keine Ahnung.”, sagte Yuuri halbherzig und hatte keine Lust weiter darüber zu diskutieren, weshalb er so war, wie er war.  
Yurio spürte, dass etwas in dem Japaner sich immer weiter zurückzog und er keinerlei rankommen hatte. Zumindest im Moment nicht. Resigniert seufzte er und ließ den Kopf einen Moment hängen.  
“Willst du Victor die Ausrede auftischen, oder lieber die Wahrheit? Sag es lieber jetzt, ich will mich nicht peinlich verplappern.”, gestand der ihm schließlich zu und Yuuri flüsterte seine Antwort beinahe, so dass Yurio Schwierigkeiten hatte sie zu verstehen.  
“Nur die Ausrede bitte…”

Wie ein Bodyguard begleitete Yurio stumm seinen Freund - konnte er das so nennen?  
Er wollte keinesfalls, dass dies - was auch immer das Problem war - etwas ruinierte, was eigentlich funktioniert hatte. Und die beiden hatten funktioniert. Sowohl als Paar, als auch auf dem Eis und Yurio war manchmal insgeheim beeindruckt, welche Kraft und was für Ausdruck sie zeigten, wenn sie miteinander über das Eis tanzten. Der elende Anblick jetzt neben ihm war dazu kein Vergleich mehr.  
Victor kam freudestrahlend angerannt, als Yurio die angelehnte Tür zum Hinterhaus aufstieß und in den Flur rief.  
“Yuuri! Warum gehst du einfach allein los und sagst nichts? Ich wäre doch mit Makkachin auch mitgekommen!”, belehrte er seinen Verlobten beinahe, ehe er ihn fest in den Arm schloss.  
“Ich...tut mir leid, ich hatte einfach plötzlich das Gefühl, es müsste sein.”, versuchte Yuuri so normal wie möglich zu sagen und hoffte, dass Victor es ihm glauben würde.  
“Aber sag doch das nächste Mal einfach Bescheid!”  
Yurio sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, während er seine Hände in die Jackentaschen seiner Trainingsjacke schob und fragte sich, ob Victor wirklich so blind und blöd war, wie er manchmal tat. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, wie schlecht es dem Kerl ging.   
“Ich denke mal, meine Arbeit ist damit erledigt. Willst du wieder Joggen gehen, um Training auszugleichen, sag Bescheid, Katsudon.” Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und ging davon.  
Yuuri sah ihm nach, überrascht von dem Angebot, dass eindeutig zeigte, dass er zu ihm kommen konnte, wenn er es wollte. Aber sollte er es auch?  
Beinahe drängend zog Victor Yuuri in ihr Häuschen.  
“Du bist ganz verschwitzt und voller Sand! Lass uns erstmal duschen und dann etwas auf die Couch legen, okay?”  
Der Kuss auf Yuuris Lippen fühlte sich echt an, doch aus irgendeinem Grund schien er weniger in ihm zu reparieren, als er sich erhofft hatte. Er ließ sich mitziehen. Ließ das kühle Wasser der Dusche über sich ergehen und legte sich mit Victor wie versprochen auf die Couch. Aber ganz da...hier bei Victor...war er nicht.

Victor blickte seinen Verlobten neben sich an, der wie erstarrt neben ihm saß und sich kaum bewegte. Selbst als Makkachin neben ihm Platz nahm und seinen Kopf auf Yuuris Schoß legte, rührte sich der junge Japaner kaum einen Zentimeter und macht auch keine Anstalten, den Pudel wirklich zu streicheln. Er reagierte zwar auf ihn und legte auch eine Hand auf dessen Kopf, doch blieb sie dort still liegen und Victor vermutete, dass es eher aus Routine geschehen war. Yuuri starrte auf den Fernseher vor ihnen, auf dem Victors Lieblingsserie lief, doch etwas in seinem Blick wirkte anders. Ein wenig...verloren? Ein beunruhigendes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust aus und er drückte Yuuri leicht an der Schulter, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, doch nichts geschah. “Yuuri, ist alles gut?”, er hatte die Frage vorhin nicht stellen wollen, als Yurio noch dabei gewesen war, doch war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es wirklich einen Unterschied gemacht hätte.  
“Yuuri?”, probierte er es erneut, als der junge Mann noch immer keine Reaktion auf seine Frage zeigte und diesmal drehte sich Yuuri zu ihm um, sein Augenbrauen in Überraschung nach oben gezogen. “Ja?”, erwiderte er leise und seine Stimme klang merkwürdig, ein wenig hohl, als könnte er keine Energie aufbringen, Emotionen in seine Worte zu legen.  
“Ist alles in Ordnung?”, die Sorge in Victors Ton war nicht zu überhören und er drehte sich auf der Couch zur Seite, um seinen Verlobten besser ansehen zu können. Yuuri blinzelte ihn an und nickte schließlich kurz. “Ja ja, alles ist in bester Ordnung.”, gab er als Antwort und wandte seinen Blick schneller von Victor ab, als zu den Zeiten, in denen sie sich erst wenige Wochen kannten. Die Sorge und Unruhe in dem Russen stieg mit jedem Ausdruck in Yuuris Augen und jedem Wort, dass er nicht sagte, um das Zehnfache. Was. War. Geschehen?  
Doch er konnte seinen Freund nicht zwingen, es ihm zu sagen, wenn er es nicht wollte. Er hoffte nur, dass Yuuri es irgendwann mit ihm teilen würde, damit er eine Ahnung hatte, wie er ihm helfen konnte.  
“Okay…”, gab er schließlich nach und drehte sich wieder ein Stück zur Seite, um den Fernseher besser zu verfolgen, doch im letzten Moment hielt er inne und betrachtete Yuuri mit einem ernsten Blick. “Du kannst immer mit mir reden, dass weißt du, oder Kobuta-chan?”, flüsterte er liebevoll und rutschte näher, um Yuuri einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Doch bevor er überhaupt annähernd an seinem Ziel war, war der junge Japaner wie vom Blitz getroffen aufgesprungen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. “W-weißt du, V-Victor...ich bin schon sehr müde. Ich werde schon mal ins Bett gehen!”, rief er aus und war schneller im Schlafzimmer verschwunden, als Victor reagieren konnte.  
Er sah seinem Verlobten unschlüssig hinterher und ein großer Teil von ihm wollte hinterherrennen, doch war er sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das in diesem Moment behilflich sein würde. Er gab zu, er war ein wenig verletzt durch Yuuris Verhalten, doch die Sorge um ihn war größer. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte und hilflos ließ er sich gegen die Lehne des Sofas fallen.  
Auch wenn er den TV anschaute, hörte er nichts von den gesagten Worten.

Yuuri war fast in das Schlafzimmer gerannt und hielt sich nur im letzten Augenblick zurück, die Tür hinter sich laut zu fallen zu lassen. Er schloss sie, wenn auch letztlich leise und ging mit hängendem Kopf auf das Bett zu, das ohne Victor an seiner Seite plötzlich viel größer und einsamer wirkte. Aber das war seine eigene Schuld, nicht? Er war vor Victor geflüchtet, als hätte er ihn verbrannt. Yuuri raufte sich an den Haaren und ließ sich niedergeschlagen auf die weiche Matratze fallen. Sein Blick heftete sich an die Wand über ihm und er merkte, wie sich erneut die ersten Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten. _Wieso reagiere ich so stark auf den Kosenamen, den Victor schon seit Monaten benutzt?_ Eigentlich war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass Victor es nicht so meinte, wie es klang und es eine liebevolle Bezeichnung für ihn geworden war, doch an diesem Tag war es nur eine weitere Bezeichnung für seine ganzen Fehler und alles, was an ihm falsch war. Und wenn Victor es tatsächlich so meinte? War er noch immer zu dick? Musste er noch weiter abnehmen? Wollte Victor ihm das vielleicht mit seinen Worten sagen?  
Müde drehte sich der junge Mann zur Seite, als er die Tränen stumm über seine Wangen liefen ließ. Er hatte angenommen, dass es keine mehr in ihm gäbe und dennoch lag er nun hier und benetzte das Kissen unter sich. Victors Kissen. Er atmete den Duft seines Verlobten ein, der noch immer an dem Kissen haftete und anstatt, dass es seine Tränen versiegen ließ, fielen sie dadurch nur noch schneller. Er war einfach nur müde, er wollte schlafen, der Tag war schlimm genug gewesen, warum musste er ihn noch immer ertragen?  
Er zog das Kissen näher an sich heran, als könnte es ihm die Wärme wiedergeben, die er seit dem Moment, als Natasha heute auf ihn zugegangen war, verlassen hatte. Seine müden Augen schlossen sich und er versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um Natashas Worte und alle Zweifel, die sein kleines Herz je aufgebaut hatte. Er wollte einfach, dass es wieder so war, wie zuvor. Bevor Natasha aufgetaucht war und begann alles zu zerstören, dass er sich aufgebaut hatte.  
Doch es hörte nicht auf. Irgendwann war er trotzdem eingeschlafen.

Nach einer halben Stunde schlich sich Victor ins Schlafzimmer und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, die ihn noch von seinem Verlobten trennte. Als er schließlich das Zimmer betrat, brach ihm der dortige Anblick das Herz. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer traurigen Miene, als er die getrockneten Tränenspuren auf Yuuris Gesicht erkannte und die zusammengerollte Position, in der er da lag. Seine Arme umfassten das Kissen, als wäre es seine einzige Rettungsleine vor dem Ertrinken und sein Gesicht war zu einer Grimasse verzogen. Sein Atem war schwer und Victor erkannte darin den Yuuri aus Russland, nach den Vorfällen mit Royce. Die Sorge in seinem Herzen wuchs stetig und seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich so schwer an, wie schon lang nicht mehr.  
Langsamen Schrittes ging er auf das Bett zu und setzte sich an den Rand, um Yuuri behutsam eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. “Was ist bloß geschehen?”, flüsterte er fast lautlos in die Nacht, “Warum willst du nicht mit mir reden, _moj sólnyschka_?” Seine Hand strich ihm über das Haar und er legte sich neben Yuuri und schlang seine Arme um ihn. Yuuri versteifte sich erst, bevor sich seine Körperhaltung lockerte und er in Victors Brust sank und seufzte.  
Victor hoffte bei allen guten Geistern und Göttern, dass er Yuuri irgendwie würde helfen können.

 

Yurio lag auf dem Rücken in seinem Bett und starrte die dunkle Decke an, das Handy fest an sein Ohr gedrückt.  
“Hier stimmt was nicht, Otabek. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, er war völlig neben sich, als wäre da nichts, was auch nur einen Hauch von Gefühlen zeigen konnte. Seit diese komische Natasha eingeflogen ist, scheint es Yuuri schlechter zu gehen. Ich weiß nicht was da läuft, aber diese alte Hexe ist mir nicht geheuer. Mit der stimmt was nicht.”, erzählte er nachdenklich und Otabek hörte am anderen Ende der Leitung geduldig zu.  
“Behalt sie im Auge. Und Yuuri auch. Ich denke, dass hat er im Moment nötig. Wenn du etwas siehst oder hörst von dem, was sie vielleicht macht, wird es besser sein, wenn du ihr etwas sagst. Yuuri wird das allein nicht schaffen.”, antwortete er und fragte sich, wie es den Japaner nun schon wieder erwischen konnte.  
Yurio nickte, auch wenn Otabek davon nichts mitbekam.  
“Ich fühle mich manchmal wie sein Babysitter…”, sagte er seufzend.  
“...aber wenn es sonst keiner richtig macht, muss ich wohl ran. Besser so, als das es niemand tut.”


	51. ...und der Dritte folgt sogleich

Während sich Yurios Training immer weiter verbesserte, schien nun Yuuri abzubauen und nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein. Er verpasste die einfachsten Einsätze und war weniger aufmerksam. Zwischendurch bekam er wieder seine Hochzeiten, in denen er nicht zu bremsen war, als ob er gemerkt hatte, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Doch die meiste Zeit schien er nachzudenken und erst nach mehrmaliger Ansprache zu reagieren.  
Yurio hatte sich vorgenommen den Japaner nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen, um sicherzugehen, dass nicht noch mehr - von was auch immer - vorfiel.  
Doch ausgerechnet an diesem Morgen, an dem Victor wegen ihren Kostümen für die Hochzeit weg musste, verschlief der junge Russe den Anfang vom Training. Er wollte zeitgleich mit Yuuri in die Eishalle, damit keiner von ihnen allein trainieren musste, doch das war bei dem Blick auf die Uhr hinfällig.

Yuuri hatte vor dem Ice Castle gewartet, doch Yurio war nicht aufgetaucht. Seufzend schlenderte er in die Halle und machte sich fertig für sein Training. Er würde schon mal anfangen und seinen Trainingspartner dazuholen, wenn er da wäre. Die Runden auf dem Eis, ganz allein und für sich, taten ihm gut. Er spürte eine Erleichterung in sich, die ihm half sanft über das Eis zu gleiten. In seinem Kopf spielten die verschiedensten Melodien miteinander und ließen ihn für einen Moment eins mit dem Eis werden. Er hasste das Gefühl, wenn er seinen Bezug zum Eis verlor und war für Augenblicke wie diese umso dankbarer. Beinahe schwerelos glitt er dahin, versuchte Abfolgen und Drehungen der gemeinsamen Kür und stellte sich vor, wie Victor an seiner Seite war und seine Hand hielt, wenn sie miteinander liefen. Seine Geisterhand führte ihn, zog ihn mit sich und ließ ihn sich wohl und geborgen fühlen.  
 _So fühlt es sich an zu fliegen._  
Er setzte zu einem Sprung an und stand ihn tadellos, dass er über sich selbst erstaunt war, wie leicht es ihm gefallen war, sich durch die Luft zu drehen.  
Ein langsamer, aber lauter Applaus ließ ihn in seiner Bewegung innehalten und Yuuri wandte sich um. Er war so plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden, dass er einen Augenblick brauchte, um sich zu orientieren und auszumachen, woher das Geräusch gekommen war.   
Natasha lief an der Bande entlang, noch immer applaudierend und sah lächelnd zu Yuuri herüber.  
“Wow, nicht schlecht. Sieht so aus, als wäre es eine Kür für zwei Personen, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht.”, begann sie und blieb an der Stelle der Bande stehen, die den geringsten Abstand zu dem Läufer hatte. Sie beugte sich leicht über den Rand und sah Yuuri in die Augen.  
“Ähm...ja. Victor und ich laufen zusammen. Ich dachte, er hätte es erwähnt.”, antwortete Yuuri.  
 _Warum bin ich hier allein?_ , dachte er dabei.  
“Hm, kann sein, sicher bin ich mir nicht.”, sagte sie gespielt nachdenklich und legte einen Finger an ihr Kinn. “Aber sag mal, welchen Part stellst du eigentlich dar? Eigentlich sind es ja Frau und Mann und nicht zwei Kerle, richtig? Also muss einer von euch die feminine Seite repräsentieren.”  
Yuuri gefiel die Richtung nicht, in die ihre Andeutungen verliefen. Was wollte sie nur? Warum machte sie das? ...schon wieder.  
“Ich verstehe nicht ganz…”  
“Ach Quatsch, du verstehst mich schon, immerhin habe ich gehört, dass deine Eros Darbietung eher feminin bezogen sein sollte. Oder irre ich mich da? Nein, natürlich tue ich das nicht.”, ihr Redefluss war ungebrochen und sie ließ Yuuri kaum mehr Zeit auch nur Luft zu holen. “Jedenfalls, wenn du dadurch, dass du ja eher die Übung für den weiblichen Part hast, diesen auch übernehmen willst, muss ich dir leider sagen, dass es dir vollends an der femininen Ausstrahlung fehlt.” Ihre großen, grünen Augen sahen unschuldig zu ihm herüber, als sie sich verspielt durch die Haare fuhr. “Pass auf. Ich hab von Yuuko ein paar Schlittschuhe bekommen und zeig dir, wie es richtig geht.”  
Kaum hatte sie fertig gesprochen stand sie schon auf dem Eis und fuhr ein paar Runden um den Japaner herum. “Wow, ich war lange nicht mehr auf dem Eis, aber ich denke ich kriege das noch hin - zumindest besser als du. Pass auf, sieh zu und lerne.”  
Sie zückte ihr Handy und startete einen Song, zu dem sie anfing mit den Hüften zu schwingen. Ihre Kurven folgten der Melodie und den Trommelschlägen.   
“Als ich mit Victor zusammen war, hat er mich ab und zu mit auf das Eis genommen und ich konnte mich ein wenig darin üben auch auf dem Eis meine Weiblichkeit spielen zu lassen. Es ist nicht schwer, wenn du die richtigen Bewegungen ausführst. Natürlich braucht man dazu auch eine entsprechende Figur, damit es echt aussieht.”, erklärte sie beinahe nebenbei, während sie schwungvoll ihre Kreise um Yuuri zog und in jede Bewegung ihre weiblichen Reize legte. Yuuri verfolgte sie mit seinem Blick, völlig unbeweglich und unsicher stand er inmitten ihrer Umkreisungen und hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Jede ihrer Abfolgen war flüssig und elegant. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich kaum, als wäre es keinerlei Anstrengung für sie das zu tun, was eigentlich auch er auf dem Eis tat.  
Brust und Hüfte wechselten sich in ihren Bewegungen so perfekt ab, dass man den Eindruck bekam, wirklich jeder Teil ihres Körper wäre für sich beweglich. Ihre Ausstrahlung als Frau war unverkennbar und untrüglich. Das was sie zeigte war perfekt.   
So feminin würde Yuuri niemals wirken, allein weil ihm die körperlichen Eigenschaften dazu fehlten.   
Als die Melodie zu Ende war, blieb Natasha vor Yuuri stehen, so dass nur eine Handbreite zwischen ihnen lag. Sie war größer als er, was ihm erst jetzt so wirklich bewusst wurde.   
“So sieht es weiblich aus. Du solltest also an dir und deiner inneren Primaballerina noch hart arbeiten, sonst wird das nichts mehr. Und ich glaube kaum, dass Victor neben sich einen zweiten Mann auf dem Eis braucht. ...wobei so ganz Mann bist du ja nun auch nicht.”  
Der junge Läufer schluckte schwer und glaubte an dem Kloß im Hals jeden Augenblick zu ersticken, wenn er sich nicht gleich auflösen würde.   
Das Quietschen der Hallentür brachte die beiden dazu ihre Blicke voneinander abzuwenden und zu Yurio zu sehen, der hereingekommen war. Misstrauisch musterte er Natasha auf dem Eis.  
“Was wird das wenn’s fertig ist? Nur Eiskunstläufer erlaubt. Verschwinde.”, machte er als kurze Ansage und sah erst zu ihr und dann zu Yuuri, der sich noch immer nicht rührte.  
“Hach, natürlich! Entschuldige! Ich dachte nur, ich schau mal vorbei und versuche mich nach so langer Zeit auch mal wieder auf dem Eis.”  
Da war es wieder. Das zuckersüße Lächeln, dem jeder verfallen würde. Sie stieß sich ab und fuhr von der Eisfläche und verschwand schließlich ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Halle.  
Yurio hatte ihr grimmig nachgesehen und seine Sachen eher beiläufig abgelegt, ehe er schnellen Schrittes auf das Eis lief. Mit schnellen Bewegungen fuhr er zu seinem Freund und betrachtete ihn mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf.   
“Hey, alles gut? Was wollte die Schnepfe hier?”, versuchte er ihn anzusprechen, doch Yuuri schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
“Ich sollte nicht trainieren.”, war seine Antwort und er wollte an ihm vorbei, einfach nur weg vom Eis. Doch Yurio umgriff seinen Arm und hinderte ihn am Gehen.  
“Bleib hier. Sag was los ist. Was will sie. Was macht sie, dass ausgerechnet DU vom Eis willst? Jetzt rede verdammt nochmal!”, platzte es aus Yurio heraus und Yuuri sah ihn mit großen, tränenunterlaufenen Augen an.   
Zwischen ihnen entstand eine Stille, die sich erst unterbrach, als dem jungen Japaner die ersten atemlosen Schluchzer entkamen. Konfrontiert mit einer Situation, die er so eigentlich nicht kannte, stand der junge Russe da, ahnungslos was er tun sollte.   
_Was soll ich tun? Ich bin dafür echt nicht sensibel genug….was würde Yuuri jetzt machen, wenn Victor - oder ich - so dastehen würden?_  
Es dauerte einen Moment, doch als er sich der Antwort sicher war, zog er den Läufer einfach zu sich in eine ungelenke Umarmung. Völlig überrascht ließ Yuuri es zu und legte seinen Kopf auf seinem viel kleineren Gegenüber ab. Die Tränen tropften ohne Halt und durchnässten Yurios Trainingsjacke, was ihm einen unangenehmen Schauer bereitete. Dennoch ließ er sich nicht aus der eingenommenen Haltung bringen.  
“Redest du jetzt, oder muss ich noch mehr sensiblen Mist machen, bis es endlich klappt?”, fragte er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.  
Yuuri schniefte an seiner Schulter und wischte sich mit einem Arm über das Gesicht, bevor er sich ein Stück von Yurio entfernte. Dieser ließ zwar von ihm ab, jedoch hielt er mit einem Arm noch immer an Yuuris Ärmel fest, falls sich dieser entschied, doch wegzulaufen. Doch Yuuri blieb wie angewurzelt auf dem Eis stehen und versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Jedes Mal, wenn Yurio einen Blick auf den Ausdruck in den Augen des Japaners erhaschte, erschauderte er bei dem Schmerz, den er darin erkannte, als hätte jemand sein Herz genommen und einmal quer hindurch geschnitten und es wieder eingesetzt, ohne ans Flicken zu denken. Neben dem Schmerz erkannte er auch eine Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung, und er fragte sich, worin der Grund dafür lag.   
_Das Katsudon hat wohl auf dich abgefärbt…_ , überlegte er, bevor er seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Yuuri legte, der noch immer schniefend vor ihm stand. “Komm Yuuri.”, sagte er resigniert und zog den anderen Mann hinter sich vom Eis hinunter und war überrascht, als dieser gehorchte und ihm einfach folgte.

Yurio blieb erst stehen, als sie an den Bänken angekommen waren und sich Yuuri darauf fallen ließ, als hätte jegliche Kraft seine Beine verlassen. Yurio betrachtete ihn stumm, während er darauf wartete, dass Yuuri etwas sagte. Es dauerte noch einige Minuten bis Yuuri seine Atmung soweit unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, dass er das Gefühl hatte, er könnte mit dem Sprechen beginnen ohne dabei in Ohnmacht zu fallen.  
Sein Blick hob sich und er starrte auf die helle Eisfläche vor ihnen, seine Mimik wirkte einfach...leer. Yuuri fühlte sich von den Worten Natashas wie gelähmt. Wie schon das letzte Mal hatten ihre Worte jeden wunden Punkt, jeden kleinsten Zweifel in ihm angesprochen und um das Zehnfache verstärkt und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das Yurio erklären sollte. Wie sollte er ihm denn diese ganzen Gefühle erklären, wenn er sie selbst nicht ganz verstand?  
Seine Augen richteten sich auf den jungen Blonden neben sich und es überraschte ihn, dass er immer noch da war und auf eine Antwort zu warten schien, ihm aber dabei auch die Zeit gab, die er benötigte. Yuuri holte tief Luft und setzte zum Sprechen an. Er öffnete den Mund, doch keine Worte verließen ihn und er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.  
Er holte erneut tief Luft und versuchte es ein weiteres Mal.  
“Ich..ich weiß nicht, was hier passiert, Yuri.”, begann er zögerlich und kämpfte mit aller Kraft gegen den Kloß, der nach wie vor in seinem Hals festsaß. “Es ist einfach...es ist merkwürdig?”, seine Stimme klang unsicher in ihrer Ausführung, als wisse er selbst nicht so recht Bescheid. “Natasha ist merkwürdig. Sie sagt diese Dinge und ich weiß nicht, ob sie sie tatsächlich so meint, oder was sie mit ihnen bezwecken will. Ich verstehe es nicht!”, es schwang Wut in seinem Ton mit und Yurio sah ihn verwirrt an. Er konnte noch nicht verstehen, worauf Yuuri hinauswollte. Natasha war eine alte Hexe und er traute ihr nicht...aber was hatte sie getan?  
Und genau dieser Frage stellte er auch Yuuri, als dieser nicht weitersprach. “Was ist zwischen Euch passiert?”  
Yuuri sah ihn an und wandte sich dann wieder von ihm ab. Es herrschte wieder Stille zwischen ihnen und Yurio wollte erneut zum Sprechen ansetzen, als Yuuri ihm zuvorkam.  
“Natasha war noch nicht lange in Hasetsu, als sie den einen Tag plötzlich in der Küche stand. Sie kam einfach in die Wohnung, ohne Anmeldung und...nun ja. Sie hat über ihre Zeit mit Victor gesprochen, und wie willkürlich und wankelmütig er in seinen Entscheidungen sein konnte. Dass man nach acht Monaten ja nicht sicher sein konnte, ob man jemanden wirklich heiraten wolle und dass sie mir das alles nur sage, damit ich nicht zu überrascht wäre, sollte sich Victor doch auf einmal entscheiden zu gehen. Man müsse als Exfreundin und Verlobter ja zusammenhalten.” Er schwieg einige Sekunden.  
Yurio hatte beim Zuhören seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Was nahm sie diese Schnepfe nur raus? Als wisse sie irgendwas über Victor oder Yuuri oder ihre Beziehung! Er schnaufte verächtlich und wäre am liebsten sofort zu ihr gegangen, als Yuuri weitersprach.  
“Kaum eine Woche später, der Tag, an dem du mich gefunden hast, bin ich ihr erneut begegnet.” Seine Stimme klang, als wäre er weit weg von diesem Moment, vom Ice Castle. “Sie kam wieder in die Wohnung, ich war allein, Victor war bei Mama und hat ihr geholfen, etwas aus dem Schrank zu holen oder so...auf jeden Fall wollte ich duschen gehen und auf einmal stand sie im Schlafzimmer, ich hatte kaum Zeit, mein Shirt wieder überzuwerfen...und als wären ihre Worte zu Victor nicht genug gewesen, sagte sie dieses Mal...ich habe einige Male auf dem Körper, durch meine häufigen Gewichtsveränderungen und...die hat sie angesprochen, und...sie ist so viel hübscher, als ich, Yuri. Ihre Ausstrahlung ist viel besser und ihr Körper ist makellos. Wie soll ich da denn mithalten? Victor muss das doch auch erkennen und dann wird er wieder zu ihr zurückgehen! Und ich werde ihn verlieren!”, die Tränen bildeten sich erneut in seinen Augen und liefen wie Sturzbäche seine geröteten Wangen hinunter, bei dem Gedanken daran, er könnte Victor für immer verlieren. “Sie wird ihn wiederbekommen und ich werde allein sein, weil Victor viel besseres verdient hat, als mich. Sie ist talentierter, als ich es bin und sein kann und das wird Victor erkennen. Dass er nicht mehr mit mir zusammen auf dem Eis stehen will, wird sie ihm verdeutlichen, weil ich nicht dafür geschaffen bin. Weil sie viel eher für seine Seite gemacht ist, als ich. Sie sind sogar gleich groß! Das ist doch perfekt, das passt doch perfekt, findest du nicht auch Yuri?” Yuuri wurde immer hysterischer und war aufgestanden, um hin und her zu laufen, seine Armbewegungen wild. “Sie sind das perfekte Paar und Victor sollte mit ihr zusammen sein, da wird er sicherlich viel glücklicher werden, als mit einem Trauerkloß, der ich es bin. Wortwörtlich. Ich heule nur und bin viel zu dick. Ich sollte abnehmen! Sollte ich abnehmen, Yuri?” Sein wilder Blick suchte den von Yuri, der sprachlos vor ihm saß.  
“Du denkst es also auch! Hah! Ich wusste es. Ich bin dick, klein und hässlich und verdiene Victor nicht. Ich verdiene wahrscheinlich nicht einmal deine Freundschaft! Du bist auch viel talentierter. Warum gibst du dich mit mir ab?” Er hatte sich immer weiter in Rage gesprochen, dass seine Worte keinen Sinn mehr ergaben und das würde er auch erkennen, wenn er wieder klar denken würden. _Schwachsinn!_  
Ohne Vorwarnung war Yurio aufgesprungen, hatte ausgeholt und Yuuri mit der flachen Hand vor die Wange geschlagen. Das Klatschen hallte im ganzen Raum wieder und stoppte den unermüdlichen Redefluss. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen, was sich danach ausbreitete sollte nicht lange währen.  
“Sag mal geht’s noch dir einzubilden, dass du es dir erlauben kannst so von dir zu reden?! Reiß dich zusammen, Katsudon! Wegen einer alten Hexe lässt du dich von einem Posten verdrängen, der niemals in Frage stand? Ich dachte du wärst dir etwas sicherer, was Victor angeht! Und bitte, lass mich aus dem Spiel, klar? Du wirst es merken, wenn ich mit dir ein Problem hab und bisher sieht es ja wohl nicht danach aus, oder? Und jetzt nimm deinen Kopf und schmeiß diese ganzen sinnlosen Gedanken raus, sonst MACH ICH ES!”, schnaufend stand er vor Yuuri und versuchte nach der wütenden Ansprache wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
Yuuri sah ihn bei den Worten erschrocken an und eine Hand flog an die Wange, die soeben mit Yuris Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Er rieb sich langsam darüber und starrte Yurio einen Moment völlig perplex an, bevor er zu nicken begann. Die Tränen waren versiegt und das Nicken wurde stärker. Yurio dachte, es wäre nun endlich vorbei und er könnte sich wieder seinem Training widmen, als sich Yuuri ihm noch einmal um den Hals warf. Er drückte ihn fest an sich. “Danke, Yuri.”


	52. Etwas zum Festhalten

Yuuri war in der Nacht immer mal wieder aufgewacht. Das Gespräch mit Yuri war ihm noch lange in den Gedanken geblieben und hielt ihn wach. Er wollte die Worte Yurio’s verinnerlichen und verstehen und _einsehen_ , doch es fiel ihm schwer. Natasha hatte einfach genau da getroffen mit ihren Aussagen, wo es richtig wehtat. Und auch wenn Yurios Worte ihn wieder bestärkt hatten, war es dennoch nicht wie vorher. Und er wollte damit nicht Victor belasten...schließlich waren die beiden ja so etwas wie Freunde, richtig? Und auch wenn Natasha ihm nicht wirklich gut gesonnen zu sein schien, wollte er Victor damit keine Freundin wegnehmen. Sie waren doch nur Freunde, oder?  
Verschlafen setzte er sich im Bett auf und rieb sich den währenden Schlaf aus den Augen. Er war kaputt, er wollte einfach nur die Augen schließen, doch sein Kopf ließ ihn nicht. Er tastete nach Makkachin, dessen Kopf sich bei seinen Bewegungen angehoben hatte, um nicht auf ihn zu treten, als er versuchte leise aus dem Bett aufzustehen. Victor murmelte etwas im Schlaf und eine Hand griff nach seiner. “Yuuri…”, seine Stimme war leise und tief vom Schlafen und Yuuri drückte seine Finger für einen Moment, bevor er die Hand losließ. Seine Augen sahen Victor traurig an. _Wieso hatten ihre Worte eine solche Macht?_  
Er strich dem Russen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, bevor er schleichend ihr Zimmer verließ. Er brauchte einfach ein wenig frische Luft, um seinen Kopf wieder klar zu kriegen. Makkachin war ihm so still hinterher getappst, dass er ihn erst bemerkte, als er seine Hand mit seiner feuchten Nase anstupste. Yuuri hockte sich vor den Pudel und streichelte ihm einige Male über den Kopf und hinter den Ohren. “Ich gehe nur trainieren, Makkachin. Keine Sorge. Ich bin bald wieder da.”, flüsterte er dem Hund leise zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Ice Castle machte. Er würde wieder da sein, bevor Victor aufstand.

Die Nacht hatte sich in den Morgen umgewandelt und Yuuri kehrte verschwitzt vom Training und dem Lauf zu ihrem Haus zurück. Er schob sich in die Wohnung und horchte, ob Victor schon auf war. Als dem nicht so schien, schlich er leise durch die Wohnung zurück in ihr Zimmer und suchte nach frischen Sachen, die er nach der Dusche anziehen würde. Victor lag quer im Bett und schien tief und fest zu schlafen und Yuuri war einerseits froh, dass er seine Abwesenheit scheinbar nicht bemerkt hatte, doch andererseits… Der junge Japaner schüttelte mit dem Kopf und griff nach seiner frischen Kleidung, bevor er sich ins Badezimmer schob und duschen ging.  
Er kam wieder aus der Dusche und hörte wie Victor in der Wohnung hin und her lief. Er ging in die Küche, wieder ins Schlafzimmer und wieder zurück. Verwundert trat Yuuri aus dem Bad, um zu sehen, was sein Verlobter anstellte und wurde von einem breit grinsenden Victor begrüßt. “Yuuri!”, rief er erfreut und ging auf ihn zu, um ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken. “Heute können wir unsere Ringe holen!”, ließ er fröhlich verlauten und drückte den jungen Japaner in seiner Euphorie an sich.  
Auf Yuuris Gesicht machte sich ein leichtes Lächeln breit und er nickte, seine Stimmung war wieder etwas gehoben. “Komm Yuuri! Lass uns vorher frühstücken!” Victor zog ihn an der Hand in die Küche, in der sie gemeinsam den Tag begannen.

Nach dem Frühstück war auch Victor noch einmal im Bad verschwunden, mit der Einladung, dass Yuuri ihn begleiten könnte. Das Augenzwinkern hatte augenblicklich einen feines Rot auf Yuuris Wangen gezaubert, doch er hatte abgelehnt und dabei versucht zu ignorieren, wie Victors Augen kurz ein wenig traurig wirkten, bevor er mit einem Lächeln im Bad verschwand.  
Der junge Japaner wartete auf der Couch und scrollte ein wenig durch Instagram und bewunderte die Bilder, die seine Freunde mit der Welt teilten. Er klickte auf Victors Profil und scrollte durch seine Bilder, die fast ausschließlich nur noch sie beide zeigten. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und einige Schmetterlinge tanzten in seinem Bauch. Heute würden sie ihre Ringe holen! Ihre **Ringe**!  
Der Dunkelhaarige hörte, wie Victor aus dem Bad zurückkam. “Fertig!”, ließ er verlauten und kam fertig angezogen zu ihm. “Lass uns losgehen!”  
Das Grinsen war nicht aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und Yuuri spürte, wie sich sein Mund ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln verzog. “Lass uns gehen!”, echote er und nahm enthusiastisch Victors Hand und schleifte ihn hinter sich her aus der Wohnung heraus.

Der Weg zu ihrem Juwelier war nicht weit und Yuuri war erfreut, dass dieselbe Frau anwesend war, bei welcher sie die Ringe bestellt hatten.  
Kyoko sah sie erfreut an, als sie den Laden betraten und kam sofort auf sie zu. “Sie kommen um ihre Ringe abzuholen, nehme ich an?”, fragte sie freundlich und deutete ihnen mit einer Handbewegung, dass sie ihr folgen sollten. Victor und Yuuri sahen sich einen Moment an, bevor sie ihr nachgingen. Als sich Kyoko wieder zu ihnen umdrehte, hielt sie eine blaue, kleine Schachtel in der Hand, die sie ihnen entgegen streckte. “Bitte.”  
Victor drückte Yuuris Hand und dieser griff vorsichtig nach der Schachtel, die ihm angeboten wurde. Er öffnete vorsichtig den Klappdeckel und bewunderte die Ringe, die er darin fand. Sie sahen genau so aus, wie er sich sie vorgestellt hatte. Das gleichmäßige silberne Schleifmuster auf den Ringen schien zu glänzen, auch wenn es matt gehalten war. Behutsam löste er einen der Ringe aus der Box und nahm ihn in die Hand. Er fühlte sich schwerer an, als er gedacht hatte, doch war das Gewicht nicht unangenehm. Er drehte ihn zwischen zwei Fingern und erkannte die Inschrift, die auf der Innenseite eingraviert war. “ _Stay Close To Me 10.08.15_ ”  
Yuuris Herz schien sich in seiner Freude fast zu überschlagen und Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen, als er Victor ansah und ihm die Ringe hinhielt. “Sie sind perfekt.”, flüsterte er leise. Victor nickte stumm. Er fand keine Worte über die Freude hinweg und den Kloß in seinem Hals. Yuuri würde ihn in wenigen Wochen zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt machen! Wie sollte er das je in Worte fassen?  
Er strahlte Yuuri an und presste ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange, in seiner Freude, und die strahlenden Augen seines Verlobten ließen sein Herz höher schlagen.  
Victor wandte sich zu Kyoko um. “Sie sehen wunderschön aus!”, meinte er lächelnd und steckte die Ringe vorsichtig zurück in ihre Box.  
Kyoko lächelte zurück. “Möchten Sie sie sofort mitnehmen oder sollen wir die Ringe für Sie aufbewahren, bis Ihr großer Tag gekommen ist?”  
Ein Blick zu Yuuri verriet ihm, dass er die Ringe unbedingt sofort mitnehmen wollte. Der Russe stieß ein atemloses Lachen aus und hielt seinem Verlobten die Schachtel hin, die dieser nur allzu erfreut in Empfang nahm. Er wandte sich wieder Kyoko zu, die den Austausch neugierig beobachtet hatte. “Wollen wir alles Weitere klären?”, fragte er sie und die blonde Frau nickte und zusammen gingen sie nach hinten, um das restliche Geschäft abzuwickeln.  
Nachdem alles erledigt war und die beiden am Gehen waren, sprach sie Kyoko noch einmal an. “Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute für Ihren gemeinsamen Weg. Ich habe selten so ein Paar erlebt, wie Sie es sind. Lassen Sie sich nicht beirren.” Sie winkte leicht zum Abschied und wandte sich wieder ihren Aufgaben zu, während die anderen beiden das Geschäft wieder verließen.  
Yuuri hatte die Ringschachtel in seinen Händen fest umschlossen und tänzelte beinahe den Weg zum Yu-Topia zurück, dass Victor sich ein lautes Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. So viel Euphorie hatte er lang nicht mehr in seinem Japaner gesehen und er wunderte sich noch immer, woran das lag. Es gab Momente, da schien Yuuri weit entfernt zu sein, und das nicht nur physisch. Seine Augen nahmen dann immer so einen Ausdruck an, den Victor nicht wirklich zu beschreiben vermochte. Leer… Das war das Einzige, das ihm dazu einfiel und es macht ihm ehrlich gesagt ein wenig Angst, seinen Verlobten so zu sehen und nicht zu wissen, was er machen konnte, um ihm bei was-auch-immer zu helfen. Doch für den Moment genoss er es, dass Yuuri diesmal nicht vor ihm zu flüchten schien, wenn er ihm nahe kam. Die Sorgen ließen ihn dennoch nicht los.

 

_Victor blickte ihm entgegen, das Eis um ihn herum ließ ihn wie aus einer magischen Welt getreten aussehen und er streckte ihm lächelnd eine Hand entgegen. Er trug sein Kostüm, dass er zu der Kür von “Stay Close To Me” getragen hatte und das leicht pinke setzte sich stechend heraus. Yuuri wollte auf ihn zugehen, als er jemanden an sich vorbeirauschen spürte. Schwarze Haare flatterten hinter ihr her, während sie auf dem Eis immer schneller wurde und zu Victor fuhr, dessen Augen bei ihrem Anblick zu strahlen begannen. Er sah so glücklich aus und so atemberaubend schön, wie an ihrem ersten Tag. Sein Herz stach bei dem Anblick von Victor, in den Armen die schwarzhaarige Russin, mit welcher er gemeinsam die Paarkür lief. Das blau ihres Kleides flatterte durch den aufkommenden Fahrtwind, als sie gemeinsam immer schneller wurden und Sprünge vollführten, Hebefiguren und Drehungen. Sein Herz schlug immer stärker und das Gefühl, als würde er jeden Moment ersticken, umfasste ihn. Die Kür war beendet und das Paar auf dem Eis sah sich strahlend an, ihre Hände ineinander gelegt und Stirnen aneinander, während sie schwer atmeten. Die Schwarzhaarige hob eine Hand an Victors Wange und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen...an ihrer Hand glänzte ein wunderschöner silberner Ring, mit einem kleinen Diamanten eingelassen und als sie den Kuss lösten, sah die Russin Yuuri genau an. Sein Herz brannte in seiner Brust und Tränen liefen in Sturzbächen seine Wangen hinunter, als ihm ein trockenes “NEIN!” aus seiner Kehle entfuhr. Er streckte seine Hand aus, doch die einzige Reaktion war das höhnische Lachen der beiden Menschen vor ihm._  
_“ **Yuuri!** ” “ **Yuuri!** ”, etwas schien ihn zu rufen, doch er hatte keine Energie mehr zu reagieren, schlapp ließ er sich auf den Boden unter ihm fallen. “ **Yuuri!** ” Das war sein Ende…_

Ein starkes Rütteln an seinen Schultern ließ den jungen Mann aufschrecken. Wild sah er sich um, als er Victor neben sich erkannte, der beruhigend auf ihn einzureden schien, doch Yuuri hörte kein Wort. Sein Kopf schien mit dem Traum zu dröhnen, während Yuuri verzweifelt Luft in seine Lungen pumpte. Victors Hände lagen an seinen Schultern, seinem Kopf, überall. Und es war zu viel, zu viel, ZU VIEL!  
Er sah in Victors erschrockenes Gesicht. Seine Hände waren nun neben ihm angehoben, die Handflächen zu ihm gedreht und er rührte sich nicht mehr. Scheu erkannte er, dass er die letzten zwei Worte wohl laut gesagt haben musste und er wischte sich verzweifelt über die nassen Wangen, als er einen Blick in die verletzten Augen riskierte. Er konnte nicht klar denken, der Traum zu frisch und zu real.  
Yuuri sprang vom Bett auf und schnappte sich eine Jacke, die über dem Stuhl hing. Er schaute Victor an. “Es tut mir leid!”  
Die Verzweiflung lag in jedem Wort und es brach Victor das Herz. Was. War. Geschehen? Er streckte seine Hand nach Yuuri aus, um ihn vom Gehen abzuhalten, doch der junge Japaner war aus der Tür verschwunden, bevor sein Arm wirklich ausgehalten war. Victor ließ sie wieder fallen und blickte auf den Pudel neben sich, der das Schauspiel mitangesehen hatte. “Los Makkachin, suchst du ihn und bleibst bei ihm?” Der braune Hund schien in Antwort zu bellen und war aufgesprungen, um seinem anderen Herrchen zu folgen.  
Victors Blick wandte sich auf die Bettdecke, die noch immer um seine Beine geschlungen war und seufzte. Er verstand es nicht. Im einen Moment schien alles in Ordnung zu sein und im nächsten...er fuhr sich erschöpft durch die Haare, während er nach seinem Telefon suchte.  
Victor wusste, dass er einen Rat brauchte - und zwar dringend. Es gab nur eine Person die ihm in diesem Bezug einfiel, die er anrufen und fragen konnte, was er tun sollte. Sein Handy klingelte, als sich die Verbindung aufbaute und am anderen Ende der Leitung war kurz darauf Chris’ Stimme zu hören.  
“Hallo Victor! Das ist ja lange her, dass ich deine Stimme höre!”, rief er erfreut aus. “Was treibt dich ans Telefon?”  
Der Russe seufzte und rutschte an den Rand des Bettes, während er sich am Kopf kratzte. “Um diese Uhrzeit sollte es eigentlich nichts geben, aber ich mache mir im Moment große Sorgen um Yuuri.”, gestand er ohne Umschweife.  
“Yuuri? Was ist denn mit ihm? Ich dachte nach der ganzen Grand Prix Sache läuft es ganz gut bei euch.”, hakte Chris nach und stand von seiner Couch auf. Er streckte sich und ging zum Fenster und genoss den Blick auf die Berge, der sich ihm bot.  
“Ja...nein...ich meine, irgendwie schon, seit wir aus Russland weg sind, ist es besser geworden. Oder gewesen. Ach, keine Ahnung. Er benimmt sich so komisch, seit Natasha da ist.”  
Chris’ horchte auf und eine Stille legte sich für einen Moment zwischen sie.  
“Natasha?”, fragte der Schweizer ungläubig. “Ist das dein Ernst?”  
“Ja, sie ist wohl wegen einem Lernprogramm oder so hier, um sich mit japanischen Tanzformen zu beschäftigen. Ich habe nicht genau nachgefragt.”, erklärte Victor und stand auf.  
“Lernprogramm? Victor, bist du übergeschnappt?”, fragte Chris ohne Umschweife und starrte erschrocken auf sein sich spiegelndes Gesicht, als könnte der Russe am anderen Ende der Leitung es ebenfalls sehen. “Natasha ist da und du fragst dich, was mit Yuuri nicht stimmt? Hast du vergessen, was das damals mit ihr war?” Seine Stimme war vorwurfsvoll und eine eindeutige Kritik schwang im Klang der Worte mit. Victor verzog das Gesicht. Natürlich wusste er das. Wie konnte er das vergessen? Dennoch hatte er nie die Absicht gehabt Natasha anders zu behandeln.  
“Natürlich nicht. Ich halte nur nichts davon ewig nachtragend zu sein.”  
“Ja, das sehe ich. Mensch Victor, der arme Junge ist zu sensibel für ihr… nennen wir es “Temperament”. Du weißt nicht, was sie tut, wenn sie mit ihm allein ist.”, fügte Chris an und fing an in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, wie blauäugig Victor sein konnte.  
“Nein, sie würde doch nicht-”  
“Sie würde, Victor. Denk daran, wie sie sich dir gegenüber aufgeführt hat, als du die Beziehung beendet hast.” Nachdenklich fuhr sich Chris über den Nacken und atmete geräuschvoll aus.  
“Ich glaube, du brauchst Unterstützung. Mein Training läuft gut genug, dass ich mir demnächst eine Auszeit gönnen kann. Ich komme vorbei.”, erklärte er felsenfest und Victor schüttelte den Kopf.  
“Du machst was? Du kommst nach Japan?”  
“Ich will ja nicht nur das Problem Natasha beseitigen, sondern auch die heißen Quellen ausprobieren, von denen du immer schwärmst. Arbeit und Spaß vereint. Gib mir ne Woche und ich bin da. Bis dahin machst du dich ins Bett und versuchst deinen kleinen Japaner nicht zu viel aus den Augen zu lassen.”


	53. ...und der Vierte folgt sogleich

Die Sonne stand hell über Yuuri, als er im Hinterhof im Halbschatten saß und die Seele versuchte etwas baumeln zu lassen. Das warme Licht tat ihm gut, das zwischen den Bäumen immer wieder hindurch auf sein Gesicht fiel. Er war nur für sich und hoffte es auch zu bleiben.  
Seit dem Gespräch mit Yurio auf dem Eis und dem Moment, als er die Ringe in den Händen gehalten hatte, fühlte er sich etwas besser, etwas sicherer. Und weil er das Gefühl auch hier und jetzt, wenn Victor nicht da war, nicht verlieren wollte, hatte er die Ringe wieder an sich genommen, bevor er zur Tür rausgegangen war und sich ins Gras gesetzt hatte. Das Metall klimperte leise in seiner Hand, als er die Finger bewegte und das einst kühle Material war warm geworden. Zwischendurch hob er den Ring an, der an seinem Finger sein würde und betrachtete ihn verträumt.  
 _Stay Close To Me 10.08.15_  
Es hatte einen wunderschönen Klang für Yuuri und er konnte diese Worte schon beinahe Victor sagen hören, so vertieft war er, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass er schon längst nicht mehr allein war.

Natasha hatte den kleinen Japaner beobachtet und sich gefragt, warum er so verlassen im Gras saß. Es war fast, als wollte er sich als Zielscheibe markieren und ihr die Möglichkeit quasi auf dem Silbertablett servieren, ihn fertig zu machen. Ihre Haare wiegten sich in der leichten Brise, die durch den Hof fegte, während ihre Augen nichts anderes als den Läufer vor sich fixieren konnten.  
Während sie dort stand und ihn beobachtete, kam ihr eine Idee. Der Ausdruck in ihren grünen Augen wurde glänzend, beinahe wild und sie war sich sicher, dass genau diese Idee, die in ihrem Kopf spukte, ihre Beste war. Sie würde Panik verursachen und wenn sie Glück hatte einen Nebeneffekt erzielen.  
Mit leisen, katzengleichen Schritten näherte sie sich der sitzenden Gestalt, der sie erst bemerkte, als sie ihren Schatten auf ihn warf. Aus dieser Position wirkte Natasha beinahe übermächtig und noch bedrohlicher als zuvor.  
“Hey Yuuri!”, flötete sie und Yuuri glaubte, dass sie tatsächlich versuchte unschuldig zu klingen. Doch er wusste, was auch immer sie vor hatte, es würde nichts Gutes werden.  
Das Gefühl der Ringe in seiner Hand gab ihm dieses Mal jedoch ein wenig Kraft und er war sich sicher alles durchstehen zu können, wenn er das Metall nur weiter umgriffen hielt.  
“Hallo. Was willst du?”, fragte er sofort und Natasha hörte den misstrauischen Unterton in seiner Stimme nur allzu deutlich.  
“Ich wollte nach dir sehen und mit dir reden, mehr nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir keinen guten Start hatten und alles dazwischen dadurch nicht besser geworden ist. Ich will mich entschuldigen, wenn meine forsche Art dafür gesorgt hat, dass du dich schlecht fühlst.”, begann sie zu erzählen. Yuuri hörte zu, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, was er da hörte. Meinte sie das ernst?   
“Du willst dich entschuldigen?”, hakte er verwundert nach und die Russin nickte.  
“Natürlich! Ich weiß, dass es nicht so gut zwischen uns gelaufen ist, also will ich wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass es jetzt besser wird.”  
Der Japaner musterte sie fragend, spürte aber tief in sich drin, dass er ihr nur zu gern glauben wollte. Dass das alles endlich vorbei war und sie ihn in Ruhe lassen würde.   
“Okay…?”, war das einzige, was ihm jedoch einfiel darauf zu antworten. Unsicher biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und wartete auf eine Reaktion seines Gegenüber. Natasha warf ihre Haare über die Schulter nach hinten und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte.   
“Ich weiß, es ist nicht so leicht im Moment. Besonders, wenn man mit ansehen muss, wie der eigene Verlobte den Kontakt mit der Exfreundin genießt.”, sagte sie plötzlich und Yuuris Augen wurden groß. Sein Herz fing zu rasen an, doch noch ehe auch seine Gedanken sich überschlagen konnte, rief er sich zur Ordnung.  
 _Das ist nur wieder einer ihrer Tricks. Hör nicht zu, Yuuri...Hör nicht zu!_  
Der Japaner räusperte sich. “Wie bitte?”  
“Naja, du weißt schon, die Momente in denen ich Victor umarmt habe und er mich nicht von sich gedrückt hat, sondern die Geste erwidert hat. Oder das ich jederzeit zu ihm kann und er sich die Zeit für mich nimmt. Er hat mir sogar einen Teil der Stadt gezeigt, ohne, dass ich ihn darum gebeten habe, scheinbar um Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Yuuri. Ich wollte es so nicht sagen, aber ich hatte bedenken, als Victor mir erzählt hat, dass eure Anzüge oder...Kostüme fertig sind. Immerhin kann sich in einem Monat noch so viel ändern. Das Gewicht, die Meinung zum Partner…”, ließ sie die Worte, wie ein Wasserfall los. Er hatte sich so sehr vorgenommen sich kein einziges Wort von ihr anzunehmen und doch trafen sie wie Steine, die ihm an den Kopf geworfen wurden.  
“Victor will...wie bitte?”, fragte er ein zweites Mal ungläubig. Doch noch ehe Natasha wieder zu reden anfangen könnte, stand Yuuri auf und sah ihr in die Augen.  
“Nein, das glaube ich dir nicht. Versuch es nicht, ich werde mir dein Gerede nicht annehmen.”  
Überrascht von den ungewohnten Widerworten, trat die Russin einen Schritt zurück und legte sich erschrocken eine Hand auf die Brust.  
“Hey, kein Grund frech zu werden. ICH kann nichts für die Fakten und dafür, dass du es nicht sehen willst!”, verteidigte sie sich und ihr Blick wurde wieder fest. “Ich wollte dich nur davor schützen verletzt zu werden und kriege nun dafür solchen Gegenwind?”, zischte sie giftig und ärgerte sich insgeheim, dass es bis hierher nicht so gelaufen war, wie sie es wollte. Aber sie gab noch nicht auf. Sie hatte noch nicht alles ausgespielt, was ihr zur Verfügung stand und wenn das hieß andere Geschütze auffahren zu müssen, dann würde es eben so sein.  
“Ich werde auf dieses Gerede nicht mehr eingehen. Ich weiß, wie Victor für mich fühlt und diese Ringe sind der eindeutige Beweis!”, entgegnete Yuuri mit erstaunlich fester Stimme und hob die Ringe zwischen seinen Fingern hoch, um sie Victors Ex deutlich zu zeigen.   
Und da war sie. Natashas Chance, auf die sie insgeheim gehofft hatte. Noch bevor Yuuri in der Lage war zu reagieren, hatte sie ihm die Metallstücke aus der Hand gerissen.  
“Ich will ehrlich sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass du die hier noch brauchen wirst.”  
Und damit drehte sie sich um und warf die Ringe in einem hohen Bogen in dem Teich des Hinterhofes.  
“NEIN!”, rief Yuuri aus und stolperte an Natasha vorbei, wobei er stürzte und das restliche Stück zum Teich kroch. Lachend wandte sich die Schwarzhaarige ab und ließ den Japaner allein mit seiner Verzweiflung am Teich zurück.  
Yuuri war beinahe kopfüber in den Teich gesprungen und versuchte die Ringe ausfindig zu machen. Die Seerosen versperrten ihm die Sicht zum Grund und er wusste nicht in welchem Bereich er überhaupt nachsehen musste. Seine Kleidung war klitschnass und seine Brille saß schief auf seiner Nase, als Yurio das Geplatsche seiner suchenden Arme hörte und in den Hinterhof trat.  
“Katsudon? He, was machst du da? Komm aus dem Teich!”, wies er ihn an, während er näher kam. Yuuri zuckte zusammen und sah verschüchtert und nass zu dem blonden Jungen. Yurio konnte nicht sagen, ob sein Gesicht von Tränen oder Teichwasser nass war, es spielte aber in diesem Moment keine Rolle, als er ihn sprechen hörte.  
“Die Ringe...sie hat die Ringe hier rein geworfen…!”, schluchzte er und Yurio riss die Augen auf.  
“Sie hat WAS? Diese elende…!”, weiter kam er nicht. Er zögerte nicht lang und warf seine Schuhe von den Füßen, ehe er in das kalte Teichwasser kletterte und sofort begann mit zu suchen.  
 _Das geht eindeutig zu weit!_  
Das Gefühl auf seinem Rücken, als sein Shirt sich mit Wasser vollsog, verursachte bei dem jungen Russen eine unangenehme Gänsehaut und er hasste es hier in dem Minigewässer rumspringen zu müssen. Doch er konnte Yuuri nicht allein lassen mit der Suche und der Panik in sich, die für ihn so kostbaren Stücke nicht wiederzufinden. Einer von ihnen musste den kühlen Kopf bewahren und entsprechend ruhig suchen, wenn sie eine Chance haben wollten. Während der junge Russe mit jedem Schritt ruhiger wurde und sich auf die Suche konzentrierte, stieg bei Yuuri merklich die Panik.  
“Oh mein Gott….oh mein Gott...oh mein Gott…”, murmelte er beinahe pausenlos mit hysterischer Stimme. Yurio versuchte ihn zumindest für einen Moment auszublenden und wanderte weiter durch das Nass.  
Es wäre gelogen, wenn er nicht die Angst gehabt hätte, dass sie nichts finden würden, doch er schob diese Gedanken von sich und verließ sich darauf, dass er derjenige war, der sich am genauesten umsehen konnte. Der Japaner war zu sehr in Panik, als das er alles genau genug absuchte.  
Und tatsächlich schien sich die Ruhe, die sich Yurio aufzwang, bezahlt zu machen. Mit einem schnellen Griff zog er einen der Ringe aus dem Wasser.  
“Yuuri, ich habe einen!”, rief er erleichtert und das Gemurmel stoppte abrupt. Er sah mit großen, ungläubigen Augen auf Yurios Hand, die ihm einen der Schmuckstücke entgegen hielt. “Den Zweiten finde ich auch noch!”  
Mit zittrigen Fingern nahm er den Ring entgegen und hätte ihn fast erneut fallen gelassen. Yurio grinste ihn an, als wollte er ihn beruhigen und ihm zeigen, dass es ein Kinderspiel war, die geliebten Stücke wieder an die Oberfläche zu holen. Der junge Blonde versank wieder tiefer im Wasser und suchte jeden weiteren Zentimeter unter sich ab, während Yuuri regungslos im Wasser stand. Die Sekunden zogen dahin und wurden zu einer Minute. Zwei. Drei. Endlos lang erschien Yuuri jeder Augenblick, den er hier verbrachte.  
Und dann, als er kurz davor war Yurio zu sagen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, tauchte der junge Russe unter und zog den zweiten Ring aus dem Untergrund.  
“Da ist er!”, sagte er und streckte auch diesen Ring Yuuri entgegen. “Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich den auch noch finde.”  
Da war wieder dieses Grinsen. So sicher, so fest, so triumphierend, dass Yuuri fast meinte, es würde anstecken. Wäre da nicht dieses drückende Gefühl in seiner Brust, das ihn daran hinderte. Mehr automatisch nahm er das Stück Metall entgegen und sah auf die beiden nassen Ringe in seiner nassen Hand, auf die Wasser von seinen nassen Haaren tropfte.  
“Und jetzt raus aus diesem Sumpf.”, kündigte Yurio an und kletterte aus dem Teich, ehe er Yuuri seine Hand hinhielt und ebenfalls herauszog. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an den Rand und auf der Wiese unter ihnen bildeten sich große Pfützen.  
“Danke…”, schniefte der Japaner und legte die Arme von der Seite um Yurio. Mit leicht verleierten Augen verfolgte er die Geste, unsicher was er tun sollte.  
“Klar...sowas hat immerhin keiner verdient. Diese alte Hexe kann noch was erleben…!”, knurrte er und drückte Yuuri wieder leicht von sich.  
“Tu bitte nichts...Das würde es nur noch schlimmer machen. Ich glaube sie hatte die Ringe nur deshalb weggeworfen, weil ich nicht auf ihre Sprüche eingegangen bin…”, sagte Yuuri nachdenklich und wischte sich mit dem nassen Ärmel über die Augen.  
“Die hat sie nicht mehr alle, wir müssen was machen! Rede mit Victor. Sag, was sie gemacht hat!”, forderte Yurio ihn auf, doch Yuuri ließ die Schultern hängen.  
“Das ist nicht so leicht!”  
Yurio wollte platzen. Er wollte den Japaner schütteln und anschreien, wie dumm er sich gerade benahm und dass er sie loswerden musste, aber er sagte nichts. Er sprach keinen seiner Gedanken aus und war sich nicht sicher, ob er es bereuen würde, dass er die Klappe hielt.  
“Pass auf die Ringe von jetzt an auf. Sperr sie weg oder gib sie deinen Eltern. Hauptsache die alte Hexe kommt nicht nochmal dran. Ich habe keine Lust das nächste Mal in einen See springen zu müssen.”, war was er stattdessen sagte und er beließ es dabei.


	54. Zwischen Training und Auszeit

Chris hatte sein Versprechen gehalten und war nur knapp eine Woche nach dem Telefonat mit Victor nach Japan geflogen, sehr zur Missgunst seines Trainers. Freudig strahlend ging er mit offenen Armen auf Yuuri und Victor zu und drückte als erstes den Russen an sich, ehe er sich den jungen Läufer schnappte und seinen Körper an ihn schmiegte. “Hallo Yuuri~. Es ist viel zu lange her.”, begrüßte er er ihn glücklich und Yuuri blieb ungelenk in seinen Armen hängen, unsicher, was er tun sollte.   
“Wo geht’s zu euren heißen Quellen? Ich hatte einen viel zu langen Flug und könnte etwas Erfrischung gebrauchen!”, rief er neugierig aus und begann sich umzusehen. Gelähmt vor Verwunderung starrte ihn Yuuri an, während sich auf Victors Gesicht ein leichtes Grinsen legte und er leicht mit seinem Kopf schüttelte.  
Mit Victor in das Onsen zu gehen war eine Sache, aber jetzt auch noch Chris dabei zu haben, der sich von dem Gedanken ganz gewiss nicht mehr abbringen ließ, war eine ganz andere. Während sich der Schweizer mit Victor in das Wasser stürzte, saß er mit einem Handtuch umwickelt am Rand und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als die freizügigen Körper vor ihm. Er hatte auch noch nicht so ganz verstanden, was Chris hier wollte und warum er so plötzlich hergekommen war. Manchmal fühlte er sich, wie ein Tier im Zoo, nur dass es im Endeffekt ihre Hochzeit war, die die Besucher anlockte.   
“Komm rein, Yuuri!”, bettelte Victor, als er zu ihm an den Rand schwamm und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. Doch Yuuri schüttelte bestimmt mit dem Kopf und vergrub sich weiter in den Stoff. “Ich denke, ich bleibe lieber hier.”, antwortete er schüchtern.  
“Das ist schade, es ist viel zu einsam ohne dich hier drin.”, erwiderte der Silberschopf und verzog den Mund zu einer Schmollschnute, über die Yuuri schmunzeln musste.  
“Naja, vielleicht strecke ich wenigstens meine Beine rein…”, lenkte er ein und kroch etwas näher an das Becken, wo er seine Füße in das Wasser schob. Die Wärme fühlte sich gut auf seiner Haut an und er schloss seine Augen für einen Moment, um das angenehme Gefühl genießen zu können. Als er sie wieder aufschlug, sah er zwei, von der Wasseroberfläche beinahe gänzlich verdeckte, Haarschöpfe, die sich links und rechts von ihm befanden. Und noch ehe er reagieren konnte, hatten Victor und Chris sich je einen Fuß von ihm geschnappt und zogen ihn in das Becken.  
“Wuah!”, rief Yuuri erschrocken aus und versank für einige Sekunden im Wasser, ehe er nach Luft schnappend wieder auftauchte. Victor schlang seine Arme um ihn und drückte dem Japaner halb zur Entschuligung einen Kuss auf die Wange. “Na endlich!”, kommentierte er den verwirrten Blick lachend und nahm Yuuris Hände in seine. Chris verfolgte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, wie der Russe Yuuri durch das Becken zog, als würden sie auf dem Eis stehen. Und er fand, dass es genauso auch sein sollte.

Nachdem unfreiwilligen Ausflug ins Wasser, hatte sich Yuuri früher aus dem Onsen verabschiedet, als Victor und Chris. Die Beiden hatten ihre Arme außerhalb des Wassers auf dem Boden abgelegt und sich angefangen rege zu unterhalten, wobei Yuuri einfach nicht stören wollte.   
Als er sich umgezogen hatte, machte er sich auf, um zurück in das Hinterhaus zu kommen. Doch als er Natasha schon von Weitem in einem der Yu-Topia-Gänge sah, brach er seinen Weg ab und ging durch das Gasthaus, in der Hoffnung irgendwo anders zu landen, wo er ihr nicht begegnen musste. Vielleicht würde er aus dem Zimmer seiner Eltern einen alten Trainingsanzug von sich holen und noch ein wenig trainieren gehen. Wenn Victor mit Chris redete und im Wasser war, konnte es noch eine Weile dauern, ehe sie fertig sein würden. Er konnte die Zeit also nutzen. Makkachin, der es sich bei Yuuris Eltern bequem gemacht hatte, tapste durch den Flur auf den Japaner zu, in der freudigen Erwartung gestreichelt zu werden. Yuuri hockte sich vor den Pudel und strich ihm über den Kopf. “Hey...Ich muss nochmal los. Du bleibst brav hier, okay?” Betrübt ließ Makkachin den Kopf hängen und tapste wieder davon. Yuuri sah ihm nach, ehe er sich abwandt und einen Trainingsanzug holte.  
Anschließend joggte er ins Ice Castle und fing an sich an seinem Ausdruck zu probieren. Er wollte besser werden. Er wollte schöner aussehen. Er wollte weichere Bewegungen und das Gefühl, weiblich zu sein - zumindest auf dem Eis. Und wenn ihm etwas nicht gefiel, probierte er es sofort ein weiteres Mal, immer wieder und wieder, bis er das Gefühl hatte, dass es richtig saß.  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er auf dem Eis schon auf und ab fuhr, ehe er jemanden seinen…”Namen” rufen hörte.  
“He! Katsudon!”, versuchte Yurio seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, während er sich über die Bande beugte. Yuuri hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah atemlos zu dem blonden Russen. “Komm her.”, wies er ihn an und der junge Japaner gehorchte. Fast lautlos glitt er zu ihm, noch immer mit sich stark hebender Brust., bis er vor ihm zum Stehen kam.  
“Wie lange trainierst du schon wieder?”, wollte Yurio wissen und verschränkte die Arme.  
“Ähm...ich weiß nicht...eine Weile, schätze ich.”, gestand Yuuri und sah über die Eisfläche, auf der sich der Ausdruck seiner Bahnen, Sprünge und Kreise in das Eis gedrückt hatten.  
“Das dachte ich mir. Es gibt Abendessen und da du vermutlich nicht von selbst gekommen wärst, hole ich dich ab.”  
“Ach weißt du...so richtig Hunger habe ich nicht.”, erklärte Yuuri und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
“Das kannst du wem anders erzählen. Heute hast du Hunger zu haben!”, antwortete Yurio mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen. Verwirrt sah der Japaner zu ihm.  
“Wieso?”  
“Weil es heute etwas ganz besonderes gibt und wenn du nicht zum Essen kommst, beleidigst du meinen Opa zutiefst.”, versuchte er deutlich zu machen und hob mahnend den Fingern. Yuuri wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, war jedoch erleichtert, als sich ein Grinsen auf Yurios Gesicht legte. “Komm mit, ich zeig dir was es gibt.”

Zurück im Yu-Topia saßen schon alle am Esstisch, als die zwei Yuris eintrafen. Hiroko freute sich ihren Sohn zu sehen, hatte sich Yuuri in letzter Zeit doch sehr zurück gezogen.  
“Da bist du ja, Yuuri! Komm setz dich. Wir haben etwas zu essen vorbereitet.”, sagte sie fröhlich und verschwand für einen kurzen Moment, um den Teller zu holen, auf dem die Überraschung lag. Während sich Yuuri neben Victor niederließ und zu Chris sah, der ihm zu zwinkerte, fiel ihm erst auf, dass auch Natasha bei ihnen saß. Sie hatte sich auf die andere Seite von Victor gesetzt, war dort jedoch etwas mehr in die Ecke gerutscht, weshalb sie ihm nicht gleich aufgefallen war. Ihr flüchtiger Blick striff Yuuri nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang und dennoch konnte er eine gewisse Verachtung darin erkennen.  
Erst der sich senkende Teller vor seiner Nase, riss ihn von der Russin los und sein Blick legte einen Verwunderten Ausdruck auf.  
“He? Sind das… _Pirozhki_?!”, entkam es ihm überrascht. Yurio legte ein breites Grinsen auf. “Nicht irgendwelche _Pirozhki_. Koste mal.” Yuuri griff zu und auch Chris langte neugierig nach den Teigtaschen.  
Als der Japaner reinbiss, wusste er sofort, was Yurio gemeint hatte. “Du hast dir das Pirozhki-Katsudon Rezept geben lassen?!”, rief er mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Erstaunen aus und Yurio nickte stolz. “Er wollte es erst nicht rausrücken, hat sich aber letztlich doch dafür entschieden.”, erklärte er stolz.  
 _Wenn du wüsstest, was ich meinem Opa über dich erzählt habe, um ihm klar machen zu können, dass ich dieses Rezept brauche…_ ,dachte er sich und hoffte, dass diese Aktion sein kleines Geheimnis bleiben würde.  
Zufrieden aß Yuuri freudig das servierte Essen und merkte, wie gut es ihm tat. Als er jedoch Natashas Stimme auf einem Ohr hörte, verging ihm schlagartig ein großer Teil seines Hungers.  
“Victor? Darf ich bei dir mal abbeißen? Ich will mir kein Ganzes nehmen, falls es mir doch nicht schmeckt, oder zuviel ist.”, fragte sie und drückte sich an den Russen, der sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen betrachtete.  
“Ähm...klar.”, antwortete er und hielt ihr sein Pirozhki hin. Freudig biss sie in den Teig, immernoch gegen ihn gelehnt. Victors Blick war in der Zeit zu Yuuri gewandert, der langsam kauend, ohne es zu merken, seinen Verlobten angestarrt hatte.  
“Ist alles in Ordnung, Yuuri?”, wollte er mit einem entspannten Lächeln wissen. Und noch ehe Yuuri reagieren konnte, war der Russe näher gerutscht und hatte Natasha in der Luft hängen gelassen.  
Sanft drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel. Yuuris Wangen färbten sich schlagartig rot und er starrte Victor mit leicht geöffneten Mund an.  
“Du hattest noch ein wenig Reis an deinem Mund. Ich wollte bloß, dass nichts anderes an dir kleben bleibt, als ich.”, sagte Victor sanft und umgriff die Hand des Japaners, die sich auf den Boden gestützt hatte.  
Natasha verleierte genervt die Augen, darauf Bedacht, dass niemand es mitbekam.  
 _Victor, was soll das? Das ist ja echt...schau dir den Jungen doch mal an! Will man sowas echt küssen?!_ , schrie sie wütend in ihren Gedanken.   
Und auch wenn sie gehofft hatte, dass ihre Reaktion unbeachtet blieb, gab es zwei Personen im Raum, die genau darauf geachtet hatten. Chris und Yurio hatten die Russin nicht aus den Augen gelassen und würden es auch in nächster Zeit nicht.


	55. ...und den Fünften plane ich sogleich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach sehr langer Zeit nun das nächste Kapitel...  
> Viel Spaß!

Das gemeinsame Abendessen war nicht so gelaufen, wie es sich Natasha erhofft hatte. Sie hatte die letzten Wochen schwere Geschütze aufgefahren, um den kleinen Japaner von Victors Seite zu ziehen und sich an seine Stelle zu bringen. Doch außer dass er weinte und panisch in das Wasser des Teiches gesprungen war, war nicht viel passiert.  
Zugegeben, Victor hatte sich im Laufe der Aktionen viele Sorgen um diesen seltsamen Läufer gemacht und deutlich gesagt, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Doch das hatte der Russin nicht gereicht. Sie hatte Yuuri verletzt und vielleicht auch zu Boden geworfen, aber sie hatte es nicht geschafft ihn vollends zu brechen. Und wenn sie wirklich wieder an der Seite von der Legende Victor Nikiforov sein wollte, musste sie Schlimmeres planen, als ein paar Beleidigungen und Body Shaming.  
Das Geturtel des Russen in Gegenwart des Japaners war für Natasha kaum auszuhalten, weshalb sie sich auch oftmals von ihnen gemeinsam versucht hatte fernzuhalten. Es fiel ihr leichter, wenn sie die Fronten getrennt bearbeitete, als durch die Liebeswand zu brechen, die sie um sich aufgebaut hatten.  
Allein bei dem Gedanken daran presste sie die Zähne aufeinander und ballte ihre Hand zur Faust. Was konnte sie noch tun? Es war nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zur Hochzeit und bis sie keine Chance mehr hatte, etwas zu verhindern.  
In den Momenten, in denen sie sich neue Streiche überlegte, kamen ihre Gedanken immer wieder zur der gemeinsamen Zeit mit Victor zurück. Wie perfekt sie zueinander gepasst hatten und wie perfekt die Beziehung - in ihren Augen - gewesen war.  
Es war eine Schmach gewesen, dass er sie damals darum gebeten hatte, ihre Beziehung privat zu halten und die Öffentlichkeit außen vor zu lassen. Waren sie nicht einfach perfekt füreinander gewesen? Allein, wenn sie nebeneinander standen, konnte jeder sehen, dass sie wie füreinander geschaffen waren. Durchtrainierte Körper, unschlagbares Talent.  
Konnte es denn mehr geben?  
Es war damals schon klar, dass Victor ein Star am Eiskunstlaufhimmel bleiben würde. Eine lebende Legende, wenn nicht sogar ein Held auf dem Eis. Doch was sein Privatleben anging, hielt er sich bedeckt. Sein Gefühl und sein Herz gehörten mehr dem Eis, als den Menschen um ihn herum, wie sie selbst hatte schmerzlich erleben müssen.  
Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an den Tag, an dem Victor ihr das Herz rausgerissen und zurückgelassen hatte. Es war kurz vor dem Grand Prix Finale 2009 gewesen und sie war ihm extra nachgereist, obwohl sie selbst erst einen Wettbewerb hinter sich gebracht hatte.  
Als sie ihn auf dem Weg von der Umkleide zur Eisbahn überrascht hatte, hatte er sie bloß erstaunt angestarrt und gefragt, was sie hier wollte.

_“Dich überraschen und anfeuern, natürlich! So macht man das doch, als Freundin, nicht?”_ hatte sie gefragt und versucht ihren Unmut über die Frage zu verbergen.

_“Natasha, hör zu. Ich wollte es eigentlich schon eher klären, aber es hatte sich nie ergeben. Ich will keine Spiele mit dir spielen und dir unnötige Probleme bereiten. Ich glaube einfach, dass ich nicht so für dich empfinde, wie es für eine Beziehung sein sollte und dass du dich zu sehr für uns aufopferst. Also denke ich, dass es besser ist, wenn wir uns trennen.”_  
Er hatte sich diese Worte schon zuvor bereit gelegt, dass war deutlich zu hören und doch hatte er gewartet, bis sie hier vor ihm stand, nach so unendlich vielen Kilometern und Stunden. Kurz darauf hatte er sich abgewandt und war auf die Eisfläche gegangen. Natasha konnte es nicht verstehen, wie er an diesem Tag eine seiner besten Küren fahren konnte und sich seinen ersten Grand-Prix-Titel holte.

Wütend und verletzt war sie gegangen und hatte sich einige Wochen zurückgezogen, ehe sie sich wieder getraut hatte, den Russen zu kontaktieren. Sie musste einfach wissen, ob es wirklich sein Ernst gewesen war, oder ob nur der Druck des Finales dazu geführt hatte, dass er eine Veränderung wollte. Sie hatten viel geschrieben und telefoniert, auch zu Zeiten, in denen sie vielleicht schlafen oder trainieren sollte, doch sie wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass sie diesen Athlet und Stern verloren hatte.  
War sie nicht perfekt für ihn gewesen? Hatte sie nicht alles für ihn getan?  
Sie wollte ihm beweisen, dass sie gut für ihn war und schickte ihm Karten und Briefe von allen Ecken der Welt, um ihm zu zeigen, wo sie alles war und dass sie immer an ihn dachte, egal auf welchem Kontinent sie sich befand. Als sie eines Abends bei ihm angerufen hatte, war er mit diesem Chris unterwegs gewesen. Diesem Läufer aus der Schweiz. Die beiden waren zwar Rivalen, hatten aber angefangen sich privat gut zu verstehen, immerhin gab Chris an, dass Victor seine Motivation sei.   
Sie hatten zwanglos miteinander geredet, als der dunkelhaarige Läufer im Hintergrund zu hören war und fragte, wer in der Leitung sei.

_“Natasha, wieso?”, fragte Victor und wandte sich um.  
“Schon wieder? Das ist das dritte Mal diese Woche und wir haben erst Mittwoch. Sie übertreibt es. Wenn du mich fragst, ist das schon sehr übertrieben. Ihr seid nicht mehr zusammen.”_

Die Worte hatten sie direkt getroffen und sie hatte aufgelegt. Zu groß war die Wut gewesen, auf diesen Pseudo-Läufer, der sich scheinbar für etwas Besseres hielt.   
_Aber das war er nicht!_ , hatte sie sich immer wieder gesagt. Sie behielt es bei dem Russen Briefe und Karten zu schicken, vermied jedoch Anrufe.  
Sie bekam selten und schließlich keine Antworten mehr.  
Doch sie konnte ihre einstige Beziehung einfach nicht vergessen. Wie auch, wenn er im Netz präsenter war denn je. Fünf Grand Prix Siege in Folge, zahllose nationale und internationale Wettbewerbe mit Gold, Trainingsvideos...das Internet war voll von Victor Nikiforov.  
Und dann kam eines Tages die Nachricht, dass er sich vorerst aus dem aktiven Lauf zurückzog und diesen namenlosen Japaner trainieren wollte. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Sein Talent gehörte auf das Eis und nicht in die Hände dieses Versagers! Und obwohl die Nachrichten so schon voll von ihm gewesen waren, explodierten sie nun förmlich. Überall waren Bilder der zwei, verrückte Fans, die nach Liebe und Zuneigung kreischten und das Wissen, dass sich da irgendetwas anbahnte.  
An dem Tag, als Victor beschlossen hatte sich dem Japaner auf dem Eis, vor den Augen aller, um den Hals zu werfen, hatte Natasha auf ihrer Couch gesessen und ihr Handy vor Wut an den Bildschirm geschmissen. Beides ging zu Bruch und so war es vorerst vermutlich besser gewesen.  
In der Zeit darauf bekam man nur noch die beiden gemeinsam zu Gesicht. Victor selbst stellte sich mit ihm ganz offen zur Schau, als ob er irgendjemandem etwas beweisen musste.   
**_Warum hatte sie sich mit ihm verstecken müssen und dieses Schweinchen durfte sogar das Rampenlicht mit ihm teilen?!_**  
Natasha hatte gehofft, dass es für Victor nur eine Phase sein würde. Quasi die Auslebung eines Beschützerinstinktes, den er verlieren würde, wenn ihm der Läufer zu viel Arbeit machte. Doch der Moment war nie eingetreten.   
Stattdessen hatten sie groß ihre Verlobung kundgetan.   
Das war der Augenblick, an dem es ihr gereicht hatte. Sie hatte versucht alles über diesen Kerl herauszufinden, der glaubte es wert zu sein, an Victors Seite zu stehen.  
Und schließlich war sie ihnen nachgereist. Sie hatten ihr doch tatsächlich geglaubt, dass sie zu einem Lernprogramm hierher gekommen war…

Nun saß sie hier nach dem komischen Abendessen und fragte sich, was sie noch machen konnte, um die beiden endgültig auseinander zu bringen. Der kleine Kuss von Victor an Yuuri ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf und sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Was könnte sie nur tun, um endlich selbst wieder an seiner Seite zu sein? Um die Gefühle wieder richtig entfachen zu können? Um das Herz des Russen für sich zu gewinnen?  
Und plötzlich...kam ihr eine Idee.   
Wenn sie das tat, wäre ihr die Trennung der beiden und hoffentlich auch Victors Gefühle endlich sicher. Ein räuberisches Grinsen legte sich auf ihre roten Lippen.  
Genauso würde sie es machen.

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn es Euch gefallen hat, dann hinterlasst uns doch Kudos oder ein Kommentar! :)


End file.
